Incertidumbre
by Elizabeth-IK
Summary: Kagome se marcha a su época después de ver a InuYasha junto a Kikyo. Ella espera poder tomarse un tiempo y poner sus pensamientos en orden, pero se encuentra con alguien a quien jamás esperó conocer: la reencarnación de InuYasha. FINAL / EPÍLOGO.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Escuchaba el crujido de la hierba bajo mis pies a medida que me acercaba al árbol más alto que había podido vislumbrar desde el interior del bosque. Esperaba encontrarlo ahí, subido en una de las ramas y con su hermoso cabello plateado ondulando al viento. El corazón se me aceleró cuando pude ver su rostro pacífico apoyado en el tronco, ocultando de mí sus ojos dorados bajo los párpados cerrados. Lucía tan perfectamente apacible que cualquiera que le observase pensaría que InuYasha había muerto y se encontraba en el cielo. De no ser por qué había aprendido a conocerle muy bien a través del último año, habría opinado igual. Pero estaba segura de que su fachada de tranquilidad no era más que un modo de engañar a posibles enemigos, de hacerles creer que se encontraba con la guardia baja. De hecho, me sorprendía que aún no hubiese pronunciado palabra alguna a pesar de que me encontraba a menos de dos o tres metros de distancia del tronco de aquél árbol. Entonces dejé escapar un leve suspiro y decidí sentarme entre las raíces del mismo. Preferí no enturbiar sus pensamientos y esperar a que interpretara mi presencia como signo de que ya debíamos ponernos en marcha.

Su actitud no había cambiado desde hacía varios días. Su rostro mantenía un estado de seriedad constante, y permanecía callado y pensativo. Cuánto hubiese estado dispuesta a dar por tener aunque sea una idea de lo que cruzaba su cabeza en esos momentos… Se me revolvía el estómago de inquietud al imaginar las posibilidades. A menudo le sorprendía observándome de reojo, como asustado de que yo tuviese la capacidad de descubrirle y leerle los pensamientos. Debía admitir que me incomodaba y me molestaba. ¿Qué debería estar pensando para temer mi posible enfado? Nada bueno seguramente.

Un gemido de frustración se escapó de mis labios mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Debía relajarme y no darle mayor importancia. ¡Tonterías! ¿A quien intentaba engañar yo? Si lo único que me importaba últimamente era él. Abrí los ojos con tristeza para encontrarme con su fija mirada a un par de metros de distancia. Permanecía de pie estudiándome con su espalda apoyada despreocupadamente en otro árbol de menor estatura. Me observaba imperturbable desde la seguridad que le otorgaba la distancia que había establecido. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y los conocidos nervios se instalaron en mi estómago cuando escuché su indiferente voz hablarme.

-Ya vámonos – fue todo lo que dijo. Me pregunté si había sido por causa de mi leve demostración de frustración que había decidido bajar al suelo e iniciar el camino de regreso tan pronto. Seguramente habría pensado que estaba cansada de esperarle, pero no pensaba explicarme para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sencillamente me obligué a mi misma a levantarme y caminar detrás de él con toda la entereza que me fue posible.

Nos tomó unos pocos minutos llegar hasta donde Sango y Miroku, quienes ya habían organizado y guardado todas las cosas que componían nuestro pequeño campamento entre los árboles. Me dirigí inmediatamente hacia Sango esperando poder resguardarme en su compañía. Ella me interrogó con su mirada y me limité a negar con la cabeza. No, InuYasha no había cambiado de actitud.

Iniciamos el camino de regreso a la aldea en completo silencio. Pocas veces levantaba la mirada entristecida hacia InuYasha, quien caminaba a pocos pasos frente a mí, al lado de Miroku. Shippo iba sobre mi hombro, y parecía haber notado el ambiente tan cargado porqué tampoco había emitido palabra. Me molestó un poco el saber que el repentino encuentro entre InuYasha y Kikyo afectaba a todos cuando solo debía entristecerme a mí. Bien sabía que había aceptado continuar junto a él en la búsqueda de los fragmentos porqué me resultaba imposible no estar a su lado. Aunque su corazón aún perteneciera a Kikyo, yo estaba dispuesta a soportarlo por tan solo saberle feliz y a salvo cada día.

Solté un largo suspiro al notar que ya habíamos llegado a la aldea luego de una corta hora y media de camino. Al poner el primer pie en el territorio de la aldea, luego de salir del puente que cruzaba el cristalino río, noté que InuYasha ya no se encontraba con nosotros. Otra vez se había escabullido, probablemente a las ramas de algún otro árbol.

-No lo soporto – mascullé molesta. – No entiendo por qué no tolera nuestra compañía cada vez que ocurre esto–

- Señorita Kagome comprendo perfectamente su desilusión, pero debemos darle espacio a InuYasha para que aclare sus ideas y sane sus heridas – contestó Miroku con tranquilidad.

Lo observé con molestia, pero luego comprendí que al igual que yo, él solo deseaba que InuYasha reencontrase su paz interna nuevamente. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir la tristeza corroer mi corazón al pensar que InuYasha prefiriese a Kikyo en vez de a mí y ni siquiera fuese feliz con ello… Me destrozaba. Decidí que dado que aún no teníamos pistas de Náraku, y no esperábamos tenerlas hasta dentro de un buen tiempo debido a la precaria condición de vida en la que lo habíamos dejado, regresaría a mi época con la esperanza de poder apaciguar un poco mis emociones.

-Sango – la llamé, buscando su atención. – Regresaré a mi época durante unos días, necesito visitar a mi familia y aclarar un poco mi mente. – le dije en voz baja una vez que la tuve cerca.

-No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que necesites – me respondió profundizando en mi mirada.- Si algo importante surgiese, le daré a Shippo uno de los fragmentos y él te buscará.

-Muchísimas gracias Sango – la miré sintiendo que el sonido de mi voz no sería suficiente para compensarla.- Gracias – repetí al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba. – Te traeré algo delicioso, serán pocos días lo prometo.- y le sonreí nostálgica mientras me separaba de ella y tiraba mi mochila sobre mi espalda.

-¿No te despedirás de los otros?-

-No… si tuviese que hacerlo no tendría el valor de irme… Estoy segura que los demás entenderán. – Ella asintió y me señaló un sendero entre los árboles. – Por ese camino llegarás más rápido.-

Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y le eché una mirada fugaz a Miroku a Shippo, quienes ya habían marcado una buena distancia entre nosotros. Entonces eché a correr por el sendero que me había indicado Sango, dándole una última mirada sobre mi hombro mientras me internaba en el bosque.

A medida que avanza con rapidez, podía sentir el frío aire recorrer mis pulmones, el sonido del viento cortarse a mi paso, el cantar de los pájaros y el leve sonido de mis pisadas sobre la hierba. Todo se agudizaba en mi mente a medida que dejaba en blanco mis pensamientos. No quería sentir, ni recordar, ni pensar en InuYasha. Sólo quería curarme de esta especie de enfermedad a la que yo misma me había expuesto. Esperaba poder hacerle feliz, ¿pero cómo pretendía hacerlo si él mismo no deseaba permanecer a mi lado? Había sido una tonta.

Demoré el paso cuando pude divisar el pozo. Ya se comenzaban a gestar en mi mente todas las imágenes de bienvenida que recibiría por parte de mi familia y amigos en mi mundo, pero me dolía saber que esto no me haría feliz. Apoyé mis manos en la húmeda madera del viejo portal del tiempo que me había permitido conocer a InuYasha en este mundo y dejé una lágrima recorrer mi rostro al pensar que no había hecho más que estorbar y perjudicar a quienes vivían en él. Si no hubiese sido tan idiota como para romper la perla en un principio, quizás ni siquiera Kikyo hubiese revivido… Negué con la cabeza arrepentida de mis pensamientos, no le desearía la muerte a nadie y tampoco era mi culpa que la perla se encontrase en mi interior. Estaba atrapada en esta situación y no tenía opción más que aprender a lidiar con ella. Puse una pierna en el interior del pozo y salté dentro de él, pero un segundo antes de sumergirme en su negrura, me pareció vislumbrar un retazo rojo entre los árboles que rodeaban el claro. Sin embargo, me obligué a pensar que tan solo había sido producto de mi imaginación.

_Continuará..._

**Por favor dejen sus reviews :) Gracias.  
><strong>

**Eli.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Salí del pozo con cuidado, tirando de mi mochila que se balanceaba vacía a estas alturas. La posicioné sobre mis hombros y me dispuse a abrir la puerta corrediza del templo que albergaba el pozo en la época actual. Apenas vislumbré mi hogar y la ventana de mi habitación, la presión de ponerme al día con el colegio y todos los deberes pendientes me cayó como un baño de agua fría. Qué fácil resultaba olvidarse de la sociedad y de todas sus expectaciones sobre uno como estudiante. Se esperaba gran cosa de nosotros, como si fuésemos a arreglar todos los problemas del mundo que nuestros mismos padres y abuelos habían ocasionado. Caminé obstinada hacia la casa y el gato me recibió enredándose entre mis piernas apenas crucé el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Hija! – Salieron unos brazos de la nada atrapándome.- ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Aunque pensé que no te vería hasta dentro de un par de días…- me dijo mi madre interrogándome con su mirada. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? "No mamá, he regresado antes porque InuYasha se ha reencontrado con su viejo amor y yo no puedo lidiar con ello". Me limité a desviar la mirada.

– Todo se encontraba en relativa calma y parecía que no me necesitarían durante un tiempo, así que decidí tomarme unos días para retomar mis estudios – le respondí cortamente mientras me las ingeniaba para dibujar una falsa sonrisa en mis labios. Después de todo se trataba de mi madre, y me conocía bastante bien.

-Ah… ya veo…- murmuró mientras estudiaba mi intento de sonrisa. –Bueno – dijo con alegría, al parecer convencida. –Será mejor que te tomes un buen baño y luego bajes a cenar hija, no parece que hayan muchas comodidades de allá dónde vienes.-

-Lo que quiere decir mamá… ¡es que apestas hermanita! – soltó Sota mientras se acercaba desde la sala, donde alcanzaba a ver que estaba en la mitad de la partida de algún videojuego. Me abrazó fugazmente y regresó al televisor. –¡Te veré en la cena! – gritó desde el televisor. Suspiré profundamente, que fácil la tenían los niños. Miré a nuestra madre; ella ya se encontraba de camino a la cocina probablemente para preparar una mayor cantidad de comida ahora que yo había llegado.

-Vamos Buyo – le susurré al gato mientras subía las escaleras de la casa. Encontré mi cuarto perfectamente ordenado. Con aquella limpieza impoluta de las habitaciones en las que ya no vive nadie. Dejé la mochila sobre la cama y abrí el grifo de la ducha para dejar que se llenara de agua hirviendo. Mientras, fui dejando mis ropas sucias dentro de un cesto al pie de la cama. Me envolví dentro de una toalla impecablemente blanca y recogí mi cabello levemente, dejando que los pequeños rizos de las puntas rozaran mis hombros. Observé a través de la ventana y noté el atardecer, una delicia para mis emociones. Últimamente sentía que mi mente y corazón funcionan mejor al amparo de la noche, cuando todos dormían y todo se encontraba en una relativa calma. Entré al baño y me sumergí en el agua con la esperanza de que para cuando terminase, ya sería por completo de noche…

La leve luz de las estrellas y la de una luna ausente iluminaba el claro del bosque, al que había llegado apresurada en busca de InuYasha. Pero la escena con la que había esperado encontrarme era radicalmente distinta a la que ahora me enfrentaba. Mi arco descansaba con una flecha suelta entre mis manos. Sentía que había perdido toda la fuerza en ellas, mientras mis ojos se paseaban con temor frente a un InuYasha con cabello color azabache. Tenía que haber perdido la mente para haber venido a encontrarse con Kikyo como un simple humano. ¿Qué clase de confianza podía tener verdaderamente en ella? Mis dedos temblaban intentando tensar el arco a modo de precaución, pero la situación era demasiado desconcertante. Las facciones de Kikyo eran dibujadas por la tristeza, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él. ¿Qué diablos esperaba? Debía dispararle, protegerlo de ella, pero… ¿Y si no lo estaba protegiendo realmente? ¿Y si sólo protegía mis egoístas deseos de tenerlo únicamente para mí? Bajé la mirada surcada por lágrimas a la vez que devolvía la flecha al carcaj en mi espalda. Limpié levemente las lágrimas y observé como ella lo cercaba con sus brazos. En ese instante, me cuestioné realmente cual era mi lugar en todo esto. Sentí que no era más que un estorbo. Di un paso hacia atrás con intenciones de irme, cuando la mirada de InuYasha se posó en mi paralizándome por completo.

En sus ojos no pude encontrar nada que demostrara vergüenza o preocupación por mí, sólo pude vislumbrar en ellos el descubrimiento de mi presencia en el sitio y una profundidad indefinible. No lo soporté más y salí de ahí corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma. En mi escape escuché rayos retumbar a lo lejos que se hacían cada vez más sonoros y fuertes. De repente, uno estalló justo frente a mí dejándome completamente a ciegas y el estruendo fue tan grande que salté de mi sitio despertándome. Mierda, me había quedado dormida en la bañera.

Seguía escuchando los golpes en la puerta que en mi sueño había interpretado como el sonido de rayos.

-¡Un momento! – intenté gritar con la voz algo rasposa.

-¡Mamá dice que la cena está lista!– dijo Souta a través de la puerta.

-Bajo en un segundo – le respondí, despejando mi mente. Acto seguido, escuché sus pasos desvanecerse.

Pensé lo que acababa de soñar, que en realidad eran mis recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido. Automáticamente pensé en la actitud indiferente de InuYasha hacia mí y sentí un pinchazo de dolor recorrerme. No pensaría más en él, hasta intentar resolver mis sentimientos para poder regresar a la era feudal. "Resolver"…debía estar volviéndome loca si creía que algo así era posible, como si tuviésemos un botón que accionar en nuestra cabeza para borrar nuestros recuerdos y emociones. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé a cenar. Pero antes de salir de mi habitación, dirigí mi mirada hacia el templo que era visible desde mi ventana y recordé fugazmente el retazo rojo entre los árboles antes de sumergirme en el pozo. ¿De verdad habría sido él? Lo dudaba seriamente.

_Continuará..._

**Review :) Gracias.**

**Eli.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Desde el último encuentro con Kikyo se me había hecho extremadamente difícil enfocar mis pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuese la pobre sombra que quedaba de nuestra relación de antaño. Que distinto era todo ahora. Las cosas habían tomado un giro drástico sin habérmelo esperado, sin haberlo decidido o al menos haber tenido una idea clara de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando desperté de la maldición que me había tenido dormido durante 50 años y la confundí con Kagome, a pesar de la tragedia que nos había envuelto antes de que me sellara, sentí una calidez en mi corazón por saberla viva y a salvo. Luego, cuando noté que realmente no era Kikyo, sino su reencarnación, sentí que el corazón se me volvía a destrozar y preferí volver a estar maldito en un sueño eterno.

A pesar de que consideraba que ella me había traicionado, la amaba profundamente. Después supe a través de su hermana pequeña Kaede, que el verdadero motivo tras su muerte era Náraku. Entonces conseguí un nuevo motivo de vida y juré vengarla. Sin embargo, no esperé que Kagome se uniera en mi viaje para asesinarlo. Sin darme cuenta, ver a Kagome cada día se había convertido en algo extremadamente necesario para mi vida. Aunque no estaba seguro de si era porqué en ella, lograba entrever a la Kikyo que tanto quería. Pero cuando la bruja Urazue la revivió usando las almas de Kagome… La Kikyo que amaba…ésta Kikyo, no era la misma. Su alma se encontraba manchada por el odio y el rencor, pero aún así… aún así no pude dejar de amarla.

Recreé en mis ojos cerrados sus facciones delicadas y su alegre expresión en la juventud, cuando aún había esperanza. Cuando aún creíamos que era posible vivir juntos, y yo estaba dispuesto a convertirme en un vulnerable humano para poder morir junto a ella.

Unos sonidos en el suelo me sacaron de mis recuerdos, alguien se aproximaba. Agudicé mi olfato y detecté el aroma a flores de cereza que desprendía Kagome. No abrí los ojos y estuve atento a sus pasos que se acercaban y se detenían a poca distancia del árbol sobre el que me encontraba. Desde que nos había visto a mí y a Kikyo había estado actuando de una manera bastante inusual en ella. Juraría que algunas veces lograba percibir el aroma salino a lágrimas cuando ella dormía. Me costaba creer que de verdad eso fuese causa de lo que había presenciado. Me dolía su tristeza, y por ello pensé que era mejor mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros. Ya una vez me había comentado su deseo de permanecer junto a mí y no deseaba dañarla aún más. Ella era demasiado buena como para merecer un alma rota aún atada al pasado como la mía. Un pasado que había regresado de la muerte y aún deambulaba por este mundo. Había prometido siempre cuidar de Kikyo y eso debía hacer ahora, aunque eso me costara la vida y mi felicidad, ella era mi responsabilidad.

Percibí un suspiro desde el pie del árbol y observé a Kagome ahí sentada. No quise hacerla esperar más y bajé con un salto de entre las ramas. Me situé de espaldas a un tronco a unos pocos metros de distancia, y observé la perturbación en su rostro, que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Deseé acercarme y acariciar su ceño arrugado para relajar su expresión, me disgustaba verla así. Pero en ese momento, ella abrió sus ojos y me observó detenidamente, buscando algo en mi mirada. Sin embargo, no le dejaría encontrar nada, ella debía ser feliz.

-Ya vámonos – susurré pasando a su lado, aspirando su dulce aroma y alejándome precariamente de ella.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a la aldea, estuve consciente de sus pasos detrás de mí. Escuchaba su agitada respiración y los continuos latidos de su corazón. Llevaba un paso relativamente rápido, y albergaba la esperanza de poder refugiarme de las sensaciones que ella causaba en mí cuando llegásemos a la aldea. Aunque bien sabía que eso era imposible.

Cuando llegamos me refugié de inmediato en la copa de los árboles sin perderla de vista, y la escuché reprochar mi comportamiento a Miroku.

-…No entiendo por qué no tolera nuestra compañía casa vez que ocurre esto.-

"Esto…" pensé. ¿Qué había cruzado su mente cuando me vio junto a Kikyo? ¿Acaso pensaba que "esto" era una especie de enfermedad en la cual recaía a menudo? Lo cierto es que era obvio que me detestaba cada vez que ocurría. O al menos eso me parecía por sus comentarios. Deseé estrecharla en mis brazos y aclararle que, al contrario de lo que pensaba, su compañía y su dulzura me eran muy agradables. Casi una necesidad. Aferré mis garras a las ramas con molestia. No podía desear la compañía de Kagome, no debía.

Entonces la escuché decir a Sango que regresaba a su época porqué necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, y no me atreví a detenerla cuando la vi correr en dirección al pozo. Aún así, sin poder evitarlo, la seguí y vi cómo se detenía frente a él pensativa. Me quedé aguardando, quizás se quedaría… Inesperadamente sentí el aroma de sus lágrimas, que activaron mi cuerpo más allá de mis pobres razones; haciéndome acercarme a ella veloz, con deseos de consolarla. Pero fue demasiado tarde y observé con tristeza como saltaba y su delgado cuerpo desaparecía entre el pozo del tiempo antes de poder alcanzarla.

_Continuará..._

**Reviews! :)**

**Eli.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Me forcé a mi misma a engullir el desayuno a pesar de la poca hambre que sentía. Sabía que me haría falta comer bien debido al largo día de escuela que me esperaba. Pensé en lo extraño que me resultaba que mi vida regresara a la normalidad y dejara de ser una constante lucha contra demonios o cualquier otro tipo de bestia que quisiera obtener los fragmentos. E inevitablemente ello me conllevó a pensar en InuYasha, y a preguntarme cómo sería mi vida si nunca le hubiese conocido… ¿Acaso estaría ya con algún otro chico? ¿O sencillamente seguiría una vida monótona en la escuela? Suspiré ante la idea de que nunca lo sabría.

Salí temprano de la casa con tiempo suficiente para caminar, usualmente llegaba tarde y muy justa de tiempo a clases. Pero ya que tenía semanas sin asistir, deseaba llegar sin preocuparme por el tiempo. Suficiente estrés con los deberes que tenía que recuperar. Cuando llegué a la escuela e iba de camino entre los pasillos, noté felizmente que casi nada había cambiado en mi ausencia.

-¡Kagome! – escuché un chillido a mis espaldas y vi a las únicas personas en el mundo que podía considerar mis amigas, aparte de Sango. Ellas se acercaron velozmente, y no tuve tiempo ni de echar un paso hacia atrás cuando me vi engullida por tres pares de brazos que me sostenían, retorcían y abrazaban fuertemente.

-Chicas…chicas…ya paren… ¡Que no puedo respirar! – pude soltar con el poco aire que conservaba en los pulmones.

-¡Es que te hemos extrañado tanto…!- suspiró Ayumi, la más dulce de todas.

-¡Nos tienes tanto que contar!- dijo Yuka.

-En especial sobre aquél chico rebelde, ¿Siguen de novios? – preguntó Eri guiñándome el ojo.

Debo admitir que toda la posible felicidad que hasta ahora había sentido se esfumó ante esa sola pregunta. Mis amigas debieron notar mi miseria porqué enseguida obviaron el tema y prácticamente me arrastraron hacia nuestra primera clase del día, que sería la de cocina.

Aparentemente, mi cerebro se había desconectado y refugiado en el más recóndito lugar de mi cuerpo porque apenas había logrado caminar propiamente hasta el salón. Y una vez dentro, Ayumi se decidió por darme la tarea más estúpida que pudo conseguir. Mientras ellas manejaban diestramente cuchillos, fogones, rodillos y toda clase de técnicas que requiriesen un mínimo de concentración, yo me encontraba como una estúpida decorando torpemente los ponqués que ellas ya habían horneado.

InuYasha… su rostro, su voz, la imagen de él y Kikyo juntos…no hacía más que atormentarme uno y otra vez. Era inevitable sentirme tan inmensamente triste, al saber que él la prefería a ella y que a mí solo me usaba para la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Más terrible me hacía sentir aún el saber que ya yo le había profesado mi desinteresada compañía, solo por disfrutar de la suya. Que idiota era, no había otra palabra para definirme.

-Hey, Kagome…- escuché una voz susurrar mi nombre muy cerca, sin poder evitar sobresaltarme un poco. – Sé que quizás se te haga difícil, pero recuerda que siempre que lo necesites puedes hablar conmigo – Me dijo Ayumi en complicidad mientras cortaba una calabaza en trozos para la receta de otro postre.

No pude evitar mirarla y sentir la inmensa necesidad de contarle todo, de que mágicamente me había transportado 500 años atrás en el tiempo, y que sin esperarlo yo era la reencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa. Y como si fuera poco comparar mi torpeza y debilidad con la hermosura y destreza de aquella sacerdotisa, estaba enamorada de aquél que había sido su prometido. Y si hasta ésta parte de mi historia aún no me daba por loca, que por favor no se le ocurriera preguntarme por qué demonios yo también, me había enamorado de él sin pensarlo. Porqué esto era algo que había ocurrido sin siquiera planteármelo. La soberbia y las ganas de matarme que habían caracterizado a InuYasha los primeros meses después de haberle despertado, no suponían precisamente los mejores incentivos para un romance. No pude evitar suspirar pesadamente al pensar en esto.

-Gracias Ayumi. Si quieres conversamos luego de ésta clase – le respondí. Obviamente no le contaría nada, aunque me sentía como la persona más sola del mundo, ya me inventaría cualquier historia o excusa para disfrazar mi estado de ánimo. Era curioso poder tener el consejo de amigas al alcance de mis manos, y sin embargo no poder tocarlo, como si se tratase de una fruta prohibida. Ayumi asintió levemente y se alejó un poco de mí con un aire de complicidad. Observé a Eri y Yuka quienes no habían notado nada y continuaban alegres preparando un pastel de tres pisos.

La profesora se paseaba entre cada grupo degustando felizmente todos los postres. Al parecer, existía una mesa con postres mas deliciosos y asombrosos que la nuestra, porqué casi todos los estudiantes se habían acercado alrededor de ella junto a la profesora y exclamaban asombrados. Vi como Yuka y Eri intentaban ver entre el tumulto de estudiantes cual era el postre que causaba semejante asombro y quien era el autor de semejante disciplina y habilidad. Mientras tanto, yo revoloteaba alrededor de una idea que se me acababa de sobrevenir. Si yo era la reencarnación de Kikyo en ésta época… ¿sería posible conseguir, quizás a…? Sacudí la cabeza con tristeza, aunque así lo fuese y milagrosamente me reuniese con su reencarnación, yo no desearía a nadie más que a InuYasha. Después de todo, Kikyo y yo éramos personas completamente distintas.

El estruendo de las campanas que anunciaban el cambio de clases resonó en nuestro salón dispersando rápidamente a los estudiantes de la mesa, y también mis pensamientos.

-¿Nos vamos? – me preguntó Ayumi sonriente con su mochila ya lista en el hombro. Observé sorprendida que su delantal y todos los utensilios que habíamos utilizado para cocinar yacían en perfecto orden sobre nuestra respectiva mesa de trabajo. Vaya que ésta chica era eficiente.

- Pues sí, veo que ya todo está listo – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y dejando mi delantal también en orden.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, cuando escuché a la profesora felicitar en voz alta a los estudiantes, y en especial al autor de los asombrosos postres, un tal Löwenrudel. Quise girar la cabeza automáticamente ante la mención de un nombre tan extraño, pero el dueño de un nombre más conocido llamó mi atención. Houjo se aproximaba hacia nosotros desde el pasillo, así que salimos del salón a su encuentro.

-Hola Kagome, tanto tiempo sin verte. Me contenta que estés bien, te vez más saludable – agregó observándome de arriba abajo. No pude evitar sentir una mezcla de risa, por las estúpidas enfermedades que inventaba mi abuelo para cubrir mis ausencias, y de verguenza por el escrutinio de la mirada de Houjo. ¿Desde cuando le había dado yo esta confianza?

- Pues ya vez Houjo. Si me encuentro mejor – le dije con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

-Ya que estás aquí... ¿te parece si...? –

Busqué esta vez la mirada de Ayumi con desesperación, no quería que Houjo terminara su pregunta, asi como no deseaba responderle. Por gracia divina Ayumi se dió cuenta y me tomó automáticamente por el brazo sonriéndole con condescendencia a Houjo.

-Espero que no te importe Houjo, pero debemos ir a una clase ahora y ya se nos hace muy tarde... Verás, es que el profesor es ridículamente estricto.- le soltó Ayumi iterrumpiéndolo con rapidez – Discúlpame, ¡nos vemos luego! –

Acto seguido, Ayumi me haló del brazo y me guió a través del pasillo con premura. Le sonreí a Houjo y me despedí ligeramente con la mano mientras mi amiga y yo nos perdíamos entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes que cambiaban también de clase.

-Uff Ayumi... ¡de la que me has salvado! – suspiré. – Te debo una grande.-

Ella no contestó y la miré con curiosidad, ella mantenía una expresión callada y pensativa.

-Oye... ¿Que pasa? –

-No se Kagome...- respondió finalmente mirándome. – Houjo no es un chico desagradable... Es atractivo y se preocupa por ti... ¿Por qué lo plantas de esa manera? –

La obervé con sorpresa y sopesé la respuesta mientras ella me estudiaba con interés.

-Pues... no lo se Ayumi... Supongo que... – no quería admitirlo, pero algo recóndito en mi cuerpo me decía que era por InuYasha. Sentía que de algún modo le pertenecía solo a él. – Simplemente no veo a Houjo de esa forma. Me gusta más tenerlo de amigo y no quiero dañar nuestra relación actual. – dije obviando parte de la verdad, mi real causa.

-Ya veo... Si es así entonces no te presionaré con ello. De quién te enamores debe hacerte feliz, y si Houjo no lo hace pues no deberías estar con él. –

No pude evitar sonreir irónicamente, si era así entonces yo no tenía ni por qué pensar en InuYasha.

-Claro, tienes razón – le mentí asintiendo con la cabeza para ocultar mi amarga sonrisa.

Apresuramos un poco el paso hacia la clase de psicología cuando notamos que en realidad se nos estaba haciendo tarde. Estaba segura de que nos encontraríamos ahí con el resto de las chicas. Intentaba mantener el paso con la pesada mochila repleta de cuadernos y libros a mi hombro, pero se hacía cada vez aún más difícil.

-Ayumi... – la llamé – Si quieres adelántate por favor, no deseo que te retrases por mi culpa. Ésta condenada mochila pesa demasiado...-

Ella me miró de reojo y observó el reloj en su muñeca con angustia. Sus ojos reflejaron preocupación y duda. Yo asentí indicándole que estaba bien, que se adelantara.

-Te salvaré un puesto a mi lado – me anunció, y acto seguido, se perdió escaleras arriba.

Vaya, no lo pensó ni dos segundos en dejarme sola. Parecía que después de todo, el profesor si era bastante estricto. Suspiré tratando de imaginar que otras cosas me había perdido en la escuela, al tiempo que tomaba una de las tiras de mi mochila entre mis manos y la acomodaba en mi hombro con firmeza. Pero apenas subí el primer escalón, escuché un ruido de tela al rasgarse y ocurrió lo impensable. Uno a uno, sentí como mis libros y cuadernos salían de la mochila y caían al vacío junto con el resto del contenido. Por suerte las cosas más delicadas y personales se encontraban en otro bolsillo exterior que, por lo que pude notar, permanecía cerrado. El estrépito alertó a los pocos estudiantes que quedaban alrededor y que se dirigían con premura a sus siguientes clases. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intente tomar una gran bocanada de aire para llenarme de paciencia. Definitivamente mi día no auguraba nada bueno.

Me volteé para agacharme y comenzar a recoger mis cosas, cuando noté sorprendida que ya alguien más había comenzado a hacerlo por mí. Desde mi altura, aunque sólo podía observar la parte de arriba de su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo, pude ver que se trataba de un joven de largo cabello liso y oscuro.

-Gracias – comencé a susurrar mientras me agachaba para ayudarle a recoger el resto de mi desastre.

- No es nada – me susurró con una voz suave y de nota oscura. – Yo que tú me consigo otra mochila antes de entrar a clases. No puedes continuar el día cargando todos estos libros en tus brazos. – Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa y disimulada preocupación.

-Vaya, tienes razón – le dije sonriendo cuando recibí la montaña de libros de sus manos. Su marcado acento me resultó algo curioso e inmediatamente alcé la cabeza a la espera de reconocer el rostro de quien me había ayudado. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente alzó su mirada y pude vislumbrar sus facciones, sentí como si me hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada encima. Me quedé pasmada al reconocer en este joven las facciones de otro al que quería profundamente.

Su largo cabello negro caía sedoso entre sus hombros, sus afiladas y casi perfectas facciones reflejaban curiosidad por mi asombro, y sus deslumbrantes ojos dorados me habían derretido hasta el último de los huesos. Parpadeé con intenciones de regresar de mi estado de shock, pues debía de parecerle la persona más ridícula del planeta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó con su sedoso tono de voz. Era increíble, inclusive su voz era asombrosamente similar a la de InuYasha. Yo me sentía incapaz de modular palabra, no podía dejar de observar esta mezcla gloriosa de humano y hanyou que se alzaba frente a mí.

-Yo...yo...- Rayos, debía de recomponerme o de verdad iba a pensar que era una perfecta idiota. – Si, me encuentro bien... es solo que... pues tienes un increíble parecido con alguien que conozco- Admití.

Él debió de haber leído la más clara sinceridad reflejada en mi cara, pues sonrió y se levantó grácilmente.

-Tengo que decir que es la primera vez que escucho eso. – me confesó con su voz marcada por ese extraño acento.

Me levanté del suelo con los libros en mis manos y la mochila rota pendiendo de mi hombro, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Aunque el parecido en efecto era extremo, el brillo dorado de sus ojos lucía menos impetuoso y más calmo que el de InuYasha. Adiviné por su inteligente mirada, y el sólo libro que traía consigo en su mano, que debía ser un chico algo reservado e intelectual. Aunque bien podría estar equivocada.

Abrí la boca para preguntarle de donde provenía justo cuando sonó la otra campana que anunciaba el comienzo de una nueva clase. Cerré la boca, y supe que tendría que esperar para saber quién era él realmente. Él me observo fijamente mientras esperábamos que el ruido de la campana cesara para al menos poder despedirnos.

-Bueno, muchas gracias...- le dije algo nerviosa por su mirada.

-No fue nada – me respondió él, aún escrutándome con sus ojos dorados. ¿Qué era lo que parecía buscar en mí?

– Nos vemos luego - se despidió.

-Nos vemos…- murmuré mientras le veía ascender con elegancia a través de las escaleras.

Me quedé pasmada en el sitio sin poder mover siquiera una pierna. Todo esto me parecía una pesadilla…o quizás, ¿un sueño? Intenté recordar lo que minutos antes había cruzado por mi cabeza durante la clase de cocina. Me había dicho a mi misma que nunca me sentiría así por nadie que no fuese InuYasha, sin importar lo mucho que se le pareciese. Pero ahora que había visto a este joven… a su reencarnación… Quizás…no, no importaba el parecido. Este estudiante extranjero seguía sin ser InuYasha, y definitivamente no podía ser la persona de quien irremediablemente me había enamorado sin ser correspondida.

_Continuará..._

**Recuerda dejar tu review! :)**

**Eli**.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

-Maldita Kagome... ¿Por qué tarda tanto en regresar?...- gruñía entre dientes mientras me paseaba de un lado a otro junto al pozo. Había ido por ella el mismo día que decidió marcharse a su era, pero no había tenido el valor de traérmela a mi época. ¿Por qué me ocurría esto? ¿Por qué aunque deseaba que ella permaneciera a mi lado, no tenía el valor de decírselo? La respuesta me quemaba como ácido en las venas. Era por culpa de mi promesa a Kikyo... Aunque sabía que su alma rondaba errante por este mundo llena de rencor y de odio, la había amado como nunca amé a nadie antes y por ello me sentía obligado a protegerla, a intentar que al menos fuese feliz en este mundo. Al principio no me importaba siquiera entregarle mi alma e irme al mismísimo infierno con ella si ese era su deseo, pero ahora todo era tan distinto... Ella ya no era la misma, sólo buscaba venganza y…Además Kagome había demostrado que era feliz a mi lado.

-Demonios Kagome… ¡¿Por qué no vuelves? – solté mientras le propinaba un puntapié al pozo del que salió volando una pequeña astilla de madera.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos noches y ella continuaba del otro lado del pozo.

-Quizás sea hora de que la busques InuYasha- escuché la voz de Miroku a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y enfrenté su mirada.

-Si ella no desea volver, no pienso obligarla – mascullé.

Miroku alzó las cejas con algo de sorpresa – Quizás ella aún se encuentre algo dolida por lo sucedido hace unos días – me dijo.

¡¿Cómo rayos Miroku se había enterado? Lo observé molesto, tratando de dilucidar a través de su mirada cuanta información poseía al respecto.

-Feh!... ya vendrá cuando se le venga en gana – le espeté caminando en dirección contraria al pozo e internándome en el bosque, pero sin ir demasiado lejos.

Esperé que Miroku regresara a la aldea y me subí a las ramas de un árbol que se erguía al borde del claro. Esperaría a que se hiciera de noche, y cuando Kagome regresara de sus clases, entonces le diría que Shippou me enviaba por ella. Sí, eso haría.

Apenas vi la primera estrella brillar en el cielo teñido de rosa, salté dentro del pozo y me dirigí a casa de Kagome. Pude saber a través de mi olfato que no se encontraba allí. Endemoniada chiquilla… ¿Qué andaría haciendo? Caminé un poco más hacia la parte delantera del templo, cuando vi a Souta intentando arreglar algo que parecía la bicicleta de Kagome.

-Oye… Souta. ¿Dónde está tu hermana? – le pregunté una vez que me encontré lo suficientemente cerca.

-Ah… Eres tú orejas de perro – me dijo sonriendo una vez que había sacado la cabeza de debajo de la bicicleta. – Mi hermana aún se encuentra en el instituto, parece que se encuentra muy atrasada con sus clases.-

-Ya…Gracias Souta- le respondí mientras le revolvía el cabello y me preparaba para marcharme. La buscaría en el instituto.

-¡Espera! No te puedes ir sin esto, mi hermana nos mataría – me gritó lanzándome la gorra que Kagome siempre me daba para cubrir mis orejas cada vez que venía a su época. La acepté y me despedí, iniciando mi recorrido hasta el instituto.

Sólo me llevo un par de minutos llegar y esconderme tras unos arbustos mientras intentaba localizar a Kagome con mi olfato. Pero algo captó mi atención, haciéndome más fácil la búsqueda. Unas voces y risas provenían de un campo abierto detrás del instituto y entre ellas se encontraba la de Kagome. Me moví entre las sombras de los árboles cuidando de no ser visto para llegar hasta ella. Lo menos que deseaba era un "abajo" de su parte por exponerme ante sus amigas o quien fuese. Sin embargo, un repentino grito cortó el aire y supe que ella se encontraba en peligro. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo y el más puro temor recorrer mi sangre. Tuve una imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, así que hundí mis pies en la tierra y me impulse en un salto que me llevaría hasta ella en cuestión de segundos. Pero lo cierto es que cuando la tuve en mi campo de visión, la escena que tuve ante mí hizo que mi sangre se transformara en hielo. Lo primero que cruzó por mi mente fue destrozar con mis garras al bastardo que se cernía sobre Kagome en el suelo. Pero cuando observé que ella reía abiertamente y él solo intentaba protegerla de lo que probablemente había sido una caída, el hielo se transformó en el más puro ácido, royendo mi alma y mi corazón.

Ella reía. Vi que alrededor de ellos se encontraban otras personas más, por lo que decidí que debía marcharme de ahí. Kagome no se encontraba en peligro, al contrario, se encontraba feliz entre los brazos de un humano. Sentí la furia rugir en mi interior y casi me devolví a matar al maldito. ¿Pero quién era yo para interrumpir la felicidad de Kagome? Lo único que deseaba era saberla segura y feliz, y últimamente eso era lo menos que yo le había proporcionado… ¿Por qué desearía ella permanecer al lado de un mestizo con el alma rota como yo? La verdad es que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle… Quizás después de todo ella debía permanecer con un humano que la hiciera feliz. Pero antes, me tendría que asegurar de que el muy imbécil la cuidase, y que no representase ningún riesgo para ella. Así que me detuve a unos kilómetros cerca del lugar.

Esperé a que el chico que había visto sobre Kagome, nada más recordarlo hacía que me hirviese la sangre, finalmente saliese en dirección a lo que parecía ser su vehículo. En ésta época de Kagome, los humanos eran capaces de moverse a la misma velocidad que un Youkai dentro de esos grandes aparatos. Lo seguí sigiloso a través de los techos de las casas y edificios sin perderlo de vista, hasta que al cabo de un rato paró en lo que debía ser su hogar. Era una extraña casa que no se asemejaba a ningún templo que hubiese visto antes. Tenía alrededor de tres pisos y la mayoría de sus paredes estaban hechas de un material transparente.

Me situé en la copa de un árbol del jardín y esperé a que él entrara a la casa. Pero luego de haberse bajado del auto, en vez de dirigirse a la puerta, se quedó parado al lado del vehículo y su mirada repentinamente se dirigió al árbol donde me encontraba. Arrugué el ceño sopesando la posibilidad de que me hubiese visto cuando una vocecilla proveniente desde dentro de la casa nos distrajo a ambos.

-¡Hermano, hermano! Haz llegado – canturreó una pequeña niña que salió de la puerta a su encuentro.

-Si, Sakura. A ver cuéntame, ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día pequeña? – le preguntó con dulzura mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos y la niña reía alegre.

-Bastante bien hermano, ¡te he preparado la cena! –

-Ohh, ¿y qué has preparado? Espero que sea algo delicioso – le dijo el chico de cabello largo oscuro mientras se llevaba a la risueña chiquilla dentro de la casa.

Suspiré cuando ambos desaparecieron dentro de la puerta y el jardín volvió a quedar a oscuras. Aunque no había visto su rostro, no me hacía falta para saber que no se trataba de una mala persona. Regresé resignado sobre mis pasos y me dirigí con premura hacia el pozo. Sentía la tristeza latente en mi corazón, pero mi mente se encontraba en blanco. Quizás como un medio de protección ante mis sentimientos.

Observé con precaución a mí alrededor una vez que me encontré en el templo Higurashi. No deseaba encontrarme a Kagome pues temía no poder disimular mi frustración ante lo que había visto. Todo se encontraba relativamente a oscuras excepto por la única luz que salía de la ventana de su cuarto. Aparentemente todos los demás ya dormían.

Subí con cuidado de no hacer ruido a la rama del árbol sagrado más próxima a la habitación de Kagome. Y esperé paciente hasta que la luz se apagara y lograra escuchar su pesada respiración indicándome que se había dormido.

Luego, me deslicé sigiloso a través de su ventana y la encontré dormida entre las sábanas. Su rostro yacía en dirección hacia mí, enmarcado por su hermoso cabello que caía en forma de cascada sobre la almohada. Lucía tan pacífica, que contuve la respiración cuando me acerqué un poco más hacia ella sin querer despertarla. Alcé mi mano y acaricié su rostro con delicadeza.

-Que descanses pequeña…- le susurré con suavidad. Me di la vuelta en silencio y regresé al árbol a través de la ventana. Hoy no me iría, sino que cuidaría de sus sueños, y velaría porqué nadie perturbara su descanso.

_Continuará..._

**Espero que este cap. les guste. Es desde la perspectiva de Inu, que se ha quedado más confundido de lo que esperaba. ¿Quien diría que se encontraría con otro rival? Pero peor que un simple Houjo o Kouga, porqué Akihiko es su reencarnación. Y aunque Inu aún no lo sabe, ¿cómo competirá contra él? Jojo hasta que las cosas por fin se igualan**.

**Mil gracias por los comments! Me encanta leer sus opiniones y me dan muchos ánimos para continuar**.** Espero poder leer sus reviews de este cap. =D Besos,**

**Eli.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

De entre todas las situaciones, ésta habría sido en la que menos imaginé algún día encontrarme. No sé como todo había ocurrido hasta finalmente encontrarme sentada en el sofá de la casa de nada más y nada menos que la reencarnación de InuYasha. Mi pie golpeaba incesante el suelo con nerviosismo mientras mis manos se asían juntas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos comenzaban a lucir amarillos, ausentes de sangre. Mi mirada revoloteaba inquieta sobre la mullida alfombra de color crema intentando entender en mi mente como es qué me encontraba aquí a solas con él. El estruendo de un par de rayos y el fuerte viento que resoplaba contra las amplias ventanas de cristal me recordó que la razón era bastante obvia e inesperada. Mi mente voló hacia el día anterior y hacia la causante de todo esto: mi estúpida profesora de cocina.

-Oiga, ¡Srta. Higurashi! – resonó la femenina voz de mi profesora de cocina a través del pasillo. Me di la vuelta con una buena cantidad de libros en mis manos y la mochila rota guidando de mi espalda. Al final, había decidido faltar a la clase de psicología e ir a buscar alguna otra mochila o cartera lo suficientemente grande en mi casa. Por suerte no vivía tan lejos de la escuela, y esperaba llegar a tiempo para la siguiente clase de historia.

-¿Si profesora Kaguya? ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – le pregunté amablemente esperando que no me demorara demasiado como para hacerme llegar tarde a la clase de historia.

- Verá Srta. Higurashi, me alegra haberla conseguido ahora pues olvidé que debía comunicarle algo en nuestra clase ésta mañana. Quería informarle que debido a sus ausencias, deberá ayudar a preparar los platillos que se venderán en la próxima feria escolar si quiere obtener buenos resultados en la clase. Muchos de sus compañeros ya están trabajando en el festival y preparan obras de teatro y concursos de canto-

-Oh sí profesora…me parece buena idea – añadí intentando esconder la preocupación en mi rostro. Aunque me gustaba cocinar, no solía ser tan buena como para preparar los extravagantes platillos del festival.

-No se preocupe Higurashi – dijo mi profesora con una sonrisa condescendiente– Le he preguntado a Löwenrudel y el se ha ofrecido muy amablemente a ayudarla a pesar de no conocerla. También puede pedirle ayuda a sus amigas si así lo desea. –

-Está bien profesora, muchas gracias por la oportunidad. Ya me encargaré de hablar con él y mis amigas. –

Me despedí fugazmente y me perdí rápidamente de su vista camino a mi casa con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo.

Cuando regresé, busqué a Eri, Yuka y Ayumi hasta que logré conseguirlas descansando sobre una banca en el pequeño receso antes de la clase de historia.

-Chicas, que bueno que las encuentro – dije aún corta de aliento por el largo recorrido que había hecho desde el templo.

-¡Kagome!- exclamó Yuka – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, te vez extenuada, y además cargabas una mochila diferente ésta mañana. ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ayumi.

-Se ha roto y he tenido que regresar a mi casa por otra. – respondí intentando resumir mi traumática experiencia en pocas palabras.

-Ah ya veo, me alegra que hayas resuelto. Estábamos algo preocupadas por no verte en la clase de psicología.-

-¡Sí! ¡Pensábamos que otra vez te habías enfermado! – añadió Eri.

Quise que me tragara la tierra de ser posible. La verdad es que no quería ni enterarme de cuáles eran las enfermedades que me había inventado mi abuelo.

-No Eri, ya vez que no…- le dije sonriendo avergonzada – En realidad, necesito que me ayuden con algo relacionado a mis ausencias. –

- Lo que quieras amiga – me invitó a continuar Ayumi mientras comía uno de los ponqués que había adornado en la mañana. Arrugué el ceño pensando como todo se había complicado más aún desde entonces.

- Pues… ¿Conocen a un chico de apellido Löwenrudel? –

-Vaya Kagome, ¡No esperaba que le echaras el ojo tan rápido! Aunque es muy guapo debo confesar – dijo Eri entre risas con un guiño.

- Tienes toda la razón Eri. Está como para chuparse los dedos – continuó Yuka.

-¡Sobre todo en la clase de cocina! – agregó Ayumi y las tres rompieron en sonoras carcajadas.

Me di un golpe en la cabeza y supe que esto no iba a ser tarea fácil.

-No es que le haya puesto el ojo ni nada parecido, ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!... ¡Ya paren de reír! – exclamé débilmente sin poder evitar unirme a sus risas.

-En serio…- intenté decirles con algo de seriedad sin poder lograrlo. – Bueno, ya que veo que se mueren por él, ésta noticia les va a interesar – les anuncié logrando finalmente captar su atención. – La profesora Kaguya le ha pedido a él que me ayude a preparar los platillos para el festival y me ha dicho que ustedes también nos podían ayudar.-

-¡Oh no puede ser Kagome!-

-¡Mientes!-

-¡¿Es en serio? –

Mis amigas se miraron entre sí por un segundo en silencio y de inmediato comenzaron a murmurar y a cuchichear mientras me miraban de a intervalos.

-¡Oigan! No me gusta lo que sea que estén planeando. ¡Así que olvídenlo ya! ¿Me van a ayudar a encontrar a este Löwenrudel o no? ¡El festival es en tres días! –

-Oh, así que tú eres Higurashi –dijo una voz profunda y terriblemente conocida a mis espaldas. – Me contenta que hayas logrado conseguir otra mochila. –

Mis amigas me miraron asombradas y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda mientras me daba la vuelta para confirmar mis sospechas.

-Así que ya conocías a Löwenrudel, Kagome. – me dijo Ayumi a mis espaldas con una clara pregunta entre sus palabras.

-Sí, no tuvimos tiempo suficiente de presentarnos cuando esta mañana el me ayudó a recoger los restos de mi mochila – le explique con un pobre intento de humor, forzando una sonrisa y a mis ojos encontrarse con los de la reencarnación de InuYasha. El oro fundido de estos me derretía y me confundía al mismo tiempo. "¿InuYasha?" mi corazón gritaba dentro de mí.

-Eso es cierto. No tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos. Mi nombre es Akihiko, Akihiko Löwenrudel – se presentó extendiéndome su mano grácilmente y rompiendo con mi ilusión, por supuesto que no era InuYasha.

-Mucho gusto- dije estrechándole su mano con suavidad. – Éstas son mis amigas Ayumi, Eri y Yuka, no sé si ya las conocías-

-Por supuesto, ellas se encuentran también en nuestra clase de cocina. – Respondió con amabilidad. – Recuerdo haber visto a Eri y a Yuka acercarse nuestra mesa en la clase de hoy-

-¡Es que el pastel y los soufflés que preparaste se veían magníficos! – le felicitó Yuka.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, tienes buena habilidad para la cocina – confirmó Eri mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa completamente maliciosa. Oh no, ya sabía por dónde venían las chicas, ellas no me podían hacer esto.

-Con razón la profesora Kaguya te ha pedido que ayudes a nuestra Kagome a cocinar para el festival, ha sido muy inteligente de su parte.- completó Ayumi, sacándome los colores de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué tal te parece si nos reunimos hoy después de clase para comenzar a cocinar? – me interrumpió Yuka apenas abrí la boca para defender con dignidad mis habilidades culinarias.

-Excelente idea, tan sólo quedan tres días y será mejor que comencemos pronto si queremos tener suficiente comida para todas las personas que planean asistir al festival.- asintió Eri.

-No hay problema – añadió Akihiko divertido ante la emoción de las chicas por lo que él pensaba era el festival, pero bien sabía yo que la fuente de emoción era otra. – ¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos en mi casa? La cocina es amplia y tengo todos los utensilios necesarios-

Creo que la sorpresa y emoción reflejada en la cara de las chicas no podía ser más obvia.

-Claro, claro – aceptó Eri.

-No podríamos conseguir lugar mejor, la cocina de Kagome es pequeña – señaló Yuka.

-Sí, y no tiene los utensilios necesarios – agregó Ayumi.

Esto era el colmo, pasar de insultar mis habilidades a la cocina del templo Higurashi. Ahora sí que me iban a escuchar.

-Nos encantará visitarte en la tarde Akihiko, llevaremos los ingredientes que hagan falta- concluyó Ayumi interrumpiéndome una vez más.

-Éste es el número del celular de Kagome – le entregó Eri en una hoja rasgada de papel que había arrancado de su cuaderno. –Envíale la dirección de tu casa y nos encontraremos ahí a las dos de la tarde. –

Automáticamente levanté mi mano desesperada para quitarle el papel de la mano, pero Ayumi me la sostuvo con mayor rapidez, logrando que nadie lo notara.

-Vaya, que eficiencia- murmuró con humor. – Nos vemos entonces – se despidió una vez que la campana resonó anunciando el comienzo de la próxima clase, y se alejó con garbo. Maldita campana.

-Buen trabajo chicas. – refunfuñe con todo el sarcasmo que me fue posible.

-Vamos Kagome… Esto te ayudará a olvidarte del chico violento. – intentó consolarme Ayumi.

-Además, tan solo vamos a cocinar para el festival, y nosotras vamos a estar ahí. – añadió Yuka.

-Sí Kagome, no te dejaremos sola – me prometió Eri.

Vaya cuerda de mentirosas. Suspiré al recordar las últimas palabras de esa conversación y a las culpables de que ahora me encontrara precisamente sola con Akihiko. Eran las dos y cuarto y aún ellas no llegaban, mientras la lluvia caía incesante fuera de la casa.

-Quizás la lluvia las esté demorando – sugirió Akihiko con voz calma detrás del sofá tangente al mío.

Levanté la mirada de la alfombra y mis nudillos se relajaron al observar su expresión tranquila. Algo me decía que no tenía nada que temer, o quizás es que lo estaba asociando con la misma sensación de protección que tenía cuando me encontraba con InuYasha. No pude evitar un pesado suspiro.

-Si quieres podemos comenzar nosotros a cocinar. Tengo todos los ingredientes básicos. – me ofreció mientras se movía de su sitio y señalaba al lugar de cocina frente a mí. Toda la casa era espaciosa y moderna. De hecho, poseía una arquitectura muy distinta a la tradicional del Japón; tenía un estilo más occidental.

Asentí y me levanté del sofá para seguirle a la cocina, sin poder evitar detallar su figura. Vestía unos cómodos pantalones color caqui y un sweater manga larga que marcaba con suavidad sus brazos y su amplia espalda. Su cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros fundiéndose con el azul oscuro de su sweater. Debía de practicar algún tipo de deporte. Me sonrojé cuando me sorprendí a mi misma analizándolo con tanto detalle, a mí no me debía de importar nada de eso.

-¿Deseas comenzar por los postres? Son de mayor facilidad e igual necesitan refrigerarse por mayor tiempo que los platos principales o las ensaladas – me preguntó una vez que se detuvo al lado del largo mesón central de pulido granito negro.

-Sí, me gustaría – le respondí con gentileza sosteniendo su mirada. Él se demoró un poco en mí, como si me estuviese detallando por primera vez. Sus ojos se pasearon por mi cabello negro, recorrieron mis facciones, para volver a detenerse en mis ojos igualmente oscuros. No pude evitar sentir mi estómago contraerse de los nervios nuevamente. Que distinto era encontrarse en una situación tan civilizada como esta en comparación a las continuas batallas de la era feudal. Incluso me sentía en un país distinto nada más de estar junto a él.

-¿De dónde eres? – no pude evitar soltarle la pregunta que había surgido en mí desde el primer día que escuché su acento.

El rió ante mi pregunta y respondió – De Alemania, ya me extrañaba que no hubieses preguntado. La gente suele notar mi acento al instante.-

No pude evitar sonreírle y asombrarme al escuchar el país tan distante del que provenía, casi precisamente al otro lado del mundo. Eso explicaba su casa y su acento.

-¿Y qué haces en Japón? – pregunté ansiosa. El alzó sus cejas y yo temí haber sido demasiado sagaz. –Disculpa, no debes contármelo si no lo deseas – le dije con tristeza, temiendo no poder enterarme quién era él realmente.

-No, te equivocas. Si deseo contártelo, me gustan las personas que son directas. Suelen ahorrar una buena cantidad de tiempo. – me explicó con alegría, acercándose un poco a mí y haciendo que inevitablemente me sonrojara. Que estúpida era, debía de haberle preguntado con mayor sutileza.

-Me encuentro aquí…para disfrutar de una especie de retiro – me explicó. La duda a media frase me decía que esa no era toda la verdad, pero yo no iba a insistir.

-¿Y te ha gustado mi país hasta ahora?-

– Hasta ahora, me gusta bastante – respondió con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de su boca. No pude evitar sonreírle abiertamente.

-¿Te importa si continúo interrogándote? – quise saber iniciando una especie de juego.

-Para nada – respondió él aún con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-¿Por qué posees un nombre de origen japonés? –

-Pues verás… mi madre era japonesa y mi padre es alemán. Se conocieron de jóvenes en Japón y ella decidió ponerme ese nombre haciéndole honor a la procedencia de mi padre –

Arrugué un poco el seño al pensar en el significado de su nombre sin lograr relacionarlo a la posible ascendencia alemana de su padre, pero no se me había pasado por alto ese "era."

-¿Tu madre…"era" japonesa?-

Al segundo de haber pronunciado éstas palabras, me arrepentí de haberlas formulado cuando vi cómo la tristeza se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Cuanto lo siento…- trastabillé con las palabras.

-No… no te preocupes…Ocurrió hace un par de años. Tenía cáncer – murmuró.

-Ya veo… ¿Así que ahora vives aquí con tu padre? – le pregunté con intenciones de aligerar un poco el tema.

Automáticamente una suave sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-No sólo es mi padre, también tengo una hermana pequeña. Es mi pequeño tesoro – me reveló alzando sus ojos y enfocándolos en los míos. No pude evitar perderme en el chispeante río de miel que reflejaban sus ojos al hablar de su hermana. Podía ser físicamente casi idéntico a InuYasha, pero a diferencia de él, tenía mayor facilidad para expresar sus emociones sin temor ninguno. Esto me resulto genuinamente refrescante.

-Cuéntame más sobre ella… ¿Cómo es? –

-Su cabello es rizado y dorado como el de mi padre, aunque posee los ojos oscuros de nuestra madre. Es una combinación verdaderamente asombrosa. –

No pude evitar compartir su admiración, ya tenía ganas de conocer a su hermana.

-Algún día la conocerás – Me dijo sonriéndome, como si hubiese sido capaz de leerme el pensamiento.

-Me encantaría – admití devolviéndole la mirada. Nos observamos fijamente por un momento. Yo no dejaba de preguntarme como era que nuestra conversación había fluido sin mayor esfuerzo y por qué era que él me resultaba tan atrayente. Sus ojos dorados, su cabello oscuro que lucía tan sedoso al tacto, su increíble altura y elegancia. Era tan similar… y a la misma vez tan diferente. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos acortado la distancia entre nosotros. No pude evitar fundirme nuevamente en su mirada y perderme en ella, mientras él me observaba con atención y algo dubitativo.

Su mano comenzó a aproximarse a la mía que reposaba sobre el mesón. Sentí de inmediato los nervios provocarme una sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando de repente sonó un agudo timbre en toda la casa. ¡Malditos timbres! Ya comenzaba a odiarlos.

Él carraspeó su garganta suavemente y me dijo – Iré a ver, seguro tus amigas han llegado-

Exhalé el aire que había sostenido en mis pulmones y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Qué diablos me estaba pasando. ¿Acaso era esto lo que experimentaba InuYasha conmigo al ser yo la reencarnación de su amada? Esa última palabra recorrió mi corazón como veneno al pensar que yo nunca podría ser su amada sin importar lo mucho que lo amara a él.

-¡Kagome! ¡Disculpa que nos hayamos demorado amiga! Está lloviendo a cántaros – me explicó Ayumi al entrar en la cocina seguida de Yuka, Eri y Akihiko, quién no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-No se preocupen…Estábamos por comenzar con los postres – les dije fingiendo mi mejor cara de felicidad.

A partir de ahí, las chicas y se hicieron cargo dejándome las tareas más tontas, mientras Akihiko se desplazaba con maestría mezclando ingredientes y construyendo la base para un pastel de unos cuantos pisos de alto. Durante todo ese tiempo me trató con la misma amabilidad que a las chicas, aunque de vez en cuando tuve la sensación de que me miraba de reojo.

Una vez que los postres estuvieron listos al cabo de unas horas, nos encontrábamos todos bajo el umbral de la puerta tomando las decisiones para el día siguiente.

-Mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo para terminar de preparar todo- decidió Yuka.

-Sí, y ¿Qué tal les parece si utilizamos la cocina del colegio ésta vez? Le pediré a la Srta. Kaguya las llaves de la cocina mañana temprano… Lo digo por qué así no perderemos tiempo transportándonos sino que podremos terminar toda la comida y de paso ayudar a montar las tiendas y demás preparativos para el festival – agregué intentando no parecer ruda y de paso ocultar mis intenciones. Quería evitar a toda costa encontrarme a solas con Akihiko de nuevo, temía estar confundiéndolo con InuYasha y darle una errónea impresión.

-Me parece excelente – sonrió Akihiko con soltura. O de verdad no le importaba o poseía unas excelentes habilidades diplomáticas.

Lo observé con detenimiento intentando dilucidar sus pensamientos pero él desvió su mirada. Era demasiado perceptivo.

-Bueno – interrumpió Eri. – ya nos marchamos, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Akihiko –

-Sí ¡gracias! – afirmaron las chicas despidiéndose.

-No ha sido nada –

-Gracias Akihiko, hasta luego – me despedí.

-Hasta mañana Kagome… – me respondió. Y no pude, una vez más, lograr evitar quedar atrapada en su mirada.

_Continuará..._

**Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que hayan tenido un gran comienzo de año, y que les depare grandes experiencias, felicidad y salud.**

**Ahora bien, en este cap Kagome comienza a conocer un poco más a Akihiko. Ella se da cuenta de que aunque es idéntico a InuYasha, él es una persona distinta. Así como ella y Kikyo. Por otro lado Kagome se confunde cuando está con Akihiko y teme darle una impresión errónea, porqué despues de todo ella esta enamorada de Inu. Uff bueno jeje, nada más diré que de todas formas Akihiko me trae de cabeza. Un beso y muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Eli.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de comenzar este capítulo, toma en cuenta que "nada es lo que parece." Continúa a pesar de que la primera parte sea algo...extraña :)**

CAPÍTULO VII

Mi hermano Souta y yo, nos encontrábamos disfrutando de una maravillosa mañana. El sol brillaba y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Estábamos de picnic bajo el árbol sagrado y disfrutábamos de un buen tiempo juntos. Me sentía desbordante de tranquilidad y felicidad. Ciertamente no estaba preparada para lo que vi a continuación. InuYasha venía caminando hacia nosotros de la mano de Kikyo, y se veían muy felices. Inmediatamente sentí decepción y tristeza, incluso me sentí insegura de mi misma.

-Hola Kagome – me saludó con cariño InuYasha.

-Hola InuYasha… Hola Kikyo – pronuncié su nombre intentando ocultar el más puro rencor de mi corazón hacia ella. Sentía no sólo rechazo, sino también celos. Bajé la mirada desanimada.

-¿Cómo has estado Kagome? – me preguntó afectuoso InuYasha olvidándose por un momento de Kikyo - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y me cuentas?-

Miré a Souta que yacía feliz extendido debajo del sol.

-No te preocupes por mí, hermana. Estaré bien. – me prometió. – Anda ve, y diviértete –

No lo pensé dos veces y me fui a caminar con InuYasha mientras Kikyo nos seguía pasando a tercer plano. Cuánto lo había extrañado, deseaba saber cómo había estado y que había hecho durante mi ausencia. Aunque aparentemente se había mantenido ocupado con Kikyo, pensé dándome la vuelta para echarle un vistazo a ella sobre el hombro. Kikyo, aunque venía detrás, mantenía una expresión calma y lucía especialmente hermosa bajo la luz del sol. Regresé la mirada al frente sintiéndome algo derrotada. Sin embargo, InuYasha me observaba con alegría y no despegaba sus ojos de los míos.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo Kagome…todos estos años…Necesito saber cómo has estado – y dijo esto último con un tono de preocupación y tristeza. Casi podía decir que se sentía culpable de haberme dejado sola.

-Pues…- no sabía que decirle. ¿Cómo explicarle todas las noches que había pasado llorando su ausencia, y todos los días en los que había deseado no más que tener su compañía a mi lado? – Han sido algo difíciles, pero he logrado superarlos – añadí con una sonrisa algo melancólica, permitiéndole leer en mis ojos todo lo que las palabras no habían dicho.

-Kagome…- me llamó con la voz rota – Cuanto lo siento… ¿Me podrás perdonar? – me pidió casi con un tono de desesperación. Bajé la mirada y sentí como se me inundaban los ojos de lágrimas. Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza.

Enseguida escuchamos un carraspeo provenir de Kikyo. Él soltó mis manos dirigiendo la mirada al suelo, y como si fuese posible, sentí mi corazón quebrarse por segunda vez.

Kikyo se aproximó y mencionó con curiosidad - Que hermoso anillo ese que llevas en tu mano Kagome –

Observé con sorpresa el delgado anillo de plata que me había dado InuYasha hacia años y que nunca había dejado de usar.

Me parecía que era hora de terminar con esto, así que me lo saqué con la otra mano dejando descubierta aquella porción de piel que ahora permanecía más blanca que el resto de mi mano, como si conservase aquél anillo tatuado en mi piel. Miré el pequeño aro entre mis dedos con profunda desolación y se lo entregué a Kikyo.

-Me parece de que es hora de que lo tengas, me lo dió InuYasha como símbolo de su amor hace mucho tiempo… – le dije con franqueza sin importarme lo que pensara y sin levantar la mirada hacia InuYasha. No deseaba ver su expresión ante lo que estaba haciendo, y de todas formas no creía poder romperle el corazón de alguna forma si él había escogido a Kikyo. Pero… sí me sentía avergonzada por alguna razón.

Fijé la mirada en mi otra mano, y noté en esta un hermoso aro de plata con un espléndido brillante azul oscuro. Entonces recordé que éste me lo había dado Akihiko, a quien vi aproximarse hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Su oscuro cabello relucía al sol en contraste al brillante cabello plateado de InuYasha. Y su mirada, que solía estar llena de amor para mí, ahora reflejaba una clara molestia ante la presencia del rival de mi pasado.

-Kagome…Kagome – alguien me llamaba. ¿Quién era? ¿Kikyo, InuYasha, Akihiko? – Kagome despierta…- continuó la voz, y solo entonces comprendí que las lágrimas no paraban de caer sobre mi rostro y que todo esto había sido tan solo un extraño sueño.

Desperté en medio de la oscuridad de mi cuarto sin poder ver mucho a mí alrededor. Me limpié las lágrimas de los ojos y enfoqué la vista buscando a quien me había despertado sin poder encontrar a nadie.

Tenía bastante frío y noté que la ventana estaba abierta, aunque no recordaba haberla abierto en ningún momento. Me paré y la cerré, pensando que quizás había sido el frío lo que me había provocado tener una pesadilla tan vívida. No pude hacer más que recordarla e intentar buscar el significado de todo lo que había visto, de InuYasha y Kikyo, los anillos, Akihiko… todo sin poder entender nada. Fui al baño y me mojé el rostro con la esperanza de disipar los sentimientos tan horribles que me había causado la pesadilla. El deseo imposible de estar junto a InuYasha y hasta la horrible sensación de haber renunciado a él. Nada, no entendía nada. Solo me sentía confundida.

Regresé a la cama y me arropé con las cobijas. Debía de dormir porqué mañana tenía levantarme temprano para el colegio. Arrugué la frente, al menos en la época feudal no tenía que levantarme temprano ni estudiar. Pero se suponía que yo no vivía ahí, que mi época era ésta en la que ahora me encontraba. Suspiré e intenté liberar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, sumiéndome así en un sueño menos tormentoso.

A la mañana siguiente, busqué las llaves de la cocina del colegio bien temprano y me excusé con los demás profesores por mis ausencias para ese día. Lo cierto, es que todos parecían bastante comprensivos cuando se trataba del festival. Ninguno me dio mayor problema, lo cual me relajó. Un día de clases libre. Bueno, no completamente libre. Tendría que cocinar, cosa que no me molestaba para nada. Lo único que me preocupaba un poco, era estar con Akihiko por el resto del día. Recordé nuestra pequeña tarde juntos y no pude evitar sonreír a pesar del temor que estas sensaciones me ocasionaban. Me sentía como una niña ante él, indefensa y vulnerable. Me molestó reconocer que precisamente así, era como me sentía ante InuYasha.

Sacudí la cabeza molesta e hice malabares para abrir la puerta de la cocina con las llaves, algunas bolsas con ingredientes y mi café en la otra mano. Una vez adentro, encendí las luces y me dispuse a sacar los materiales que utilizaríamos hoy. Al menos hoy me sentiría más útil.

Las chicas y Akihiko debían estar por llegar en cualquier minuto y no podía evitar sentirme ligeramente nerviosa ante la idea de estar junto a él nuevamente. Unos golpes resonaron ligeramente en la puerta y observé como Ayumi se deslizaba dentro de la cocina, sola.

-Buenos días Ayumi – le sonreí y pregunté lo obvio- ¿Vienes sola?

-Pues a menos que haya alguien invisible siguiéndome, me parece que sí. – respondió riendo.

-Muy graciosa- le dije con sarcasmo y a la vez divertida.

-La verdad es que hoy solo podré ayudarte por un par de horas nada más.-me anunció- Las chicas y yo hemos decidido tomar turnos para trabajar en la cocina hoy contigo porqué también nos hemos comprometido con otras tareas en el festival. Yo estoy ayudando en el teatro junto con Eri, y Yuka está organizando el concurso de canto. Pero no te preocupes, siempre habrá una de nosotros aquí así que no estarás sola – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-No soy una niña Ayumi – le reproché – Se cuidarme sola. Además no creo que Akihiko intente nada. –

-Pues sí, se ve que es todo un caballero. Aunque ayer no me dio la impresión de que él no quisiese intentar algo…- me sugirió con picardía.

-¡Mira que cosas dices! Si no pasó nada…- le respondí acalorada.

-Pues eso no lo sé yo… Aun no me has dicho que tal les fue mientras nosotras no estábamos –

-¿Por qué algo me dice que no fue precisamente la lluvia lo que las retrasó? – la acusé.

- Oh no Kagome, créeme que si fue la lluvia.- me aseguró – Además Eri no suele romper sus promesas, ¿recuerdas? –

-Eso creía yo…- le dije aún algo desconfiada.

-No seas tonta – me espetó agitando su mano en el aire como quien quita algo del camino. - ¿Por qué le das tanta atención a lo que esté relacionado con él? Apenas lo acabas de conocer – me devolvió la pelota.

Tragué con fuerza y me la pensé dos veces antes de responder. No iba a admitir que Akihiko me traía de cabeza por su extrema similitud con InuYasha.

-Haz de estar loca yo no le doy nada de importancia – le aclaré intentando parecer indiferente.

En ese momento, otros golpes sonaron en la puerta y Akihiko entró, haciendo que se me cayeran unas espátulas y cucharas al suelo. Vaya manera de probarle mi punto a Ayumi.

-Akihiko – le sonrió Ayumi con amabilidad –Buenos días –

-Buenos días chicas – respondió él mientras se acercaba ayudarme a recoger las cosas del suelo nuevamente.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que ayudarme cada vez que deje caer algo. De lo contrario terminaras en el suelo siempre conmigo – le dije metiendo la pata sin querer. Escuché las risitas indiscretas de Ayumi y alcé la mirada hacia él para aclararme de inmediato. – Digo, recogiendo las cosas claro… Suelo ser muy torpe- añadí con la esperanza de mejorar mi estúpido comentario.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo. – Me aseguró sin poder evitar ocultar una sonrisa.

Qué bien, ahora todos se burlaban de mí. Terminé de colocar todo en el mesón y comencé a romper una media docena de huevos en un bol. Vi de reojo como Ayumi y Akihiko se miraban entre sí y reían como si mi comportamiento fuese el de una niña pequeña. Resoplé mientras batía con mayor fuerza los huevos y comenzaba a agregar la mantequilla a la mezcla.

-Espera – me pidió Akihiko.

Lo miré extrañada y vi que se aproximaba hacia a mí con un delantal entre las manos.

-Te ensuciarás – me explicó mientras me lo entregaba.

-Gracias – murmuré algo sorprendida mientras lo recibía. Que detalle de su parte.

-Por nada – dijo, y se alejó para continuar cortando la carne en trozos.

Miré a Ayumi y ella me observó con cara de quien dice "te lo dije." Le achiqué los ojos y continué removiendo la mezcla. Por supuesto que no tenía razón. Me costaba creer que yo le interesara a Akihiko, quizás incluso lo que ayer me había parecido un intento por tomar mi mano había sido realmente una alucinación mía. Y cómo si hubiese adivinado lo que pensaba, Akihiko levantó su mirada para enfocarla en la mía. Sentí un retorcijón en el estómago y bajé mis ojos con premura.

Tomé la mezcla y mientras la metía en el horno, de nuevo observé con disimulo a Akihiko, quién cortaba la carne con precisión y a gran velocidad. Su ceño estaba fruncido quizás por causa de la concentración, y su postura reflejaba seguridad en lo que hacía. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro y llevarme el café que aún no terminaba a la boca. Este día prometía ser largo.

Para el final de la tarde, ya habíamos terminado con la cocina y nos tocaba ayudar a montar las tiendas bajo las que se venderían los alimentos en el festival. Las chicas se habían turnado y no me habían dejado sola como prometieron.

Estábamos teniendo problemas para que una de las tiendas se quedara fija en el piso, así que sin pensármelo me había subido sobre una silla mientras buscaba sujetar con un cordón la unión de dos piezas claves. Pero en mi intento por atar el cordón con fuerza, me incliné peligrosamente hacia adelante. Uno de mis pies sintió el vacío y en cuestión de segundos la silla cedió desapareciendo bajo el peso de mi otro pie. Un gritillo se escapó de mi boca mientras me sentía caer presa de lo inevitable. Cerré mis ojos esperando un golpe en la cabeza que no llegó.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida para encontrarme con el rostro de Akihiko a pocos centímetros de distancia. Su mano izquierda descansaba bajo mi cabeza y sentía su brazo derecho aprisionado entre mi espalda y el suelo.

-De verdad que eres torpe…- suspiró resignado. Y yo no pude evitar una risa nerviosa que brotó de mis labios con alegría.

-Gracias – le dije mirándole a los ojos.

Él me devolvió la mirada con algo de intensidad y sus ojos se pasearon dubitativos por mis labios. Tragué saliva y noté que había dejado de respirar nuevamente. La sonrisa se había desvanecido de mis labios. Lo miré a la expectativa cuando las risas y voces de otros estudiantes a nuestro alrededor nos sacaron de nuestra ensoñación.

Parpadeé y observé hacia el cielo rojizo con las primeras estrellas de la noche. Pero como si definitivamente hubiese perdido la cordura, observé la figura de InuYasha devolviéndome la mirada desde el cielo con una mezcla de furia y… ¿dolor? No pude despegar los ojos de él hasta que su gloriosa figura se perdió en la caída de su salto, entre unos árboles lejanos. ¿Sabría él que lo había visto? Salí de entre los brazos de Akihiko y me levanté observando en dirección hacia donde su figura rojiza y plateada había desaparecido.

-¿Kagome? – escuché a Akihiko llamarme detrás de mí.

-InuYasha…- murmuré con la falsa esperanza de que quizás InuYasha regresaría a mí lado.

_Continuará..._

**En este capítulo Kagome comienza a experimentar el miedo de perder a InuYasha y la confusión que siente al estar con Akihiko. Todo esto se refleja en su sueño, donde ve un posible futuro al que le teme muchísimo. Y Akihiko no hace más que empeorarle las cosas. ¿Se estará enamorando ella de él porqué lo confunde con Inu? Aunque poco a poco vamos conociéndo quién es realmente Akihiko. También al final vemos con más detalle cómo fue que Kagome terminó entre los brazos de Akihiko. Una escena que Inu bien pudo haber mal interpretado... jejje. Bueno aquí les dejo el cap. y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Definitivamente son un gran aliciente para mí. No puedo esperar a leer que tal les ha parecido! :D Mil besos,**

**Eli.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

Desperté apenas sentí la luz del sol alzarse en el horizonte. Automáticamente recordé la amargura de ver a Kagome con aquél humano, y sentí que la tristeza permanecía alojada en mi corazón. No me había abandonado desde ayer en la noche y tampoco me había dejado descansar.

Hoy parecía que comenzaría a nevar. Aunque el cielo estaba limpio de nubes, la mañana se encontraba muy fría. Eché un vistazo hacia la ventana de la habitación de Kagome pero no pude vislumbrar mayor cosa desde la rama del árbol. Bajé de un salto y observé con tristeza una vez más su ventana antes de partir.

¿Quién era yo para obligarle a estar a mi lado? Si ella no deseaba regresar, yo no la forzaría. Caminé hacia el pozo y observé en mi mano los fragmentos de la perla que Kagome solía guardar en el cajón de su escritorio. Definitivamente ella se merecía algo mejor que la vida tan sencilla y llena de peligros que yo le podía brindar. Aquí ella estaría más cómoda y segura. Además confiaba en que ese humano la haría feliz.

Salté dentro de pozo y en cuestión de segundos me encontré en la era Feudal. Un fuerte frío me recibió al salir, y noté con indiferencia que aquí ya estaba nevando. Caminé sin premura hacia el bosque cuando una vocecilla llamó mi atención.

-InuYasha… -era Shippo. - ¿Por qué no has traído contigo a la señorita Kagome?

Su voz reflejó clara tristeza al notar que ella no venía conmigo.

-Regresa a la aldea Shippo – le ordené sin mayor ánimo.

-¿Dónde está Kagome, InuYasha? ¡¿Por qué no ha venido contigo? – insistió el pequeño.

-No molestes –le espeté y me di la vuelta para seguir caminando.

-InuYasha…- me llamó una voz de mayor profundidad a mis espaldas. -¿Le has quitado todos los fragmentos a la señorita Kagome?

Me giré para enfrentar la mirada endurecida de Miroku y apreté el pequeño frasco con los fragmentos de Kagome en mi mano, que yacía oculta entre las mangas de mi haori.

-Ella es feliz Miroku…Kagome no pertenece a nuestra época – traté de explicarme con la voz estrangulada por la tristeza.

Miroku me observó en silencio. - ¿Y cómo continuaremos con la búsqueda? – preguntó simplemente.

-Ya nos las arreglaremos…- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Lo miré y vi como Shippo se dirigía a Miroku y le cuestionaba con la mirada, probablemente intentando convencerle de que hiciera algo al respecto. Pero Miroku sabía que nada podría él hacer. Aprisioné los fragmentos con mayor fuerza y comencé a internarme en el bosque. El ambiente lucía vacío de vida, los copos de nieve caían sin parar dejando una delgada capa blanca y cristalina sobre prácticamente todo. En pocas horas estaba seguro de que esa capa pasaría a tener unos cuantos centímetros de grosor. Y lo cierto es que me importaba poco, la tristeza había enfriado mi corazón tal y como la nieve congelaría las copas de los árboles ésta noche.

Caminé sin rumbo durante horas con el frío aire intentando calar mis huesos. Mi haori me había protegido bastante bien hasta ahora, pero ya comenzaba a sentir los dedos entumecidos. Vi a lo lejos una pequeña abertura al pie de una colina que se alzaba frente a un lago, y caminé hacia el sitio donde probablemente pasaría la noche.

La cueva estaba fría, como todo lo demás, pero al menos la ventisca no entraba en ella. Consideré prender una fogata con unos pocos maderos que alguien había dejado apilados en una esquina, pero no tenía ganas de nada. Dejé que la apatía me tumbara en la esquina más alejada de la cueva, entre la penumbra. Con este clima dudaba seriamente que algún demonio lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme rondase cerca de éste lugar, así que cerré mis ojos y procuré buscar en el sueño la sensación de paz que mi alma me rogaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí dormido. Sólo supe que cuando desperté ya era de noche y la nieve había dejado de caer. Probablemente debería de ir a la aldea, sólo para asegurarme de que los demás estuviesen bien, en especial el pequeño Shippo. Sentí un retorcijón en el estómago al darme cuenta de que Kagome no estaría ahí esperándome. Le había arrebatado su posibilidad de regresar; ella permanecería en su época y jamás la volvería a ver. La garganta se me cerró ante la tristeza y la impotencia que sentí. ¡¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podíamos estar con quienes queríamos sin poder evitar herir a otras personas ó a la misma persona con quien deseábamos estar? Un gruñido se me escapó junto con un puño destinado a descargar toda mi frustración en contra de una de las paredes de la caverna. Escuché con mis ojos cerrados unas rocas desmoronarse y caer a mis pies, pero me importó poco y descargué un segundo golpe, al que le siguió un tercero y un cuarto…

Cuando hube terminado me sentía menos furioso, pero como si fuese posible la tristeza se había duplicado. Aún notaba la garganta cerrada fruto de mi miseria. En ese instante fui capaz de percibir un aroma, que probablemente días atrás me hubiese hecho salir disparado de la emoción a su encuentro. Recordaba el amor que sentía por ella, y esa sensación de plenitud cada vez que la veía sonreír en los días de antaño. Ahora todo había cambiado, todo era distinto. Más negro, más amargo.

Nunca imaginé que esto nos ocurriría, que alguien nos forzaría a odiarnos y batallar entre nosotros hasta la muerte. Alcé la mirada con tristeza para divisar la tenue luz que emitían un par de serpientes cazadoras de almas al pie del bosque. ¿Me estarían invitando a verla? Las seguí con lentitud, sin aquella premura con las que antes las perseguía a la expectativa de encontrarme con mi amada Kikyo. Me llevaron entre los árboles desnudos hasta un pequeño campo de protección. Me mantuve frente a él hasta que las serpientes entraron y una delgada rendija se abrió para mí, invitándome a entrar. Crucé y caminé un par de metros más hasta vislumbrarla de pie en medio de un claro. La débil luz de la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en su piel infinitamente blanca que contrastaba hermosamente con su largo cabello azabache.

Ella aún no había volteado a verme aunque sabía que yo estaba ahí, a sus espaldas. Sentía como todo era increíblemente diferente esta noche, incluso percibía como su actitud había cambiado ligeramente. Justo hoy que deseaba gritarle a la cara lo miserable que me sentía, ella lucía tan dócil. Di unos pasos más hacia Kikyo con algo de incertidumbre, y entonces ella giró levemente su rostro y enfocó sus ojos oscuros en los míos.

-InuYasha…- me llamó en un susurro. Observé sus labios pálidos, ausentes de sangre, y sin embargo hermosos. Aquellos labios que en un pasado habían sido tan cálidos y llamaban mi nombre con mayor dulzura. Ahora estos me llamaban con necesidad, casi con un deje de agonía. Pude ver la eterna soledad reflejada en sus ojos mientras extendía sus brazos hacia mí. ¿Cómo podía yo, que la había amado más que a nada ni nadie, negarle un poco de mi compañía y afecto? Era lo mínimo que le debía…

Recorrí el corto espacio que nos separaba y la dejé encerrarme en un abrazo. Mis manos la sostenían a la altura de la cadera y mi frente reposaba en su cuello. Su dulce aroma se hacía más fuerte en aquél delicado lugar.

-¿Qué nos pasó Kikyo? – Pregunté con la voz rota - ¿Cómo permitimos que Náraku minara nuestro amor y confianza de esta manera? ¿Qué ocurrió con nuestro sueño de compartir una vida juntos? – podía sentir como ella se iba tensando a medida que continuaba. -¡Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ti! Mis deseos de convertirme en un demonio completo… incluso mi vida… Todo con tal de permanecer a tu lado Kikyo, con tal de protegerte y hacerte feliz… ¡¿Qué nos ocurrió? – exclamé con desesperación, poco consciente de la presión que comenzaba a ejercer en sus brazos. – Y aún así… aún así… quería permanecer a tu lado cuando regresaste a este mundo. ¿Por qué no me lo permitiste, Kikyo? –

Me separé un poco de ella para observar mejor su rostro a la espera de su respuesta. Mis manos aún aprisionaban sus hombros, y no pretendía soltarla hasta que me respondiera. Que me explicara qué demonios había ocurrido.

Los minutos pasaron pero ella permanecía con una expresión carente de emociones, tan fría como la nieve debajo de mis pies.

-Acaso… ¿Acaso no merezco una respuesta? –le volví a preguntar sin obtener más que su silencio. – A pesar de todo… yo nunca dejé de amarte.-

Finalmente solté el agarre y me dispuse a salir de ahí para dejar atrás mi pasado, lo que me había perseguido y me hería aún después de cincuenta años.

-InuYasha…yo…- escuché a Kikyo una vez que le di la espalda. Sentí su mano deslizarse con suavidad sobre la mía, apretándola, conteniéndola. Me detuve a esperar lo que tenía que decir. Quizás finalmente hubiese entendido que yo nunca la herí para robarle la perla, que ése había sido Náraku, y de que yo jamás hice ni haría nada para hacerle daño.

Esperé, pero ninguna palabra llegó. Al contrario, escuche un sonido que sólo al momento de intentar asesinarme le había escuchado. Un sollozo que rompió limpiamente el tranquilo aire de la noche, y una vez más, me sentí preso del pasado.

La noche pasó sin mayor revuelo, en absoluta calma y refugiados del frío entre las ramas de un inmenso árbol que se alzaba en el corazón del bosque. Entre mis brazos estaba acurrucado el frágil cuerpo de Kikyo. La sostenía con firmeza evitando que se cayera debido a algún repentino movimiento entre sueños. Pero ella apenas se había movido en toda la noche. Después de verla llorar no pude dejarla sola, la sostuve entre mis brazos y la subí a este árbol junto a mí. Ella no puso mayor resistencia y se refugió en mi pecho, durmiéndose al cabo de unos minutos.

Diversas preguntas no dejaban de rondarme la cabeza. Las que no obtuvieron respuesta y algunas otras más. Ya no sabía si las esperanzas que había matado ayer en la noche antes de encontrarla, seguían escondidas en algún rincón de mi cuerpo. La eterna esperanza que revivió junto con ella, nuestro sueño de compartir juntos una vida y ser feliz.

Recosté mi cabeza al tronco del árbol y cerré los ojos cansado una vez más, aún era de madrugada y Kikyo dormía. Lo cierto es que no deseaba despertarla, lo único que ahora quería era que el invierno congelase éste momento también, y así poder permanecer juntos sin más obstáculos ni la dolorosa compañía de los recuerdos. Sin embargo, la imagen de Kagome surgió en mi mente, hurgando entre las heridas sin sanar de mi corazón. Apreté los ojos y enseguida busqué apartarla, recordándola feliz junto a aquél joven de su época.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas de las que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber soñado algo. Tan solo recordaba un borrón negro. Me desperecé un poco para conseguirme con la ausencia de Kikyo. Debí haberlo visto venir. Tanto ella, como sus serpientes cazadoras habían desaparecido.

Esperé el sentimiento de molestia y traición que nunca llegó. Ciertamente ya ella no podría decepcionarme más. Estar con ella, o siquiera desearlo, era como mendigar agua de un pozo seco. A veces me preguntaba si lo que se encontraba en este mundo no sería más que la mera sombra del rencor y el odio que había experimentado minutos antes de su muerte, mientras la Kikyo que me había amado yacía en el otro mundo.

Suspiré resignado y bajé del árbol en dirección a la aldea. No deseaba preocupar a los demás, aunque tampoco tenía premura en llegar porqué eso significaría que me encontraría más cerca del pozo, y de la posibilidad de ver a Kagome. Ante éste pensamiento, busqué de inmediato los fragmentos entre las mangas de mi haori, para encontrarme con la desagradable sorpresa de su ausencia.

¡Maldita Kikyo! No vivía más que por su deseo de venganza y exterminar a Náraku. No sólo había desaparecido con sus serpientes cazadoras, sino también con los fragmentos de la perla. La furia recorrió mi cuerpo y supe que debía encontrar esos fragmentos a cualquier costo, no debía permitirme el lujo de perderlos ahora que Kagome ya no estaba y sería mucho más difícil conseguir los fragmentos restantes.

_Continuará..._

**Uff que difícil es escribir sobre InuYasha y Kikyo... porqué por más que uno quiera odiarla, la verdad es que la historia de ellos es muy triste...Snif... Ella también es algo extraña, ama a Inu pero se lo quiere llevar al infierno. ¿Quién la entiende? Jeje Bueno, a ver como se arregla este paquete ahora que Kikyo le robó los fragmentos a InuYasha. **

** Muchísimas gracias a todas por los reviews! Me contenta mucho saber que les gusta el fic y que lo están disfrutando tanto como yo!**

**Besos,**

**Eli.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Luego de ver desaparecer a InuYasha entre los arbustos, no deseaba quedarme a continuar ayudando con los preparativos del festival. Me entristecía mucho que él no hubiese regresado a verme, y su mirada dolida aún estaba fresca en mi memoria. ¿Por qué InuYasha me había mirado de esa manera? Con esa mezcla de tristeza, frustración y… ¿traición? No, no podía ser. Yo no estaba comprometida a él de ningún modo, aunque nada más me hubiese gustado...

Suspiré a medida que observaba el techo de mi habitación tumbada en la cama. Estúpido InuYasha, ¿quién lo entendía? Bufé molesta y me levanté sin poder contener la exasperación. Si él no pensaba contarme qué le ocurría, pues ya le obligaría a hacerlo. Aunque la que se había marchado en un principio era yo… ¡pero todo por causa de su estúpida actitud! El fue el que vino y se marchó sin hablarme, así que el que debía explicarse era él.

Me planté frente a mi escritorio y abrí el tercer cajón con decisión. Ya me escucharía el muy orejas de perro. Hundí mi mano entre el revoltijo de cosas buscando el pequeño frasco que ahí guardaba con los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon, pero comencé a desesperarme un poco al ver que no los conseguía. Esto no podía ser cierto, ahí era donde siempre los guardaba para precisamente evitar perderlos. Revisé en los otros cajones y sobre las cosas del escritorio, inclusive me acuclillé debajo de la cama y revisé entre los bolsillos de la ropa que había utilizado en los últimos días. Nada. Los fragmentos no estaban.

Comencé a desesperarme sin saber qué hacer, y ahora qué demonios haría. InuYasha me mataría por perderlos. No, peor aún, ¡no me mataría por qué ya no podría verlo! Sin los fragmentos no había posibilidad de cruzar el pozo. ¡El pozo! Quizás se me habían caído ahí al llegar de la otra época. Me calcé las primeras zapatillas que encontré y salí disparada hacía el pequeño templo que albergaba el pozo al lado de mi casa. Abrí las puertas del templo con brusquedad y comencé a buscar con la vista, tanteando mis manos en el suelo y procurando sentir la presencia de los fragmentos, pero absolutamente nada servía. Era como si los fragmentos hubiesen desaparecido por arte de magia.

Intenté serenarme por un momento y pensar en frío la situación. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que alguien los hubiese robado? Pero nadie sabía de la ubicación exacta donde los guardaba…nadie excepto InuYasha.

El entendimiento me cruzó como un rayo de la cabeza a los pies dejándome sin fuerzas. ¿Habría sido él quien los habría tomado? No sería capaz… ¿Acaso ya no deseaba verme? ¿Ya ni siquiera le importaba mi ayuda en la búsqueda de los otros fragmentos? Caí derrotada al suelo sin saber que pensar ni sentir, negando la posibilidad de que hubiese sido él quien me los robara. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada?

No noté lo fría que estaba hasta que alguien deslizó una chaqueta sobre mis hombros. Y casi me desmayé del susto cuando me encontré con los ojos pardos de InuYasha y su rostro enmarcado por su largo cabello oscuro frente a mí. Necesité un segundo antes de entender que no era él.

-Akihiko…gracias…- murmuré.

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que te asustas cada vez que me miras?

-Yo…claro que no…- mentí vagamente.

-No importa, ya me lo dirás luego. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, perfectamente…- mentí de nuevo.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece, mira el estado en que te encuentras. – dijo rozando con suavidad mi rostro, limpiándolo de unas lágrimas que no sabía en qué preciso instante había comenzado a derramar.

-Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse – intenté asegurarle

-Ya deja de decir mentiras, te va a crecer la nariz- dijo tocándomela en un gracioso gesto con la punta de su dedo, pero entonces arrugó el ceño. –Vaya que la tienes fría – y entonces ajustó con mayor ahínco su chaqueta sobre mí.

Yo desvié la mirada al suelo y sólo entonces reparé que en mi desesperación por encontrar los fragmentos, había salido a la nieve solo con mis pijamas y un par de zapatillas de estar en casa.

-Kagome…- me llamó Akihiko intentando captar mi atención. – Mejor vamos a entrar a la casa, te estás congelando y podrías enfermar-

A este punto me importaba poco enfermarme, InuYasha me había robado cualquier posibilidad de volverle a ver. ¿Qué sentido le daba ahora a mi vida sino era el de buscar los fragmentos junto a él? ¿El colegio? Bufé y comencé a sentirme molesta, furiosa más que triste y desesperada. No deseaba entrar a la casa, deseaba destrozar el estúpido pozo con mis propias manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Akihiko? – le pregunté frustrada.

El me observó con atención y se separó un poco de mí.

-Vine porqué en tu apuro por salir del instituto, te olvidaste de tu bufanda. Y ya que me dijeron que sueles faltar bastante decidí traértela ahora en caso de que no regresaras pronto – me explicó extendiéndome una larga bufanda roja que traía en su mano.

Recibí la bufanda y le miré aún molesta.

-Así que eso es lo que te han dicho… que continuamente falto a clases –resoplé incrementando mí rabia, como si fuese posible. Me levanté airada del suelo y me quité la chaqueta que él había puesto sobre mis hombros. –Toma – se la entregué – Gracias por devolvérmela – le dije refiriéndome a la bufanda que apretaba entre mis manos. Me quedé de pie esperando a que se fuera para entonces caerle a patadas al pozo, pero el continuaba agachado en el lugar donde yo me encontrase anteriormente, sin moverse un centímetro.

Akihiko finalmente se puso de pie y habló con calma. – Desconozco los motivos por los cuales faltas a clases y no necesito saberlos. Pero el hecho de que salgas corriendo de tu casa hacia acá con tan solo una pijama y unas zapatillas de oso me dice que eres demasiado distraída hasta para cuidar de tu propia salud – terminó alzando una ceja.

Sentí cómo las mejillas se me encendían al escucharle hablar de mi pijama y sobretodo de mis zapatillas de peluche.

-Fueron un regalo de mi madre – gruñí molesta – Ahora sino te importa, tengo cosas que hacer – le espeté dándole la espalda y colocándome frente al pozo.

-No se me ocurre que pueda hacer una chica en pijamas frente a un pozo de agua en medio de una tormenta de nieve

-¡Ya basta de ridiculizarme! Como dijiste antes, no necesitas saber de mis motivos y mucho menos entender mis acciones

-No pienso marcharme hasta que entres a la casa. Una cosa es no saber tus motivos, pero la otra es permitir que te enfermes por ellos – y dicho esto se sentó al lado de la puerta del templo. Aparentemente de verdad no se marcharía hasta que no entrara a la casa. Solté otro bufido ante el descaro de éste chico extranjero.

-¿De verdad no tienes mejores cosas que hacer? – le pregunté buscando molestarle.

-Nop – negó el sin inmutarse.

-Pues ya te cansarás de esperar – dije desafiante, y me senté frente a él apoyando mi espalda en el pozo. En su mirada pude ver un leve rayo de preocupación que desapareció enseguida regresando a su postura decidida. Lo miré con curiosidad sin entender lo que tanto le preocupaba repentinamente. Moví la cabeza hacia un lado restándole importancia.

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Las piernas me comenzaban a hormiguear y temblaba de frío, pero no me levantaría. Necesitaba saber que había ocurrido con los fragmentos e InuYasha. Aún albergaba la débil esperanza de que si saltaba dentro del pozo podría llegar a la otra época sin necesidad de los fragmentos. Pero no podía intentar nada mientras el tonto de Akihiko permaneciese aquí. Obviamente tenía un carácter más paciente que el de InuYasha; él ya me hubiese levantado entre sus brazos y me hubiese encerrado en la casa en contra de mi voluntad. Suspiré y mire a Akihiko que me observaba nuevamente preocupado y con las cejas unidas en una fina línea.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto? –le interrogué ya cansada de no saber.

-Tú – respondió

-¿Yo? – repetí sin entender y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Sí. A este paso vas a atrapar una pulmonía… Estoy considerando la posibilidad de llevarte a la casa así sea a la fuerza. Estoy seguro de que tu madre me lo agradecerá.

-¡No lo harías! – exclamé molesta poniéndome de pie y sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a recorrer con fuerza mis piernas. Me sostuve del pozo al ver que las piernas no me sostenían como era debido. Enseguida noté sus manos sosteniéndome.

-Te le pareces demasiado…- susurré bajito, pensando en voz alta.

-Vamos…- murmuró él y no supe si me había escuchado.

-Está bien…- suspiré resignada.

-Vaya que eres testaruda – dijo él con una ligera sonrisa a medida que nos acercábamos a la casa y él me cubría de la nieve con su chaqueta nuevamente.

-Te hubiese ganado de no haber sido por la estúpida nieve

-Ya…estoy seguro – me aseguró con un deje de sarcasmo y ensanchando la sonrisa. Yo me limité a acusarle con la mirada

-Ya verás que sí te ganó la próxima

Él me miró con sorpresa y diversión – Espero que si hay una próxima, no te estés exponiendo al peligro nuevamente –

Una risotada se escapó clara de mi boca. Si tan solo él supiera los peligros a los que me exponía diariamente en la era feudal. Peligros que ni él mismo, a menos que tuviera algún tipo de habilidad especial, podría enfrentar.

El me sonrió, obviamente sin entender lo que me causaba tanta gracia, y tampoco me preguntó. Parecía querer mantener su palabra de no preguntarme lo que yo con tanta obviedad ocultaba.

-Pues… muchas gracias Akihiko – le dije cuando llegamos al umbral de la puerta de mi casa y ahí nos protegimos de la nieve. Le ofrecí la chaqueta. Él la recibió sin dejar de observarme, y yo no podía más que comenzar a preocuparme por los fragmentos nuevamente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo InuYasha ahora? ¿Estaría preocupado por mi larga ausencia? No pude evitar echarle una mirada fugaz al pozo, pensando que quizás debiese regresar e intentar saltar a ver si funcionaba.

-No me digas que piensas regresar – me apremió Akihiko con seriedad.

Yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa al sentirme descubierta y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme al pensar en la posibilidad de que con "regresar" se estuviese refiriendo a la época feudal y no precisamente al pequeño templo del pozo como tal. Estudié a Akihiko con detenimiento y noté como mis propias facciones se endurecían al buscar en él algún signo de conocimiento sobre el pozo del tiempo y posiblemente InuYasha.

Akihiko me sostuvo la mirada inmutable sin demostrar nada, casi como una estatua.

-¡Kagome! – escuchamos la voz de mi madre llamarme dentro de la casa rompiendo con el hilo de desconfianza que repentinamente se había establecido entre nosotros a partir de aquel comentario.

-Quizás debería…- le mencioné a Akihiko señalando la puerta.

-Sí – respondió él. Nuestros rostros aún permanecían algo serios, pero decidí echarlo a un lado considerando lo poco probable de que él, un estudiante de Alemania, supiese algo de mis viajes quinientos años atrás en el tiempo hacia el viejo Japón.

- Gracias – murmuré sonriéndole con suavidad y alzando levemente la bufanda en mi mano.

- No fue nada, sólo procura tener más cuidado- me aconsejó con amabilidad. Yo asentí y coloqué mi mano en el manillar para abrir la puerta.

-¿Irás al festival?

Volteé a mirarlo y sentí el pesar de la ausencia de los fragmentos.

– Supongo – respondí con disimulada tristeza.

-Nos vemos entonces –me aseguró, y esperó hasta que entrara a mi casa para dar media vuelta e irse.

_Continuará..._

**Debo admitir que este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora. Espero que les guste! Besos,**

**Eli.**

**PS.: Nandeshko: la meta de Kikyo era robarle los fragmentos a Inu sin que él lo notara...bien se pudo haber hecho la dormida, no? ;)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

-Kagome, mi cielo, ¿dónde te encontrabas? Pensé por un momento que te habías marchado con InuYasha sin despedirte - me dijo mi madre, y pude notar cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

-Claro que no mamá, nunca haría algo así. – le prometí mientras me acercaba y le daba un abrazo que ambas necesitábamos. Apoyé mi frente en su hombro y me sentí algo mejor al sentir su apoyo y calor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó con aquél sexto sentido de las madres.

-Sí – le aseguré con una gran sonrisa – Sabes que no te dejaría en estas fechas – le aseguré, y ella asintió echándole un vistazo al árbol a medio decorar que se erguía en una esquina de nuestra sala.

-Ya te ayudo – me ofrecí segura de leerle el pensamiento. Ella me miró feliz y señaló la cocina.

-Que bueno, así podré encargarme de terminar la cena-

Sin más, mi madre se perdió entre el fogón y yo no pude evitar reírme sola. Cualquiera diría que ella había planeado hacerme sentir algo culpable con tal de que me ofreciera a terminar la decoración de la casa.

-¿De qué te ríes? – me preguntó asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.

-De nada mamá – respondí divertida – Sólo que eres especial –

Ella me miró acusadora sin entender por completo y regresó al guiso cantando alguna canción sobre las festividades.

Yo suspiré y me enfoqué a colocar el resto de las luces y demás adornos en el pino sin permitirme pensar en alguna otra cosa. Ciertamente la tarea me sirvió para relajarme un poco y olvidarme momentáneamente de InuYasha y los fragmentos. Luego de unas dos horas, la decoración de la casa estaba casi completa, y para cuando me planteaba la posibilidad de colocar las luces afuera pesar de la nieve que caía insistente, el teléfono repiqueteó dentro de la casa.

-Ya lo tengo – grité a mi familia, y respondí el teléfono que estaba en la sala, debajo de una lámpara sobre una mesita de madera.

-¿Sí?

-¿Entonces? ¿Ya te devolvieron tu bufanda? – me preguntó con picardía una voz femenina que reconocí al instante.

-¡Yuka! – la reprendí apretando el auricular y mirando nerviosa hacia la cocina. –Espera un momento – le pedí y escuché como ella se reía mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¡Ya para de reír que no me causa gracia! – le increpé una vez que me encontré dentro de mi habitación con la puerta cerrada, pero no soné muy convincente ya que me reía junto a ella.

-Uy a ver, a ver… ¡Échame el cuento, que suenas más contenta de lo que me esperaba!

-¡Así serás de…! ¿Y cómo sabías que él vendría? ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué obligaras a tu madre a decirle que no estabas en casa y así no tener que verle?

Me quedé en silencio sabiendo que era cierto.

-¡Já! Te conozco muy bien Kagome, ahora dime, ¿Te devolvió la bufanda? – y en seguida capté que su pregunta iba más allá de la bufanda, pero si quería más información la tendría que buscar ella misma.

-Sí, me la devolvió – respondí escuetamente.

-Ay Kagome pero no seas así chica, que me haces sufrir. Vamos, ¡cuéntame!

Yo me reí y decidí que no era justo hacerla sufrir. Después de todo, ¿Qué mal habría en hablar con mis amigas sobre un chico del colegio? Esto no era como InuYasha, a quién tenía que mantener en secreto y del que no podía hablar mucho con ellas. Al menos disfrutaría la conversación con Yuka así supiese que con Akihiko no guardaba, ni guardaría, más que una simple amistad.

-Pues gracias a que no me avisaste que vendría, me encontró en pijamas y las zapatillas peludas que me dio mi madre.

-¡¿Las de oso? – exclamó Yuka rompiendo en una carcajada

-Ya ves lo que me hacen ustedes.

-¿Y por qué demonios no te dio tiempo de cambiarte? ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien le abrió la puerta?

-Pues…- titubeé, ¿cómo le explicaba lo del pozo? – Es qué me sorprendió en el pequeño templo al lado de mi casa…

-¿El de aquél pozo viejo? ¿Y qué rayos hacías ahí metida?

-Es que había perdido… ¡Unos zarcillos!

-¿Unos zarcillos? – preguntó ella sin convencerse

-Sí, unos zarcillos que eran de mi abuela.

-¿Y qué hacías buscándolos en pijamas con el frío que hace? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Yo me entristecí recordando ese momento, en el que ciertamente creí haber perdido no sólo la cabeza sino el corazón también.

-Es qué son muy importantes…-le expliqué sin evitar que la tristeza se me filtrara en la voz- Y cuando vi que no estaban quise ver si de por casualidad no los habría perdido por ahí. Con el apuro me olvidé de ponerme algo para el frío.

-Ay amiga…ya verás como aparecen- me consoló Yuka a través del teléfono. Yo suspiré y me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué habría ocurrido con los fragmentos?

-¿Kagome? – habló Yuka al cabo de unos segundos.

-Sí dime, aquí estoy.

-Ah, es que pensé que se había cortado la llamada.

-No para nada, sólo que me distraje con algo… Bueno, luego de que me devolvió la bufanda regresamos a la casa y se despidió – retomé la historia ya sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Y se despidió así no más?

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-No sé, que te invitara a salir o algo así

-Pues sí me preguntó si iría al festival, aunque no creo que eso se considere una cita. Más bien solo pareció que se aseguraba de volver a verme. Extraño, ¿no?- le pregunté recordando el sentimiento de duda sobre su posible conocimiento de la verdadera razón de mis ausencias.

-No me parece extraño, no.

-¿Ah, no? – le volví a preguntar extrañada.

-No, Kagome- reafirmó ella. –No es un secreto el que suelas faltar a clases, casi todo el mundo lo sabe. No me extrañaría que alguien se lo hubiese mencionado a Akihiko.

-Hmm sí, eso pensé…- Afirmé, librándome de cualquier duda.

-¿Así que ya tienes planeado de que te vas a disfrazar?

-¿Disfrazar?- repetí asombrada.

-¡Claro! ¿Que no te habían dicho que los estudiantes debemos disfrazarnos con motivos de la época?

-No – suspiré. – Nadie me lo había mencionado.

-Ya que mucha gente va a venir al festival, nosotros, cómo escuela anfitriona, debemos disfrazarnos y recrear un ambiente entretenido sin importar cual sea nuestra función. Incluso los estudiantes que estarán vendiendo la comida tienen que hacerlo.

-Genial – refunfuñé - ¿Y tú de qué te vas a disfrazar?

-Yo creo que lo haré de elfo de navidad…

-Que creativa – le dije riéndome.

-No te la des de graciosa. De hecho, ya que no tienes disfraz, las chicas y yo pasaremos mañana temprano por tu casa y te ayudaremos.

-No hace falta – agregué enseguida. Si ellas venían seguro que yo terminaría de reno de Santa Claus. – Ya me las arreglaré.

-Sabes que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Además, tendrás que lucir preciosa para que Akihiko te vea.

-Nos vemos mañana Yuka – suspiré resignada y poniendo los ojos en blanco aunque ella no fuese capaz de verme. Ya sabía yo que cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja era imposible darle la vuelta.

-Nos vemos mañana- canturreó ella al otro lado del teléfono y colgó la llamada.

Cerré los ojos y me tumbé sobre la cama pensando en lo perdida que estaba. Mañana serviría de maniquí para mis excesivamente creativas amigas. Tan solo esperaba no terminar luciendo como un payaso. Recordé las palabras de Yuka sobre Akihiko y me sentí un poco nerviosa. ¿Ponerme bonita para él? Eso era algo que no terminaba de asimilar. Dibujé en mi mente su rostro, igual que el de InuYasha… Por mi mente pasaron todos los momentos en los que habíamos estado juntos. La primera vez que lo vi cuando mi mochila se rompió, en la cocina de su casa, al día siguiente en la escuela, cuando me atrapó para evitar que me hiciera daño, y finalmente hoy… ¿Por qué tenía que haberme encontrado con la reencarnación de InuYasha en este mundo? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Y ahora el festival, y los fragmentos… no pude evitar sentir el peso de todo esto acumularse en mi espalda, el estrés me estaba matando.

En ese momento, la voz de mi mamá a través de la puerta interrumpió la cadena de mis pensamientos.

-Kagome, querida, la cena ya está lista-

-Ya voy mamá – respondí con la voz amortiguada por el peso de una almohada que tenía sobre la cabeza.

Me levanté cansinamente y observé a través de la ventana el árbol sagrado moverse con el viento, y un poco más allá, el templo del pozo. A pesar de la escasa luz, podía divisarlo claramente. Sentí un pinchazo de dolor en mi corazón y desvié la mirada hacia mi escritorio. Acaricié suavemente la superficie temiendo que mis sospechas fueran ciertas.

-InuYasha…- murmuré. – Dime que no fuiste tú, por favor…-

Unas lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a escaparse de mis ojos mientras el árbol sagrado se traqueteaba con mayor fuerza. Miré el árbol con sus ramas casi desnudas y cubiertas de nieve. InuYasha me observaba con sus brillantes ojos dorados, sentado en una de las ramas. Entre sus manos, los fragmentos destellaban dentro de un pequeño frasco de cristal. Di un paso hacia delante y su imagen se desvaneció. Me senté sin fuerzas en la silla frente al escritorio y rompí en llanto.

Casi no hablé durante la cena y regresé de inmediato a mi habitación apenas terminé de comer. Logré dormirme al cabo de una hora, después de haber derramado más lágrimas y llegado una conclusión. El qué yo no tuviese los fragmentos no significaba que InuYasha no pudiese venir a mi época. Aunque él no los hubiese tomado, siempre podría conseguir algún otro en la era feudal… Además, el ya había venido mientras yo me encontraba aquí, y estaba segura de que él podría regresar. Lo único que no sabía a ciencia cierta, era cuanto tiempo le tomaría venir por mí…

_Continuar_á...

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que han sido maravillosos hasta ahora. Siempre me sacan una sonrisa y a veces hasta los colores con sus elogios, por no decir lo mucho que me río con las que se molestan con Inu o le dicen loca a Kagome xD jajaja. Y como ya he mencionado antes, me incentivan muchísimo a continuar! ****Se que cada vez me estoy demorando un poquito más en publicar el nuevo cap. Mi humilde excusa es que a medida que avanza el año tengo muchas más responsabilidades, y a medida que avanza la historia se complica un poco más la trama. Pero no desesperen, porqué no pienso abandonar el fic. Disfruto mucho escribiéndolo y estoy igual de atrapada o quizás un poquito más que ustedes en la historia...!**

**En este cap, Kagome relata lo que ocurre después que Akihiko se marcha. Básicamente se entera de que tiene que disfrazarse para el festival (la pobre, nadie le dice nada jejej) y ahora esta a la espectativa de encontrarse con Akihiko en el festival...! Sin embargo, aunque ella sospecha que fue Inu quien se llevó los fragmentos, aún no lo asimila y desea creer en algo distinto. Nada más diré que si Inu no se pone las pilas pessss...! Ya veremos que pasa.**

**Gracias por seguir el fic! Nos encontramos en el prox cap. Espero sus reviews ^^**

**Eli.**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI

Había tenido un par de pesadillas por la noche. Me despertaba cada vez que tenía una y regresaba a dormir solo para dar paso a otra. Sentía que no había descansado nada y me dolía el cuerpo. Estaba exhausta.

A pesar de que sentía la luz del día traspasar la ventana de mi habitación no deseaba poner un pie fuera de la cama. Busqué a tientas la cobija y me metí completa bajo ella. Aún no deseaba despertar. Sin embargo, las preocupaciones que rondaban mi mente la noche anterior, comenzaban a regresar poco a poco. InuYasha, Akihiko, los fragmentos…

-¡Kagome! – resonó la voz de Yuka irrumpiendo en mi habitación.

"Y el estúpido festival," pensé.

-Hora de levantarse – canturreó ella mientras removía las cortinas de la ventana, permitiendo que la luz entrase a plenitud.

-No…- supliqué, removiéndome bajo las cobijas y huyendo de la nueva fuente de luz – Aún no…Quiero dormir…-

-¿Dormir? Pero si ya pasan de las once. ¡Párate floja! – me increpó otra voz que reconocí como la de Eri. Y al segundo noté como unas manos buscaban mis pies refugiados bajo las mantas y otra almohada.

-¡No! – aullé cuando sentí unas manos heladas sujetar mis tobillos.

-Vamos Kagome – susurró la voz suave de Ayumi cerca de mi cabeza, y sentí cómo esas manos se enredaban con suavidad entre mi cabello. –No queremos que se nos haga tarde -

-Hmm – me quejé – No importa. Adelántense ustedes, ya las alcanzaré luego.-

-¡Nada de eso! – exclamó Yuka, y sus manos se cernieron alrededor de mi torso. -¡Ahora, Eri!

Para mi miseria, no tuve tiempo de sostenerme de la cama. Así que mis dos amigas me halaron con fuerza en medio de una suerte de gritos y maldiciones.

-Son unas tontas – refunfuñé sentada en el piso sobre algo acolchonado.

-Ay…- se quejó mi colchón. Y Eri, Yuka y yo observamos a la pobre de Ayumi que yacía aplastada bajó mi peso.

-¿Por qué me hacen esto? – se volvió a quejar, y todas no pudimos evitar romper en carcajadas.

-Ven lo que hacen – regañé a Yuka y Eri. –No sólo que no me dejan dormir en paz, sino que también hacen que la pobre de Ayumi pague de colchón –

Pero en vez de reprenderlas, tuve el efecto contrario y ellas continuaban retorciéndose de la risa.

-No es gracioso – les dije achicando los ojos y ayudando a Ayumi a ponerse de pie. Solo entonces noté sus maquillajes cargados y llenos de escarcha.

-¿Te gustan? – pregunto Eri con una sonrisa.

-Sí, están muy bien – respondí mirando como Yuka guindaba detrás de la puerta lo que debían ser sus respectivos disfraces.

-Yuka y Eri serán elfos de navidad, yo de ángel y pues tú…- Eri le tapó la boca evitando que terminara la frase.

-Eso será una sorpresa – me anunció Yuka con felicidad.

Miré a las tres, y luego a la puerta. Me resigné sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria. Las chicas harían una vez más de las suyas.

El tiempo transcurrió relativamente rápido luego de un frugal almuerzo y el incesante trabajo que las chicas obraban en mí. Sus manos se paseaban por mi cabello, mi rostro, mis manos y pies. Yo me distraía con sus conversaciones y juegos, que me apartaban de las preocupaciones. Para cuando terminaron, comenzaba a oscurecer e iba siendo hora de salir al instituto.

-Kagome, te ves preciosa – me dijo Ayumi con emoción mientras observaba mi reflejo en un espejo de pie.

-Si – confirmó Eri

-Akihiko no podrá resistirse – comento Yuka con una amplia sonrisa.

Yo suspiré resignada ante su comentario y observé también mi reflejo. Las chicas me habían dado un hermoso kimono de diferentes azules claros con estampados que simulaban la nieve. Mi cabello yacía recogido en un moño suelto con algunos rizos fuera de él, y el maquillaje se basaba en colores plateados y azules.

-Debo admitir que me gusta. Pensé que terminaría de Rudolf el reno. – Acepté, y las chicas emitieron suaves risas.

-De todas formas, ¿de qué se supone que estoy disfrazada? – pregunté.

-Ah pues eres una deidad del hielo – me dijo Ayumi contenta.

-Es que teníamos que conservar una parte tradicional – explicó Yuka ante mi cara de sorpresa.

Les sonreí y volví a observarme en el espejo. Hacía tiempo que no tenía ocasión para arreglarme. Esto me hacía sentir alegre y de alguna forma especial.

-Gracias, chicas – les dije sincera.

-No ha sido nada – respondió Yuka y me atraparon en un abrazo, que me hizo recordar lo mucho que las había extrañado.

Al cabo de una hora, ya estábamos en el instituto. Para sorpresa de muchos, la noche estaba mucho menos gélida de lo que se esperaba, lo que permitía a la gente pasear al aire libre con mayor libertad.

-Vaya chicas, de verdad que hemos hecho un gran trabajo– les dije felicitando a los estudiantes en general. No había ni un solo árbol que no estuviese cubierto de luces, incluso las tiendas de comida refulgían de color y todo tipo de decoraciones.

-Es cierto, el lugar ha quedado espectacular – admitió Eri.

Nos dedicamos a estudiar y admirar el festival a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestros puestos de trabajo. Me sorprendía de todas las cosas que me perdía al estar en la era feudal. Así que ésta era la vida que me correspondía…

-Kagome – me llamó Ayumi – Tú y Akihiko estarán en aquella tienda- me indicó señalándome la tienda culpable de mi caída el día anterior. En seguida sentí el estómago contraerse de nervios.

-No te preocupes- dijo Yuka sosteniendo mi mano. -Todo va a estar bien. Además estás muy linda-

-Sí, hemos hecho un buen trabajo contigo también – apuntó Eri sonriendo.

Me mordí el labio presa de mis miedos. Ellas no sabían lo que suponía para mí estar cerca de Akihiko. Me confundía y me dolía al mismo tiempo. Era inevitable ver a InuYasha en él.

-Relájate, nosotras no estaremos muy lejos de aquí y vendremos cada cierto tiempo. –me aseguró Ayumi apretando mi hombro. –Recuerda que no debes hacer nada que no te haga feliz- me susurró al oído. –Bueno chicas, hora de partir. A nosotras también nos esperan –

Y acto seguido Ayumi arrastró a Eri y a Yuka a sus respectivos puestos, mientras ellas se volteaban y me daban ánimos a medida que se alejaban.

Me volteé pensando que no me quedaba alternativa y echándole la culpa a la profesora Kaguya, cuando me sorprendí al notar la mirada de Akihiko fija en mí. Me sonreía desde la tienda y yo me sentía más nerviosa a cada paso que daba.

-Hola – le saludé con la mirada perdida en el piso.

-Viniste – aseguró él con una sonrisa – Te vez hermosa-

Yo me sorprendí al escuchar ese cumplido, creo que InuYasha nunca me había dicho algo así.

-Gracias Akihiko – le dije contenta. – Mis amigas me ayudaron. Realmente no sabía que debíamos disfrazarnos. –

Y en ese momento noté que el traía puesto un sencillo kimono de matices negros y grises, que en cierto modo ahondaba su similitud con dicho hanyou.

–Veo que no te has disfrazado –mencioné.

Él sonrió, tomó un gorro rojo de una de las mesas y lo puso sobre su cabeza.

-Ho ho ho. Se supone que soy un Santa japonés - me aclaró. -¿No se nota? –

Yo rompí en una carcajada a causa de su ocurrencia.

-Pues no mucho, pero para ser alemán te queda muy bien el kimono –

-Danke. Tomaré eso como un cumplido – me dijo alegre, guiñándome el ojo.

-Seguro – le ofrecí riendo, y se estableció un pequeño momento de silencio entre nosotros en que el que sólo nos observamos. Sus ojos destellaban en la noche iluminada por un hermoso cuarto de luna, ayudada de las estrellas, las bombillas de las tiendas y miles de lucecitas titilantes de los árboles del jardín del colegio.

Dejamos de mirarnos en el momento que nuestro primer cliente nos interrumpió. Era un señor con su esposa y dos hijas. A partir de ahí, estuvimos dos horas trabajando sin receso. Mucha más gente de la que esperábamos había venido al festival. Todo rebosaba de color, y el ambiente se encontraba cargado de música y voces alegres.

-Kagome, se nos han acabado los brownies. – me anunció Akihiko, quién hasta ahora había trabajado muy eficazmente.

-Y la bandeja de Gyozas también – agregué. Nos miramos un tanto preocupados, sin saber cómo uno de nosotros haría para traer los dos envases grandes de brownies y las tres bandejas de Gyozas.

-Requerirá al menos dos viajes a la cocina. Yo iré. –

-No. Mira, el nivel de gente ha disminuido. Será mejor si vamos los dos y así hacemos un solo viaje. No creo que pase nada por ausentarnos unos minutos. ¿Tú qué opinas? – le pregunté.

Él miró alrededor y asintió. –Vamos-

Salimos de la tienda y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la cocina. Al menos se encontraba en la planta baja. Una vez que entramos en el edificio, todo el bullicio de la gente pareció mitigarse. Sólo los pasillos estaban iluminados y todo estaba en silencio. Caminé junto a Akihiko sin emitir palabra, pues temía ser yo la que rompiera con aquél silencio.

Él tampoco habló hasta que llegamos a la cocina y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa – me invitó. Lo miré agradecida, y me interné en la oscuridad de aquél amplio espacio. Intenté buscar a tientas el interruptor de la electricidad sin mucho éxito.

-No lo consigo – me quejé una vez que Akihiko también entró y la puerta se cerró tras de él.

-Me parece que estaba al lado derecho de la puerta – indicó él.

-Que estúpidos somos – me reí. – Debimos de haber encendido la luz antes de cerrar la puerta. Esto parece boca de lobo-

-Tienes toda la razón –escuché su voz matizada por la diversión.- Hmm a ver… creo que lo conseguí-

Y en ese momento sentí su mano posicionarse sobre la mía. Habíamos encontrado el interruptor al mismo tiempo. En seguida busqué su rostro con mi mirada. Su mano me resultaba increíblemente cálida, quizás era porque las mías debían estar heladas. Nos miramos con la poca luz que había, y sentí mi pulso acelerarse. Entonces temí que mis fuertes latidos me delatasen irremediablemente.

Akihiko encerró mi mano con la suya y la sostuvo a esa altura. Me parecía que intentaba calentarla un poco, aunque bajo esta situación ya me parecía que la temperatura había aumentado unos cuantos grados. Percibí sus ojos refulgentes buscando los míos y le sostuve la mirada. Otra vez sentía que él indagaba dentro de mí ¿qué buscaba?

-Kagome…- susurró mi nombre y sentí su dulce aliento sobre mis mejillas. Él acercó su rostro un poco más al mío y se detuvo a milímetros de tocar sus labios con los míos. -¿Me permites? –

Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda. Sentí su efecto electrizante intentando despegarme de mi asombro. ¿Me estaba preguntando si podía besarme? Enfoqué mis ojos en sus labios a la expectativa. Lo deseaba, sí. Quería que me besara y perderme en el río ambarino de sus ojos. Pero al mismo tiempo me moría de miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si se lo permitía? ¿Sería esto decirle adiós definitivamente a InuYasha? No sabía si el beso que tanto deseaba quisiera que proviniese realmente de InuYasha. Y es que Akihiko era tan igual a él…

Me aproximé un poco más a su rostro, embelesada por su mirada. Pero entonces me detuve al recordar el sueño que había tenido el día anterior, y al InuYasha entristecido que pidiera por mi perdón. No podía hacerle esto, aún estaba renuente a comprender que me hubiese abandonado.

-Akihiko, yo…- No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo explicarme.

Él notó mi indecisión, y removió mi mano del interruptor soltándola con delicadeza. Entonces movió la suya y encendió la luz.

-Gracias – me sonrió.

En ese momento comprendí que su pregunta bien podría haberse referido a si le dejaba accionar el interruptor de la luz y no a besarme. Él se dio la vuelta y se fue directo al refrigerador en busca de los brownies. Yo me quedé en el sitio tratando de descifrar lo que había acabado de suceder. Había sentido su cercanía, su mano encerrando la mía, y casi lo había besado, de eso estaba segura. Pero él actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Las bandejas de Gyoza están dentro del horno. Tenía la esperanza de que se mantuviesen calientes, pero con este clima me parece poco probable. Todo está helado, ¿no te parece? -

Lo observé sin creerme la soltura con la que actuaba, y tampoco había dado por alto ese último comentario. ¿Así que todo le parecía helado, no? Arrugué el ceño y me froté un poco las manos que ya se encontraban mucho menos gélidas.

-La verdad es que no. No hace tanto frío como por la mañana. - le respondí. Y me fui a sacar las bandejas del horno. Una vez que las tuve entre mis manos, fui hasta la puerta y salí de la cocina sin esperarle.

-No te olvides de cerrar – le avisé antes de desaparecerme entre los pasillos.

Me sentí como una estúpida a medida que caminaba hacia la salida. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Akihiko era tan indescifrable…

Apenas llegué a la tienda, dejé las bandejas en la primera mesa que encontré. No podía permanecer un segundo más en su compañía. Sentía que su presencia me desestabilizaba por completo. Así que me dirigí en búsqueda de Ayumi. Ella había dicho que la buscara si necesitaba cualquier cosa, y ahora mismo necesitaba que alguien me reemplazara.

-Ayumi – la llamé una vez que hube llegado el teatro.

Ella me miró y en seguida notó que algo no estaba en su lugar. Dejó las telas con las que decoraba parte del escenario para la próxima función en el suelo, y se acercó presurosa a mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre Kagome? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? –

Yo la miré y no pude controlar mis sentimientos. ¿Algo malo? ¡Algo peor que malo! Los fragmentos habían desaparecido y creía que InuYasha los había tomado, y como si no fuera suficiente ahora Akihiko y yo casi nos habíamos besado. Estaba peor que confundida, estaba entrando en estado de pánico. Yo no podía dejar mi antigua vida de la noche a la mañana. ¡Si apenas me costaba creer que InuYasha me hubiese robado los fragmentos!

Todo esto que no podía decirle a Ayumi salió de mi cuerpo en forma de lágrimas. Y sin darme cuenta, comenzaba a llorar desconsolada sobre el hombro de mi amiga.

-Sshh… - intentaba calmarme ella. – Ven conmigo nena, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo-

Ayumi me sacó del teatro donde algunos estudiantes comenzaban a notar preocupados mi llanto, y me llevó a un pequeño jardín trasero. Nos sentamos en una banca y noté que no había nadie ahí.

-Ya…ya amiga, ya verás como todo está bien –

-No lo sé Ayumi… no creo que nada mejore realmente. Lo veo todo tan difícil – traté de explicarme en medio de hipos.

-Quizás si me explicas lo que pasó… ¿Acaso se trata de Akihiko? ¿Te ha hecho algo? Dime por qué si es así, yo con gusto… – comenzó a decirme ella, pero en ese momento se calló.

Alcé la cabeza para ver que le había pasado, cuando vi a unos cuantos metros de distancia la figura de alguien que se acercaba. Me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente para poder tener mayor visibilidad y entonces pude comprender por qué ella se había silenciado tan repentinamente. La figura de Akihiko salía desde la puerta del teatro y caminaba hacia nosotras.

_Continuará..._

**Uff no quieran matar a Kagome**! **Apenas la pobre pudo contenerse jeje. Es obvio que ella sigue enamorada de Inu, y quién la culpa...! :) Ahora vamos a ver que le dice Akihiko a Kagome, y como se desarrollan las cosas en el festival...** **Ya se que muchas de ustedes se preguntan cuando finalmente aparecerá Inu, pero solo les diré que no sabemos a ciencia cierta con lo que el pobre pueda estar lidiando en la época feudal y si habrá logrado recuperar aunque sea un fragmento...! Supongo que nos enteraremos en el próximo capítulo. Mil gracias por los reviews, y un millón de besos para ustedes.**

**Eli.**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XII

-Hola…- saludó Akihiko a Ayumi una vez que estuvo frente a nosotras.

-¿Qué tal? – respondió ella dudosa.

-Todo muy bien, la ventas en nuestra tienda han ido de maravilla. Kagome es muy buena vendedora. – Comentó con amabilidad. –…. ¿Te importaría si nos das unos minutos? Creo que se encuentra algo exhausta y me gustaría tomarme un descanso con ella.-

Ayumi me miró sorprendida esperando por mi aprobación. Yo miré a Akihiko de pie frente a nosotras. Él guardaba una postura relajada. En su mano traía un paquete de comida y la otra yacía escondida en el bolsillo de su hakana. Sus intenciones no parecían malas, y tampoco quería que notase lo mucho que me había afectado lo que había pasado.

Le asentí a Ayumi, haciéndole entender que estaba bien, y ella se levantó de la banca dejándole su sitio a Akihiko.

-Cualquier cosa estaré en el teatro – ofreció ella, pero sonó mucho más como una advertencia. Le sonreí y miré como se alejaba hacia el teatro.

Akihiko pareció hacer caso omiso de aquella advertencia, y comenzó a desenvolver el pañuelo blanco en el que traía una caja bento. Sacó dos juegos de palillos y me entregó uno.

-Lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómoda…- me pidió con voz suave mientras sacaba las cajitas de madera con comida.

-No…- hipé. Me estaba costando mucho controlarme. – No es tu culpa… Es sólo que…- y entonces me detuve. No podía contarle nada, tanto InuYasha como los fragmentos debían permanecer en secreto.

Él detuvo su tarea y me miró largamente. Yo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no me permitía derramar, y las manos unidas sobre mis piernas. No me animaba a alzar la mirada porqué sabía que si lo hacía, su imagen me recordaría nuevamente a InuYasha y entonces no podría contenerme más.

-Toma – dijo él entregándome el pañuelo con el que había envuelto la lonchera.

Yo lo recibí y me limpié las lágrimas con uno de los bordes.

-Mira… - comenzó a decir con algo de dificultad. -Sé que no es fácil contar nuestros problemas a otros. En especial cuando tememos que nuestros amigos y familiares nos juzguen o hasta tilden de locos. Pero… resulta muy difícil y hasta veces imposible atravesar solos ese tipo de momentos- lo miré asombrada escuchando atentamente.- No te pido que me cuentes lo que te ocurre, entiendo que hay cosas que simplemente no podemos contar...Pero si puedes decirme como te sientes, o al menos saber que no estás sola en esto Kagome. Aunque no te conozco desde hace mucho siento… llámame loco, pero siento que llevo años a tu lado. Y no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco por ti.-

-Akihiko…No estás loco…- ¿Cómo le explicaba que verdaderamente no estaba loco? ¿Qué él era la reencarnación de alguien a quien yo conocía? Peor aún… de alguien a quien yo quería profundamente. –Yo siento lo mismo… Gracias por preocuparte por mí.- agregué, pensando que esta sería la única manera de explicarme.

Él asintió y permanecimos otro momento en silencio.

-El otro día en el pozo de tu casa…- comenzó a preguntarme, y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse.- Tú estabas llorando… ¿Es por la misma razón de hoy?

Suspiré pensando en la respuesta. Ese día lloraba por los fragmentos e InuYasha, hoy lloraba por que había sentido que casi lo "traicionaba" y al mismo tiempo porqué no lo había hecho.

-Más o menos – respondí. Él se quedó en silencio, probablemente intentando dilucidar mi vaga respuesta. Lo observé con detalle y sentí la curiosidad burbujear dentro de mí. ¿Quién era Akihiko?...más allá de su relación espiritual con InuYasha.

-Akihiko… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

Él me miró y lo meditó por un segundo.

-Seguro. Siempre y cuando no preguntes porqué mi acento es tan pesado. Ha sido imposible eliminarlo por completo por más que lo intente. – Bromeó.

-De hecho, quizás si tenga algo que ver con tu acento – le sugerí también de broma, algo más relajada. -… ¿Por qué decidiste realmente venir al Japón? –

-No fue precisamente una decisión. – me explicó con sinceridad.

-¿A qué te refieres? – quise indagar más. Sus hombros se tensaron y vi que adoptaba cierto aire de incomodidad. – Lo siento, no tienes que…-

-No. Estoy harto de no hablarlo con nadie. Estoy dispuesto a decírtelo, siempre y cuando se mantenga sólo entre nosotros...-

-Seré discreta – le prometí. El tomó un largo suspiro y se decidió por comenzar.

-Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre comenzó a deteriorarse física y mentalmente. La bebida empezó a ser su única compañía, y dejaron de importarle sus responsabilidades…-

Pude ver cómo le dolía hablar de esto, así que tímidamente encerré mi mano sobre la suya para darle ánimos. Él alzo su mirada y me sonrió.

– No podía soportar verlo en ese estado e intenté ayudarle, ¿pero cómo ayudas a alguien que no desea ser ayudado? Entonces mi hermano mayor comenzó a tomar las responsabilidades de mi padre como presidente de la empresa. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que un día mi padre desapareció.-

Lo miré sorprendida y apreté su mano infundiéndole fuerzas. Me costaba creer lo que él estaba diciendo.

-Continúa…- lo invité.

-Eso ocurrió hace un par de meses y ni siquiera la policía internacional ha podido dar con él. Más allá de eso, el problema es que la compañía no quiere reconocer a mi hermano como el nuevo presidente y el testamento de mi padre me señala a mí como heredero mayoritario de las acciones de la compañía.-

-No entiendo…- lo interrumpí. -¿No debería ser tu hermano mayor el principal heredero?

-No de esa empresa, porqué fue fundada por mi madre y mi padre. Y Klaus, mi hermano, es en realidad mi hermanastro.-

-¿"Esa" empresa? ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más?- repetí anonadada.

Akihiko me miró culpable, como sintiéndose mal por tener que confundirme con su historia.

-Sí, hay más… Pero nada de eso me importa, no puedo dejar que ellos manipulen mi vida y la de mi hermana. Llegaron al punto de querer forzar un matrimonio entre la hija del vice-presidente de la otra compañía de mi hermano y yo para que Klaus tuviese completo acceso legal a la empresa que me dejó mi padre.-

Lo miré sintiéndome increíblemente molesta con su hermano. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía eso?

-No puedo creer que de verdad haya intentado eso…Es atroz.- le dije a Akihiko.

-Lo sé…- murmuró él.- Quizás no me hubiese importado que me utilizaran a mí para mantener la legacía de mi padre, pero no soportaría ver que le hiciesen lo mismo a Kristen, mi hermana pequeña. Por eso escogí el lugar más apartado de Alemania que pude conseguir, y la traje conmigo…-

-Cuanto lo siento Akihiko… Haces que mis problemas quizás parezcan algo más tontos.

-No es tu culpa, no tienes de que disculparte.

Nos quedamos callados un momento mientras él me observaba atento y mi mente trataba de asimilar lo que él me acaba de contar.

-Siento haberte hecho creer que vivía con mi padre…- mencionó él.

-Para nada, fui yo quién lo asumí…- le recordé- Pero si hay algo que no entiendo.-

-Pregunta. -

-¿Cómo es posible que tú no puedas ocupar el cargo de tu padre y aceptar las acciones así como él dejó escrito en su testamento? De ese modo no tendrías que responder a tu hermano ni a nadie.-

-Sé que quizás parezca la opción más obvia pero…- tragó saliva. - Aún guardo esperanzas de que mi padre regrese... Aún no encuentran su cuerpo, ¿Sabes? –

Y entonces vi como sus ojos lucían algo más húmedos. Sentí su tristeza fundirse con la mía y pude comprender que la afinidad que él había sentido conmigo no solo tenía que ver con InuYasha. Por las causas que fuesen, los dos nos encontrábamos en situaciones de las que no podíamos hablar con nadie y que nos abatían fuertemente.

Me removí en el asiento y me acerqué más a él, encerrándolo en un abrazo.

-No estás solo.- susurré- Ya verás cómo todo se soluciona, no te preocupes.-

Él se movió un poco hacia mí, y se quedó tranquilo permitiéndome brindarle apoyo.

-Gracias, Kagome.- murmuró. Y su mirada se enfocó en la mía, permitiéndome apreciar sus ojos ambarinos que fluían brillantes como un río de miel. Me parecían la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás en mi vida.

-¿Qué tal te parece si le pedimos a Ayumi que nos reemplace un par de horas y así disfrutamos nosotros también un poco del festival? – le pregunté con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Y no está ella ya ocupada en el teatro?

-Eso no importa- le dije alegre.- Estoy segura de que si ella no puede conseguirá a alguien más que lo haga. Eso no será problema.-

"Y además me la deben…" pensé recordando esa misma mañana.

-Está bien entonces. Probablemente nos caerá bien distraernos un rato – aceptó él.

Envolvimos nuevamente la caja de bento en la pieza de tela blanca, y caminamos hacia el teatro. Hice a Akihiko esperar afuera y yo entré en busca de Ayumi.

-Tendrás que cubrirnos un rato – le anuncié con una sonrisa una vez que la hube encontrado justo al lado de la puerta.

-¿Cubrirte? – repitió sorprendida. Me estudió un poco y noté que me encontraba más tranquila.

-Todo está bien Ayumi…Después te cuento- le prometí.

-Muy bien. Buscaré a las chicas para que se encarguen de la tienda.

-Gracias.

-Por nada – respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Me acomodé un poco el vestido y salí del teatro al encuentro de Akihiko. Me preocupaba un poco lo que me había contado hace un rato. Deseaba que se distrajera y despejar un poco la mente.

-Listo. Ayumi se fue a buscar a las chicas.

Él me sonrió y señaló el festival que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos a nuestra derecha.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí – le dije contenta, comenzando a caminar hacia la multitud de tiendas de colores con Akihiko a mi lado.

Después de un par de minutos estudiando varias tiendas, ambos encontramos un lugar que vendía unos helados magníficos.

-¿De qué quieres el tuyo? – me preguntó.

-Hmm… Yo lo quiero de… - pensé observando las distintas copas y mezclas que ofrecían hasta que conseguí una que me pareció perfecta – Esa que se llama deleite de chocolate-

El me observó sorprendido y sonrió.

-No sabía que las japonesas morían por el chocolate – jugueteó.

-Y yo no sabía que los alemanes lo hacían por los ositos de goma – respondí señalando la copa que la mujer acababa de terminar y le ofrecía en el mostrador.

Al verla, el arrugó el ceño sorprendido.

–Vaya…no sabía que la de vainilla y caramelo los traía.- admitió riendo. Entonces metió una cucharada de helado en su boca y me miró asombrado. – La verdad es que si moriría por los ositos de goma, esto está excelente.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante su expresión aniñada.

-Su helado señorita – me llamó la señora del mostrador también con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- le dije tomando el helado con ambas manos para evitar cualquier accidente.

-Tome- se dirigió Akihiko a la señora ofreciéndole el dinero. Me di la vuelta disfrutando de mi helado a la espera de que Akihiko terminase de pagar.

Di unos pasos hacia unas pequeñas mesas que se encontraban cerca a la vez que revolvía con la cucharilla los tres distintos tipos de helado de chocolate junto con el fudge y las galletas troceadas. Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando finalmente logre sentir lo que con tanto ahínco había buscado desde el día de ayer. La presencia de un fragmento que se encontraba a menos de veinte metros de distancia en dirección hacia el bosque.

Inmediatamente sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi mente pasaba a un extremo estado de alerta. ¿Quién estaba en posesión de uno de los fragmentos de la perla, y se escondía en el bosque durante el festival del colegio?

Dejé la copa de helado sobre la mesa y me di media vuelta en dirección hacia el bosque. Justo iba a empezar a correr hacia el lugar cuando escuché a Akihiko tras de mí.

-Has conseguido un buen sitio- comentó alegre.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- me preguntó cuando me volteé a mirarlo y él pudo observar mi rostro. Enseguida dejó su copa también sobre la mesa, y se acercó con premura hacia mí. – Te ves pálida Kagome… ¿Te sientes bien?- volvió a preguntar esta vez posicionando sus manos sobre mis hombros, sosteniéndome con delicadeza.

-Sí, me encuentro bien. Es sólo qué…- intenté explicarme negando con la cabeza.

-Quítale las manos de encima.- susurró una voz cargada y desafiante detrás de mí, desde donde estaba el bosque. Enseguida sentí que casi me desmayaba del susto. Creo que en ese momento, hubiese preferido enfrentarme a un monstruo de diez cabezas antes de tener que encontrarme en ésta situación.

Vi como Akihiko descubría en mi mirada la mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y preocupación, y desviaba sus ojos enfocándolos en el recién llegado. Volvió a mirarme y me preguntó.

¿InuYasha?...-

Yo sentí que las piernas se me aflojaban al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Akihiko y me limité a asentir con debilidad recordando la vez que me había caído de la silla y había visto a InuYasha mientras me encontraba entre los brazos de Akihiko, quién me había salvado de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí…-

-Ya entiendo por qué dices que me le parezco…- me susurró al oído dejándome anonadada. Así que después de todo si me había escuchado cuando ese comentario se me había escapado en el pozo. – Podremos ser casi iguales físicamente, pero yo nunca te haría el daño que él te ha hecho…Ten eso en mente, Kagome. –

-¡Te he dicho que la sueltes! – vociferó InuYasha a mis espaldas.

Creo que en ese instante, comencé a temblar ligeramente. Debía evitar a toda costa que InuYasha dañara a Akihiko. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin causar una escena? Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor a la búsqueda de algo que me ayudase, sin éxito. Estaba sola en esto. Así que me di la vuelta, soltándome de Akihiko, para finalmente enfrentar a InuYasha.

_Continuará..._

**Vaya... Esto se esta poniendo intenso. Que emoción que ya apareció Inu! :D Disculpen la tardanza para publicar... me ha agarrado un gripón que no me esperaba, eso sin mencionar la inacabable lista de cosas por hacer. Pero bueno, como dicen por ahí, tarde pero seguro! Espero que les guste este capítulo. Ya me enteraré con sus mensajitos..! Muchas gracias por dejarlos! Es la mejor paga del mundo. Besos,**

**Eli.**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XIII

Observé con fiereza a los ojos refulgentes de InuYasha al mismo tiempo que sentía los latidos de mi corazón dispararse a mil. Abrí la boca para decirle que se bien se podía marchar si sólo había venido a causarme problemas, cuando sentí la mano de Akihiko posarse en mi cintura y atraerme hacia él. Si antes estaba pálida, me parecía que ahora estaba de un brillante color rojo.

-No, Kagome.- me dijo Akihiko ocultándome tras su espalda.- Yuka ya me había advertido sobre este obsesivo y violento ex novio tuyo que tienes.-

Yo abrí los ojos como platos y sentí como la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. Si InuYasha no había hecho nada hasta ahora, después de esto estaba segura que podía dar a Akihiko por muerto. ¡Acababa de llamar a InuYasha obsesivo y violento! Pero para mi sorpresa, él se había quedado callado en su sitio, sin moverse.

-¿Ex…Novio?...- repitió él sin más, dando un paso hacia delante.

-No te preocupes, Kagome. No dejaré que continúe lastimándote. – me dijo Akihiko.

-¡Já! Ya me gustaría ver como la defiendes, humano insolente. De todas formas, no he venido para lastimarla. Nunca lo he hecho, ni nunca lo haría –enfatizó con los ojos llameantes.- Ahora quítate, que estorbas.

-No me refería a lastimarla físicamente… De todas formas, no dejaré que te la lleves a menos que ella así lo quiera.- concluyó Akihiko sin retroceder ni un paso.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? ¡Aléjate de ella! – exclamó InuYasha posicionando su mano sobre colmillo de acero, dispuesto a sacarla.

No podía permitir que lo hiciera, arruinaría todo el festival si intentaba agitarla aunque fuese una sola vez. Me preparé para gritarle un "osuwari" aunque tuviese que hacerlo frente a Akihiko, cuando de repente noté que él también traía una katana en su cinto y, al igual que InuYasha, tenía su mano lista sobre la empuñadura.

-De haber sabido que eras un estudiante de esta escuela, habría solucionado esto contigo desde un principio – soltó Akihiko con una voz calma, pero amenazadora.

"¿Un estudiante?" repetí en mi mente. Sólo entonces reparé que el único motivo por el que Akihiko no se había dado cuenta de la extraña apariencia de InuYasha, era por qué todos los estudiantes en el festival estábamos disfrazados. Casi me di con la palma en la frente cuando lo entendí.

-¡Esperen! – Supliqué, saltando desde la espalda de Akihiko y colocándome entre ambos.- Akihiko, aunque hay cosas qué no podemos contar… me gustaría mucho agradecerte el que quieras acompañarme a través de ellas. Pero lamentablemente a partir de aquí no creo que puedas hacerlo…-

Miré entristecida el suelo y me acerqué un poco más a él.

-Debo marcharme, lo siento mucho… Gracias… por todo…- le dije acariciando con suavidad, y muy fugazmente, su mejilla. Él me devolvió la mirada, inmutable, y asintió.

-Aún estaré aquí, por si decides regresar… y necesitas apoyo. –contestó mirándome a los ojos. Yo asentí, y él se marchó.

Suspiré pesadamente y miré molesta a InuYasha.

-Sígueme –me pidió él, también molesto.

Lo seguí sintiendo la rabia burbujear en mi pecho. Sí, soñaba con que regresara por mí, pero no intentando matar a Akihiko y casi arruinando el festival con ello.

Entramos entre los árboles y comenzamos a caminar entre el bosque. Lo seguí por alrededor de diez minutos hasta que paró abruptamente.

-Bien, ya no hay ningún humano cerca. Podemos salir sin que nos vean. Sube –me ordenó ofreciéndome su espalda. Pero yo estaba demasiado molesta como para siquiera estar un metro cerca de él. Me crucé de brazos.

-¡Kagome…! –masculló él.

-No- me negué.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no vine para interrumpir tus cosas privadas ni por voluntad propia – insistió.

-¡Entonces dime por qué demonios debo irme contigo!- le grité.

-Debes volver. Eso es todo –respondió secamente.

-Debe de haber una estúpida razón para que quieras que vuelva luego de haberme quitado los fragmentos.- le acusé. Él alzó las cejas y achicó sus ojos.

-No es tu problema – me soltó.

-¿Ah, no?-

-No – repitió.

-Entonces no tengo ningún motivo para regresar. Total… no me incumbe.- concluí dándole la espalda, dispuesta a regresar al festival. Di unos cuantos pasos, y escuché su voz matizada por la amargura.

-¿Acaso piensas regresar con ese humano? ¿Con…tu novio, o lo que sea que se llame?-

Me detuve asimilando lo que me acababa de decir. ¿Acababa de llamar a Akihiko mi novio?

-No es tu problema – le espeté como él lo había hecho conmigo, nada más por el puro placer de la venganza.

-¡Maldita sea, Kagome! ¡No me hagas llevarte a la maldita fuerza! –

-¡No te atreverías! – Le grité amenazante -¡Sabes muy bien que nunca podrías!

InuYasha me miró desde donde estaba y alzó una ceja desafiante. Entonces dio un paso determinado hacia mí.

-Así tenga que atravesar mil osuwaris…te regresas conmigo, Kagome.- su voz sonaba increíblemente segura y calculadora. Lo observé atenta analizando si de verdad se atrevería.

-¿Me obligarás? – pregunté casi como una niña indefensa. Cuando pronuncié esas palabras pude ver como había tocado uno de sus nervios. Él de verdad no quería obligarme, pero tendría que haber algún otro motivo del que yo no estaba al tanto que le forzaba llevarme de vuelta al Sengoku. Seguro se había dado cuenta de que era demasiado difícil continuar la búsqueda de los fragmentos sin mí… Sería sólo por eso. Bajé la mirada con tristeza sintiéndome como un objeto.

-No lo entiendes… no es así…-

-Sí no me dices por qué, no pienso regresar.- repliqué testaruda. Quería que lo dijera, quería que admitiera que no me deseaba con él, que lo único que él quería era a su buscador de fragmentos personal de vuelta.

-Ya te dije que no es tu problema…- respondió con voz cansina. ¿Por qué no quería decírmelo?

-Sí es mi problema por qué para empezar, ¡esos fragmentos eran míos! ¡Y tú me los robaste! – le acusé.

-¡No hubiese ningún fragmento que robar, si en un principio tú no hubieses roto la perla!- me gritó limpiamente a la cara.

Pensé que podía lidiar con él, hasta ese momento… Sentí como si un cristal se hubiese quebrado en mil trozos. Todo lo que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo dentro de mí, comenzó a brotar a través de lágrimas que salían a borbotones de mi rostro. Mis ilusiones yacían rotas junto a ese cristal… Él solo quería obligarme a arreglar el desastre que yo había causado. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Siempre me había sentido extremadamente culpable por haber roto la perla, pero había creído como una estúpida que InuYasha había comprendido que sólo había sido un accidente… También había creído que la razón de ese accidente era la unión de nuestras vidas. Qué estúpida había sido, yo no pertenecía a su lado.

-Sólo te molesto…- farfullé cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

Enseguida sentí sus brazos encerrarme junto a él, sorprendiéndome por completo. Me atrajo hacia él con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Pude sentir claramente la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío, y la fortaleza de sus brazos cernirse a mí alrededor.

-No llores por favor…Lo siento…no es así… perdóname. Tú no me estorbas. –

No quería sentir su lástima. Me costaba creer que de verdad me quisiera a su lado, y también me asustaba esa cercanía. Así que comencé a forcejear para que me soltara.

-No… No. No te dejaré ir… ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Y entonces repitió unas palabras dolorosamente conocidas- Te necesito, Kagome… te necesito en mi vida… Por favor, perdóname –

Sentí como mi llanto se hacía más fuerte y le decía entre hipos. –Men…mentiroso… No te creo nada… La vez pasada también dijiste que me necesitabas… ¿pero para qué? ¡¿Para ayudarte a recuperar los fragmentos y limpiar mí desastre? ¿Es para eso que me necesitas? ¡Porqué si es para eso te puedes ir a buscar ahorita mismo a Kikyo e irte al mismísimo infierno! No se para que deseas con tanto ahínco completar la perla y convertirte en un demonio completo si bien tienes las puertas del infierno a tu alcance… ¡Ahí es donde estarás si te conviertes en un demonio! ¡En el infierno! Así que más bien te vale irte con ella si eso es lo que te hará feliz… A mí no me necesitas…-

Esperaba que me gritara algo de vuelta, que me insultara, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Al contrario, InuYasha permaneció inusitadamente calmado y me apretó más entre sus brazos.

-Cuanto lo siento, Kagome… así que esto es a lo que Akihiko se refería… ¿Acaso siempre te he hecho daño de éste modo?...Soy un estúpido…Entiendo… - tomó aire.- Entiendo si crees que él puede ser un mejor novio que yo… Un mejor protector, ¿no? ¿A eso se refería con esa palabra?… -

Tomé una bocanada de aire, encontrándome oculta en su pecho. ¿Que qué significaba la palabra novio? Quizás en el Sengoku hubiese una denominación distinta para ello… pero no tenía ni idea de cómo explicárselo.

-En parte…Sí, en parte eso es lo que significa. Esa persona es alguien que te protege…porqué te quiere – y con las últimas palabras se me había quebrado un poco la voz. ¿Acaso ese era el motivo de InuYasha para protegerme? ¿Porqué me quería?...No. Él quería a Kikyo. Otros sollozos lastimosos comenzaron a escaparse de mis labios.

-Kagome… ¿Tú…? – InuYasha tragó saliva. Por algún motivo se le dificultaba demasiado formular esa pregunta. -¿Tú…quieres a Akihiko? ¿Es eso entonces porqué el te protege?

Negué con la cabeza. Él que yo quisiera a alguien no marcaba esa diferencia. Yo quería a InuYasha… pero eso no me aseguraba que él me protegiese porqué yo le importase de igual manera.

-Akihiko es buena persona…- comenté. No estaba clara con lo que sentía por él. Sólo sabía que quería muchísimo más a InuYasha. Él arrugó el ceño y me miró con seriedad.

-Noté… noté que él se parece mucho a mí… - dijo con cierto aire de incomodidad, y quizás recelo. - … ¿Tiene eso algo que ver, Kagome?-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, sintiéndome descubierta. Me quedé muda sin saber que responder.

-Ehh…yo… -

-Mírame –me pidió.- ¿Qué es lo que tú ves en él cuando lo miras?

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. ¿Cómo podía él saberlo?

-InuYasha…Yo… no lo sé…es muy confuso-

-El hecho de que él sea mi reencarnación no significa que sea la misma persona. ¿Qué acaso no me ves Kagome? ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Frente a ti! –

-¡¿Ah sí? ¡Pues obviamente te tomó una buena cantidad de días! Y cuando por fin apareces me dices que no es por voluntad propia… ¡¿Así que qué culpa tengo yo de confundirme con alguien que no ha hecho nada más que intentar cuidarme desde que me conoció?

- ¡Por qué estoy seguro de que cuando lo miras piensas que soy yo! ¡Y no puedes permitir que eso ocurra! Si por lo menos piensas enamorarte de él debes hacerlo de su verdadera esencia…su verdadera persona…Kagome…- y alzó su mano acariciando mi rostro con delicadeza.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de él…- admití bajando la vista al suelo. "Estoy enamorada de ti" pensé, sin tener la fuerza para decírselo.

-Dime algo…- le pedí cuando noté que de algún modo sus hombros estaban más relajados. Su brazo izquierdo aún me asía con firmeza, y su mano derecha sostenía mi mejilla y parte de mi cuello. El espacio entre nosotros era bastante reducido. - ¿Eres tú ahora capaz de… diferenciarme de Kikyo...? –

Él movió mi mentón alzando mi rostro y buscando mí mirada. Pareció considerar un momento las palabras adecuadas, como sí tuviese miles que decirme al respecto. Pero concluyó de la manera más simple.

-Sí, lo soy…- me respondió.

No pude evitar dejar que una tímida sonrisa se asomase en mis labios. Demostrando un poco la felicidad que eso me causaba. ¿Desde hacía cuanto que sólo me sentía como el reemplazo de Kikyo…? Quizás desde el momento que conocí a InuYasha y él me confundió con ella…Ahora podía estar segura de que InuYasha sólo me veía a mí cuando sus ojos se posaban en los míos. Él se alegró de verme sonreír y dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa mucho más grande que la mía.

-Escúchame -me pidió.- Se que ese humano posiblemente sea capaz de hacerte mucho menos daño que yo, y proveerte con una vida más normal y menos llena de peligros.-

Yo comencé a negar con la cabeza cuando comenzó a decir eso. No me importaba nada de eso, yo solo era feliz estando a su lado.

-Escúchame – repitió. Y yo deje de moverme y le permití continuar.- No puedo dejar que permanezcas aquí por ahora… Estás en peligro físicamente y ese humano no podrá protegerte. Te prometo que apenas esto termine serás libre de escoger, e irte si así lo deseas… Pero por ahora deberás permanecer a mi lado. Yo te puedo proteger de otros demonios, aunque me cueste protegerte de mí mismo…Por favor… No podría soportar que nada te pasara. -

Lo miré asombrada y sentí su dolor en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Inu…Yasha…- susurré sin saber que responder. Oculté mi rostro en su pecho sintiendo su calor envolverme. Su aroma era agradablemente dulce, solo se me ocurría compararlo como con el que probablemente sería de un ángel. Él me encerró aún más y apoyó su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Me perdonas? ¿Por hacerte sentir así…?

-Sí…

-Te prometo que haré lo posible por evitar dañarte, y ser un buen "novio."

Yo solté una pequeña carcajada y pensé que algún día tendría que explicarle el verdadero significado de esa palabra. Por ese momento lo dejé pasar, y aprisioné su torso con mis brazos. Nos quedamos juntos en ese abrazo sin movernos. No sabía que significaba ni quería pensar en ello. Sólo sentía. Sentía su presencia, su angustia, su dolor, y su deseo de permanecer junto a mí.

_Continuará..._

__**Bueno... Amé el modo en que Inu y Kagome se conectaron y en cierto modo "hicieron las paces," vamos a ver cuanto dura...hehehe. Aunque Inu al final se tragó el orgullo (no tanto pero si un poco haha) y fue a buscarla, parece que si hay una buena razón y Kagome estaba en peligro sin saberlo. Claro, eso sin contar ahora la rivalidad entre Inu y Akihiko... Que dificil está esto. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre Akihiko, Kagome e InuYasha?...No se lo pierdan... ¡en el próximo capítulo! hahahaha. **

**Por favor les ruego dejen sus review. No sólo son mis pequeños tesoros, sino también me ayudan a saber cómo ustedes van percibiendo la historia. Lo que me ayuda un poco para desarrollo de la misma. Miles de abrazos y besos para las que me siguen, y un millón de gracias para las que dejan sus reviews. Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Eli.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO XIV

Había buscado incesablemente a Kikyo por días sin ningún resultado. Necesitaba encontrar los fragmentos de vuelta, pero no había rastro ninguno de ella. No tenía modo de atravesar el pozo ni de hacer que Kagome volviese. Le había quitado los fragmentos y ahora los había perdido.

Sé que se los había arrebatado en un pobre intento de buscar que ella estuviese feliz y tranquila en su época. Pensé que podía sobrellevarlo, su ausencia. Creí que de ese modo, ella regresaría a su vida normal, y tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a aquel humano. Pero algo me decía que había cometido un grave error. Yo no le había dado a escoger.

Suspiré pesadamente y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, enredando mis dedos entre elcabello platinado. Desde que había dejado a Kagome en su época había andado errante por el Sengoku. Extrañaba su compañía, sus sonrisas y su vivacidad. Sin ella, no era yo mismo. Me sentía otra vez perdido, fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera era capaz de permanecer junto a Miroku, Sango o Shippo. Había vuelto a ser un nómada. La última vez que había hablado con alguien, había sido la anciana Kaede luego de que Kikyo se marchara.

-Así que mi hermana te ha robado los fragmentos, InuYasha…

-Sí, Kaede. Debo recuperarlos, pero no sé cómo encontrarla. Es como si su esencia hubiese desaparecido por completo.

-Déjame preguntarte algo… Cuando la consigas, si es que llegas a hacerlo, ¿cómo piensas arrebatarle los fragmentos de vuelta, InuYasha?

Apreté los labios con frustración. Ya había pensado en eso previamente. No quería dañarla, pero debía recuperarlos.

-Honestamente, no lo sé Kaede. Sólo sé que debo recuperarlos… Esos fragmentos le pertenecen a Kagome.

Kaede me miró con fijeza cuando mencioné a Kagome. Desde luego, no le había comentado que yo se los había robado a ella, pero dada la situación me parecía que era bastante obvio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos si los llegases a recuperar?

Alcé la mirada del suelo y los enfoqué en la hermana menor de Kikyo, quién con sus sesenta años de vida me devolvía la mirada con infinita paciencia.

-Pienso devolvérselos Kaede.

-¿Y después…?

-Le daré la libertad de escoger. Más nunca la obligaré a permanecer lejos o cerca de mí.

-InuYasha… ¿Acaso crees que ella te perdonará con tanta facilidad? Si le das a escoger bajo estas circunstancias, lo más probable es que ella desconfíe de ti y decida permanecer en su época.

La miré angustiado sin saber que debía hacer uno para enmendar sus errores y buscar el perdón de quién se ama.

-Yo… quiero recuperarla Kaede. Pelearé por ella. Daría mi vida por hacerla feliz. – confesé con amargura.

-De eso estoy segura, muchacho. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces te has arriesgado por protegerla…

Kaede tomó un pesado suspiro mientras sopesaba la situación.

-Será muy difícil que consigas a mi hermana, y más aún quitarle esos fragmentos. Sabes muy bien que ella sólo se deja ver cuando así lo desea. Quizás… quizás sea más fácil que busques algún otro fragmento por ahí y convenzas a Kagome de venir. Entonces ella te ayudará a encontrar a Kikyo a través de la presencia de los fragmentos.

Comprendí que su plan sonaba más sensato, pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerme.

-Kaede… ¿cómo crees que Kagome reaccione al saber que Kikyo me arrebató sus fragmentos?

-Pues me parece… que ese será un riesgo con el que tendremos que correr.

Tomé aire y supe que no me quedaba opción. Iría en búsqueda de otro fragmento y rogaría porqué Kagome aún quisiera volver después de lo que había hecho.

Eso había ocurrido alrededor de dos días, y desde entonces me había encontrado al acecho de cualquier youkai que poseyera un fragmento. Necesitaba encontrar uno pronto para así buscar a Kagome y tratar de enmendar mi estupidez. Quería asegurarme de que ella fuese libre de escoger. Me había dejado llevar por el ímpetu y no había pensado bien las cosas. Ahora debía asumir el riesgo de que ella prefiriese al humano, y las consecuencias de mis errores.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar que me llevaría hasta ella. Aquél viejo pozo que la había traído hasta mí y que ahora no me permitía llegar hasta a ella. Me pregunté en qué momento se había cerrado de tal modo para nosotros. Recordaba con claridad cuando Kagome y yo éramos libres de viajar a través de él sin la necesidad de los fragmentos. Pero ahora nos exigía un trozo de la perla… como si ahora Kagome no fuese necesaria en el Sengoku para completarla. Bien era cierto que Kikyo estaba aquí, y ella podía hacer el trabajo. Sólo que para mí no era suficiente, yo necesitaba a Kagome.

Me aproximé con lentitud al pozo sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer. Había buscado hasta el cansancio algún fragmento en los alrededores, pero era imposible. Con la perla casi completa, ya no quedaban muchos fragmentos en manos de demonios débiles. Si me conseguía con uno, probablemente representaría una buena cantidad de trabajo obtenerlo. Miré dentro del pozo sin esperanzas, donde solo alcanzé a ver una infinita negrura debido a la escasa luz de la noche.

Respiré profundamente y apoyé las manos sobre el borde del pozo. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que debía hacer ahora?...Recordé la primera vez que lo había cruzado en busca de Kagome. Una youkai llamada Yura se había apoderado de un fragmento, y necesitaba a Kagome para ayudarme a distinguir los cabellos y acabar con ella… Desde eso hacía mucho, las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Ahora, sin darme cuenta, Kagome había pasado a ser parte de mí. Con su testarudez, y espíritu me había enseñado que yo podía pertenecer a mi propia manera. Qué podía cuidar de otros, y permitirme la compañía de ciertos humanos como Miroku, Sango o incluso Shippo. Gracias a ella no sólo había ganado amigos, sino también una pequeña familia… La desdicha me roía el corazón. Debía recuperarla. Debía traerla de vuelta. Esta vez no por la perla…sino porqué, maldita sea… la necesitaba a mi lado…

Entonces sentí una leve vibración entre mis manos y noté con sorpresa cómo una luz azulada se abría paso entre la negrura del pozo. El portal del tiempo se había abierto para mí, una vez más. No pude contener la dicha y me sumergí de inmediato en él. Finalmente podría verla…Kagome.

Apenas llegué a la época de Kagome, supe que algo no andaba bien. Un aroma a putrefacción rondaba el lugar, y no estaba seguro de lo que podía ser. Sentí el corazón latirme con fuerza y temí por Kagome. Me dirigí de inmediato a su casa, y vi que las luces de su habitación estaban apagadas. Ella no estaba aquí. Me tomé unos segundos para captar su esencia, y la seguí en dirección al instituto. Debía de encontrarla, y rápido.

Me sorprendí un poco al encontrarme con un festival repleto de gente en donde se suponía que estaba el instituto de Kagome. Sin embargo, me apresuré a mezclarme con la muchedumbre sin perder tiempo. En unos pocos minutos logré captar su aroma otra vez, que me llevó hacia una tienda de comida aparentemente vacía. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Miraba entre la gente y sólo encontraba rostros de personas alegres que disfrutaban del festival. Decidí que debía alejarme un poco de la ellos para poder concentrarme con mayor tranquilidad y poder conseguir su aroma nuevamente.

Entré al bosque que lindaba con los alrededores y caminé entre los árboles más cercanos al festival. Fue entonces cuando, sin esperármelo, la vi. Lucía increíblemente hermosa. Un kimono azulado ceñía su figura, y su cabello estaba recogido grácilmente dejando al descubierto su cuello. Comencé a caminar emocionado hacia ella. Traía en sus manos una copa de algo que olía muy dulce y jugueteaba con su contenido. No pude contener una sonrisa al pensar en lo dulce y radiante que ella misma ahora se veía. Contuve las ansías por saber cómo reaccionaría ante mí llegada, cuando de repente observé atónito cómo un humano de cabellos oscuros se aproximaba a ella y le comentaba con alegría, casi con ternura.

-Has conseguido un buen sitio –

Ese humano era el mismo que había visto el otro día. Pero no sólo eso, su figura y su rostro… Era físicamente idéntico a mí. Quizás sólo el color de cabello era lo único distinto, y aún así, ese era el mismo color de cabello que yo adoptaba en mi forma humana. ¿Sería…? ¿Acaso sería…?

-¿Te preocupa algo?- le preguntó él. Arrugué el ceño enfocándome en Kagome, estudiándola. Aunque ella se encontraba de espaldas a mí, podía ver claramente que no estaba herida ni nada por el estilo, ¿a qué se refería? Pero entonces, para mi desagradable sorpresa, él se acercó aún más a ella y la tomó con sutileza por los brazos. - Te ves pálida Kagome… ¿Te sientes bien?-

¡Maldito humano! ¡¿Quién se creía para tocarla de ese modo?

-Sí, me encuentro bien…Es sólo qué….- comenzó a explicarse ella.

-Quítale las manos de encima.- mascullé furioso entre dientes. Le rompería el cuello si seguía tocándola.

Él me observó sin inmutarse y regresó su mirada al rostro de Kagome.

-¿InuYasha…? – le preguntó.

Miré incrédulo al bastardo que se atrevía no sólo a ignorarme, sino a confirmar mi nombre con ella. Cómo si mi sola presencia ordenándole que se quitara de mi camino no le bastara.

-Sí…- farfulló ella.

-Ya entiendo por qué dices que me le parezco…-le susurró acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella, haciendo que la sangre de mis venas se transformara en lava hirviente. Y como si no fuese suficiente, Kagome le había hablado de mí… ¿Entendería ella el significado de nuestra extrema similitud?– Podremos ser casi iguales físicamente, pero yo nunca te haría el daño que él te ha hecho…Ten eso en mente, Kagome. –

Sentí la ira recorrer torrencialmente mi cuerpo. ¡¿Lastimarla? ¿Qué demonios le había dicho Kagome? ¿Y quién se creía el muy insolente para tratarla con semejante confianza y cercanía?

-¡Te he dicho que la sueltes! – vociferé dispuesto a destrozarle las entrañas sino lo hacía en aquél mismo instante.

Al escucharme, Kagome giró su cuerpo hacia mí y me observó casi furiosa. Parecía dispuesta a echarme un osuwari ahí mismo en frente de toda la gente. Lo cierto es que no me importó. Sentí una calma ralentizar mi corazón con tan solo poder verla ahí frente a mí, con ese habitual fogosidad que la caracterizaba. Precisamente era esa pasión de su alma la que en cierto modo me había salvado, y la que me había hecho quererla tan vehementemente.

-No, Kagome.- le dijo el humano tomándola por la cintura y ocultándola tras él. Pude haberlo matado ahí mismo si lo hubiese querido, pero no me arriesgaría ni una décima a herir a Kagome.- Yuka ya me había advertido sobre este obsesivo y violento ex novio tuyo que tienes.-

Lo observé con frialdad analizando el mejor modo de traer a Kagome a mi lado sin dañarla. ¿Cómo me había llamado? ¿Entonces creía él que ya yo no la cuidaría más y ahora él sería su protector?

-¿Ex…Novio?...- bufé, acercándome más hacia él. Midiendo cuidadosamente la distancia que nos separaba, y la cercanía que guardaba Kagome con él.

-No te preocupes, Kagome. No dejaré que continúe lastimándote. – le dijo el humano. Sonreí con sarcasmo. Así que ahora se las quería dar de héroe.

-¡Já! Ya me gustaría ver como la defiendes, humano insolente. De todas formas, no he venido para lastimarla. Nunca lo he hecho, ni nunca lo haría –le informé con la poca paciencia que me quedaba. No había hecho más que cuidar de ella desde que habíamos iniciado juntos la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla. Así lo había hecho, y así lo continuaría haciendo. Kagome pertenecía a mi lado. - Ahora quítate, que estorbas.-

-No me refería a lastimarla físicamente… De todas formas, no dejaré que te la lleves a menos que ella así lo quiera.-

Esto era suficiente. No aguantaría más las idioteces de este imbécil que lucía como yo, y que creía tener algún derecho sobre ella.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? ¡Aléjate de ella! – le advertí tomando a colmillo de acero, a punto de agitarla y acabar con esto de una buena vez. Él también sostenía la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a darme batalla. Bien, así sería.

-De haber sabido que eras un estudiante de esta escuela, habría solucionado esto contigo desde un principio – me dijo amenazadoramente.

Esbocé una sonrisa con suficiencia. Acabaría con su ignorancia en tan solo un segundo.

-¡Esperen! – Saltó de repente Kagome entre ambos, y retrocedí automáticamente.- Akihiko, aunque hay cosas qué no podemos contar… me gustaría mucho agradecerte el que quieras acompañarme a través de ellas. Pero lamentablemente a partir de aquí no creo que puedas hacerlo…Debo marcharme, lo siento mucho… Gracias… por todo…-

Akihiko… así que ese era su nombre. Arrugué el ceño ante la confianza que ella le tenía y el obvio cariño que le profesaba. Observé con amargura cómo ella le acariciaba fugazmente el rostro y se despedía de él. Yo no deseaba bajo ningún concepto hacerla infeliz, pero tampoco podía permitir que se quedara aquí si presentía que corría peligro.

-Aún estaré aquí, por si decides regresar… y necesitas apoyo. –le respondió Akihiko, y se marchó.

Me sentí moribundo de infelicidad, y por primera vez temí con toda mi alma que Kagome ya no quisiera permanecer a mi lado.

-Sígueme –le pedí con la voz consumida por la miseria.

Y ella se internó junto a mí entre los árboles, guardando un silencio que me congelaba el corazón.

_Continuará..._

**Ay... ya me gustaría a mi consolarlo *suspiro* . Pues en este cap. tenemos la perspectiva de Inu del encuentro con Kagome y Akihiko. A mi me parece que el de verdad quiere estar con Kagome, y está haciendo todo lo posible para luchar por ella a pesar de su caracter orgulloso**** e imprudente. La verdad es que esas son algunas de las características que me encantan de él. Él siempre intentará cuidar de Kagome y hacerla feliz a pesar de sus metidas de pata... Después de todo siempre he percibido ****a Inu así ****...algo inmaduro, pero siempre adorable. Él haría lo lo que sea por proteger a Kagome. Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias por sus comments! Cómo que la lista de chicas que consolarían a Akihiko va en aumento..hahaha. Vamos a ver que tal continúan las cosas.. Muchos cariños y espero por sus reviews! Hasta la próxima.**

**Eli.**

**P.S: sorry si a veces se me escapan algunos errores gramaticales o me como algunas palabras. Como reviso y edito constantemente, siempre se me termina por escapar algo... haha**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO XV

Había subido a la espalda de InuYasha y regresado al templo en cuestión de unos pocos minutos. Ahora nos dirigíamos juntos hacía el pozo para regresar al Sengoku. El se comportaba mucho más amablemente y dos veces le había descubierto mirándome con fijeza. No estaba segura de cómo manejar lo que había ocurrido en el bosque… Hasta ahora no lo habíamos mencionado y nos comportábamos con quizás un poco más formalidad de la necesaria.

-Creo que llevo lo necesario…- comenté con timidez señalando la mochila amarilla que InuYasha llevaba a cuestas. Me había despedido de mi madre, como le había prometido, y había empacado lo justo para unos pocos días. No planeaba quedarme mucho tiempo pues no deseaba dejar a mi madre sola con mi hermano y mi abuelo en las festividades de fin de año.

-Estoy seguro…- respondió él con suavidad.- Cualquier cosa ya nos las arreglaremos… Shippo estará muy feliz de verte.-

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Sí, yo también lo he extrañado…- respondí sintiendo que mis palabras se referían más a él que al pequeño Shippo.

Él se giró un poco hacia mí y esbozó una calma sonrisa que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le veía. Me quedé enganchada en su mirada, sintiéndome capaz de indagar en toda su alma a través de esos ojos dorados. Él me miró permitiéndome hacerlo, dándome la oportunidad de navegar en el río de oro fundido de su mirada a mis anchas. Me aproximé un poco a él algo curiosa, deseosa de ver más. Pero su semblante cambió, y miró alrededor con algo de preocupación.

-Vamos…- me pidió abriendo la puerta del templo que albergaba el pozo del tiempo.

Lo miré extrañada y observé a mí alrededor del mismo modo. No sentía nada fuera de lo común. Ladeé la cabeza y me decidí por preguntarle luego. Su preocupación comenzaba a ponerme algo nerviosa. Pasé junto a él y escuché como cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-¿Lista? – inquirió.

-Sí – asentí.

-Bien…- dijo ofreciéndome su mano para saltar dentro del pozo. La miré por un segundo, y lo miré a él de vuelta. Sus ojos me decían que estaba bien, me invitaban a hacerlo. Así que la tomé, y saltamos juntos.

.

El frío me estaba congelando los huesos aunque había despertado empapada en sudor y realmente asustada. Aún sentía la horrible desesperación y angustia recorrerme las venas luego de las espantosas pesadillas que había tenido. Había salido de entre las mantas del futón y la habitación que compartía con Sango y Shippo para tomar un poco de aire helado y despejar mi mente. Me había sentado sobre el corredor frente a nuestras habitaciones que daba a un pequeño jardín interno del palacio. Observaba la quietud del pequeño estanque y un par de peces de brillantes colores naranjas y blancos, que aún a estas horas de la madrugada, nadaban apaciblemente.

-¿No puedes dormir…?- susurró una voz a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta algo asustada para encontrarme con la mirada tranquilizadora de InuYasha.

-No…- admití, recordando las pesadillas y volviendo a agitarme por las frescas memorias. Habían sido extremadamente vívidas.

-Ya…- dijo sentándose a mi lado, sobre el pulido suelo de madera.- ¿Pesadillas?

-Sí… bastante desagradables.

-¿Quieres contármelas? – se ofreció.

-Hmm… supongo que sí. Eran sobre todos nosotros…Soñé que nos encontrábamos en la aldea de Kaede y éramos atacados por una bandada de demonios. Tú, Sango y Miroku peleaban contra ellos, pero yo no podía batallar por más que lo desease. Eran como sí mis manos se encontrasen atadas o algo así… Y luego una serpiente inmensa de cuatro cabezas salió de la nada y fue a atacarme. Yo corrí, consciente de que me perseguía y me pisaba los talones. Pero de repente Shippo apareció y ahora el corría peligro también. No podía ayudarlo. –suspiré con la voz ahogada.

-Tranquila… Ya pasó. Sólo fueron malos sueños.- me confortó rodeándome con un brazo y atrayéndome hacia sí.

Yo respiré profundamente y busqué calmarme. Su pecho me resultaba increíblemente cómodo y su pausada respiración me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

-Sabes que siempre te protegeré…- murmuró.

-Sí…-respondí perdida en la calidez de su cuello.

-Estás muy fría…- me dijo, cerniendo su otro brazo a mí alrededor, acercándome más hacia él. Podía sentir con claridad sus formas envolverme a través de la delgadez de la tela de mi ropa para dormir.

-No pensé que me enfriaría tan rápido- confesé.

-Tonta…es invierno.- me recordó con ternura.

-Ya…- suspiré sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo transferirse al mío. Comenzaba a sentirme somnolienta otra vez en aquél remanso de paz.

-Pequeña…Deberías regresar a la cama. –me aconsejó él.

-Ya voy…- murmuré sin muchas ganas de moverme.

Me pareció sentirlo suspirar y enlazar sus manos en mi cuerpo de tal modo que le permitiría cargarme con mayor facilidad entre sus brazos. Nos quedamos así un par de minutos, en aquél corredor frente al estanque, y no supe en qué momento volví a quedarme dormida. Esa noche no volví a tener más pesadillas y tuve un sueño bastante tranquilo.

Al día siguiente desperté poco antes del medio día y observé que la habitación yacía vacía. Me vestí presurosa y me salí en busca de los otros. Los encontré a todos reunidos en una habitación un poco más allá de las nuestras. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y permitían una agradable vista hacia el estanque, en el que ahora habían muchos más peces nadando.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo estaban sentados frente a una mesa con los restos del almuerzo. Y ahora tomaban té. InuYasha permanecía sentado en una esquina con los ojos cerrados. ¿Había sido lo de ayer tan solo un sueño?

-Buenos días, Señorita Kagome- me saludó el monje Miroku con alegría.

-Buenos días a todos – respondí con una sonrisa.

-Ven, Kagome. Siéntate aquí. Te hemos guardado comida. –me dijo Sango, señalándome el lugar junto a ella.

-Gracias- le dije tomando asiento en el suelo a su lado, y dándole una mirada fugaz a InuYasha quién permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Miroku ha escogido un muy buen lugar para ofrecer sus servicios. ¿No te parece Kagome?- me preguntó Shippo con la boca llena de arroz.

-Sí, es muy bonito – estuve de acuerdo, apreciando el hermoso jardín y el estanque a la luz del día.

-Feh! Nada más esperemos que al menos Miroku haga el trabajo prometido – soltó InuYasha poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos, vamos InuYasha. Este es un lindo palacio, que también posee unas lindas princesas- canturreó Miroku con alegría.

-Ejem, ejem. Y por supuesto que también lo escogí por las oscuras energías que parecen envolverlo- se corrigió a sí mismo, dándole un falso tono de seriedad a su voz luego de ver la mirada asesina que Sango le dedicó.

-Esas mentiras nada mas te las crees tú – le espetó Sango molesta llevando el té a sus labios.

Yo sonreí ante la divertida relación de estos dos y me llevé un trozo de pescado a la boca. InuYasha pasó detrás de Miroku en dirección a la puerta, y yo lo seguí con la mirada. Justo antes de salir, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y una discreta sonrisa de dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. Me quedé mirando un poco más el lugar por el que había desaparecido antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro y regresar a mi comida.

Almorcé en compañía de los chicos mientras mi mente vagaba entre los recuerdos del día anterior. Aún InuYasha no me había explicado de qué se trataba aquella extraña presencia en mi época que le había parecido tan peligrosa, y tampoco me había devuelto los fragmentos. No había querido preguntarle nada la noche anterior para evitar romper la harmonía que se había vuelto a establecer entre nosotros desde que había regresado, pero quizás ya era hora de preguntarle.

Dejé mi taza de té sobre la mesa y me dispuse a levantarme. Saldría a tomar un poco de sol y buscaría a InuYasha para que me contara con más detalle lo que había percibido ayer, y me diese los trozos de la perla.

-Voy a dar un paseo –les anuncié a mis amigos.

-Está bien, no te alejes mucho- me aconsejó Sango.

-No lo haré – le prometí, saliendo hacia el corredor, no sin antes notar una mirada cómplice entre ella y Miroku.

Comencé a caminar a través del pasillo abierto hacia el jardín en dirección a mi habitación, y me senté en el mismo sitio que había ocupado junto a InuYasha esa madrugada. Quizás el vendría aquí en vez de tener que buscarle.

-Hola…- me saludó a mis espaldas, sacándome una sonrisa. O me había estado esperando, o me había leído la mente.

-Buenos días – respondí risueña. Él estaba de pie a mi lado.

-Veo que estás de buen humor-

-Sí…logré dormir bastante bien anoche. Bueno, al menos después de las pesadillas – reí.

-Eso está bien – sonrió él.

Un pequeño silencio se estableció entre nosotros y no estaba muy segura de cómo abordar el tema. Quizás debía comenzar por lo más sencillo

-InuYasha…- lo llamé.

-¿Sí?

-Ayer, cuando fuiste buscarme…-comencé a preguntarle notando que su postura cambiaba un poco, haciéndole ver más tenso. - ¿A qué te referías precisamente cuando dijiste que me encontraba en peligro?

-No sé cómo explicarlo realmente…. Lo único que sentí fue un aroma a putrefacción en el área. No pertenecía a Náraku así que debía de tratarse de otra creatura. No dediqué mucho tiempo a investigar, pero planeaba ir hoy para estar seguro de que se trata.

Lo miré sin saber tampoco qué podía significar aquello.

-¿No te parece extraño que yo no haya sentido la presencia de esa creatura o lo que sea?

-Sí, es un poco extraño. Deberías de haber sido capaz de sentir su presencia maligna antes de que yo detectara su aroma. Pero todo lo que me pudo alertar de ello fue ese nauseabundo olor…

-Hmm –asentí pensativa - ¿Y qué ha dicho Miroku al respecto?

-Aún no le menciono nada – me explicó él.

-Entiendo…-

Alcé la mirada y vi que sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto del estanque. Su semblante estaba serio y reflejaba un poco de preocupación.

-Ehmm, otra cosa que te quería preguntar…- asomé. Él enfocó sus ojos en los míos.

-Pues…- dudé. ¿Cómo se lo preguntaría? – En cuanto a los frag…-

No pude terminar la frase cuando de repente una fuerte explosión resonó dentro del castillo. Algo había ocurrido. InuYasha y yo nos miramos por una fracción de segundo y salimos a la carrera hacia el lugar de la explosión encontrándonos con Shippo, Miroku y Sango en el camino.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- les pregunté cuando se unieron a nosotros.

-No lo sé –me indicó Sango corriendo a mi lado con el hiraikotsu a su espalda.

-Probablemente sólo sea un hishku – dijo Miroku refiriéndose a los débiles demonios que solían habitar en los palacios para robar las riquezas que se guardaban en los cuartos abovedados.

-Probablemente…- repetí con las esperanzas de que fuese algo así de tonto.

Miré a InuYasha corriendo delante de nosotros y recordé que aún debía pedirle los fragmentos de vuelta. Ya lo haría cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Por ahora, debíamos ocuparnos de aquella fuerte explosión que había resonado por todo a lo largo del palacio.

_Continuará..._

**Bueno aquí la conti, en mi intento de publicar un poco más rápido y no tenernos tanto tiempo en ascuas jeje. Espero que les guste como se van desarrollando de a poco las cosas. Un beso grande para todas ustedes, y muchisímas gracias a mis fieles lectoras :D Espero con ansias sus reviews. **

**Eli.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XVI

Llegamos a una especie de salón central que estaba repleto de humo. Las puertas de madera yacían rotas, y todos los sirvientes del palacio habían huido como se los había ordenado Miroku. Nos proponíamos entrar al salón cuando Sango nos detuvo.

-Tomen – nos indicó extendiéndonos dos mascarillas a Miroku y a mí. Ella ya traía la suya puesta. –Ese humo es tóxico –

-Gracias, Sango – mi voz sonó amortiguada por la mascarilla.

Miré hacia el frente para ver si el humo también afectaba a InuYasha, pero él ya se había perdido dentro de la sala. Me apresuré a seguirlo como pude; apenas podía ver algo entre aquella neblina tóxica.

-¿Inu…Yasha?- murmuré dando pasos cortos, sin saber hacia dónde me dirigía.

-¡Kagome…! – escuché la voz de Sango que curiosamente sonó algo lejana.

Me di la vuelta para ir en su dirección, topándome con una nube blanca que no me permitía ver más allá de mis narices. No sé en qué momento me había perdido dentro de aquella gran habitación y me había separado tanto de Sango y Miroku.

-¡Señorita Kagome, aléjese de ahí! – me advirtió Miroku. Su voz sonaba mucho más cerca que la de Sango. Fui esperanzada hacia donde provenía aquél sonido, pero era desesperante no poder distinguir más allá de tus manos dentro de aquella densidad de humo blanco. Debía de admitir que la situación me asustaba.

Comencé a avanzar hacia Miroku, pero al cabo de unos cuantos pasos sentí que una cosa fría se enroscaba alrededor de mi cintura y me aprisionaba con fuerza. Me sostuve con las manos de ella, y sentí repulsión al notar la viscosidad de aquella piel de escamas.

-¡InuYasha! – alcancé a gritar a pesar de la presión que esa creatura ejercía en mi estómago. Entonces noté que mis pies se alzaban del suelo y era arrastrada hacia algún lugar de aquella inmensa sala. -¡No…!- supliqué con la voz estrangulada por la falta de aire. Mi mirada se comenzaba a nublar y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-¡Kagome! – logré escuchar antes de caer inconsciente.

.

Un profundo olor a tierra húmeda me inundaba las fosas nasales, y mi cuerpo temblaba por la corriente de aire frío que había en el lugar. Mantuve los ojos cerrados e intenté escuchar primero si había alguien a mí alrededor. Lo único que percibía era mi respiración, y los latidos de mi corazón que comenzaban a acelerarse ante el miedo que sentía. ¿Dónde estaba? Abrí los ojos cautelosa y sólo pude distinguir sombras. La luz era extremadamente escasa, y apenas podía distinguir el suelo a centímetros de mi nariz. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido arrastrada por los aires hacia algún lugar antes de caer inconsciente. "_InuYasha…_" pensé. ¿Estaría a salvo? Debía salir de aquí para poder ir en su búsqueda. Intenté ponerme de pie cuando noté que ambos estaban atados. En seguida traté de mover mis manos, y noté que ocurría lo mismo con ellas.

Me removí un poco en el suelo y alcancé a sentarme cómo pude. Quién sea que me hubiese atado, me había dejado las manos atadas al frente, de modo que podía moverlas y buscar algo con lo que cortar las cuerdas. Busqué a tientas una piedra en la tierra con la que poder liberarme pero me detuve al escuchar otro movimiento ajeno al mío.

-Yo que tú no perdería mi tiempo…- resonó la voz sedosa de un hombre.

Me compuse y tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando la repentina luz proveniente de una vela iluminó el sitio. Fue entonces cuando pude notar que me encontraba en una especie de cueva. El espigado dueño de aquella voz acababa de entrar en ella con un calmo andar y la vela en su mano. Enfoqué mi mirada en él, y pude adivinar que se trataba de un Youkai. Sus ojos afilados eran de un extraño color gris y su rostro estaba marcado por unas líneas azules paralelas a los ojos. Su cabello largo de color oscuro caía liso mecido suavemente por la corriente de aire.

-De todas formas aquél hanyou debería llegar en cualquier momento –continuó.

-¿InuYasha…?- repetí asombrada. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a él?

-Sí… Dime algo, -me pidió a medida que se acercaba más a mí- ¿cuántos fragmentos se encuentran en su poder?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa entendiendo que yo era el cebo.

-No vendrá. – le insté, con la esperanza de que me dejase ir. – Yo soy nada para él.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues eso no me pareció cuando te arrastre hacia las profundidades de mi hogar… Rompió una de sus costillas al tratar de revelarse contra mí y recuperarte, ¿sabes? Pero ya ves, fue inútil. – terminó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho y los ojos llenárseme de lágrimas. InuYasha estaba herido por mi culpa.

-Ah, no llores preciosa…- dijo el youkai agachándose frente a mí y tomando una de mis lágrimas entre sus finos dedos. – Apenas tenga esos fragmentos en mi poder, te prometo que acabaré con su sufrimiento-

Esto no podía ser cierto, sin tan sólo InuYasha no me los hubiese quitado desde un principio, él ahora no estaría en peligro.

-Tengo entendido que con tan solo uno de esos fragmentos, el poder de un demonio se incrementa enormemente. Me pregunto cuántos fragmentos poseerá él...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que él los tiene?- le pregunté intentando inútilmente jugar con su mente.

-Hjmm, curioso que lo preguntes. Una sacerdotisa con un especial parecido al tuyo me dijo que él los tendría. Me dio esa información a cambio de un pequeño favor… ¿Quieres saber cuál? – agregó ensanchando una sonrisa llena de malicia. – Me pidió que acabara con su vida, lo cual no me parece siquiera un favor. Es un placer para mí acabar con los errores de la naturaleza. Hanyous como él no deberían existir.

-¡No sabes nada de lo que dices! – le grité furiosa a la cara derramando más lágrimas. Era imposible que Kikyo fuese la causante de esto… ¿Cuánto odio podía albergar el corazón de aquella mujer?

El Youkai me observó con fijeza y ladeó un poco su cabeza.

-Veo tu belleza… Pero sigue sin parecerme razón suficiente para arriesgar la vida – me dijo con frialdad. Las palabras siseaban curiosamente entre sus afilados dientes. –Me parece que nunca entenderé esa atracción de los youkais por humanas tan débiles como tú.

-Ya te dije que no represento nada para InuYasha. – insistí.

-Pues eso no fue lo que me dijo aquella sacerdotisa… Ella me aseguró que él vendría hacia donde fuese que tú estuvieses. Pero de ser como dices…- acercó una de sus manos tocando ligeramente mi rostro – no serás desperdiciada antes de que acabe contigo, lo prometo.-

Lo miré con repulsión y deseé poder tener cualquier arma en mi poder para ser yo la que acabara con él primero.

-Si aprecias tus manos…Te recomiendo quitárselas de encima - sonó una voz gélida detrás del youkai.

-¡InuYasha!- Aunque apenas podía divisarlo entre las sombras, pude apreciar con claridad que una mancha de sangre le había oscurecido el rojo carmesí de su haori en el costado izquierdo.

-¡Já...! Entonces esa mujer tenía razón. Has venido hanyou.

-No eres más que una marioneta.- bufó InuYasha. – Apártate de ella.

-Tendrás que entregarme los fragmentos primeros.

-Sobre mi cadáver.

-Así será – concluyó el youkai desafiante.

-¡No!... InuYasha, por favor, ¡ya estás herido!

-Haz silencio Kagome. Ésta lombriz no representa ninguna amenaza para mí.

- ¿Lombriz? – repitió el otro soltando una carcajada. – Eso ya lo veremos.

Y ante mi asombro, su cuerpo mutó hasta convertirse en una serpiente de tamaño colosal. Su cuerpo era negro con anillos azules, y sus ojos grises relucían en la oscuridad de la cueva. La vela había caído al suelo junto a mí, y casi se había apagado. La tomé entre mis manos con rapidez y la sostuve con cuidado para que su llama se volviese a avivar, cosa que estaba resultando muy difícil debido a la persistente corriente de aire. Eché un vistazo fugaz hacia InuYasha y vi que blandía a colmillo de acero observando cauteloso a la monstruosa serpiente. Aún ninguno había dado el primer ataque.

Me apresuré a posicionar la vela entre mis pies, y la sostuve entre ellos como pude. Entonces moví mis manos hacia la débil llama y logré chamuscar un poco el cordón que las unía, logrando así romperlo mientras las halaba con fuerza en la dirección opuesta. Acto seguido me quité las cuerdas que unían mis pies, y coloqué la pequeña fuente de luz a un lado con cuidado. Me levanté sin estar segura de que hacer a continuación. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de ayudarle? Exploré el lugar sin encontrar ningún arma que fuese de posible ayuda.

Los ojos de InuYasha refulgían con claros deseos de atacar, pero aún no lo hacía. ¿Por qué? Observé con mayor atención y entonces noté que la situación era bastante precaria. Debía posicionarme detrás de InuYasha si quería que este pudiese realizar su viento cortante sin matarme a mí también en el intento. Sin embargo, el gigantesco cuerpo de la serpiente que se alzaba frente a mí me lo impedía.

Decidí intentar trepar de algún modo sobre ella para llegar a su lado, pero al intentar hacerlo, InuYasha se distrajo ante mi movimiento y el youkai embistió velozmente hacia él estampándolo con fuerza en una de las paredes de la caverna. Observe aterrorizada la sangre que comenzaba a manar de su herida. Tenía que hacer algo. Entonces recordé un pequeño hechizo que había estado practicando con Kaede unas semanas antes, uno que me permitía paralizar los músculos del oponente momentáneamente. Preparé mi mente, me concentré en llevar la energía hacia mis manos, y recité el conjuro golpeando con fuerza la piel del espantoso reptil. Milagrosamente, tuve éxito y el youkai se congeló por los segundos suficientes que necesité para llegar hasta InuYasha.

-Este es tu fin lombriz inmunda –zanjó InuYasha realizando el viento cortante. Me aferré a su espalda, sintiéndome mucho más protegida y segura junto a él. La ráfaga de viento rasgó las paredes de la cueva y convirtió el cuerpo de la serpiente en polvo. Miré extrañada por encima del hombro de InuYasha y comprendí que ahora nos encontrábamos solos.

-Se ha acabado…- musité.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó él dándose la vuelta hacia mí.

-Sí – le dije posando la mirada en la herida de su costado, y notando con sorpresa los muchos otros golpes y raspones que su cuerpo reflejaba.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Dos o tres horas – respondió él mirándome con seriedad. Yo lo miré asombrada.

-¿Cómo es qué…?-

-Cuando te separaste de Miroku y de Sango, la porquería esa pensó que podría raptarte para así poder enfrentarse solo a mí sin ellos de por medio. Fui hacia ti cuando te escuché gritar, pero cuando llegué habías desaparecido…

-¿Y cómo fue que me encontraste?

-Seguí tu aroma, así fue como divisé el túnel subterráneo que se abría en el suelo de la sala. Me sumergí en él y fui tras de ustedes, pero cuando la patética lombriz se dio cuenta, te usó de escudo para atacarme. Fue entonces cuando noté que estabas inconsciente…- me explicó suspirando cansinamente. – Supe que no podría recuperarte mientras estuviésemos en aquél túnel tan estrecho, fue por eso que esperé hasta que la serpiente me guiará hasta aquí. Menos mal que despertaste… comenzabas a asustarme.

No supe que contestar. Sólo estaba feliz de estar junto a él nuevamente.

-Creo…creo que deberíamos salir de aquí. – le pedí con suavidad.

Él asintió y me estudió con atención antes de indicarme el túnel a su derecha, por el que había llegado.

-Es por ahí.-

Miré el túnel y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Apenas podía distinguir la forma de las estrechas paredes en aquella oscuridad. Giré la cabeza hacia la débil luz de la vela que estaba a un par de metros tirada en el suelo.

-Quizás debería…

-No te servirá. La corriente de aire dentro del túnel te la apagará enseguida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará salir de aquí? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero no creo que mucho.-

-¿Y podrás continuar con esas heridas?-

Él lllevó su mano hasta el costado y lo presionó levemente, observándo la sangre fresca entre sus dedos, incluso sus garras brillaban rojas.

-No son nada…-

Le observé con detenimiento comprendiendo que de igual manera, no tenía nada con que curarlo.

-Vamos – concluí decidida internándome en aquella oscuridad de lobo.

InuYasha me seguía muy de cerca mientras yo tanteaba con cuidado las paredes a los lados para estar segura de por donde debía ir. Después de unos diez minutos de caminata comenzaba a sentirme algo agotada, al menos aquella corriente de aire se incrementaba a medida que avanzábamos, lo cual me indicaba que no faltaba mucho. Nos habíamos mantenido en silencio durante el recorrido, lo cual me había permitido notar que había ciertas cosas que no encajaban en los hechos recientes. Una de las cuales se plasmaba en mi corazón como un hierro caliente, Kikyo…

Sin darme cuenta, mi pie chocó contra una roca especialmente sobresaliente del suelo, y perdí el equilibrio. En cuestión de segundos, InuYasha me atrapó con su brazo derecho y me atrajo hacia él con delicadeza.

-Gra...gracias…- trastabillé sorprendida y algo frustrada por haberme distraído de esa manera.

-No es nada… ¿Quieres que te lleve? –me ofreció.

Yo negué con la cabeza observando entristecida sus heridas.

-Cuanto lo siento…-

-No es tu culpa…Debes dejar de disculparte por todo, Kagome.- me dijo con una suave sonrisa y acariciando mi mejilla con ternura. Yo bajé la mirada avergonzada y sorprendida, InuYasha no solía comportarse así conmigo. Muy rara vez me demostraba su afecto.

-Kagome…- repitió esta vez en un susurro. Sentí mi cuerpo encenderse ante esa sola mención de mi nombre y le observé estática. Él me miró a los ojos con fulgor y enseguida bajó su mirada hacia mis labios que se entreabrían dócilmente. Todos los pensamientos de duda, de tristeza, de preocupación… todo se había borrado de mi mente momentáneamente. Ahora sólo era capaz de sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo junto al mío, la calidez de su mano tras mi cuello que me acercaba con lentitud hacia él, y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Los latidos de mi corazón chocaban contra mi pecho con fuerza delatando sin remedio mis emociones. No había lugar ni espacio en mi mente para nada más que no fuese él en este momento.

InuYasha me aprisionaba con la justa medida de delicadeza e ímpetu entre sus brazos, y sus ojos me miraban con especial magnetismo. Di un leve respingo cuando finalmente sentí sus labios presionarse contra los míos, y nuestras bocas fundirse en una. Era esto lo que mi corazón había recreado antes en mi mente tantas veces, y lo que había anhelado con tantas fuerzas. Sentir su lengua acariciar la mía con vehemencia y sus manos aprisionarme hacia su pecho, suprimiendo hasta la última molécula de aire que nos distanciaba era mucho, mucho mejor…de lo que cualquier mente jamás hubiese podido imaginar.

_Continuará..._

**Pff... bueno, aquí vengo con un capítulo nuevo después de tantos días. Me está costando mucho encontrar algo de tiempo libre para plasmar este fic en escrito. Casi que me escondo de mi consciencia y mis deberes para poder hacerlo hehe. Sin embargo, admito que vale la pena cada segundo..**

**Pues bien, en este cap Kagome e Inu se pusieron algo candentes al final haha. En realidad yo creo que es toda esa mezcla de incertidumbre, y de no saber si podrán estar siempre juntos o no, lo que los está manteniendo cada vez más cerca. Pero ahora hay que ver como continúa, porqué nada se mantiene a escondidas****, y hay ciertos detalles que aún no salen a flote... Me pregunto cual será la reacción de Kagome...ejem, ejem. Bueno, mejor me callo antes de seguir escribiendo en esta nota de autor el siguiente capítulo! hehe que ganas no me faltan...pero de hecho, ya voy tarde para mis compromisos! Así que las dejo y espero con ansias sus reviews! Besos, **

**Eli. **


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO XVII

Ver a Shippo corretear de un lado al otro limpiando el piso de madera con un trapo blanco me resultaba en cierto modo bastante terapéutico. Agachado sobre el suelo, él lo pulía con fuerza a medida que se impulsaba con los pies a través del corredor. El sonido de sus pies cada vez que iniciaba un nuevo recorrido de una punta a otra era curiosamente tranquilizador. Quizás sólo se tratase del hecho de que me reconfortaba saberlo cerca y a salvo.

Esperaba sentada afuera frente a la habitación en la que Sango se encargaba de cuidar las heridas de InuYasha. El día había perdido su brillo y la tarde estaba nublada. Había llovido un poco y el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse a medida que la tarde daba paso a la noche. Suspiré sintiéndome extenuada y escuchando el leve murmullo de las voces dentro de la habitación. Los hechos se habían desarrollado de manera muy extraña luego de haber salido de la cueva. Un escalofrío me recorría la espalda nada más de recordar lo ocurrido entre InuYasha y yo. Pero esto no hacía sino más que entristecerme aún más. Justo cuando pensé que quizás las cosas entre nosotros serían distintas, tuve que escuchar lo que menos esperaba...

-¿A qué se refería aquél youkai cuando hablaba de una sacerdotisa…? Se refería a ella, a Kikyo. ¿No es cierto?- le pregunté a InuYasha mientras caminábamos en dirección al palacio luego de salir de aquél túnel subterráneo. Después de lo ocurrido me daba menos temor hacerle todas las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza.

Él me miró, y pude detectar en sus ojos un deje de tristeza.

-Sí, se refería a ella – me confirmó.

-¿Y por qué habría ella de mandar una serpiente así a atacarnos?- continué.- En realidad aquél youkai dijo que aparte de recuperar los fragmentos, ella había pedido que te matase… ¿No te parece un poco ilógico que ella hubiese mandado a alguien más a hacer el trabajo sucio? De paso que ese youkai no dio tanto trabajo cómo me lo hubiese imaginado…-

-Kagome, por favor para…- me pidió InuYasha interrumpiendo mi retórica de preguntas. Él se detuvo y se puso frente a mí.

-Yo…- su rostro reflejaba preocupación, y su boca se abría sin producir ningún sonido.

-¿Sí…?- le invité a continuar. Quizás él también estaba intentando de atar todos los cabos sueltos.

-Ese…youkai, no venía por los fragmentos.

Yo arrugué el ceño sin comprender.

-Él no pudo haber venido por los fragmentos porqué yo no los tengo…Ella los tiene. Lo más seguro es que Kikyo lo enviase solo para hacernos daño, para hacernos esto…- me dijo recogiendo una lágrima que se me había escapado furtiva. Hasta ahora no había visto la verdad en lo que él decía. Desde que InuYasha había venido por mí, siempre sentí que algo no encajaba…que algo faltaba… Ahora lo entendía, nunca había sentido la presencia de los fragmentos alrededor de él o de los otros.

-¡Me lo ocultaron! ¡¿Qué demonios esperaban? ¿Qué acaso nunca lo iba a notar? ¡No soy tan estúpida! – exploté.

-Kagome…- susurró InuYasha buscando tranquilizarme. – Todo está bien… mientras estemos juntos todo lo estará.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Así que después de todo si me necesitabas para recuperar los fragmentos! ¡Era eso todo lo que querías! ¡¿No? ¡Eres un idiota!- Me sentía como una tonta por haberle creído, todo había sido una treta. Una vez más él sólo quería que le ayudara a buscar la maldita perla.

-¡No es así Kagome! – alzó la voz InuYasha dejándome un poco impresionada. - ¡Ya te dije que no fui por ti por eso! Fui por ti…porqué tan solo deseo permanecer a tu lado… ¿Acaso esto no significó nada para ti? –me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla y mis labios con suavidad, haciendo alusión a lo que acababa de ocurrir dentro de la cueva. Sus ojos no eran más que el vivo reflejo de sus palabras. Mi corazón me decía que él no mentía, pero mi mente me decía que había sido traicionada.

-Si no me crees, te pido que recuerdes la noche en la que te busqué… El pozo finalmente me dejó atravesarlo sin ningún fragmento… Y tú sabías muy bien que aquella noche no traía ninguno conmigo. Fue el vivo deseo de estar junto a ti lo que me permitió hacerlo, así como solías atravesarlo tú al principio… Dime algo Kagome, ¿trataste tú de atravesarlo?-

En sus ojos vi dolor, y algo más que jamás en mi vida pensé verle, un brillo de temor. Bajé la mirada sintiéndome muy triste, yo no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Yo no había sido capaz ni de hacer el intento de atravesar el pozo. Había estado ocupada encargándome de las cosas del colegio, y de Akihiko.

-Sólo pienso hacerte una pregunta…- le dije con la voz contenida.- ¿Cómo es posible que los fragmentos llegaran a manos de esa mujer?

InuYasha abrió un poco la boca sorprendido buscando responderme. Yo esperé una respuesta, pero obviamente él no sabía cómo contestarme. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido durante mi ausencia?

-Si no me lo dices tú, Miroku o Sango lo harán – le advertí.

Él cerró la boca y sus ojos oscurecidos me observaron con seriedad. Aparentemente no planeaba contármelo. ¿Tan mal había sido?

-Bien. Le preguntaré a ella – y emprendí la marcha decidida hacia el palacio.

Suspiré con cansancio al recordar que cuando llegamos, mi pregunta se quedó en el aire sin respuesta. La herida del costado izquierdo de InuYasha había comenzado a sangrar otra vez. Sango me cuestionó con la mirada, pero yo estaba demasiado molesta como para encargarme de hacerlo. Les di la espalda y me senté en el lugar que ahora estaba. Entonces Miroku y Sango habían procedido a curarle las heridas dentro de la habitación a mis espaldas, yo me había quedado afuera observando a Shippo limpiar. Desde que le habían dicho que eso era un gran ejercicio para el cuerpo y aumentaba sus habilidades de batalla, lo hacía tan a menudo cómo podía.

Recosté la cabeza contra la pared de madera sin saber qué hacer. Kikyo tenía ahora los fragmentos… Golpeé levemente la cabeza contra la pared un tanto exasperada. ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer ahora? Otra vez me sentía estresada y angustiada, por no decir extremadamente dolida. InuYasha no deseaba decirme cómo Kikyo los había obtenido. Quizás no deseaba dañarme más, pero el no decírmelo era mucho peor porqué entonces mi mente comenzaba a maquinar todo tipo de desagradables posibilidades.

Necesitaba relajarme. Quería volver a sentirme tranquila y feliz. No pude evitar pensar en Akihiko, y en seguida sentí remordimiento. InuYasha estaba herido por haberme protegido. Él me quería de algún modo y me lo había demostrado. Pero por otro lado, nada de esto hubiese pasado si él no hubiese sido tan estúpido como para quitarme los fragmentos por los motivos que fuesen. Me levanté molesta y fui hasta mi habitación, empacaría todo y me largaría de aquí. Ya vería si el pozo me aceptaba o no, pero esto era suficiente.

.

-¡Kagome! – gritó Ayumi corriendo hacia mí a través del pasillo del colegio.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – me preguntó una vez que hubo llegado a mi lado. -¡Que alegría verte! – exclamó abrazándome. – Tu abuelo nos dijo que habías atrapado una gripe horrible.

La miré fingiendo una sonrisa sin estar segura de qué responder. Entonces una extraña sensación captó mi atención y vi pasar a Akihiko detrás de Ayumi hablando con un compañero de clases. Él había captado sus últimas palabras y me había mirado por unos segundos con mucha seriedad. Le observé alejarse con aquél amigo que parecía bastante enfrascado en una conversación sin mediar palabra conmigo. Me entristecí aún más al pensar que Akihiko podía haberse molestado al plantarle del modo que lo hice durante el festival.

-¿Kagome?- Ayumi agitaba su mano frente a mí buscando mi atención.

Posé la mirada en ella, y creo que se asombró un poco al ver mi repentina falta de interés.

-Hoy faltaré a la clase de cocina Ayumi- le anuncié con sutil determinación y una sonrisa cortés.

– Y no estoy enferma. Nos vemos luego- agregué, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida del instituto. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo por donde antes se encontrasen las tiendas del festival. Hacía frío pero no me importó. Sin darme cuenta mis pies me llevaron hacia el mismo sitio donde Akihiko y yo hubiésemos comido helado juntos de no ser por la aparición de… No pude completar el pensamiento sin comenzar a derramar lágrimas por él. Me senté en la helada silla de hierro forjado y puse mis codos sobre la mesa a juego, apoyando la frente en mis manos. Me sentía exhausta, y curiosamente el clima invernal iba acorde con mi humor.

Me sobresalté un poco al repentinamente sentir una cálida tela deslizarse sobre mis hombros. Akihiko ocupó la otra silla, y me observó con detenimiento. Sus ojos dorados me estudiaban impenetrables y su cabello oscuro contrastaba hermosamente contra la nieve que lo cubría todo. Lo miré sin saber que decir, o hacer. Me sentía abatida y desanimada.

Él tomó un pañuelo de tela y limpió mis lágrimas con delicadeza. Sonreí débilmente al recordar que había hecho lo mismo antes, en el pequeño jardín detrás del teatro.

-Akihiko…- lo llamé con suavidad.

Él enfocó su mirada en la mía, aún con su mano a centímetros de mis mejillas.

-Salgamos de aquí…- le pedí.

Akihiko mi miró con sorpresa, y asintió al ver la súplica escondida en mi mirada. Se puso de pie, y me ofreció su mano. Yo la tome también levantándome, pero no la solté. La calidez que emanaba no solo calentaba mis manos protegiéndolas del frío invierno, sino que también entibiaba y enternecía mi corazón herido.

_Continuará..._

**Akihiko ha regresado, y la pobre de Kagome se encuentra medio devastada después de haberse enterado a medias de lo que pasó con los fragmentos. Ya se que este cap no ha salido tan largo como los otros, pero necesitaba terminarlo justo ahí. Espero les guste, trataré de subir el próximo pronto. No hace falta mencionar lo mucho que espero sus reviews! Es muy importante para mí leer sus impresiones sobre la historia; alimentan mi inspiración y me ayudan a seguir :) ****Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, un beso a tods!**

**Eli.**


	18. Chapter 18

Canciones recomendadas para leer este cap.: Phantomrider de Tokio Hotel, y el cover de Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley.

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Observaba el paisaje de la ciudad que íbamos dejando atrás a medida que avanzábamos en el auto. Los edificios pasaban unos tras otros, entumeciendo mi mente, dejándola en blanco. Recorríamos a gran velocidad la autopista y cerré los ojos suspirando. Hasta que finalmente conseguía algo de paz. El amplio asiento del copiloto se adaptaba con suavidad a mi cuello y mi espalda, permitiéndome estar muy cómoda. Me sorprendía el discreto lujo del auto de Akihiko. Sus líneas eran finas y elegantes. Debía de admitir que en cierto modo iba bien con él.

-Si quieres puedo bajar un poco el asiento…- me ofreció con amabilidad.

-Está bien – acepté sin abrir los ojos.

En seguida percibí que me inclinaba hacia atrás junto con el asiento de forma automática. Me acomodé girándome hacia la ventana bajo el cinturón de seguridad que aún estaba puesto pero ahora guindaba en el aire aprisionando sólo mi cintura. Esta vez miré el cielo lleno de perezosas nubes grises. Sus formas eran indefinidas, y parecía que iba a comenzar a llover en cualquier momento.

Desde que habíamos salido del instituto, todo era silencio. La radio permanecía apagada y sólo escuchaba el suave y casi imperceptible ronroneo del motor. No le había dicho a Akihiko hacia donde quería que me llevase, y lo cierto es que tampoco lo quería saber. Él sencillamente se había subido a la autopista y había continuado de largo sin bajar en ninguna salida. Había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas más y él se había limitado a darme un par de pañuelos de papel sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Lo cual me hacía sentir muy agradecida.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, llenando mis pulmones de oxígeno, y lo solté con lentitud.

-Gracias…- musité medio adormilada, perdiéndome entre aquél inacabable mar de nubes grises y blancas, cerrando los ojos e inconscientemente entregándome al sueño.

.

-Kagome… Kagome… Hemos llegado- sonó una voz distante en mi mente.

-Hmm… - me quejé removiéndome en el asiento. Quería continuar dormida. En esos sueños negros donde no percibía ni pensaba nada.

-Kagome…- insistió la voz con suavidad sonando más cerca.

-Sí…- respondí. Abriendo un poco los ojos.

Akihiko estaba frente a mí, con la puerta del copiloto abierta, y me acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja con delicadeza.

-Lamento despertarte… pero ya hemos llegado. –

Me incorporé con algo de brusquedad sorprendida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he…?

-Un par de horas – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Horas? – repetí confundida, intentando observar a nuestro alrededor. El clima seguía igual, pero percibía un aire algo salino en el viento que entraba a través de la puerta abierta.

-Ven, te gustará – me aseguró extendiéndome su mano. Lo observé con detenimiento, y bostecé desperezándome. Salí del auto con su ayuda, restándole importancia al hecho de no saber dónde nos encontrábamos. Después de todo, esto era lo que quería, un escape. Y me sentía tan segura a su lado, que realmente no me importaba donde estuviésemos. Su compañía y mi necesidad de no pensar eran lo único que ahora me importaba.

Noté que nos estábamos en una estrecha calle algo empinada. Dejamos el auto estacionado paralelo a la acera, y comenzamos a caminar cuesta arriba. La calle estaba repleta de comercios a ambos lados, y tenía un aire un poco antiguo pero vivaz al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté curiosa.

-Nos encontramos en la ciudad Kamakura, seguro que has escuchado hablar de ella – respondió Akihiko animado.

Lo miré con sorpresa. Él me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y después la dirigió hacia el frente mientras caminaba con calma a mi lado. Yo lo estudié con mayor atención quedando prendada de él. Traía puesto un abrigo gris y una gruesa bufanda negra anudada al cuello que acentuaba el color de su cabello. No había notado lo mucho que él prestaba atención a los detalles y lo impecable que lucía. Contuve un pequeño suspiro ante su hermosura. Me costaba creer que él estuviese junto a mí, cuidándome como lo hacía ahora.

-Sí, he escuchado de ella… Es un destino turístico, ¿no? Qué curioso, aunque vivo aquí, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitarla. Dicen que tienen unos templos hermosos. ¿Los has visto?

-Sí… ya había venido por aquí antes. –

-Hmm… ¿Y hacia dónde vamos ahora? – Mi mirada se paseaba por las distintas tiendas y los distintos tipos de atuendos invernales modernos y tradicionales que lucía la gente a nuestro alrededor.

-Pues ahora vamos hacia un excelente lugar de comida. Creo que nos vendría bien algo de comida caliente – me dijo con una sonrisa y mirándome de reojo.

-¡Oye que no estoy tan fría! – le reclamé como una niña ajustando mi sweater y recordando la otras veces en las que me había dicho que estaba helada.

-Honestamente Kagome, no sé porqué siempre insistes en salir al frío sin cubrirte como es debido. Me sorprende que a estas alturas no te hayas enfermado – me reprochó.

Yo torcí la boca mirando mi sweater, que en realidad le pertenecía a Akihiko. El mío había quedado olvidado dentro del instituto.

-Que fastidioso eres… me recuerdas a mi madre – refunfuñé. Él soltó una carcajada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-No me importa eso. Lo importante es que estés bien- concluyó él triunfante.

Yo me quedé callada. Me agradaba mucho que cuidara de mí de esta manera… No pude evitar preguntarme qué tal estaría InuYasha, y si sus heridas ya habrían sanado. Él también siempre había cuidado de mí. Arrugué el ceño y sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos nuevamente. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse vuelto a ver con Kikyo? No es que yo tuviese ningún derecho para impedírselo, pero me dolía mucho. Él siempre tenía que estropearlo todo.

De repente sentí que Akihiko pasaba su brazo tras de mí y me abrazaba por el hombro mientras continuábamos caminando.

-No me gusta que llores…- me dijo en voz baja.- Pero está bien que lo hagas si sientes que necesitas hacerlo…Eso te hará sentir mejor-

Yo enjugué las pocas lágrimas con el dorso de la manga.

-Lo siento…- me disculpé. Akihiko últimamente había tenido que pagar con todos los platos rotos de mis emociones. – Debes pensar que soy depresiva o algo por el estilo…-

-No seas tonta… para nada pienso eso. Al contrario, te dije que estaría aquí si me necesitabas, ¿cierto?-

-Sí…- asentí recordando la última vez qué nos habíamos visto en el festival. Cuando yo me fui con InuYasha. Apreté la boca en una fina línea intentando contener las lágrimas. InuYasha había sido tan dulce conmigo…Realmente me sentía como una tonta, debía parar de pensar en él para no llorar más.

Absorbí con fuerza el helado aire por la nariz, y sacudí la cabeza.

-Intentaré no llorar más – le prometí.

-Ya te dije que no te contengas por mí – me recordó él. – Ah, ya llegamos. Es aquí – me anunció más animado, abriendo la puerta de un acogedor local y permitiéndome entrar.

En seguida el aroma delicioso que desprendía la cocina me hizo recordar lo hambrienta que estaba.

-Mesa para dos – le indicó Akihiko a la mesera.

-Muy bien, por aquí – respondió ella, guiándonos hacia una pequeña mesa al lado del gran ventanal que daba a la calle. Ocupé mi asiento y Akihiko se sentó frente a mí.

-Dos sopas de Miso, por favor – pidió él.

Yo lo miré agradecida, me había leído la mente. Una sopa caliente era justo lo que quería en este momento.

-¿Y de beber? – preguntó la chica.

-Té – respondí yo.

-Que sean dos – agregó Akihiko.

Le sonreí mientras la mesera se alejaba con nuestra orden.

-Te va a encantar la sopa – me aseguró él. – Es una de las mejores que he probado.

-Eso ya lo veremos – le dije en juego, y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana. Comenzaba a nevar.

-Dijiste que habías venido por aquí antes… ¿Con tu hermana? – le pregunté olvidándome de la nieve y enfocándome en él.

-De hecho, sí… Vine una vez con ella y otras dos veces más.

-¿Solo…? – quería indagar un poco más.

Él me sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa quitándose sus guantes.

-Digamos que no eres la única que ha necesitado alguna vez dejar todo atrás para intentar encontrar algo de paz...

-Ni lo menciones…- le aseguré sabiendo a lo que se refería. Aún era consciente de lo abrumada que me sentía desde que había regresado del Sengoku.

-Aquí tienen el té…- anunció la mujer colocando sobre la mesa dos tazas gigantes de té, un par de cucharillas, y miel.

-Gracias- susurré tomando la mía. Akihiko también le agradeció pero no tomó su té enseguida. En vez, sus ojos estaban perdidos con seriedad en algún punto a mi espalda.

Miré a la mesonera que seguía a nuestro lado y sus ojos estaban posados en el mismo sitio con la boca apretada en señal de disgusto.

-¿Qué ocu…? – quise preguntar girándome para ver, pero sin alcanzar a terminar la pregunta cuando comprendí el por qué.

El rostro de una mujer de las noticias daba un reportaje de última hora en el televisor pantalla plana.

-Una inesperada tormenta de nieve ha comenzado a afectar al norte del país y se espera que continúe al sur en cuestión de unas pocas horas. Tokio ya ha sido afectada fuertemente y se espera que llegue a las ciudades cercanas en no menos de dos horas. Se dice que esta es la peor tormenta de nieve reportada en los últimos diez años, y que su punto más fuerte será esta noche. Recomendamos a todas las personas refugiarse sus hogares y abandonar todas las carreteras y autopistas. En especial las autopistas que atraviesan….-

-Akihiko…- musité asustada. _¿Y ahora qué hacemos? _Era la única pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza.

-No es seguro que regresemos hoy…- me dijo él con preocupación. – Lo siento mucho Kagome, pero creo que tendremos que regresar mañana –

Vi como la mesera se iba hacia la cocina con cara de angustia, y regresé la mirada igual de preocupada a Akihiko. Mierda. No me parecía que tuviésemos opción.

-Está bien…- asentí resignada. Ya vería como contactaría a mi madre para dejarle saber que hoy no llegaría a casa. Nada más el hecho de tener que explicarle que hacía yo en Kamakura me revolvía el estómago. Quizás fuese mejor no decirle nada y hacerle pensar que regresé a la época feudal. Ya me inventaría luego una "escusa de emergencia." Suspiré con la mente perdida, sin tener ni idea de que hacer.

-No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo. – dijo Akihiko tomando su móvil y levantándose de la silla.

Yo lo miré curiosa perderse al teléfono tras un biombo, sin estar segura de si se haría cargo de la situación o de mi madre…

.

Unas cuatro horas luego, ya casi todo estaba solventado. Ahora sólo nos quedaba esperar. Incluso de llamar a mi madre y darle una explicación formal, Akihiko se había encargado. Ella no le dio mayor importancia a las explicaciones formales que le dio él en cuanto a nuestro supuesto viaje de motivos educacionales. Sólo le preocupaba nuestra seguridad, y se quedó tranquila al saber que Akihiko había rentado una pequeña cabaña cerca de la playa de Yuigahama. Había sido casi imposible conseguir habitaciones en un hotel debido a la época y al hecho de que estábamos en un sitio turístico, pero él había conseguido reservar esta cabaña que bien podía albergar cómodamente a una familia de seis.

Suspiré con cansancio llevándome una taza de café a los labios. Akihiko también se había encargado de que hubiese comida suficiente en la alacena, y se había tomado la libertad de preparar una cena ligera.

-Gracias por todo…- le dije una vez que entró en mi campo visual al salir de la cocina.

Yo había optado por sentarme en el piso apoyando mi espalda en el pie de un gran sofá, y él se sentó también en el suelo, frente a mí, con su respectiva taza de café.

-No es nada… Yo fui quien te trajo aquí, así que es mi responsabilidad que regreses sana y salva.

-Sabes muy bien que no es así…- le insinué con una sonrisa amarga. – Yo te pedí que me trajeras aquí. En tal caso tú solo estabas siguiendo mis órdenes.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada y repitió.

-¿Tus órdenes? Está bien mi señora. Cómo usted ordene. ¿Qué más puede hacer ahora Igor por usted?- se burló.

Ésta vez la que se rio fui yo.

-¿Igor? ¿No se te podía ocurrir un mejor nombre para mi sirviente?

-Hmm… ¿Alfred? ¿Joseph?

- Ya para – le dije riendo. – Eres terrible con los nombres.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú que recomendarías entonces? – me retó.

-Pues para empezar, la esclavitud fue abolida hace cientos de años. Y tampoco creo que llegue alguna vez a tener dinero suficiente como para pagar una asistente personal, que sería lo más parecido en estos días – respondí.

Sólo entonces reparé en la abismal estatus económico que nos marcaba a ambos. Después de todo, era él quien había pagado la cabaña y todo lo demás.

-Una vez escuché decir a los trabajadores en la compañía de mi hermano que eso era mentira. Que la esclavitud nunca había sido abolida, al menos no dentro de esa empresa- apuntó él. –Quizás después de todo si tengas chance de conseguirte un esclavo personal, desde que mi hermano tiene miles – concluyó él riendo irónicamente.

Yo sonreí, comprendiendo que a él tampoco le gustaba la idea.

-Quizás puedas marcar tú entonces una diferencia cuando adoptes la compañía de tu padre…- me atreví a sugerir, y su rostro cambió de la alegre ironía a la seriedad.

Retiré la mirada hacia nuestra derecha apreciando a través de la gruesa pared transparente, la nieve caer con insistencia.

-Aunque tu padre aún no aparezca, quizás haciéndote cargo de la compañía puedas de algún modo apresurar la búsqueda – asomé la idea que había estado dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde que él me lo había contado.

-Puede ser…- me concedió él sin decir más nada.

Unos minutos de silencio se establecieron entre nosotros. La nieve caía afuera, y con cada copo que desaparecía integrándose a la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría la tierra, una pregunta surgía con mayor insistencia en mi mente.

-¿Alguna vez…?- dudé.

Él me cuestionó con la mirada invitándome a continuar.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que se siente no depender de nada ni de nadie, y poder hacer lo que sea que quieras sin ningún impedimento?... ¿Sin siquiera temer las consecuencias?

Sus ojos me observaron intensamente, queriendo descubrir lo que exactamente motivaba mi pregunta. Yo le miré con atención y pude alcanzar a descubrir que ya él lo sabía. Él había experimentado aquella sensación de extrema libertad, en la que rompías las ataduras incluso con tu mente. Ladeé la cabeza preguntándome cómo la había logrado cuando la respuesta llegó hasta a mí casi con la misma rapidez con la que la había formulado.

Aquella realidad me golpeó con asombrosa claridad. Desde el simple hecho de haber conseguido esta gigante cabaña para pasar la noche hasta el hecho de que él fuese el heredero de la más grande compañía de autos alemana. Él poseía los medios de hacer lo que le viniese en gana, o bien, dinero. Una vez que eliminabas eso del mapa de vida, ¿qué más te quedaba sino preocuparte por la salud, ayudar a otros y vivir en amor con tu familia y amigos? Mi madre siempre había dicho que el dinero no era la felicidad… ¿pero no era esa, la causa de la absoluta libertad, la que conllevaba a la felicidad?

Comencé a mover en pequeños círculos el contenido de la taza, pensando que probablemente estaba equivocada. Y qué estaba omitiendo algo esencial en la ecuación.

-Sabes… Aunque de cierta manera seas libre, siempre estarás atada de algún modo. Ninguna voluntad, excepto la de Dios, podría cambiar este clima por ejemplo. – me dijo señalando a la ventana. – Así que aunque no dependiese de nadie, ni tuviese ningún tipo de ataduras, no podría regresarte a Tokio ahora mismo por más que lo deseara.

Lo miré buscando comprender el significado de sus palabras. Mi rostro debía de haber reflejado muy obviamente mis pobres deducciones.

-Claro…- dije, más por darle una respuesta que por otra cosa.

Aún así, me sentía triste. No importaba en qué época o lugar me encontrase. Aparentemente nunca me libraría del hecho de tener que depender de alguien, y de la sensación de esclavitud a la que eso me atenía. Podría irme tan lejos como pudiese, pero nunca alcanzaría a sentirme plenamente libre, y feliz.

_Continuará..._

**Aquí tienen el decimo octavo capítulo. Un poco tarde pero seguro. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por los reviews! Por favor no se olviden de dejar uno para este cap. =D Besos,**

**Eli.**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO XIX

Trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible a medida que me acercaba a la cocina. Mis pies pisaban de puntillas la mullida alfombra mientras mis manos se movían a mí alrededor para evitar chocar contra una pared o algún otro mueble. A pesar de que eran las tres de la madrugada, la luz de los diminutos luceros en el cielo limpio de nubes entraba sin impedimentos a través del ventanal gigante de la sala. No deseaba despertar a Akihiko por causa de mi repentino trasnocho. Me estaba obstinando de estas malditas pesadillas que continuaban despertándome en la madrugada. Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había podido dormir corrido y sentirme descansada al despertar por la mañana siguiente.

Me sentía ansiosa por llegar a la cocina y encender la luz. La oscuridad iba tejiendo la ansiedad en mí. Sudaba frío y no precisamente por el clima, ya que la calefacción dentro de la cabaña funcionaba a la perfección. Salí del corto pasillo entre las habitaciones internándome en la sala, cuando una suave luz proveniente de la lámpara al lado de uno de los sofás me cortó el aliento.

-Dios mío…- respiré profundamente cuando vi que Akihiko me devolvía la mirada sorprendido desde el sofá. Entre sus manos brillaba la luz de una pantalla portátil.

-Lo siento… No deseaba despertarte.

-No lo has hecho - contesté en seguida pasándome la mano por la frente en un intento de apaciguar el susto. -En realidad he tenido pesadillas… ¿Y tú por qué estás despierto a estas horas?-

-Insomnio, supongo…-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hmm…- murmuré a medida que me acercaba a la cocina. - ¿Te sirvo algo?

-No, gracias.-

Lo miré de reojo mientras le ponía un poco de miel a un vaso con leche y lo ponía a calentar en el microondas.

-¿…Y que hacías? – pregunté curiosa cuando noté que sus ojos no se habían separado de mí.

-Leía un poco… Esperaba poder dormir, pero aún no me entra el sueño.

-¿Te preocupa algo…?-

-No…Bueno, pensaba en mi hermana.

-¡Oh…! – exclamé con sorpresa llevándome las manos a la boca. Había olvidado el hecho de que su hermana vivía sola con él. - ¡No me digas que está sola…! Es mi culpa. ¡Cuánto lo siento…!

-No, no. Por supuesto que no está sola – me aclaró él con una sonrisa. – La niñera está con ella. Y a menos que tú controles el clima, no creo que sea tu culpa. – añadió.

-Claro- acepté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Lo observé por un par de segundos en silencio hasta que el pitido del microondas resonó captando nuestra atención. Tomé la leche y un paquete de galletas de chocolate y fui hasta el sofá frente a él.

-Hace tiempo que no hacía esto, ¿sabes? – le dije metiendo las galletas en la leche y llevándolas a la boca. Ciertamente me sentía algo aniñada.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó él que había regresado a su libro. - ¿El trasnocho o las galletas?

-Las galletas…- respondí melancólica recordando que hacía menos de dos días, me había trasnochado también n junto a InuYasha.

-¿Qué lees?...- quise indagar, tratando de dejar a un lado aquél pensamiento que no hacía más que recordarme la horrible pesadilla que había tenido.

-Tolstoi…- confesó demorando su mirada en mí.

-Ese es un autor ruso… ¿no trataban sus libros de política y guerra o algo así? – quise adivinar.

-Algo así –se sonrió.- Éste es interesante… aunque ya lo había leído antes.

-Ya…-

Me entretuve mojando una segunda galleta en la leche sintiéndome más calmada. La compañía de Akihiko me sentaba bien. Lo prefería junto a mí al que haberme quedado sola de madrugada en esta sala. Desvié la mirada a través del ventanal, y me quedé prendida de la luna. Su brillo era suave e hipnotizador. La leche caliente había hecho su efecto y sentía el sueño entrar otra vez, o quizás era la presencia de Akihiko lo que me había tranquilizado. Dejé la taza vacía sobre la mesa, y me acurruqué sobre el amplio sofá sin despegar mis ojos del cielo. Escuché a Akihiko levantarse de su asiento, pero me sentía muy somnolienta como para girar la cabeza a ver que hacía. Fui cerrando los parpados lentamente y sentí una tela cubrir mi cuerpo con delicadeza. La aferré entre mis manos y escuché el sonido de alguien sentarse en el otro sofá. Me sonreí al saber que Akihiko se quedaría conmigo, y no me dejaría sola.

.

-No…No…- suplicaba con pesar. Las lágrimas resbalaban incesantes sobre mi rostro, y mis manos sostenían el cuerpo ensangrentado de InuYasha –No… InuYasha… por favor… ¡responde!

Lo mecía entre mis brazo sobre mi regazo, y mis manos acariciaban angustiosas su cabello y sus mejillas.

-InuYasha… despierta…- rogué con la voz rota.

Él no respondía. Su cuerpo se dejaba acurrucar sin vida por mis manos que lo aprisionaban con fuerza contra mi pecho.

-¡InuYasha…! ¡NOOO! – grité desgarrando mi voz.

Había llegado demasiado tarde…

Desperté cuando el dolor se había hecho demasiado profundo. Respiraba agitada sobre el sofá y la manta yacía en el piso.

-Dios mío…- susurré recogiendo las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Ésta era la misma pesadilla que había tenido durante la madrugada. Se había repetido.

Observé a Akihiko que aún dormía en el sofá frente a mí. La luz del sol entraba débil en la sala. Seguramente no pasarían de las siete u ocho de la mañana. Había dejado de nevar, y el ambiente lucía calmo. Aunque por supuesto, los árboles y todo alrededor estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de nieve.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia la cocina para confirmar la hora con el reloj del microondas. Eran las ocho. No sabía si era por causa del mal sueño que acababa de tener, pero estaba muy inquieta. Regrese la mirada hacia el hermoso paisaje invernal sintiéndome agobiada. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

Me fui hacia mi habitación para cambiarme el pijama de pantalón y chaqueta del hotel por mi uniforme escolar. Una vez que estuve lista me puse encima la cazadora de Akihiko y salí una vez más a la sala. No deseaba despertarlo, pero no sabía que más hacer. Este horrible sentimiento no me dejaba en paz. Noté con sorpresa que ambos sofás estaban vacíos, entonces reparé en el sonido que provenía de su habitación. Me di la vuelta para ir a su encuentro cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y él salió vestido también con su uniforme y la chaqueta en mano.

-Buenos días…- le dije algo avergonzada desviando la mirada hacia la bufanda negra que guindaba de su cuello. La situación me resultaba un poco extraña.

-Buenos días – me saludó él con agrado.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Hmjm… - asentí con una suave sonrisa. Prefería no decirle que a pesar de que se había quedado conmigo, había vuelto a tener malos sueños.

-¿Estás lista? – me preguntó extendiéndome sus guantes. – Mejor te los pones, hace un frío descomunal según el reporte del clima.

Lo miré curiosa. Él me sonrió y me pasó a un lado cogiendo las llaves del auto junto con su celular de un bol de cerámica en una mesa al lado de la entrada. Yo me apresuré a su lado poniéndome sus guantes.

-Ciérrate la cazadora- me indicó. Yo subí el cierre, y él me estudió con la mirada.

-Espera – me pidió. Entonces sacó la bufanda de su cuello y la envolvió alrededor del mío.

-Mira quién habla de cuidarse del frío. Ahora el que se va a enfermar eres tú – le reproché.

-Claro que no – respondió el con una sonrisa segura.

Me le quedé viendo medio embobada, dando un respingo en cuanto sentí la corriente de aire frío darme de lleno. Akihiko sostuvo la puerta para mí, y yo salí de la cabaña apretando con fuerza la bufanda entre mis manos. Las luces del carro titilaron dando dos pitidos indicando que sus puertas ya estaban abiertas, dándonos la señal para comenzar a correr sobre la nieve. Apenas nos metimos, cerramos las puertas con fuerza casi al mismo tiempo. Yo comencé a tiritar del frío y él se apresuró a encender el auto y la calefacción.

-Serás brujo…- le dije apretando los dientes.

Él se echó a reír diciéndome.

-Hay algo que se llama internet, ¿sabes…?

-Ah, se me olvidaba. "Señor tecnológico" – ironicé.

Akihiko puso los ojos en blanco divertido, y echó a andar el carro hacia la salida del hotel.

-Es una lástima, se que venden unos panqueques de frambuesa espléndidos en el restaurant del hotel.

Yo lo miré con los ojos como platos.

-Cualquiera diría que vives por acá…- asomé.

Él soltó una carcajada, pero no comentó nada.

-Ah… Pues la verdad es que si tengo hambre- suspiré pensativa.

Él alzó ambas cejas, mirándome.

-Podemos pasar por el drive thru de Starbucks o algo así. A menos que quieras bajarte del carro. Por mí no hay problema, pero sé que llevas prisa.

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Quizás mis ganas por regresar eran muy obvias…

-Starbucks suena bien… - acepté. Él asintió y giró a la derecha en el semáforo.

Al cabo de una media hora, estábamos de vuelta en la autopista y el aroma a café inundaba el carro. Otra vez ambos permanecíamos en silencio aunque a diferencia del camino de venida, ésta vez una alegre melodía llenaba el ambiente.

Me llevé el café a los labios pensando que ésa era la mejor invención del mundo. Quizás después diría que la mejor invención del mundo serían los cigarros si algún día llegaba a fumar. Me reí bajito pensando lo débil que era para las adicciones. Esas pequeñas cosas que formaban mi punto débil, y que eran las que me ayudaban a seguir adelante sin perder la cordura.

-Compártelo…- me pidió Akihiko con una sonrisa.

-¿El qué? – pregunté con sorpresa mirando mi café.

-El chiste. Ya yo tengo uno de esos – respondió guiñándome el ojo, y señalando su café con el dedo desde el volante.

-Ah… nada- reí sintiéndome un poco tonta.

-Dime…- insistió.

-¡No…! Si me estaba riendo era de mi misma…-

-¿Y de qué en particular te reías?

-No te voy a decir…

- Vamos, me interesa saber que son las cosas que cruzan esa cabeza tuya.

Yo solté una carcajada mirando por la ventanilla.

-Tonto… Sólo pensaba en que al paso que voy, no sólo terminaré adicta al café…

-¿Y qué otras cosas te podrían causar adicción…? – me preguntó, quitando los ojos de la vía, y mirándome directo a los ojos. Tomé aire con profundidad y mis ojos bajaron inconscientemente hacia sus labios.

-Pues…- balbuceé intentando organizar las ideas. Sus labios eran de un rosado pálido. Me pregunte si serían tan suaves al tacto, como lucían.- Supongo que todo lo que me ayude a relajarme, y olvidarme de los problemas…- concluí, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos, que para este momento ya estaban fijos en la vía de nuevo.

Giré la cabeza hacia la ventanilla nuevamente, deseando poder golpearme la frente levemente con ella. ¿Qué demonios…? Me humedecí los labios pensando en el beso que InuYasha me había dado, sintiendo como una pequeña lágrima humedecía también mi mejilla. La limpié molesta con disimulo, y di otro largo sorbo al café. ¿Otra vez había confundido a Akihiko con InuYasha…? Eso tenía que ser, me aseguré a mí misma.

Le di una mirada de reojo a Akihiko, y noté que él permanecía concentrado en la carretera.

-Las adicciones son una cosa poderosa, ¿sabes? – mencionó él.

-¿…A qué te refieres?

-Pues obviamente una vez que comienzas, no puedes parar… No sólo es una adicción, muchas veces también pasar a convertirse en una obsesión. Entonces ya no tienes remedio. No podrías vivir sin aquello a lo en que se ha convertido en tu fuente de adicción – agregó con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Suspiré ante lo tentador que él se veía. Vaya, sí fuese fumadora, creo que ahora mismo me hubiese fumando un paquete de cigarrillos completo para buscar tranquilizarme. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan perfectamente hermoso?

-Cualquiera diría que hablas por experiencia propia…-

Akihiko se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Y cuál, si se puede saber, es tu obsesión?- le pregunté sin poderme aguantar.

Él despegó los ojos de la carretera un segundo para mirarme mientras lo consideraba.

-Obsesión ninguna…Y adicción, nunca he tenido…-

-Ya veo…- contesté, preguntándome entonces cual era la fuente de su acotación.

-Bueno…En realidad, nunca he tenido una adicción… hasta hace poco.-

Lo cuestioné con la mirada, y él solo me sonrió, derritiéndome con sus ojos de miel. Sentí un retorcijón en el estómago y desvié la mirada de inmediato hacia la ventana. Sentía que estaba jugando con fuego, y la verdad… es que no deseaba quemarme.

_Continuará..._

**Este cap. ha sido más que todo sobre la relación entre Akihiko y Kagome, y como se va desarrollando... A veces me da la impresión de que Akihiko, o es excesivamente perceptivo, o un poco misterioso. De cualquier manera derrite a más de una, estoy segura...! En el próximo cap. ya veremos que ha significado el sueño de Kagome, que últimamente vienen resultando más una suerte de premoniciones que otra cosa. Quizás se deba a sus poderes espirituales...¿Se habrá recuperado nuestro Inu?... ¿Podrá Kagome perdonarlo?...¿Pero que hay de Kikyo? jeje. Me parece que a este fic aún le quedán un par más de caps. Muchas gracias a , en especial, a las que continúan acompañandome a través de esta historia y siguen posteando sus comments. Ustedes saben quienes son ;) Como he dicho antes, sus comments tienen gran significado para mí. **

**Espero ansiosa sus reviews! Miles de besos y abrazos para uds! **

__**Eli.**


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO XX

La presión en mi pecho no me dejaba respirar. Muchas veces nos sentimos tan mal que ninguna medicina lo puede arreglar. Porqué no nos sentimos enfermos del cuerpo…sino del alma. Caminaba sin rumbo fuera de la cabaña de Kaede. Mis pies me guiaban hacia lugares desconocidos. Mi mente vagaba completamente ajena a mi cuerpo, a la realidad que me rodeaba. En mi frente, sentía una punzada de dolor. Llevé mi mano hasta el lugar, intentando aplacar la sangre que recorría la vena inflamada a gran velocidad. Era inútil. Ya no sabía cuántas lágrimas había derramado, ni cuantas continuaban cayendo. Aunque tenía muchísimas cosas más que me preocupaban, en mi mente sólo estaba la que más me dolía. La que más me inquietaba, y me había llevado a éste estado. Me interné en los recuerdos.

-Kagome…- me había llamado la vocecilla de Shippo marcada por la tristeza.

-¡Shippo! – exclamé cuando vi al pequeño sentado, tiritando de frío, al lado de la puerta de mi casa. Le di una mirada angustiada a Akihiko a mi lado. Acabábamos de llegar después de hora y media de viaje desde Kamakura. Todo se estaba desarrollando como una pesadilla. Nada bueno podía venir del hecho de que Shippo estuviese aquí.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí? – le pregunté angustiada tomando a pequeño entre mis brazos. Importándome poco que Akihiko notase la extraña apariencia de Shippo, o se enterara de la situación tan fuera de lo común, que conformaba mi vida.

-Kagome…- volvió a susurrar el pequeño-…InuYasha…-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y angustia. InuYasha… Un rayo de desesperación cruzó mi cuerpo al recordar mi mal presentimiento, y la pesadilla de ésta mañana.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Qué ocurre con InuYasha? – casi grité al borde de las lágrimas.

-No ha despertado… desde que te fuiste…-

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada, congelándome hasta el último de los nervios de mi cuerpo… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué InuYasha no había despertado…? La mano de Akihiko se posó sobre mi hombro y lo apretó con suavidad.

-Kagome, debes ir…- me aseguró, agachado junto a mí.

Lo miré apesadumbrada, y asentí. Cargué a Shippo entre mis brazos y me dirigí hacia el pozo sin mirar atrás. En mi mente estaba la vívida imagen del cuerpo sin vida de InuYasha… "_No ha despertado desde que te fuiste…" _ había dicho Shippo. ¿Desde que me había ido? ¿Había sido eso mi culpa? Necesitaba verlo.

-¡Kagome! ¡Shippo! – exclamó Sango levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia nosotros, apenas entré a la cabaña de Kaede.

-Oh, Shippo… - susurró ella con mucha tristeza al verlo dormido entre mis brazos.

-Debe estar exhausto… - acotó Miroku- Se fue ayer por la noche a buscarte… Ya estábamos preocupados de que no hubiese regresado.

Yo había dejado de prestar atención en cuánto Sango se hubo levantado del suelo, dejando descubierta la figura de InuYasha extendida sobre un improvisado lecho de paja y mantas de lana. Miroku estaba sentado a sus pies. Le entregué Shippo a Sango, y me acuclillé al lado de InuYasha.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?- quise saber sin atreverme a terminar la pregunta.

-Alrededor de dos días…- respondió Miroku.

-No es tu culpa… - agregó Sango al verme llorar. – Además no es que esté muerto, sólo duerme…- intentó apaciguarme.

Yo busqué la mirada de Miroku. Sabía que Sango me ocultaría información y me trataría como a una niña.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? – le pregunté directamente. El me miró considerando si contestarme o no. Afiancé la mirada en él furiosa. Me debían una explicación.

-La herida de su costado… La que le hizo aquella serpiente, no ha sanado completamente –me explicó la anciana Kaede, que revolvía con calma el contenido de una sopa a fuego lento.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté ansiosa.

-Esa herida es venenosa. Es el veneno de la serpiente Hakurisha lo que lo ha puesto a dormir. Su cuerpo está luchando contra el envenenamiento, pero me temo que la ponzoña de ese Youkai es una de las más poderosas que existe…

Me quedé perpleja asimilando lo que Kaede acaba de decirme. InuYasha había entrado en una especie de coma por causa de aquél veneno, y podía llegar a morir… Ahora entendía por qué aquél Youkai había sido tan fácil de derrotar. Él no estaba destinado a asesinarlo en ese mismo instante. Su propósito había sido el de inyectar su ponzoña en el cuerpo de InuYasha. Sentí la sangre transformárseme en lava ardiente comprendiendo el significado de todo esto. Acaricié su mejilla con suavidad y me puse de pie tomando mi arco y carcaj lleno de flechas. Después de todo aquella maldita mujer si había perdido la cordura. Kikyo había utilizado a ese estúpido Youkai con el propósito de matar a InuYasha. Y lo qué más me dolía, es que también me había utilizado a mí, a sabiendas de que él me protegería a cualquier costo. ¿Acaso no le bastaba con habernos quitado todos los fragmentos? Hubiese preferido morir mil veces antes que ver perecer a InuYasha de este modo, ante mis ojos, por mi culpa.

-¿Hacia dónde va señorita Kagome? –me preguntó Miroku.

-A encargarme de este asunto…-respondí con la voz cargada de odio.

Podía permitir que Kikyo tuviese el amor de InuYasha, pero no su vida.

Me detuve en medio del bosque con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. La culpa me corroía el corazón y no sabía que podía hacer para ayudar a InuYasha. Kaede ya había probado con todas las mezclas de plantas medicinales que conocía y ninguna había funcionado. Llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando sin encontrar ningún rastro de Kikyo, y honestamente, no tenía esperanza ninguna de poder encontrarla a tiempo… y aún si lograba matarla… ¿en que ayudaría eso a InuYasha? Me arrodillé sobre la nieve, cansada. Necesitaba pensar… olvidarme por un momento del rencor, el odio, y la angustia… Debía pensar con la mente clara. El viento azuzaba las ramas desnudas de los árboles a mí alrededor, y las nubes comenzaban a amontonarse en cielo. Sólo algún tipo de milagrosa medicina podría ayudarlo…Entonces lo vi con claridad, lo que necesitaba era traerle a InuYasha medicinas avanzadas de mi época.

.

-¿Aló…? ¿Akihiko? –

-Kagome… ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó él, a través del teléfono.

-Sí… Bueno, no… De hecho, necesito tu ayuda… - le pedí exasperada. Había buscado hasta el cansancio en alrededor de cinco farmacias y hasta un hospital, pero nadie había estado dispuesto a darme ninguna medicina para envenenamiento sin previa prescripción médica.

-Estaré ahí en cinco minutos…- me prometió, y colgó el teléfono.

Me senté sobre la cama suspirando y enterrando la frente en mis manos. No sabía a quién más pedir ayuda, y Akihiko había sido la primera persona que me había cruzado la mente. Me calcé los zapatos y me puse un gorro para el frío. Bajé las escaleras escuchando mis pasos resonar a través de la casa vacía. Mi madre, mi abuelo, y Souta habían salido de compras. Al menos mi madre ya sabía que me encontraba en casa, sana y salva. Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo de InuYasha… Sentía que en cierto modo lo había traicionado y lo había dejado solo… ¿Había sido por eso que el veneno había logrado avanzar por su cuerpo con mayor facilidad?... ¿Era mi culpa? Me detuve al final de las escaleras, sorbiéndome las lágrimas con la manga del sweater. Entonces escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Me apresuré a abrirla para encontrarme con Akihiko. Sus ojos me observaban preocupados, analizándome para asegurarse de que yo estaba bien. Yo bajé la mirada con tristeza. El cerró la puerta tras sí y se acercó a mí.

-Kagome…- susurró, abrazándome.-

Yo no podía parar de llorar y sentirme como la peor persona del mundo.

-Akihiko… Es mi culpa… es mi culpa…- le dije entre sollozos, aferrándome a él.

-Sshh… Claro que no lo es… ya… ya… - intentó aplacarme, mientras me llevaba hacia el sofá y se sentaba junto a mí.

-Cuéntame qué es lo que pasa…- me pidió él. Yo negaba con la cabeza. ¿Cómo le explicaba sobre InuYasha?... Si le decía iba a pensar que estaba loca.

-Yo no…no puedo… No puedo decirte – hipé con fuerza. ¿Cómo pensaba pedirle ayuda sin terminar en un manicomio? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, me sentía como una idiota…

Akihiko me apretó con mayor ahínco entre sus brazos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su rostro reflejaba seriedad.

-Me disgusta verte así…- me dijo con suavidad. Alcé los ojos y vi cómo él pensaba algo con detenimiento. Parecía debatirse consigo mismo. Bajó la mirada y se topó con mis ojos expectantes. En seguida se puso de pie, y se fue a la cocina.

Yo busqué tranquilizarme respirando profundamente varias veces. Al cabo de un minuto el regresó con un vaso de agua fría en su mano.

-Toma- me ofreció.

-Gracias…- murmuré, aceptando el vaso.

Él se sentó a mi lado y ambos esperamos a que yo estuviese más calmada.

-Akihiko… ¿alguna vez te has sentido como la persona más egoísta del mundo…?

Él me miró fijamente sin contestar.

-Ayer… cuando te pedí que me llevarás lejos… Necesitaba escapar… necesitaba… ser feliz –confesé.- Pero… durante el tiempo que estuvimos fuera… Pues… - me detuve incapaz de terminar.

-Kagome… ¿Es esto sobre InuYasha? – me preguntó sin rodeos.

Lo miré y observé sus ojos determinados.

-Sí – respondí. –Él está enfermo… fue… envenenado por… una serpiente.

Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos a la espera de su reacción, pero él se mantuvo callado.

-Esto es ridículo….- se sonrió finalmente.

-¿Qué? – repetí medio anonadada. - ¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – le grité cuando observé que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

-…Me resulta gracioso que una creatura como él…necesite de alguien como yo… ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la teoría del determinismo? – me preguntó.

-¿Qué…es lo que acabas de decir?- pregunté sin aire. - ¿Una creatura… cómo él? ¿Alguien…como tú? ¡Explícate! – vociferé levantándome del sofá. ¿Teoría del determinismo? ¿Acaso Akihiko se había vuelto loco? Él me observó quieto desde el sofá, y noté con sorpresa que algo en el ambiente cambiaba. Un aura distinta comenzaba a emanar de él, y línea dorada comenzaba a delinear una figura en su frente. Era una estrella que asomaba sus cinco puntas entre los espacios de otra misma estrella más grande.

-A…Akihiko…- susurré su nombre sin poder creérmelo.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás percibiendo su aura sobrenatural. Mi espalda dio contra un mueble pegado a la pared que albergaba una serie de copas de cristal y un juego de vajillas.

Akihiko se puso de pié y me miró condescendiente.

-No temas…no estoy aquí para dañarte…

-¿Pero qué demonios…? – le pregunté.

-No, no soy un demonio – respondió sonriendo.

-¿Entonces qué eres? – pregunté ladeando la cabeza, y notando que sus ojos dorados, ahora también tenían reflejos marrones.

El se acercó con lentitud, y se detuvo cuando estuvo justo frente a mí.

-Yo soy… un alquimista.

_Continuará..._

**...No me maten, jejeje. Subiré el próximo tan pronto como pueda. Aquí por fin descubrimos esa parte de Akihiko que seguía sin respuesta, y también lo que indicaban esas pesadillas de Kagome... Uff, bueno en realidad hay muchas cosas en este capítulo que finalmente dan respuesta a varias preguntas pero que ciertamente también generan otras. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les esté gustando cómo se va desarollando el fic! Ya me enteraré a través de sus reviews! Me rei mucho con los que dejaron para el capítulo 19, en especial las defensoras de Akihiko, y también las que me pidieron que no matara a InuYasha xD hahaha Ehh y no... no he visto Mirai Nikki, pero investigué un poquito sobre el personaje y noté que es sumamente inteligente, no? quizás por eso se te parezca a Akihiko, MikoAucarod. En cuanto a las adicciones... me parece que todos tenemos una. Sean inalcanzables o no, siempre hay algo sin lo que no podemos vivir ;) **

**Espero sus reviews! Besos,**

**Eli.**

**PD.: sorry por los errores de gramática. Por mas que edito siempre se me escapan algunos.  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO XXI

-¿Un…alquimista? – repetí. – Debes estar de broma… - le dije con los labios fruncidos.

-¿Entonces es broma que yo sea alquimista, y mucho más realista que ese novio tuyo sea un hanyou? – preguntó Akihiko molesto.

-No es mí… Eso no es problema tuyo. ¡¿Cómo es que sabes que él es un hanyou? – vociferé exigiéndo una respuesta.

Akihiko suspiró y desvió su mirada a través de las puertas de vidrio de la sala.

-Lo supe apenas lo vi rondar mi casa, la noche del día en que salvé tu cabeza de estrellarse contra el suelo… Me costó muchísimo creer que alguien como él aún existiera en ésta época… Así qué investigué un poco y fui entonces cuando descubrí el portal del tiempo que escondes en ese viejo templo.

Seguí su mirada, y noté que sus ojos estaban posados más allá del árbol sagrado, justo donde estaba el pozo.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué derecho crees que tienes tú para decir esas cosas?...- tartamudeé intentando disfrazar un poco el asunto.

-No te hagas la tonta Kagome, que tú tampoco eres nada normal…. –me señaló.- Al pasar más tiempo contigo también pude descubrir lo que con tanto ahínco escondes.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Yo si soy normal! – prorrumpí, sintiéndome ofendida.

-Bruja… - murmuró entre dientes con una sonrisa segura, cerca de mí.

-¡No soy ninguna bruja! ¡Soy una sacerdotisa!... – me defendí con dignidad, abandonando el mueble a mis espaldas y acercándome más a él encolerizada, sin importarme que nuestras narices estuviesen a casi un palmo de distancia.

-Ya ves… es lo mismo pero con distintos nombres. – concluyó, encongiéndose de hombros y dándome la espalda con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Me quedé furiosa plantada en el sitio. Yo no era ninguna bruja… ¿Y cómo rayos él se había enterado de todo? Me molestó el hecho de que me lo hubiese ocultado.

-Así que todo este tiempo lo supiste…. ¡lo sabías y nunca me dijiste nada!

-No soy quién para hacerlo… Ese secreto te pertenece sólo a ti, y no a mí… Quería esperar hasta que confiases lo suficiente en mí para que estuvieses dispuesta a contármelo… Pero después de verte así… Supe que no podía continuar esperando a que depositaras toda tu confianza en mí.

Pasé nuevamente de la furia a la tristeza.

-Pensé que si te lo diría…me catalogarías de loca…

-Loca… -bufó él. - ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que no necesito saber de tus secretos para ayudarte? ¿Para estar junto a ti y cuidarte? – Se volteó hacia mí y en sus ojos vi que sentía dolido.

-Yo…tienes razón- acepté, recordando todas las veces que él había estado ahí para mí sin hacerme ni una sola pregunta. Él siempre había sido comprensivo y muy atento conmigo. – Lo siento…

-Está bien, no tienes nada de que disculparte.- suspiró, apartando el comentario con un movimiento de su mano. – Eso no importa… lo que importa ahora… es que seas sincera conmigo, y me digas que clase de demonio envenenó a…InuYasha.

Arrugué el ceño al ver que le había costado un poco pronunciar su nombre.

-Hakurisha… Lo mordió una serpiente hakurisha…

-Ya veo… - comprendió él con seriedad. – Tendremos que ir a mi casa y actuar con rapidez, si quieres que sobreviva.

Asentí angustiada con la cabeza, y tomé mi abrigo que guindaba del perchero, poniéndomelo rápidamente.

-Estoy lista…- le dije esperando al lado de la puerta.

-Bien…- volvió a suspirar, y salimos juntos de la casa. Su auto de color negro nos esperaba fuera, contrastando ampliamente con el panorama de invierno.

Ambos entramos y me puse el cinturón mientras él lo encendía. Entonces le eché un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo sintiéndome un poco nerviosa. No sé cómo no había notado antes lo comprometedor que se sentía estar juntos en un espacio tan reducido. Y pensar que habíamos estado así durante un plazo de alrededor de tres horas… Solté un bufido preguntándome que había estado pensando. Podía haber sido muy peligroso si Akihiko hubiese resultado ser una mala persona, ¿no? Eso sin contar el hecho de que había pasado por desapercibido el ligero detalle de que él poseía poderes sobrenaturales…

-De verdad podías habérmelo contado, ¿sabes?...- resoplé por lo bajo.

Él me miró por un par de segundos y me dedicó la sonrisa de un niño travieso.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? – preguntó.

-Ya verás…- le dejé caer mi mejor promesa de venganza.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?-alzó una ceja divertido.

-¿Tú qué crees? – respondí con otra pregunta, achicándole los ojos.

Akihiko soltó una carcajada y no dijo más nada. Yo me le quedé viendo más molesta todavía. Ni siquiera mis amenazas se tomaba en serio el muy sabelotodo…

Llegamos a su casa en cuestión de unos pocos minutos. Apenas lo hicimos, Akihiko me pidió que esperara en la sala mientras él se ausentaba a hacer o buscar lo que yo suponía era el antídoto… No quería retrasarlo pues me interesaba obtener el remedio lo más rápido posible, así que me quedé obedientemente cerca del sofá.

Me dediqué a estudiar el sitio mientras tanto. La arquitectura del lugar no dejaba de sorprenderme. Mitad de las paredes que daban al exterior eran de vidrio, lo que permitía que la luz y la naturaleza alrededor fuesen los elementos primarios de la decoración. Las habitaciones eran amplias y casi sin paredes divisorias. El techo altísimo, era sostenido por diversas columnas que asemejaban el color y la forma de troncos de árboles. Me quedé mirando uno con fijeza, preguntándome si no serían en realidad troncos de verdad.

-Tengo gran inclinación por el diseño sostenible…- me comentó Akihiko apareciendo de repente desde la cocina, entregándome una hermosa taza de té humeante.

-El concepto verde, ¿huh?...- murmuré distraída, aceptando la taza de cerámica entre mis manos.

-Precisamente- se sonrió.

-Akihiko… te agradezco mucho que estés haciendo esto por nosotros… -le dije con la más pura sinceridad.

Él fijó su mirada en mí, y apretó los labios en una fina línea, como queriendo corregirme en algo.

-No es nada…- se limitó a responder. –Y… ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo lo conoces?

Lo miré comprendiendo que se refería a InuYasha.

-Pues… Un par de años, creo…- le dije llevándome el dedo a la mejilla tratando sin éxito de recordar la fecha exacta.

-¿Crees? Vaya… esperaba una mejor percepción del tiempo de una bruja, para serte sincero. – me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, tomando un sorbo de té.

-¡Oye, que ya te dije que no soy bruja! – exclamé sulfurándome. Parecía que disfrutaba hacerme molestar.

-Oh, claro. "Sacerdotisa"

-No deberías burlarte – hice un mohín.

-No lo hago. – respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, en el que solo nos miramos. Noté que sus ojos habían regresado a su color dorado original, aunque aún podía detallar algunos leves reflejos de marrón. Y en su frente sólo quedaba una leve sombra de la estrella.

-… ¿Cuál es tu verdadera forma? – quise saber.

-Lo que tienes ante ti…- respondió él, aún sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

Su cabello azabache, caía sedoso sobre sus hombros, y su rostro permanecía sereno, iluminado con suavidad por la luz blanca que entraba a plenitud. Sus cejas oscuras enmarcaban con elegancia sus ojos, de los cuales pendían unas pestañas tupidas y largas, resultaban el perfecto marco para destacar sus ojos de color oro fundido. Los miré, indagando en ellos. Otra vez sentía que me perdía sin remedio… Sus ojos se desviaron de los míos y bajaron hacia mi boca, que se entreabría dulce y dócil. Ahora más que nunca era consciente de mis sentidos. Incapaz de pensar, sólo percibía mi respiración que se había acelerado ligeramente, y el calor de la taza de té entre mis manos. ¿O era mi cuerpo entero el qué había aumentado unos grados?

-Hermano… - susurró una vocecilla a nuestras espaldas.

Miré a Akihiko alertada, y él se dio la vuelta imperturbable. Casi como si lo hubiese previsto.

-Kristen – la saludó él con un tono alegre.

Yo cerré con fuerza los ojos procurándome llenarme los pulmones de tanto aire como fuese posible. ¿Qué había sido eso? Él siempre hacía parecer todo cómo si fuese de lo más natural, cómo si en realidad nunca hubiese intentado nada, y todo se hubiese generado en mi cabeza…"No puedo seguir haciendo esto," me reprendí a mi misma

-¿Quién es ella? – escuché que preguntaba de pronto la pequeña, refiriéndose a mí. Me acerqué con la mejor sonrisa que pude y me presenté.

-Hola Kristen, mi nombre es Kagome.

-Hola Kagome. – respondió ella extendiéndome su mano. La miré con sorpresa y me apresure a apretarla con la mía.

Escuché una risita provenir de Akihiko, y lo acusé con la mirada.

-Klaus le enseñó eso – se explicó.

-Ah, ya veo…

Parecía que desde pequeña ya estuviesen entrenando a esta niña tan dulce para los negocios. Arrugué el ceño en desacuerdo, ella debía disfrutar de su niñez sin preocuparse por crecer tan rápido.

-¿Y qué hacías hasta hace poco? – le pregunté a Kristen, buscando saber un poco mas de ella.

-Practicaba el violín – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Enseguida miré a Akihiko reprochándole un poco con la mirada.

-Hmm… ¿Y qué te parece si un día de estos te llevo al cine y disfrutamos de una película rosa? Ya sabes, una salida solo de chicas – le guiñé el ojo, dejando a Akihiko obviamente por fuera.

Ella se sonrió y me dejó deslumbrada con su hermosura. Su sonrisa era segura y guardaba cierto aire de picardía, igual que la de su hermano. Y a pesar de que su cabello caía en una cascada de rizos rubios, sus facciones se asemejaban a las de Akihiko.

-Me parece… que primero deberías pedirle permiso a alguien – argumentó Akihiko.

-Supongo que estará bien – aceptó ella alegre, obviando su comentario. – Mi hermano me ha hablado sobre ti, me gustaría saber si las cosas que dice son ciertas.

-Oye tú, quien te ha dado permiso para comentar sobre esas cosas. – le reprimió Akihiko, pero sin consternarse mucho por ello.

Kristen me sonrió, y se alejó saltarina hacia otra habitación.

-Nos vemos, Kagome.- se despidió.

-Nos vemos…- repetí algo anonadada, teniendo la impresión de que la pequeña no sólo era hermosa, sino también inteligente. ¿Serían todos en esta familia así de iguales?

-La medicina debería estar ya casi lista. Iré por ella – me anunció Akihiko echándole un vistazo a su reloj.

-Bien…- contesté, observando su figura a través de las paredes de cristal, perderse por un pasillo lateral a la casa.

Se escapó un pesado suspiro, y sorbí un poco más de té. Ya no recordaba en qué momento ni cómo me había metido en esta clase de lío, y me pregunté si algún día tendría fin. Probablemente no.

.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? – le pregunté a Akihiko, que ya tenía una pierna puesta sobre el pozo, dispuesto a saltar en él.

-Ya te dije que nadie más podría administrarle la medicina aparte de mí. Se necesita un conjuro especial para que haga efecto. –

-Podrías enseñármelo…- insistí. No quería exponer Akihiko a ningún tipo de peligro, en especial a aquél de la era Feudal.

-No creo que lo puedas aprender tan rápido, bruja. Se requieren años de experiencia. – me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, saltando dentro del pozo sin darme tiempo a responderle.

¿Acaso otra vez me había llamado bruja? Ya le haría saber yo de lo que era capaz una "bruja" a ese bueno para nada. Así que me lancé justo detrás de él, internándome en la negrura del pozo.

Cuando llegué al otro lado del pozo, escuché la voz de Akihiko. –Así que así es como el mundo de verdad debería lucir… El aire aquí es tan limpio, y la tierra tan pura…

Trepé por las ramas que crecían dentro del pozo para poder salir al aire libre junto a él. Akihiko me tendió su mano para ayudarme a salir.

-Sí… Yo también me sorprendí un poco la primera vez – estuve de acuerdo. Era impresionante la diferencia entre ambas eras, y cómo la naturaleza se había deteriorado a medida del tiempo. Aunque nunca le había dado a esto mayor importancia. Quizás InuYasha, los fragmentos y todos aquellos problemas no dejaban lugar en mi cabeza para nada más.

Él se alejó un poco más, y observé curiosa como se detenía en medio del claro del bosque. Me acerqué un poco y alcancé ver que cerraba sus ojos. De repente sentí que su aura cambiaba nuevamente y se volvía más intensa. Parecía haber algún tipo de conexión entre los elementos naturales y él.

-Akihiko…- lo llamé.

-Sí... - respondió, sonriéndome con suavidad. –Necesitaba sintonizarme con este nuevo ambiente.

-Ah…Comprendo…Bueno, es por aquí… - le señalé un sendero entre los árboles, sin dejar de percatarme de la leve estrella que se había alcanzado a dibujar en su frente.

Él ajustó la bolsa negra que llevaba sobre su hombro, y comenzamos a seguir el camino.

Akihiko iba callado a mi lado, en su rostro no detectaba emoción alguna. Muchas veces envidiaba su estoicismo y su templanza. Aunque intentase controlar mi carácter, casi siempre se me escapaba de las manos y terminaba siendo un poco ruidosa.

-Eh… Akihiko… Antes de que lleguemos a la cabaña de Kaede, me gustaría que supieses que aparte de InuYasha, probablemente encontraremos también al monje Miroku, Sango y a Shippo, a quién viste esta mañana. Lo más seguro es que ellos se sorprendan un poco ya que…- me callé sin saber cómo explicarle bien la posibilidad de la reencarnación.

-Desconocen mi parecido con InuYasha – aceptó él conciso. – No te preocupes Kagome, todo saldrá bien. –

Yo continué mirando el suelo insegura. Algo me decía que no era muy buena idea mezclar mis dos mundos. Tan distintos, y a la vez tan personales, tan míos. InuYasha y Akihiko.

-Oye… - me llamó Akihiko suavemente, deteniendo el paso de ambos. Se giró hacia mí y me tomó el mentón con delicadeza, obligándome a mirarlo. – InuYasha se recuperará, te lo prometo. Yo mismo me encargaré de eso. Ahora tranquilízate…ya te dije que todo estará bien.

-Yo…- quise argumentar, pero vi resolución en sus ojos y de algún modo estos me calmaron. – Está bien. Gracias Akihiko…-

-No me agradezcas todavía.- dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa, y miré hacia el frente. La aldea se abría a nuestros pies. Y noté con un poco de nervios que la cabaña nos esperaba a unos pocos metros, al final de la colina.

-Está bien, vamos entonces.– suspiré resignada. No había alternativa. Así debía ser si quería salvar a InuYasha. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al recordar la herida ensangrentada con la que le había visto por última vez. Miré con determinación la cabaña, y emprendí nuevamente el camino hacia a ella, consciente de los pasos seguros de Akihiko tras de mí.

_Continuará..._

**Muy bien, aquí otro capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias! Me alegra saber que les gusta la historia, y que muchas terminaron casi al borde de la silla con el último capítulo hehe. Díganme que fue lo que mas les gustó o impresionó de este, y que tal llevan el fic hasta ahora. Besos, nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Eli.**


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO XXII

Mi mente divagaba a sus anchas mientras mi cuerpo exhausto reposaba contra la pared de la cabaña. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y solo escuchaba otro par de respiraciones aparte de la mía, quizás igual de extenuadas.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo… - me felicitó Akihiko desde algún punto de la habitación.

Me sentía muy debilitada cómo para siquiera abrir los parpados. Nunca esperé que mis energías pudiesen agotarse de tal modo a través de un conjuro de esa magnitud. Tenía un dolor punzante en la cabeza que comenzaba a marearme. Tomé aire profundamente buscando apartar esa sensación de vértigo.

-Ka…Kagome…- me llamó débilmente la voz que tanto había rogado por volver a escuchar. Y como si fuese un resorte, olvidándome momentáneamente de mi malestar, me levanté del sitio y llegué hasta InuYasha en dos segundos.

-InuYasha…aquí estoy…- le dije apenas estuve a su lado, limpiando con suma delicadeza el leve sudor de su frente.

-Kagome…- repitió él removiendo su mano para encerrar la mía, aprisionándola contra su mejilla. – Estás aquí…- Sus ojos dorados brillaron al pronunciar esas palabras.

Sentí que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, y la garganta se me cerraba.

-Sí, estoy aquí…- Cuanto me arrepentía de haberle abandonado a sabiendas de que estaba herido… Aunque quizás de no haberme ido, Akihiko no hubiese podido ayudarle. – Siento mucho el haberte dejado…-

A mis espaldas escuché a alguien ponerse de pie, y abandonar la cabaña. Entendí entonces que Akihiko se había marchado, e InuYasha y yo estábamos a solas. Él se incorporo sobre el futon hecho de paja, sin soltar mi mano. Su hermoso cabello plateado cayó esparcido sobre su espalda y hombros. No pude evitar bajar la mirada hacia el vendaje que cubría su fornido torso y parte de un hombro, la manta que lo había cubierto hasta ahora reposaba a un lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté con la mirada perdida sobre nuestras manos enlazadas.

-Bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Alrededor de dos días…- respondí con algo de vergüenza.

Lo escuché suspirar, y subí la mirada hacia él. Lucía un poco consternado, pero a pesar de eso, su belleza permanecía intacta. Me pregunté si tendría que ver con su condición de Youkai, si por ello era que resultaba tan hermoso a los ojos humanos. Después recordé a Akihiko, y supe la respuesta.

-Maldita serpiente… Si ya no hubiese acabado con ella, la buscaría de nuevo para romperla a pedazos. Siento haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo...

Lo miré sin estar muy segura de que contestar. La que lo había abandonado era yo...

-Todo esto...- dudó un momento. Su mirada se había oscurecido. - Todo esto ha sido obra de Kikyo... ¿Cierto? -

Quedé muda. No quería responder, no quería decirle lo obvio ni confirmar lo que decía. Sabría que aquello le dolería muchísimo. El la amaba mucho a ella, y yo deseaba que fuese feliz. Sabía que InuYasha no podía estar sin ella. Todas las veces que la había creído muerta... él ya no había vuelto a sonreír.

Me levanté desenlazando nuestras manos y me fui hacia el caldero, dándole la espalda. Buscar té era mi pobre excusa para no demostrar mi tristeza.

-Kagome... - murmuró InuYasha desde el futon. Yo continué sin responder, sirviendo dos tazas de té.

Escuché que él se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí.

-No...- susurré, volviéndome hacia él. - Debes descansar - fingí una sonrisa, y le entregué la taza humeante. - Vamos, regresa a la cama.

-No -respondió tajante.- No deseo descansar. Voy a encontrar al que hizo esto, y arreglar cuentas-

-InuYasha - le advertí con un tono amenazador. - No me hagas obligarte regresar a la cama. Apenas acabas de despertar, no estás en condiciones de...

-¡Feh...! - bufó despectivo, ignorándome por completo. Lo observé sintiendo la ira crecer en mí; él se extendió para recoger su haori rojo del suelo.

-InuYasha...- le volví a advertir.

-Ya... Que me siento bien, te dije. Recuerda que yo no soy un frágil humano como tú.

-¿Ah, sí? -le aposté irónicamente. -Entonces explícame porqué, un poderoso hanyou como tú, sigue sangrando.

Le señalé impaciente las vendas manchadas de rojo en su costado.

-¡Mierda...! -exclamó sorprendido cuando se llevó sus dedos al vendaje, y estos salieron rojos.

-¿Lo ves? Ahora regresa a la cama.

-No importa. Iré a resolver esto ahora.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios piensas resolver? ¡Ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar! ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir curarte? ¡Más te vale que te devuelvas a ese futon, y te acuestes a descansar! - le amenacé entre gritos, señalando el lugar donde antes estuviese dormido.

A InuYasha le tomó un segundo pasar de la sorpresa a la supuesta indiferencia.

-¡Feh...! Nada más lo hago para que me dejes en paz. Apenas deje de sangrar, me iré - me avisó, acostándose de espaldas a mí, apoyando su codo para sostener su cabeza.

Lo miré sulfurada, soltando el aire de un golpe. Era peor que un niño pequeño. Tomé unas vendas limpias y fui hasta su lado.

-Siéntate - le ordené. Él obedeció en medio de refunfuños, y se erguió tomando su largo cabello plateado y dejándolo caer a la izquierda de su cuello, sobre su pecho. Yo dejé morir un pequeño suspiro entre mis labios al observar su espalda descubierta para mí, y comencé con la labor de quitarle el vendaje ensangrentado.

-¡Ah...! -se quejó cuando mis dedos tocaron su piel desnuda.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté sorprendida.

-Quemas...-

Mire mis dedos con el ceño fruncido. Debían de estar helados. Me levanté hacia el caldero y serví un cuenco de agua hirviendo, sumergiendo mis manos en él. InuYasha me observó de reojo. Me sequé los dedos con un paño y regresé hasta él para retomar mi labor.

Quité poco a poco las vendas que se enrollaban en su torso y las puse a un lado, para comenzar a limpiar la herida. InuYasha se quejó un poco cuando le apliqué un algodón con antiséptico.

-Lo siento...- murmuré, intentando aplicarlo con el mayor cuidado posible.

-Gracias, Kagome...- soltó él de repente. Mi mano se quedó en el aire por un segundo. ¿Me acababa de agradecer? Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y comencé a enrollarle el nuevo vendaje.

-Listo. Como nuevo - le sonreí apenas hube terminado, extendiendo la manta sobre él y tomando el cuenco con las vendas usadas para botarlas.

De repente sentí que su mano atrapaba mi muñeca y la asía con firmeza.

-Quédate - me pidió.

Lo observé un poco incrédula, pero la necesidad que sus ojos reflejaban pudo más que cualquier duda dentro de mí. Dejé el cuenco a mis pies, y me senté a su lado. Afuera, no escuchábamos más que el viento helado azotando la cabaña. Dejamos que el silencio llenara el ambiente, disfrutando sólo de la compañía del otro. Al cabo de unos minutos, sentí su cabeza deslizarse sobre mi hombro. Abrí los ojos con pereza, y noté se había dormido. Suspiré tomando su rostro como pude, y utilicé casi todas mis fuerzas para colocarlo sobre mi regazo. Una vez que lo logré, apoyé mi cabeza sobre la pared de madera. InuYasha era un tonto... No hacía más que meterse en problemas una y otra vez. Suspiré pensando que yo también tenía mitad de la culpa. Moví mi mano hacia su cabeza, y entrelacé mis dedos entre su sedoso cabello.

El viento afuera golpeaba cada vez con mayor fuerza, haciéndome sentir un poco nerviosa. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, y la figura de Akihiko se abrió paso a través de ella. Se quitó el pesado abrigo y fue hasta el fuego que crepitaba débilmente debajo del caldero. Si antes me sentía nerviosa, ahora me sentía un poco avergonzada al tener a InuYasha durmiendo sobre mi regazo.

Akihiko me dedicó una suave sonrisa desde su posición, agachado sobre el caldero, y tocó con sus dedos índice y anular el fuego. Me asusté por un segundo, pensando que se quemaría, pero para mí viva sorpresa el fuego se avivó y sus dedos salieron de él con la misma apariencia normal de antes. Entonces noté otra vez el leve resplandor de la estrella sobre su frente y su cabello que tomaba unos reflejos del color del caramelo.

-Akihiko... - le llamé bajito. - Muchas gracias-

-No ha sido nada. - le restó importancia. Le respondí con una sonrisa y él amplió la suya. Se acercó hasta mí, extendiéndome la taza de té que había dejado olvidada al lado del futon.

La acepté agradecida y él se sentó en el suelo al otro lado de la cabaña, frente a nosotros. De algún modo me recordó a cuando él se había quedado junto a mí en el pozo de mi época. Sin moverse hasta que yo decidiese entrar a mi casa. Él se llevó la taza a sus labios, observándome por encima de ella. Yo le sonreí y bajé la mirada hasta la mía. InuYasha descansaba pacífico sobre mis piernas, el pobre debía estar bastante agotado.

-Se recuperará. No te preocupes- me aseguró Akihiko.

Asentí, recordando cómo entre los dos, le habíamos empleado el conjuro de aquella manera tan extraña...

Cuando entramos a la cabaña, curiosamente no había nadie más que InuYasha en ella. Akihiko había procedido de inmediato a colocar cuatro piedras bien grandes y de distintos colores a cada lado de InuYasha. Una azul sobre su cabeza, una verde a sus pies, una marrón a un lado, y otra gris del otro. Luego, había puesto otra de color negro sobre sus parte abdominal.

-Kagome, ven aquí- me pidió. Lo miré extrañada, ¿acaso no me había dicho que este conjuro solo lo podía hacer él?

- Dije que nadie más que yo lo podría efectuar, pero no que no me pudieses ayudar - me leyó la mente.

Observé que su cabello comenzaba a tornarse de color caramelo, y la estrella dorada de diez puntas dibujarse en su frente. Una línea azul resplandeciente comenzaba a conectar las piedras y a formar una especie de cúpula de luz azul sobre el cuerpo de InuYasha. Me apresuré a su lado, y Akihiko tomó una de mis manos, colocando la otra sobre el campo de luz.

- Cierra tus ojos y haz lo mismo - me pidió el. Obedecí y la energía comenzó a fluir a través de mi cuerpo y el suyo. Extrañamente, podía sentir la energía que provenía de él y fluía también a través de mí. De algún modo estábamos conectados. Podía sentirlo a él, y él podía sentirme a mí.

"Ahora concéntrate en enviar tus deseos a través de la energía que fluye. Ordénale curarlo." Le escuché en mi mente. ¿Acaso nuestros pensamientos también estaban conectados?

"Sí" respondió él. Quise separarme estupefacta de todo aquello por un segundo.

"No te muevas" me ordenó él. Me quedé en el sitio y tome una buena bocanada de aire.

"Confía en mí"

"Está bien..." pensé. Entonces enfoqué mis pensamientos en InuYasha, y en lo mucho que deseaba que se recuperara. La energía comprendía mis deseos, pero indagaba más en mi corazón. Me pedía más a cambio de llevarlos a cabo. Quería saber mis verdaderos motivos tras ello. Saber si mis deseos eran puros o no. Tragué saliva amargamente, retrocedí medio milímetro antes de volver a escuchar la voz de Akihiko.

"Recuerda no moverte. No debes ceder a su búsqueda si no lo quieres, siempre y cuando puedes forzarla a hacer lo que tú deseas... Pero requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad, y balance mental."

Pensé en lo imposible que eso sonaba para mí. Balance mental... yo que era tan maleable y débil de voluntad como el agua de un río.

"Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo" me animó Akihiko.

Apreté los ojos tras los parpados y busqué concentrarme de nuevo. Enseguida la energía regresó con aplomo, exigiéndome razones. Yo busqué doblegarla, enfocándome en mi deseo de curar a InuYasha, pero entonces sentí como penetraba mi corazón arrastrándome hasta los más frescos recuerdos que guardaba con InuYasha. Siendo el más fuerte el beso que me había dado en el laberinto de túneles subterráneos. Después de haberme rescatado, y haber acabado con aquél youkai. Aquella había sido su demostración que más me había afectado hasta ahora. Una que señalaba sus sentimientos hacia mí y hacía crecer la esperanza en mi alma. Esa era una de las memorias que más atesoraba. Entonces sentí como de repente ese sentimiento extraído con fuerza de mi corazón y se dirigía a través de la corriente azul hacia el cuerpo dormido de InuYasha.

-Está hecho - escuché esta vez la voz de Akihiko a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y noté con sorpresa que el campo azul había desaparecido. Retrocedí un par de pasos, sintiéndome extremadamente débil. Miré a Akihiko con vergüenza, preguntándome si habría visto él también aquél recuerdo en su mente.

-Has sido tú quien lo ha curado. Cediéndole a la energía...tu amor, tan puro por él.

Me quedé algo dolida observándole recoger la piedra negra, que ahora refulgía con un leve tono azulado en su interior.

-Yo, yo no quería...-

"Yo no quería que tú vieras eso," pensé, retrocediendo hasta la pared y dejándome caer en el suelo, agotada.

Akihiko levantó su mirada y me sonrió amable. Yo cerré los ojos, sintiendo que mi mente comenzaba a divagar dolida.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo...- me felicitó él.

Suspiré saliendo de los recuerdos, y enfocando mis manos que ahora encerraban la taza con el líquido caliente.

-Gracias a tu ayuda, curamos a InuYasha con mayor rapidez de la que esperaba...- mencionó Akihiko.

Yo continué con la mirada entristecida, perdida en algún punto de la taza. En ese momento... Akihiko y yo habíamos sido uno. Y él había podido sentir mi amor por InuYasha. Esperaba no haberle dañado de algún modo... En cierta manera, yo también había adquirido un gran cariño por él en los últimos días.

-Después de todo si tienes potencial, bruja - añadió Akihiko en broma, buscando sacarme una sonrisa, lográndolo con éxito. Olvidándome por un momento de lo que me angustiaba

-Mira quién habla... ¡adivino barato! - se la devolví. El soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡¿Adivino barato?

-¡Shhh..! - le pedí señalando a InuYasha, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Entre ambos nos reímos por lo bajito.

Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir, y ambos miramos con sorpresa para ver quien entraba. La figura de una mujer con un gran sombrero de mimbre, y una gruesa manta de invierno se adentró en la cabaña.

_Continuará..._

**Tán ta ta tán...! Jajaja mentira. Ojalá que les haya gustado el cap. Intento sacarlos del horno tan rápido como mi vida y la creatividad me lo permiten hehe. Debo admitir que la historia está como que tomando un giro inesperado... Honestamente que yo tampoco lo vi venir! jejeje Akihiko alquimista, y ahora esta especie de triángulo amoroso...Es como si los personajes se mandasen sólos! También me siento curiosa por saber como termina este enredo... Ya veremos. Muchas gracias a todas las que continuan leyendo y dejando sus comments, y también las que se siguen uniendo! Mil cariños! Me alegra poder compartir este fic con ustedes.**

**Espero sus reviews! ;) Besos,**

**Eli. **


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIII

Si alguien me hubiese dicho en estos momentos que una maldición me había caído encima, le hubiese creído sin pensármelo dos veces. Me sentía miserable. No, era más que eso. Me sentía desahuciada, frustrada, abatida, decepcionada… Tenía la cabeza enterrada entre las manos y hacía un buen par de minutos que ya no sentía los dedos por el frío. No repara en ello y tampoco paraba de cuestionarme por qué demonios el maldito pozo me había tenido que traer al Sengoku desde un principio. ¿Cuál era mi propósito en esta época realmente? ¿Por qué todo este mundo tan inverosímil me había introducido a la creatura más maravillosa que jamás hubiese podido imaginar, y ahora me prohibía tenerla, me prohibía amarla…?

Mis lágrimas caían mezclándose con la ventisca de aire frio, helándome el rostro. Curiosamente la nieve había parado de caer, pero el frio no daba tregua. Poco me importaba. Enterré más aun la cabeza entre las manos, sin saber que poder hacer para cambiar las cosas, sintiéndome verdaderamente inútil. Milagrosamente había sido capaz de curar una enfermedad, ¿pero qué habilidad poseía yo para curar mi propio corazón? ¿O para cambiar la actitud de otros?

Me levanté del suelo con una mezcla de furia y tristeza en mi corazón. Estaba sentada en una colina que quedaba entre la aldea y el pozo. Miré hacia la cabaña donde probablemente aún estaba InuYasha con los demás. InuYasha… sentí la ira corroer mi corazón. Temía mucho llegar a odiarlo. Después de todo, decían que del amor a la ira sólo había un paso. Pero yo no podía obligarle a hacer algo que ni siquiera mi propia conciencia aprobaba, aunque mi corazón lo deseara. Kikyo. Esa mujer no debería de haber vuelto a aparecer nunca. Los muertos solo pertenecen al otro mundo, no al lugar de los vivos. Me dolía aún más saber que yo era la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa con un corazón lleno de rencor, y odio. Sentía que era casi un insulto estar conectada a ella de algún modo. Lo mismo ocurría con Akihiko, aunque el fuese la copia genética de InuYasha, no era el mismo en esencia, nunca lo sería.

Entre toda la tormenta de mis pensamientos, sentí que una mano se posaba de repente en mi hombro. Coloqué mi mano con calculadora frialdad sobre ella y centré mi poder espiritual para emitir una fuerte descarga eléctrica. La mano soltó mi hombro en seguida y escuché el cuerpo de alguien salir disparado a un par de metros. Me di la vuelta con fastidio.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes tocarme? – le espeté a un InuYasha que abría lo ojos con sorpresa desde el suelo.

Su rostro me observaba mudo. Lo miré desde mi altura con desdeño y le pasé por un lado en dirección al pozo.

-Al menos esta vez ya sabes que me voy.

-Kagome…Kagome, espera.

-¿Qué? – pregunté, deteniéndome sin voltearme.

-Yo…

-¿Sí? – lo invité, pero seguía sin emitir respuesta. -¿Ahora qué excusa tienes para ésto?

Lo miré de reojo y vi como desviaba la mirada con tristeza hacia el suelo. Sabía que estaba siendo dura, quizás hasta un poco injusta. En ese momento, yo estaba actuando como una niña inmadura y malcriada. Estaba hiriéndolo y sabía que probablemente después me arrepentiría. Sin embargo, en ese momento no me importó. Estaba furiosa, y solo deseaba herirlo, hacerle probar una décima de la tristeza e ira que en este momento mi corazón experimentaba. ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora al respecto? ¿Qué pensaba hacer para cambiarlo, para calmarme?

El seguía sin palabras.

Me volví hacia el pozo y emprendí la caminata con tranquilidad, con aquella calma que disfraza la tormenta.

Luego de haberme encerrado en mi habitación y haber llorado por un par de horas, pensé en Akihiko. Los sentimientos de culpa comenzaban a llegar. ¿Cómo demonios podía haber abandonado a Akihiko de aquella manera? ¿Se encontraría bien? Me puse un gorro de lana sobre la cabeza y me calcé los zapatos. Iría a verlo.

Toqué un par de veces la puerta con suavidad y esperé pacientemente. Ésta se abrió después de unos segundos y el rostro de Akihiko se abrió paso a través de ella. Me quedé muda al observar su relajada apariencia. Llevaba el cabello recogido de forma despreocupada en una coleta alta, y su figura se marcaba sutilmente detrás de una holgada franela de tela blanca y un pantalón negro de algodón. Su franela se abría en un corte en v dejando su cuello y parte de su pecho al descubierto. Los huesos de la clavícula destacaban particularmente. Parpadeé dos veces y lo saludé.

-¿Viniste a comprobar que siguiese vivo? – me sonrió.

-No en realidad… Me parece que eres capaz de defenderte bastante bien sin mi ayuda – respondí, siguiéndole el juego. Me miró en silencio por unos segundos y yo desvié la mirada.

-¿Quieres pasar? – me invitó.

Lo miré asimilando la pregunta.

-No, gracias. Sólo venía para saber si habías regresado, y quería disculparme por no haberte dicho que me iba.

Él obvió mi comentario y me hizo la pregunta que aparecía haberle estado rondando la cabeza desde que abrió la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?

Sonreí sabiendo la respuesta que daría, aunque no fuese cierta.

-Por supuesto.

Me di la vuelta enseguida, a sabiendas de que mi capacidad para mentir no era la mejor.

-Nos vemos – me despedí, saliendo hacia la calle.

Sentí sus ojos sobre mí hasta que giré en una esquina.

El tiempo transcurría de gota en gota. Torturándome a cada segundo. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer ahora? ¿Hacerme responsable de mis acciones y regresar a la época feudal? ¿O bien podía olvidarme de todo y comenzar a hacer lo que sea que me hiciese feliz? Aunque para hacer esto probablemente tendría que irme del Japón. Seguramente InuYasha me buscaría debajo de hasta la última piedra de esta gigante isla. Tragué saliva dolorosamente. InuYasha… Desde hacía dos días que permanecía en mi época y me había aislado de todo en el colegio. En especial, el silencio e inamovilidad permanente de los últimos estantes de la biblioteca, se habían convertido en mi sitio favorito para pasar el tiempo. Ese lugar me había concedido esta especia de tregua mental, donde mi mente finalmente encontraba un poco de paz. Aunque sentía que si algo debía ser el limbo, definitivamente debía ser esto. Mi vida se había detenido por los últimos dos días. Había evitado el contacto con quien sea que formase parte de mi vida, incluso mis amigas.

…¿Sería realmente feliz si me marchaba? Decían que la felicidad siempre estaba a nuestro alcance, que era nuestra decisión si ser feliz o no. Si apreciar la bendición de vivir y sonreír producto del los pequeños detalles a nuestro alrededor. Un suspiro se me escapó pesadamente. Me dolía la cabeza.

-¡Higurashi! – me llamó una voz familiar.

Arrugué el ceño pensando en lo poco que me gustaba esa interrupción ahora mismo. Abrí los ojos con pereza, y observé desde el suelo a Houjo devolverme la mirada con un par de libros en sus manos.

-¿Te importaría si te acompaño por unos minutos? – preguntó alegre.

-Por supuesto que no –mentí fingiendo una sonrisa. ¿Por qué tendíamos a hacer lo que no deseábamos?... "Quizás por temor a las consecuencias," respondió mi conciencia. Solté un suspiro imperceptible, a sabiendas de que era cierto. No deseaba herir a Houjo tampoco.

-¿No lees nada? – preguntó él.

-No, más bien me tomaba algo así como un break de quince minutos – respondí inocentemente. "Ya, de quince minutos…" ironicé mentalmente. Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapó por la comisura de la boca. Houjo pareció mal interpretarla y me sonrió de vuelta. Sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Así qué filosofía clásica, eh? – busqué disipar sus pensamientos señalando sus libros.

-Ah, sí. El profesor Sun nos trae locos con un ensayo que es para mañana.

Me alerté enseguida y lo miré con los ojos como platos. ¡¿En qué mierda de mundo vivía yo últimamente?

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡¿Para mañana? – casi grité, y escuchamos una voz que siseaba pidiendo silencio desde algún otro estante.

-Oh, no…- me quejé reposando la cabeza sobre la repisa de libros a mí espalda. No solo no era capaz de lidiar con aquella subalterna realidad mágica que representaba la época de InuYasha, también poseía la increíble capacidad de ser una inepta para cuidar de mis notas. A este paso ni siquiera sería capaz de entrar a una universidad decente. "¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz?" volví a cuestionarme mentalmente. La pregunta retumbó sin respuesta en mi cerebro. Aparentemente, todo lo que creía que me haría feliz, resultaba inalcanzable.

-Higurashi, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte…

-Muchas gracias Houjo, pero debería hacerlo yo sola. De lo contrario también estaré perdida para el examen – volví a mentir, disimulando con otra sonrisa. "A este paso vas a quemarte en el infierno por mentirosa" me acusé burlona. Lo cierto es que aunque la ayuda de Houjo me venía bastante bien, no quería estar endeudada con él, o alimentar quizás sus esperanzas.

-Bueno…Entonces toma estos –me pidió dejando sus libros a mi lado. –Ya me conseguiré otras copias.

-Gra…gracias – musité sorprendida.

-No es nada, déjame saber si cambias de opinión.

-Seguro – respondí observándole ponerse de pie.

-Nos vemos, Higurashi.

-Hasta luego, Houjo – le dije con dulzura, tomando los libros entre mis manos.

Al llegar al templo, miré con sorpresa el auto negro que estaba estacionado al frente. Akihiko me esperaba de pie, apoyado sobre la puerta cerrada. Una chaqueta oscura de cuello alto y botones caía abierta dejando al descubierto una elegante camisa debajo de un chaleco gris. Aunque su camisa otra vez dejaba al descubierto el comienzo de su pecho, un pañuelo corto de seda negra, se encargaba de cubrirlo y se perdía debajo del chaleco. Akihiko me sonreía con suavidad. No supe por qué yo, dentro de mi uniforme escolar, y enfundada dentro de una sencilla chaqueta azul y un gorro de lana a juego, sentía que pertenecía a un mundo completamente ajeno al suyo.

-Te dije que estaba bien… - le dije una vez que me acerqué a él. Akihiko no tenía porqué cuidar de mí.

-No he venido por eso – respondió paciente. –Entra – señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza el vehículo tras de él. Sus manos reposaban cruzadas sobre su pecho.

Alcé las cejas con sorpresa.

-Tengo tarea para mañana… -cavilé, recordando el ensayo de filosofía.

Él se acercó a mí sonriendo, tomó mi muñeca, y me arrastró hasta la puerta del copiloto. La abrió y me empujó dentro del carro.

-Akihiko te dije que…- no alcancé a terminar cuando la puerta se cerró en mi cara. Lo miré asombrada tras los cristales ahumados.

-Tú estás en deuda conmigo – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, una vez que entró y se acomodó en el asiento del piloto. Encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha. Yo lo observé boquiabierta, un tanto pasmada como para reaccionar.

Cuando pensé en bajarme ya era muy tarde, y los edificios y las personas se movían a gran velocidad tras la ventana.

-¡Tú…! ¡Pero qué…!

-¿Qué tipo de dulces te gustan? Te voy a llevar a comer las mejores tortas de arroz que puedas conseguir en Tokyo – me aseguró alegre, sin esperar por mi respuesta.

Lo miré aún asombrada, y no pude evitar contagiarme de su alegría. Así que solté un carcajada que él pareció disfrutar. Toda mi tensión pareció alivianarse después de aquella risotada y otra vez, me sentí agradecida con Akihiko. Él siempre conseguía de algún modo suavizar mi corazón y aligerar las penas que me agobiaban. Manejaba sin quitar sus ojos de la vía, y pude sentirme libre de apreciar sus facciones a mis anchas. Me parecía incluso irreal ver a alguien tan hermoso sonreír de aquella manera por mi causa.

Miré a través del parabrisas al cielo despejado, que permitía al sol brillar y entonces pensé que Akihiko era como mi ángel personal, que acudía a mí cada vez que necesitaba ayuda. Cada vez que me sentía caer, entonces él tomaba mi mano y me sostenía. Vaya que tenía razón cuando decía que estaba endeudada con él. Me perdí entre el borrón de colores a través de la ventana, y puse al fondo de mi mente el recuerdo me había amargado tanto desde que me había marchado: Kikyo al dejar caer la gruesa manta de invierno que la cubría, y quitarse el sombrero de paja al entrar en la cabaña en la que Akihiko, InuYasha y yo descansábamos.

_Continuará..._

**¿Que será lo que habrá ocurrido luego de que Kikyo se apareció, que molestó tanto a Kagome..? Ah... Y debo de admitir que absolutamente adoro la relación entre Akihiko y Kagome... Es tan especial en su modo, aunque no se conocen desde hace mucho. Akihiko me resulta tan encantador, como los príncipes que sólo aparecen en los cuentos de hadas jaja. Capaz y se aparece su Blancanieves a reclamarlo en cualquier momento! xD **

**Bueh, espero que me cuenten lo que más les ha gustado de este cap, y sus impresiones. Nos vemos en los reviews! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo :D**

**Eli.  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO XXIV

Si existía la madre del descaro, probablemente ésta llevaría su nombre. Miré atónita a la mujer que acababa de irrumpir en la cabaña quitarse el sombrero de mimbre y dejar caer a un lado la manta que la cubría. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, y pude sentir como el cuerpo que antes reposaba relajado sobre mi regazo, se tensaba. Bajé los ojos fugazmente y comprendí que InuYasha nunca había estado realmente dormido. Sentí la mirada de Akihiko sobre mí, atento. Alcé la mirada hacia la sacerdotisa con lentitud, y ella me la devolvió con desprecio. El aire de la habitación se había vuelto tenso, tanto que se podría cortar con una hoja de papel.

-No te le acerques…- susurré con una voz envenenada al ver que ella daba un paso hacia InuYasha. – Eres tú la culpable de qué él se encuentre así…

Ella se demoró en mí comprendiendo mis palabras. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de su boca.

-¿Mi culpa…? –repitió.

Yo la observé sin poder creérmelo. No sólo había intentado asesinarlo, ahora también mentía sobre ello.

Mantuve la mirada sobre ella, vigilante. Estaba más consciente que nunca del arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas que reposaban en el suelo a mi derecha, y estaba dispuesto a usarlo sin detenimientos si ella no obedecía. No arriesgaría la vida de InuYasha dos veces.

-¿Dices que el envenenamiento de InuYasha…ha sido mi culpa? – se mofó.

Sentí que la sangre se me subía unos cuantos grados de temperatura.

Kikyo ensanchó la sonrisa y dio otro paso hacia adelante. En cuestión de segundos me hice con el arco y flecha, y le apunté desde el suelo, con InuYasha aún sobre mi regazo.

-Así que la historia se repite…- susurró Kikyo con voz burlona, juntando sus manos y acumulando una bola de energía sobre su pecho. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, comprendiendo que me atacaría primero.

InuYasha se apresuró a ponerse delante de mí para actuar como escudo, pero de repente, unas piedrecillas azules y verdes se dispersaron alrededor de Kikyo, y escuché a Akihiko pronunciar un conjuro tras de ella. Unos hilillos de luz azul se conectaron, atrapándola en un capullo de energía.

-¡No! –vociferó InuYasha poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Akihiko a una velocidad inverosímil. –¡El que me hayas salvado la vida no significa que te permitiré hacer esto…!-

Sus garras relucían rojas, listas para atacar. Me sentí repentinamente en blanco, demasiado aturdida como para saber qué hacer. ¿InuYasha la defendía a pesar de que ella deliberadamente había intentado acabar con su vida? Esto era el colmo.

Akihiko observó inmutable las garras de InuYasha. Entonces noté que sus ojos refulgían por un instante, y el viento afuera comenzaba a resoplar con mayor fuerza. Las llamas que lamían el caldero en una esquina de la habitación se hacían más intensas, y del bolso donde estaba escondida la piedra negra comenzaba a brillar con un halo azulado.

Kikyo emitió un quejido dentro del capullo de energía, e InuYasha alzó sus garras para atacar a Akihiko.

-¡NO! – grité cuando vi que desde la pequeña fogata salía una lengua de fuego gigante dirigiéndose hacia InuYasha. Salté desde mi lugar y me interpuse entre el fuego e InuYasha. Ambos pararon sus ataques en ese instante y me miraron con sorpresa.

-¡Ya basta! – supliqué.

-Ella planea matarte – le dijo Akihiko fríamente a InuYasha.

-Eso no te incumbe – le respondió él de igual manera.

-Muy bien – respondió Akihiko.

Entonces el capullo que atrapaba a Kikyo se desvaneció, y uno nuevo nos encerró a mí y a Akihiko, pero en cambio, éste era de protección.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró su voz en mi mente. Le miré asombrada, sin esperármelo.

"Sí…" respondí.

Desvié la mirada hacia Kikyo que recuperaba el aliento arrodillada sobre el suelo, ella observaba a Akihiko con una mezcla de sorpresa y odio. Él le devolvía la mirada impasible. Entonces pareció comprenderlo y sus ojos se posaron sobre InuYasha, luego sobre Akihiko y finalmente en mí.

-¿Ahora lo vez, InuYasha? Tú y ella no se pertenecen. Mira en que poco tiempo ha conseguido tu reemplazo en su época…-

Abrí los ojos estupefacta. ¿Quién demonios se creía ella para decir tales cosas…? Vi que InuYasha a su lado, desviaba la mirada al suelo con dolor.

Sentí un impulso de atacarla con otro conjuro.

"No lo hagas" me advirtió Akihiko. "Precisamente es eso lo que ella está buscando."

Miré con todo el odio que me fue posible a aquella sacerdotisa, y luego con tristeza a InuYasha. ¿Tan atrapado estaba aún en sus sentimientos del pasado? ¿Tan fuerte seguía siendo su necesidad de salvarla? Solté el aire con tristeza y cerré los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir noté que del cuello de Kikyo colgaba un gran trozo de la perla de Shikkon. Lo miré boquiabierta comprendiendo que esos eran los fragmentos que nos había robado.

-InuYasha, ella tiene los fragmentos.

Él me miró, y descubrí en su mirar que él ya lo sabía. Pero para mí mayor miseria, él se agachó junto a ella y la encerró en un abrazo. Eso fue todo lo que mi mente pudo soportar. Utilicé mis propias energías para romper el campo de protección que Akihiko había establecido y salí de aquella maldita cabaña con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

Anduve molesta hasta que ya no pude más y me tumbé sobre la colina que quedaba entre el pozo y la aldea. Mi cuerpo no podía aguantar el dolor de mi corazón en pena.

Akihiko me había traído a un café donde vendían una gran variedad de dulces. Pidió dos tortas de arroz y dos cafés. El mío negro y con tres cucharillas de azúcar, como últimamente se me venía antojando.

Suspiré apenas sentí el amargo dulzor calentar mis labios y mi garganta. Automáticamente sentí mi cuerpo descongelarse un poco y me sentí libre de quitarme la bufanda y el abrigo; la calefacción del lugar y el café habían hecho su efecto.

-Nunca pensé que fueses el tipo de chica a la que le gustara el café negro… - comentó Akihiko con una sonrisa, llevándose su cappuccino a los labios.

-En estos días voy necesitando algo más fuerte que me ayude a mantenerme cuerda – le sonreí de vuelta. – Curiosamente comencé mi adicción al café por el latte, que lleva mucha más leche. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, o quizás a medida que se te va complicando más la vida, mi café fue tornándose más oscuro.

Mi sonrisa se tornó amarga y comencé a jugar con el sobre de azúcar vacío entre mis manos.

-Ya te he dicho que las adicciones son peligrosas- me sonrió. Yo bajé la mirada sintiéndome cómplice de su sonrisa.

-Come – me sugirió, empujando hacia mí el plato con las dos tortas de arroz.

Lo miré agradecida y tomé la mía dándole un mordisco. Era bien dulce y de contextura suave, resultaba bastante reconfortante.

-Gracias – le dije después de tragar el primer bocado. – Me parece que has conseguido la mejor combinación para alegrarme el día.

Me refería por supuesto al café y al dulce, pero de alguna manera supe que él también formaba la mayor parte de aquella combinación mágica.

Akihiko me sonrió y volvió a darle un sorbo a su café. Después de unos minutos de silencio, me preguntó de improviso.

-Kagome… ¿podría preguntarte algo?

-Ehmm, claro – respondí curiosa.

-¿Aquella mujer…?- comenzó.

Sacudí la cabeza sin permitirle terminar, ya sabía yo a quien se refería.

-No quiero hablar de ello – contesté tajante.

Él asintió comprensivo sin insistir. Nos quedamos otros minutos más, sin decir nada, en un silencio que se me comenzaba a antojar un poco incómodo. Alrededor de nuestra pequeña mesa, otras personas conversaban alegres, y la música de fondo las acompañaba.

-Yo… - dijimos al mismo tiempo. Ambos sonreímos y volvimos a quedarnos callados.

-Tú primero – volvimos a decir juntos. Rompimos en carcajadas.

-Esto de leer mentes como sigue funcionando sin ningún tipo de conjuros, ¿eh? – comenté entre risas.

-Créeme que si pudiese, lo hiciera – respondió con travesura.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te ha dado derecho de ir hurgando entre los pensamientos ajenos de las personas?

-No de las personas, sólo los tuyos – me aseguró. Creo que en ese momento se me subieron los colores a las mejillas. Intenté disimularlo dándole un sorbo a mi café.

-Entonces, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decir? – pregunté, cambiando el tema.

-Tu primero.

-Oh, no era nada importante.

-Dime – insistió.

-En realidad sólo quería disculparme, por lo que ocurrió.

Akihiko se limitó a sonreírme con suavidad, sin emitir comentario.

-¿Y tú…? ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir? –le volví a preguntar.

-Hmm… Quería pedirte un favor…-

-¿Ah, sí? –me sorprendí.

-Sí…

-Ahmm, claro – respondí, sin estar segura de en qué podría yo, ayudarle a él. Pero después de todo me sentía en deuda por qué de no haber sido por el probablemente InuYasha…

-Verás, hoy tengo algo así como una reunión de trabajo. Es sobre la compañía de mi padre – me explicó y noté que su voz se oscurecía un poco al mencionarlo. - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-Por supuesto – contesté alegre, buscando animarle. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba lidiar con el tema relacionado a su padre.

-Ah, qué bueno. Entonces vamos, tendremos que pasar por un lugar antes de ir.

-Se…seguro –balbucí al ver la rapidez con la que se ponía de pie, y me tomaba por la muñeca. Alargué la mano y tomé mi chaqueta y bufanda, antes de ser arrastrada hacia la salida del local. Las luces de su auto, que estaba estacionado justo al frente, titilaron y él se apresuró a abrirme la puerta.

-¿Hacia dónde va…? –quise preguntar, pero otra vez la puerta se cerró sin permitírmelo. Observé a Akihiko frustrada dar la vuelta alrededor del carro.

-¡Oye! – le increpé una vez que estuvo a mi lado. -¿Cómo es que cada vez que…?

Pero él ya estaba al teléfono mientras conducía.

-Kristen, prepara todo. Kagome aceptó venir.

Colgó el celular, y me sonrió.

-Ahora vamos a mi casa.

La habitación de Kristen se encontraba en el segundo piso. Los ventanales preciosos que cubrían todas las paredes exteriores, se encontraban ahora cubiertos por una gruesa cortina blanca y rosada mientras yo observaba semi-desnuda el hermoso vestido que reposaba sobre la cama de Kristen.

-Mi hermano lo ha comprado para ti – había dicho ella. – Avísame cuando estés lista para ayudarte con el maquillaje y el peinado.

Tomé el vestido entre mis manos, y me terminé de cambiar de ropa. Me observé en el espejo de pie que había junto a la puerta y noté que el vestido me sentaba bastante bien. Era de un estilo casual a la altura de las rodillas, su color negro destacaba mi cabello y mis ojos.

-¿Lista? –Kristen preguntó al otro lado de la puerta dando dos suaves golpes en ella.

-Sí – respondí.

-Ah, qué bonito te queda… No sabía que Aki tuviese tan buen gusto para vestidos de mujer… De ahora en adelante le diré que me compre vestidos a mi también – concluyó contenta.

Yo le sonreí y miré como ella ponía una bolsa y una caja sobre la cama. Ambas eran muy bonitas. De la bolsa sacó algunos cosméticos nuevos, y luego me entregó la caja diciendo.

-Póntelos –

Dentro de ella, relucían unos zapatos de tacón alto y negros que de seguro combinarían muy bien con el vestido. Miré dudosa todo el atuendo nuevo que me estaban dando.

-No creo que debería aceptar todo esto, Kristen…

Ella me sonrió como sabiendo que ya yo diría eso.

-Le estás haciendo un favor a mi hermano, ¿no?

-S…sí –tartamudeé. Era cierto que le estaba ayudando, pero no pensaba que recibiría tantas cosas en el proceso.

-Entonces ven, y siéntate aquí. Déjame terminar con el maquillaje antes de que se les haga tarde.

Obedecí y ella comenzó a maniobrar los pinceles y las sombras con destreza sobre mi rostro. Por un momento me sentí como la hermana menor y ella la mayor, por imposible que eso pudiese ser.

-Vaya, Kristen, no pensé que supieses hacer todo esto…

-Aunque tengo 11 años, mi padre y mi hermano se han encargado de que reciba una buena educación – me dijo orgullosa, pasándome un espejo de mano para que observara el trabajo concluido.

-¡Wow, te ha quedado muy bonito! Muchas gracias – le sonreí.

-Vamos, mi hermano te espera – respondió alegre.

Juntas bajamos las escaleras, y justo como ella había dicho, Akihiko nos esperaba sentado en el sofá, con un libro entre las manos.

-¿Qué tal? – le preguntó Kristen. -¿Verdad que ha quedado preciosa?

-Muchas gracias, Kristen –le dijo él.

-No ha sido nada. Sólo tendrás que comprarme vestidos nuevos a mí también de ahora en adelante – le aseguro ella.

-¡Pequeña turca…! – le reclamó él entre carcajadas.

-¿Turca? – repetí sin entender.

-Los turcos son conocidos por sus buenas habilidades para los negocios. – Kristen enfatizó la palabra "buena" a medida que se escapaba de los brazos de Akihiko que buscaban darle un coscorrón.

-¡Bueno, que se diviertan! – gritó Kristen, corriendo de Akihiko escaleras arriba.

Akihiko observó a su hermana perderse hacia el segundo piso con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces me miró a mí y sus ojos cambiaron un poco.

-Con razón ya tú estabas bien vestido…- le acusé, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa.

El me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y señaló la cocina a su derecha, donde una señora a la que no había visto antes mantenía una puerta abierta para nosotros.

-Cuídala bien, Helga – le pidió Akihiko con amabilidad, al pasar a su lado, refiriéndose a Kristen.

-Sí señor, que tengan buenas noches – respondió ella observándonos con la dulzura de una madre.

-Gracias – contesté, internándome junto a Akihiko en aquél garaje que albergaba el auto negro y dos vehículos más.

Nos subimos en él, y el ensayo de filosofía junto con todas mis otras responsabilidades y preocupaciones quedaron olvidadas momentáneamente, a medida que íbamos dejando atrás las farolas de la calle y las luces que salían de las casas y los edificios a nuestro alrededor.

_Continuará..._

**¡Por favor no quieran matarme a mí o a InuYasha aún...! jajaja Recuerden que no todo es lo que parece, así que no se apresuren a juzgar jeje. Más bien pobre Inu tratando de salvar a las dos.. En este cap han quedado algunas pistas de que fue lo que realmente pudo haber pasado… Y también vemos un poco más sobre Akihiko y Kagome, que está de lo más triste y desilusionada… Eso la hace muy vulnerable, y Akihiko que sólo busca hacerla feliz pes… Que enredado está esto! Jaja, ya veremos qué es lo que ocurre en esa reunión de trabajo. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, y espero sus reviews! :D**

**Eli.**


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO XXV

La fachada del templo al que Akihiko me había traído era preciosa. Un templo que lucía antiguo por fuera y sin embargo tan moderno por dentro. La dichosa "reunión" a la que él me había pedido que le acompañase había resultado ser nada menos que una especie de fiesta. Caminé un poco nerviosa de su brazo, sintiéndome algo fuera de lugar ante la exquisitez y lujo que emanaba la gente ahí reunida. Si no fuera por el atuendo que Akihiko me había dado, estaba segura de que ellos habrían notado de inmediato que no pertenecía a este lugar. ¿Por qué me sentía así si ellos no eran más que personas? Con sus debilidades, dudas, glorias y pasiones… Humanos, y sin embargo inalcanzables. Así lucían.

-Guten Abend – le dijo Akihiko con una voz amable y segura a un alto hombre rubio que se había acercado a saludarnos. Claramente no lucía japonés.

-Guten Abend, wie bist du gewesen? – lo saludo él de vuelta, ofreciéndole la mano para estrechársela.

Observé en silencio cómo intercambiaban unas palabras más en ese idioma tan desconocido para mí, pero que Akihiko parecía hablar con tanta fluidez. A menudo olvidaba que él provenía del otro lado del mundo, probablemente sería porqué su acento se había hecho menos notorio últimamente. O quizás sería que ya me había acostumbrado a él...

-Sie ist Kagome Higurashi, ein freund – escuchar mi nombre salir de los labios de Akihiko en la conversación, captó mi atención.

-Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Albert Heilbronner, I'm the Marketing Director – soltó el hombre rubio ofreciéndome su mano. Lo observé extrañada, aceptándola.

-I don´t think she speaks English either –le dijo Akihiko al tal Albert, que fue la única palabra que capte de toda la oración aparte de "Hi."

-Oh... – exclamó él, comprendiendo.

-Mucho gusto – asentí con la cabeza en mi idioma. Él asintió de regreso con una educada sonrisa y me dirigió una extraña mirada antes de continuar su conversación con Akihiko en alemán. ¿Cómo era posible que este supuesto hombre de negocios viniese al Japón y no hablara ni pizca de japonés? No debía juzgarme él, si tampoco hablaba mi idoma, ¿no?.

-Vamos...- me susurró Akihiko de repente, tomándome de la muñeca. Ni siquiera había notado cuando había terminado de hablar con aquél hombre.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – me preguntó despues de llevarme hasta la barra donde también habían algunos aperitivos. Yo no había prenunciado palabra.

-No... – mentí paseando la vista por el salón.

-Esa cara tuya no te ayuda a olcutarme cosas, ¿sabes? Es cómo un libro abierto...- sonrió llevando su mano hasta mi mentón y presionándolo con el pulgar para aliviar la presión que ahí se acumulaba. Lo miré sintiéndome sorprendida, pero la expresión cálida de su rostro me hizo sonreir.

-No es nada... –suspiré.- Estoy bien.

-Ya...

Tomó dos copas de un cristalino líquido del mesón y me ofreció una.

-Aunque te pedí este favor, no quiero que te sientas incómoda en ningún momento. Ese hombre sólo ha venido con otros pocos desde Alemania para reunirse conmigo. De hecho, la mayoría de los que están aquí hablan Japonés... Así que no te sientas cohibida de hablar con nadie. Aquí, tú eres mi invitada.

Miré a mi alrededor pensando que igual me sentía demasiado fuera de lugar como para entablar alguna conversación con nadie, pero igual le sonreí con mayor confianza.

-Lo dices cómo si fueses alguien muy importante, ¿acaso ésta también es tu fiesta?- jugueteé.

El amplió la sonrisa, y bajó la mirada.

-Eso no lo sabes tú –dijo con picardía, mirándome de nuevo. Abrí los ojos, sientiendo un pequeño tirón en el estómago, y preguntándome si también habría planeado él este evento, luego los achiqué pensando en lo probable que era.

Su rostro de repente adoptó mayor seriedad al fijar la mirada en algún punto trás de mí. Asintió con la cabeza a alguien y después sus ojos buscaron los míos. Le devolví la mirada curiosa.

-Kagome, tendré que ausentarme un momento. Serán unos pocos minutos – me prometió.

-Ehh sí. Está bien, aquí estaré.

-No te pierdas – me guiñó el ojo.

-Como si tuviese algún lugar a donde ir...- repliqué en broma.

Él se rió y se dió media vuelta perdiéndose dentro de uno de los pasillos que conectaban con aquél salón. Solté un suspiro y me llevé la copa a los labios. Arrugué el ceño al notar que era vino. No estaba muy acostumbrada a beber. "Ni siquiera tengo la edad legal para hacerlo," pensé sorprendia. Probablemente Akihiko la tendría tampoco, pero supuse que bajo estás circunstancias probablemtente nadie lo notaría o le importaría siquiera. Me encogí de hombros y me la llevé mientras caminaba un poco, buscando un sitio tranquilo a mi alrededor. Muchas personas parecían enfrascadas en varias conversaciones de trabajo a la vez que otras parecían solo disfrutar de la compañía. Algunas permanecían sentadas en los sofás de una esquina, y noté que adyacente a ellos, se abría un gran ventanal que daba paso a un balcón.

Fui hasta él y unas tres personas que aprovechaban aquél espacio abierto para fumar cigarrillos, me miraron. Les sonreí con educación y continué caminando a lo largo del balcón, disfrutando del aire fresco. Sí, aún era invierno, pero el clima de esta noche daba tregua para estar algunos minutos afuera sin congelarse tan rápido. Además, el calor del vino me ayudaba a mantener la temperatura ideal.

Me detuvé en un punto que consideré adecuado, bastante alejado de la gente y sin embargo aún cerca de la fiesta.

Miré curiosa a mi alrededor y noté que a mi izquierda una ventana grande permitía ver una oficina de paredes y muebles de madera, con una gran variedad de libros. Akihiko estaba de pie, al lado de un silla escuchando con atención a otros hombres, unos sentados y otros de pie al igual que él. Pensé en saludarlo y sonreírle discretamente a través de la ventana cuando otra figura se apareció justo detrás de la ventana. Albert me sonrió con amabilidad, y movió su mano hacia la esquina superior del marco. Unas persianas se cerraron, oscureciendo por completo la ventana. Ya no podía ver a Akihiko ni nada más dentro de aquella habitación.

-Idiota...- bufé por lo bajo, dándome la vuelta y apoyando los codos en el barandal.

-...Hola...- susurró una voz con timidez a mis espaldas, haciéndome dar un pequeño salto del susto. Me volví a girar de immediato.

-Dios mío... ¡InuYasha! – exclamé en voz baja, llevándome las manos a la boca.

Sus ojos dorados observaron atentos mi reacción desde la penumbra.

-¡¿...Pero, que demonios haces aquí? – le reproché.

-Necesitaba saber cómo estabas... Hace días que no regresas... –respondió él con la voz algo apagada.

-Estoy bien – le dije con frialdad. – He estado con Akihiko – le solté sin miramientos, exagerando quizás un poco los hechos. Pero aún me ardía en las venas el verlo con Kikyo, aquello también había herido profundamente mi orgullo.

Pude ver con claridad que mis palabras le habían incómodado.

-Lo se – respondió.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Acaso nos había seguido o algo por el estilo los últimos días?

–Apestas a él – me aclaró con desdeño, señalando mi vestido.

Bajé la mirada sintiéndo que los colores se me subían a las mejillas. No quería que él pensara algo malo tampoco.

-Fue... un regalo – balbuceé. –Me pidió que le acompañase a esto –señalé el ventanal abierto, del que salían muchas voces y risas provenientes de la reunión.

InuYasha hizo caso omiso del salón y me estudió detenidamente con la mirada, demorándose sobre mis piernas descubiertas y luego sobre mis hombros. Finalmente juntó las cejas en una fina línea, y yo me sentí nerviosa.

-Es un idiota –soltó.- Apenas y vas cubierta con ese trozo de tela. Así te vas a enfermar en cuestión de segundos.

-No eres quién para preocuparte – le respondí con frialdad, abrazándome los hombros. Hace rato que la copa yacía medio llena sobre el borde del barandal.

-Ven acá –me ordenó, quitándose su haori rojo y colocándolo sobre mis hombros.

¿Por qué se estaba portando bien conmigo? ¿Qué había de su adorada Kikyo que lo quería muerto?

-No – me negué, retrocediendo y devolviéndole el haori–No lo necesito – afirmé, mirándole a los ojos con determinación.

Él me devolvió la mirada con fijeza, y lo dejó caer al suelo. Se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, y con la izquierda tomó la mía, sosteniéndola abierta. Entonces arrancó algo que colgaba de su cuello, y lo depositó en mi mano. No me hizo falta mirar para saber que era. En seguida pude sentir su poderosa energía emanar de mi mano, que permanecía entre las de InuYasha.

-Sólo quería devolverte esto... Te pertenece...

Sus ojos brillaban con cierta tristeza. Entonces me soltó y dió media vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! – le pedí aferrándo el trozo de la perla de Shikon entre mis manos. -¿Cómo...?

InuYasha me observó sobre el hombro de la misma manera sin decir nada. Entonces abrí la boca sintiéndome como una estúpida. El flashback de él agachándose a abrazar a Kikyo después de haberle dicho que ella traía el fragmento vino de immediato a mi mente.

-Era el único modo de hacerlo...No me importó traicionar su confianza... Hace tiempo que ella traicionó la mía... –murmuró InuYasha dando un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a irse.

-InuYasha...- susurré con lágrimas en los ojos. Y pensar que yo le había echado aquella descarga cuando el me había buscado en aquella colina después del incidente en la cabaña de Kaede, ¡y el no había hecho nada para defenderse! – Porfavor...espera – supliqué.

El se detuvó y yo me planté delante de él.

-Lo siento mucho... siento no haber confiado lo suficiente en tí –le dije con la voz rota.

Él subió su mano, y limpió con delicadeza mis lágrimas que caían unas tras otras. Yo lo miré tras mis pestañas empapadas.

Él deslizó su mano por mi mejilla hasta tomar una lágrima que caía por la comisura de mis labios.

-No llores, pequeña...- murmuró.

Sorbí un sollozo y vi cómo sus ojos brillaban de aquél modo tan único, tan suyo, cuando abría su corazón para mí. Me puse de puntillas y me fui acercando con suavidad, con extrema lentitud, casi pidiendo permiso. El se quedó quieto, permitiéndome acercarme. No podía pensar de algún otro modo que me redimiese, ésta era mi manera de demostrarle cuanto lo sentía y lo mucho que le quería... nuestros labios se juntaron en un toque sublime y sutil, apenas en un roce. Sus brazos me sostuvieron por la cintura, permitiéndome un mejor equilibrio. Sentí que me escapaba un pequeño suspiro entre la delicadeza de aquél beso.

De repente la luz de una de las ventanas titiló, y me distraje. Alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Akihiko. Quién me devolvió la mirada tras las persianas de aquella oficina, justo antes de que InuYasha me atrajera hacia si y me encerrara entre sus brazos. Me hundí en su pecho sintiendome finalmente en paz con mi alma, pero no pude evitar sentir que un trocito de mi corazón se quebraba, así cómo lo hace un espejo al dejarse caer.

_Continuará..._

**...Diosss! Estos tres me van a volver locaa! haha. Buenoo, no les había dicho yo que no se apresuraran a juzgar que no todo es lo que parece...?** **Me rei mucho con sus reviews, por favor chicas no me lancen a Inu de un pricipicio, ok...? hahaha Miren al pobre lo duro que se le ha hecho todo esto. Ahora si que esto esta entre tres y dos... En mi defensa, no es mí culpa! Aquí ellos se mandan solitos! xD** **Muchísimas gracias por los halagos también, hacen que me ruborice todo el tiempo hehe. En realidad este es mi tímido primer intento por regresar a la escritura después de tanto tiempo... ****Me contenta saber que ustedes también disfrutan lo que me gusta hacer, que es escribir! ****Gracias por los ánimos! Ok. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, un poco corto pero intenso.**

**Nos encontramos en los reviews! =D**

**Eli.**


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO XXVI

-¡Me cuesta demasiado creer, que la gente crea que puede disponer de mí tiempo como les de la gana...!- regunfuñé a voz viva.

InuYasha permanecía junto a mí tumbado sobre la hierba, observando el cielo en silencio.

-Pero, es que... ¡¿Quién demonios se creen? Cómo si uno ya no tuviese más cosas que hacer, cómo si uno no planease su vida... ¡¿Quién rayos te dice que debes hacer algo la noche anterior, de todas maneras?

La pequeña flor que tenía entre las manos, yacía hecha trizas sobre el cesped. Tomé otra para continuar con la tarea. A mi lado InuYasha suspiró cansinamente.

-¿Por qué no les dices que no puedes y listo, Kagome? –

-Porqué es mi responsabilidad – mascullé. –Porqué me necesitan para llevar el trabajo a cabo...

-Pero si ni siquiera es una decisión que tú tomaste...- argumentó él.

-¡Precisamente! –respondí yo, terminando de hacer trizas la otra flor en un segundo.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando con que otra cosa podía desahogar mi ira. Pero la mano de InuYasha se posó con suavidad sobre la mía. Me quedé por un segundo de piedra, sintiendo a piel viva su tacto sobre mi mano. Hacía tan solo ayer por la noche que lo había besado...

-Kagome... ya para de preocuparte. No es cómo si se te acabase la vida mañana o algo así. Es tan solo algo del colegio, ¿no es así?-

-Sí...- suspiré esta vez yo, con la mirada posada aún sobre nuestras manos.

-Pero no es sólo algo del colegio- refuté. – Tiene también que ver con el hecho de que tomen decisiones sin mí, y que en tope de eso tenga yo que acarrear con las consequencias y otorgar mi tiempo de ese modo, ¿es qué no lo entiendes?

InuYasha esbozó una sonrisa con suavidad.

-¿Por qué no lo admites? ¿Lo que de verdad te incomoda...? ¿Qué es lo querías hacer esta tarde con tanto con tantas ganas?

-Pues...- balbuceé. En realidad solo quería pasar el tiempo con él, suspiré.

-Mi mamá me pidió que la ayudara a preparar la cena de hoy... Es una fecha importante, ¿sabes?- en parte, eso tampoco era mentira del todo.

-¿Importante? – repitió él.

-Sí... cuando la familia cena junta e intercambia regalos a medianoche.

-Ahh, sí. Ya recuerdo, el año pasado quemé el árbol aquél que intentabas decorar en la cabaña de Kaede por accidente... – mencionó rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo recuerdo bien...- mascullé. Había puesto bastante empeño en celebrar la navidad aquí con Miroku, Sango, Shippo,Kaede y él, pero al final no pudo ser.

-¡Oye, Kagome no te molestes..! ¡Si te dije que fue un accidente! – exclamó él con una sonrisa nerviosa y moviendo las manos con rapidez delante de él, ante mi mirada asesina.

-Vamos, vamos... no será tan malo –concluyó, tratando de alivar mi ira. –Si te hace felíz, te acompaño.

Lo miré extrañada.

-¿De verdad? –pregunté, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a acompañarme?

-Claro... ¡Sí la comida que prepara tú mamá es excelente! ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo...! –me aseguró riendo con una mano sobre la cabeza y otra en la panza.

-Por supuesto que no...- respondí sarcástica. ¿Con que sólo iba por la comida, eh? Me puse de pie en dirección a la cabaña. –InuYasha... ¡Osuwari!

Detrás de mí escuché su cuerpo caer con fuerza contra el suelo, y una exclamación que tronó más allá de los árboles que rodeaban la colina. Unos pájaros salieron volando escandalizados desde sus nidos en dirección hacia el cielo claro de la mañana, y una risita se me escapó de los labios.

.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y mi estómago se revolvía un poco con nerviosismo. ¿Dónde se había quedado el semblante de seguridad y confianza en mi misma que normalmente mostraba? Honestamente, no lo sabía. Evitaba el contacto directo con sus ojos a medida que él me ayudaba a moldear la figurilla de cera entre mis manos. Era la primera que hacía, y obviamente yo no tenía ni idea de como darle forma. Después de haberse burlado claramente de mis habilidades artísticas, él había optado por mostrarme cómo. Por supuesto que tampoco sabía cómo es que él tenía experiencia en esto.

-Presionas aquí... y listo. ¿Lo ves?- preguntó.

-Hmjm – respondí sin estar segura de si mi voz me traicionaría si intentaba decir una oración más larga. –Gracias.

Me sonrió y tomó su propia figura de cera para terminarla. Suspiré, tomando otra. Me resultaba tan extraño y tan agradable al mismo tiempo el tenerlo así de cerca...

-¡Kagome! –exclamó Ayumi, acercándose a nuestra mesa. Estábamos al aire libre en el patio trasero del instituto. -¡Muchas gracias por venir! Y a ti también InuYasha – le dijo ensanchando la sonrisa.

La miré con un poco de recelo. Ella era quien me había llamado por teléfono la noche anterior pidiéndome que viniese a terminar este trabajo para una exposición de arte. Si no fuese por ella, ahora mismo hubiese estado en la época feudal. Aunque pensándolo bien... no había sido tan malo después de todo. Le eché una mirada de reojo a InuYasha, que ignoraba por completo a Ayumi.

-De nada, Ayumi... ¿Entonces ya estamos listos? – pregunté, ansiosa por terminar.

-Sí, me parece que ya tenemos suficientes. Ya en unos cinco minutos comenzaremos a recoger todo para irnos a casa.

-Ah, está bien. Ya comenzamos a recoger – le aseguré.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se marchó. InuYasha alzó su mirada desde la figurita de cera, y sentí que el nudo en el estómago se me hacía más fuerte. Con aquella gorra que cubría sus orejas, y unas ropas de mi época que mi mama y yo le habíamos conseguido, parecía un chico corriente. Pero de igual manera su cabello plateado que caía liso sobre su espalda, y sus refulgentes ojos dorados indicaban que él no era un chico cualquiera. Me sentía muy afortunada de haberme topado con una creatura tan hermosa.

-¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntó sacándome de repente de mis cavilaciones.

-Sí. Vamos a ponerlas en aquella caja y las dejamos aquí.

Me puse de pie de immediato, buscando ocuparme y disimular un poco lo nerviosa que él me ponía. Pero al tratar de alcanzar la caja en la otra punta de la mesa, mis pies se enredaron con la silla y tropecé. No fue tanto como para caerme, pero no pude evitar sentirme como una torpe al tropezar tres veces seguidas con la misma silla en menos de diez segundos. InuYasha a mi lado, rió.

-¿Tres veces? Honestamente, Kagome a ese paso dudo mucho que puedas sobrevivir sin mí en la época feudal.

-No seas tan vanidoso –le acusé, entrecerrando los ojos.

Él se limitó a sonreirme, y yo a devolverle la sonrisa. Me sentía feliz y hoy era un día muy especial. InuYasha habpia decidido acompañarme y ahora compartía una tarde normal conmigo en el colegio. Curiosamente, hacía que todo a mi alrededor tomara un color distinto, más alegre, y más vivaz.

Sus labios se deslizaban sobre los míos con ímpetu, con una necesidad contenida. Me oprimió con mayor firmeza y sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared. Su mano se deslizó sobre el nacimiento del cabello en mi nuca, y un suspiro se me escapó entre aquél beso. Sus labios de repente se separaron de los míos y los movió hacia un lado, apoyando su antebrazo izquierdo sobre la pared tras de mí. Pude sentir su respiración cálida sobre mi oído y escuché con claridad su respiración batir tan agitada como la mía. Nuestros pechos se movían con rapidez buscando recuperar el aire perdido.

Sabía que en este momento ambos nos encontrábamos al borde de un prepicio. Uno al que ambos deseabamos caer, pero del que no habría vuelta atrás. El modo en que sus ojos me miraban, me decía que estábamos a punto de perdernos irremediablemente en aquél abismo.

Hice uso de una fuerza sobre humana para enfriar mi mente, para dejar a un lado los fuertes latidos de mi corazón que me pedían a gritos otro roce de su boca. "No...Contrólate, debes hacerlo," escuché mi conciencia. "¿Por qué...? ¿Si lo quiero...? Siempre lo he hecho..." respondí confundida. "Kagome..." escuché mi propio reproche.

InuYasha comenzó a acercarse con exquisita lentitud. Me estremecí al sentir la calidez de su boca posarse sobre mi cuello.

El titilar de una pequeña luz azul y el sonido de una llamada entrante en mi teléfono cortaron el aire, rompiendo de golpe la conexión que habíamos establecido. Exhalé todo el aire que mis pulmones habían contenido, y cerré los ojos notando que InuYasha hacía lo mismo.

-¿Debes...? –preguntó él.

Miles de excusas para no contestar esa llamada cruzaron mi mente. No tenía idea de quién podía ser, pero bien podía ser algo importante...

-Sí...- suspiré.

Él me soltó con suavidad y me apresuré a tomar el móvil entre mis manos.

-¿Sí? – contesté.

-¿Kagome...?

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al escuchar la voz de Akihiko al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, hola...- le saludé con la voz débil.

-Feliz Navidad...- le escuché sonreir.

-Fe...Feliz Navidad –tartamudeé. Mis ojos se desviaron con preocupación hacía InuYasha que yacía apoyado sobre la pared como una estatua, y no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Realmente su rostro era indescifrable. ¿Podría también escuchar él la voz de Akihiko a través del teléfono?

-¿Tuviste una buena velada con tu familia?

-S...sí – apreté los ojos con fuerza. Había pasado una velada excelente, en realidad. InuYasha había estado junto a mí todo el día, e incluso se había quedado a cenar. Pero por algún motivo, sentía que no era buena idea mencionarle eso a Akihiko. - ¿Y tú?

-Bien, igual...

Me quedé callada, esperando ansiosa sin saber aún realmente el motivo de su llamada.

-Bueno...sólo quería saber que estuvieses bien... ¿nos vemos mañana? –preguntó.

-Claro –acepté sin pensar mucho.

-Que tengas buenas noches.

-Igual.

Entonces la llamada se cortó. Me quedé extrañada observando el móvil aún entre mis manos. "Sólo quería saber que estuvieses bien..." Esas palabras aún rondaban mi cabeza, buscando comprenderlas.

-Kagome...- susurró la voz de InuYasha a mi lado. Me giré hacia él sorprendida.

No sabía como explicarle ésta llamada, pero él se limitó a tomar de mi mano y guiarme hacia la gran ventana de vidrio que daba hacia el pequeño balcón de mi habitación. Se sentó en el suelo, y señaló el lugar a su lado con la palma de la mano.

Sonreí con suavidad, y me senté junto a él. Desde aquella altura, obtenía un fantástico panorama del cielo estrellado, limpio de nubes.

Mi mente voló recordando lo ocurrido hacia pocos minutos, recordando el habernos despedido alegremente todos de InuYasha después de la cena y el pequeño intercambio de regalos en la sala de mi hogar. Él se había ido. Luego de subir a mi habitación, entonces su figura sentada sobre la cama me sobresaltó. InuYasha había estado esperándome. La sorpresa no duró más que un par de minutos para pasar a la compresión cuando se puso de pie y me besó sin palabras.

Otro suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Ahora InuYasha estaba a mi lado, sentado tranquilamente a mi lado, observando las estrellas. Parecía tan irreal, que por un momento temí que no fuese cierto.

-Kagome...-me llamó de repente - Te quiero...

Sentí mi corazón estallar de felicidad ante la calidez y el significado de sus palabras.

-Yo también...- respondí, y sin notarlo, unas lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon de mis ojos.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro, y respiré profundamente sintiéndo que todo estaba en orden. Que las piezas finalmente habían encajado en su sitio.

-InuYasha...- suspiré. Él tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la acarició con delicadeza.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, hasta que me entró el sueño y caí rendida en esa misma posición. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era de que este había sido un día que atesoraría en mi memoria por siempre.

_Continuará..._

**Aw... este cap ha sido tan lindo... Kagome e InuYasha necesitaban un pequeño descanso entre la tormenta. El corazón suele ser bastante caprichoso... ¿cómo Kag puede ir en su contra? Pff buenoo gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Vamos a ver como encaja Akihiko en esto... Que tengan un lindo fin de semana junto a su Inu personal, o en la búsqueda de él! Nos encontramos en los reviews. Besoss,**

**Eli.**


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO XXVII

Este era un día de esos en los que sentías que todo a tu alrededor daba vueltas vertiginosamente. Donde sentías que perdías el control de todo, y tu vida cambiaba de modo radical. Las lagrimas caían incontenibles por mi rostro y contenía los sollozos para evitar que InuYasha notara mi profunda tristeza. Estaba escondida tras su cuello. Él me abrazaba con fuerza y me susurraba al oído lo mucho que me quería. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta este punto? No estuve segura del momento cierto en que todo cambió...

Si toda mi vida pudiese resumirse en unos pocos minutos, lo que más me dolía era pensar que no hubiese escogido que fuesen estos...

Escuchaba a InuYasha decirme que estaba feliz de tenerme de vuelta, me preguntaba si le quería...Respondí que sí. Me preguntó si estaba felíz estar de regreso, que si en cierto modo lo había extrañado. Mentí. Las lágrimas continuaban imparables. Me sentía miserable, yo no era buena. No merecía su cariño, ni mucho menos. Mi corazón esta roto, y dolía, muchísimo.

¿De verdad era posible querer dos personas al mismo tiempo?

¿Era posible que el corazón escogiese la felicidad al lado de una persona que acababas de conocer, en comparación con una a la que conocías desde hacía tanto tiempo...? ¿Una persona a la que habías querido con toda tu alma, a la que batallaste contra cielo y tierra para permanecer a su lado? Esto era, como si al final del cuento de la Cenicienta, despues de la boda y el felices para siempre, ella se enamorara del panadero, estando con el príncipe. ¿Acaso estos eran los finales verdaderos, aquellos que no contaban los cuentos de hadas?... No lo sabría hasta que la tormenta no pasara.

Mi mente regresó hacia unos tres días atrás, aquellos que hubiese deseado congelar y experimentar para siempre. Aunque todo había acabado y regresado a la normalidad, no podía borrar nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni de mi mente ni de mi corazón.

.

Caminaba enfundada en ropas de invierno, en dirección al colegio. Mi cuerpo temblaba incontenible ante el viento helado. Sonreía tontamente al pensar en el día anterior, al recordar el día que había pasado junto a InuYasha, y que había culminado al pie de la ventana de mi habitación. La calle estaba relativamente vacía, miré alrededor notando que nadie más caminaba por el lugar a esa hora. Pensaba en lo felíz que él me había hecho el día anterior, y lo mucho que quería estar a su lado. Tanto iba perdida en los recónditos lugares de mi mente, que no noté como fue exactamente que todo ocurrió.

Un chillido de ruedas al frenar violentamente sobre el suelo rompió el aire, y para cuando me di la vuelta ya era demasiado tarde. Tres hombres se bajaban de un auto negro estacionado precariamente sobre la acera, y traían armas en sus manos. Supe que nada podría hacer. Llevé inconscientemente mi mano hacia mi corazón y esperé lo peor.

Ellos se aproximaron hacia mí en silencio, nisiquiera se molestaron en apuntarme con el arma.

- Wo ist es? - preguntó uno de ellos con una voz ronca a sus compañeros. Arrugué el ceño sin obviamente entender a que se refería.

-Hals...- respondió otro. El tercero dió dos pasos con decisión hacia mí. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme con intensidad la espina dorsal.

Observé conteniendo el aliento su brazo extenderse hacia mi cuello, y cerré los ojos.

"No tengas miedo..." susurró repentinamente una voz en mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente para encontrarme con una fina capa azulada que me separaba de aquellos extraños hombres armados, y de los dedos a centímetros de mi cuello de uno de ellos.

"...¿Akihiko?" pensé.

"Sí..." entonces pude notar que desde detrás de los hombres, la figura de Akihiko resplandecía también enfundida en un campo protector.

Un crujido provino de la tierra, y los asaltantes se miraban entre sí aún sin comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ante la sorpresa de todos, gigantes trozos de cemento se desligaron de la acera y flotaron suspendidos entre nosotros.

-¡Pero qué demonios...! -exclamó entonces uno de ellos en mi idioma.

-¡Es la maldita bruja! - me señaló el otro. Me quedé atónita al verle levantar el brazo y apuntarme con el arma. Mi corazón dió un vuelco y me dió miedo pensar que había llegado el final de todo.

"¡No te muevas!" exclamó Akihiko en mi mente.

Creí que ni de habérmelo propuesto, le hubiese desobedecido. Estaba congelada en el sitio. Observé como en cuestión de segundos las rocas se movían en forma de proyectiles y golpeaban a los hombres, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

Aún era incapaz de moverme.

-¡Kagome!- gritó esta vez él. Su figura se abría paso con prisa a través de los cuerpos inconscientes hacía mí. Apenas noté que me tomaba por el brazo y me arrastraba consigo a la carrera. Detrás de nosotros escuchamos las puertas del auto cerrarse con fuerza, y unas voces enfurecidas.

-¡¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?- le increpé a Akihiko mientras corríamos.

-Confía en mí, no nos alcanzarán.

Las casas a nuestro alrededor desaparecían en manchas borrosas, y aire me quemaba helado la garganta.

-Por aquí...- jadeó.

Cruzamos en dirección hacia una casa y atrávesamos el jardín abierto. Noté con pavor que al final de él no había más que una ladera y un canal que se abría paso entre todos los jardines de las casas que lo rodeaban.

-¡Estás loco!... Esto es una calle sin salida...- murmuré sin aliento, apoyando las manos sobre los muslos buscando llenar mis pulmones del aire perdido en la carrera.

-Kagome... Debes confiar en mí.

Observé en sus dorados ojos la súplica oculta. Asentí con torpeza.

-Sí...Confío.

Entonces le miré atónita guiarme hasta el final de la ladera, justo a la orilla del canal.

-Confía...- me recordó.

Apreté los labios, volviendo a asentir. Sus manos me tomaron por los hombros, aferrándome a él con firmeza. De inmediato sentí una corriente de aire caliente entibiar toda mi ropa, como si los rayos de el sol se hubiesen intensificado y el invierno acabado. Miré con sorpresa que otra capa se levantaba a nuestro alrededor, pero esta vez era de un color rojo intenso.

"Confía en mí..." volvió a recordarme esta vez dentro de mis pensamientos.

Escuché aterrorizada las voces de dos hombres aproximarse a través del jardín.

Akihiko me aprisionó aún más entre sus brazos, y a continuación nos sentí estupefacta a ambos caer dentro del canal. El agua nos engulló de immediato, y noté con aún mayor sorpresa que la capa brillante roja obraba comomo una cápsula caliente de aire. Miré incrédula a Akihiko, quién me devolvía la mirada con clara preocupación. Curiosamente pude sentir, aunque no provenía de mí, un sentimiento de fuerte protección. Comprendí asombrada que al estar ambos bajo este campo no solo uníamos nuestros pensamientos, sino también nuestros sentimientos. Eran tan pocos y cortos los momentos en los que lo había experimentado antes, que no lo había notado.

"Estoy bien..." pensé.

Esta vez fue él quien me devolvió la mirada sorprendido, pero la cambió en segundos a una de comprensión y determinación.

"Saldremos de aquí" me prometió, y nuevamente confié ciegamente en que así sería.

.

Cafeína... Probablemente esa era la mejor comparación que le podía dar... tan adictivo como la cafeína. Si alguna vez hubiese probado la nicotina, quizás entonces lo compararía con ella. Aunque más de una vez me había sentido tentada, no me había terminado de animar a probarla. Ahora que lo pensaba, podía comparar a Akihiko fácilmente con la nicotina en vez de la cafeína. Me había convertido en una fumadora pasiva, adicta a su esencia pero aún sin inhalar el humo directamente. Bajé la mirada entristecida preguntándome que ocurriría conmigo... Por ahora estaba feliz, y eso era lo único que me importaba. Ya me preocuparía de las consecuencias luego. Akihiko me miró y sus ojos reflejaron la misma felicidad. Ambos estábamos jubilosos de haber podido escapar a salvo de aquellos hombres armados.

- No sabes lo mucho que me alivia saber que estás bien...- admitió Akihiko bajando la mirada.

-Fue porqué llegaste a tiempo... Muchas gracias por ayudarme...- susurré rozando levemente su mejilla con mis dedos. Él alzó su mirada con timidez.

-No sé que hubiese pasado sino hubieses venido... - añadí tartamudeando con frío. Aunque la capa protectora nos había protegido de la temperatura helada del canal, no había evitado que nuestras ropas se mojaran al intentar salir de él.

-Sería bueno que te quitases esas ropas, así enfermarás muy fácil- me sugirió Akihiko con voz suave.

Lo miré atónita por un segundo, captando solo la primera parte de la oración.

-Dentro del closet de aquella habitación seguro encontrarás ropa que te sirva - me explicó con una sonrisa señalando una puerta a mi derecha.

Luego bajé la mirada apenada una vez que mi mente hubo captado todas sus palabras. El soltó una pequeña carcajada y me empujó levemente.

-Ve- me increpó, y yo le di una pequeña sonrisa apenada antes de dirigirme hacia el lugar que me había indicado.

"¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...!" mi mente no dejaba de repetir. Estaba a punto que comenzaba a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared. Entré en aquél closet con premura y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Era relativamente pequeño, con algunas piezas de ropa impecablemente dobladas y guindadas en los percheros de madera. El espacio estaba modernamente iluminado y detrás de la puerta había un gran espejo. Me moví con rapidez entre aquél reducido espacio hasta encontrar una toalla con la que secarme, una camisa grande de hombre y unos pantalones que logre ajustarme luego a la cintura con un cordón.

Tomé las ropas mojadas y medio las enrollé, haciéndolas un pequeño bulto. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y salí de aquél closet hacia la habitación. Estaba vacía. Caminé curiosa fuera de ella, aún con el bulto de ropa mojada bajo mi brazo. Recordaba que habíamos entrado a este lugar, que era una de las casas precisamente junto al canal. No por nada decían que aquello que buscabas y no encontrabas con éxito, siempre se encontraba en la punta de tu nariz. Lo que más me asombraba, es que Akihiko me había asegurado que esta pequeña casa también le pertenecía.

Encontré la cocina y la sala, casi en una misma estancia y apenas divididas por un mesón de cocina que hacía las veces de mesa. La decoración era bastante sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo exhumaba un aire de lujo y modernidad. Los colores claros dominaban el ambiente.

Suspiré caminando hacia el mullido sofá, y decidiendo que lo esperaría ahí. Me hundí en él y de repente me sentí verdaderamente agotada. Dejé caer el bulto de ropas en el suelo, y cerré los ojos pensando que descansaría solo por unos segundos, pero sin darme cuenta caí rendida del cansancio.

_Continuará..._

******Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza! Estuve una semana de viaje, y la otra me tuve que poner al día con todo lo demás :/ Ya saben, las responsabilidades y todo ese cuento... jeje. Y MUCHISIMAS gracias por todos sus maravillosos comentarios! Me alegran muchísimo. Gracias a las que continúan leyendo fielmente, y a quienes recientemente se nos unen en este viaje de letras :) Verdaderamente cada uno de sus reviews es un granito de arena que ayuda a construir esta historia...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap! Bastante acción, y dando pie a varias preguntas... Poco a poco descúbriremos que ocurrió y porqué Kagome está que se tira de un puente la pobre jaja. Hmm personalmente creo que a este fic no le queda más que unos pocos capítulos para culminar, pero estoy segura que serán los más emocionantes! :D Nos vemos en los reviews! ;)**

**Eli.**

**PS.: sorry por los errores gramaticales que seguro se me escaparon por ahí... los muy condenados! jeje.**


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO XXVIII

Desperté desorientada. La cabeza me daba vueltas y aún me sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos. Me tomó unos minutos poder incorporarme y finalmente darme cuenta de donde estaba. Reconocí la habitación donde estaba el closet que Akihiko me había señalado anteriormente, cuando llegamos a este lugar.

Él debía de haber sido quien me había movido de lugar, pues recordaba claramente haberme quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala. Me sentí nerviosa nada más de imaginarle llevarme inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Exhalé aire con fuerza y me levanté con rapidez de aquella gigante cama. Mis pies me guiaron descalzos sobre la alfombra color crema hasta la cocina. La poca luz que había provenía de una lámpara de pie, y otra más pequeña al lado del sofá. El estómago se me retorció apenas vi que Akihiko descansaba sobre el sofá con un libro abierto entre las manos. Juraría que estaba teniendo un _déjà vu._

Su rostro se giró hacia mí y sus ojos dorados me estudiaron de arriba abajo, para luego posarse con intensidad sobre los míos. No pude sino desviar la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Entonces reparé en un pequeño reloj digital que había sobre una mesa. Eran las 3:24am.

-¡Vaya! ¡Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada…! –murmuré atónita.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? –inquirió él con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Acaso tú nunca duermes? – le acusé divertida. –Si no fueses alquimista, te catalogaría de murciélago…

-Pues no me gusta la sangre…-replicó.

-¿Ah no?- repetí sorprendida. Entonces reparé en lo poco que realmente sabía de él. -¿Y por qué no?- pregunté con interés sentándome en el otro sofá frente a él.

Akihiko alzó una ceja ligeramente.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Claro – le aseguré. – ¡Sino no te preguntaría…!

-Hmm… ¿Te gusta a ti la sangre? – me devolvió la pregunta.

-¡Oye, eso no se vale! – reí. Él solo me sonrió. –No me gusta… pero tampoco me desagrada en extremo… Supongo que con tantas batallas en la era feudal me he vuelto más o menos inmune a ella…

Su expresión se enserió un poco.

-Tú no deberías por qué pasar por tantas situaciones como esas…

Le sonreí con dulzura. Él se preocupaba por mí; se hizo un silencio breve.

-Kagome… Lo siento mucho, por lo de hoy…-asomó de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres? Más bien te debo las gracias, por salvarme…

-¿Cómo te encuentras al respecto…? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No… Es decir… - me silencié. No sabía cómo explicarme, en parte si me había afectado bastante, pero por otro lado ya había tenido muchas otras experiencias como esas junto a InuYasha…

Akihiko se incorporó sobre el sofá y dejó el libro a un lado. Le eché un vistazo pero no alcancé a ver nada, la cubierta era toda negra.

-¿Te preparo un té? –me ofreció.

-Claro…- acepté un poco confundida por el repentino cambio de tema.

Él fue hasta la cocina y puso agua a hervir en la tetera. Después se apoyó de espaldas a los gabinetes a la espera, y su mirada se fijó en mí. Reparé en que el cabelló negro le caía ligeramente húmedo por sobre el hombro. Vestía un ceñido sweater gris perla y unos anchos pantalones blancos. Bajé la mirada con rapidez nuevamente, interrumpiendo mi escrutinio. Me asustaba mucho lo atractivo que él me resultaba. Mi cabeza me decía que me excusara, y me retirara a mi habitación lo antes posible. Pero el corazón me pedía otra cosa. Quería su compañía, así como una adicta.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él, consciente de su mirada sobre mí, así como un tigre observa cuidadosamente a su presa. Cuando lo tuve a menos de un metro, me senté despreocupadamente sobre uno de los mesones de la cocina, frente a él.

-Entonces… ¿me vas a contar por qué no te gusta la sangre?

Él dibujo una sonrisa algo torcida en su rostro y me dio la espalda.

-¿Miel o azúcar? – me preguntó al abrir el estante frente a él.

-Miel…- respondí arrugando el ceño. Él siempre tan evasivo, tan… misterioso.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Akihiko me observaba con un tarro de miel en la mano y dos tazas vacías en la otra.

-Nada – repliqué un tanto cortante.

-Vamos, dime…- insistió con una suave sonrisa que me resultó irresistible.

-Es sólo que…- suspiré. – Aunque te conozco desde hace un tiempo, siento que no te conozco realmente…

Bajé la mirada avergonzada ante mi confesión. Akihiko se tomó un tiempo antes de responder. Luego se acercó a mí entregándome la taza humeante.

-No es justo cuando haces ese mohín… Es simplemente adorable –agregó sonriendo.

Alcé los ojos hacia él sorprendida ante sus palabras, pero ya él me había dado la espalda y caminaba hacia los sofás. Me bajé con premura del mesón y le seguí. Ambos nos acomodamos en los mismos puestos que ocupásemos antes.

-A ver…. ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto en un todo relajado, llevándose la taza a los labios. Entonces noté que eran finos, y el inferior ligeramente más relleno que el superior. No pude evitar compararlos a los de InuYasha y preguntarme qué tan suaves serían…. Entonces noté que él me devolvía la mirada y estuve a punto de golpearme con la palma de la mano en la frente. ¿Pero qué demonios andaba mal conmigo...?

-Hmm…- tomé un sorbo de té haciendo algo de tiempo. – ¡Ah…! –me quejé llevándome la mano a la boca y presionando cuando me quemé la lengua. Dejé la taza con molestia sobre la mesa.

Akihiko soltó una carcajada. Yo lo miré ceñuda.

-¿Qué? –le espeté.

-¿Siempre has sido tan torpe?

-Idiota…- repliqué por lo bajito, girando la cabeza hacia mi derecha. Él volvió a reír.

De repente un sonido que se me resultó estruendoso para el silencio de la madrugada, me hizo dar un salto sobre el sofá.

-Tranquila… - me dijo él inclinándose hacia mí sobre la mesa de café que nos separaba. – Solo ha sido la calefacción…

Asentí un poco confundida, pero aún me sentía asustada. No estaba segura de por qué me había sobresaltado de esa manera. Mi corazón batía acelerado y me faltaba un poco la respiración. Rodeé mis rodillas con los brazos, abrazándome a mí misma. Escuché a Akihiko ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mí. Tomó asiento a mi lado y puso su mano sobre mi hombro, brindándome apoyo.

-Bebe… - me ofreció el té después de haberlo removido con la cucharilla, enfriándolo un poco.

Obedecí y tomé un sorbo más largo. Enseguida el líquido caliente cruzo mi garganta hasta mi cuerpo, y su dulce aroma calmó mis sentidos.

-Gracias…- murmuré. Tomé otro sorbo. Y no sé si fue porqué las hierbas de aquél té me ayudaban a drenar mis emociones o no, pero lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi rostro. Entonces las imágenes de los hombres vestidos de traje saliendo de aquél auto negro, se hicieron más fuertes en mi cabeza. Aún distinguir claramente en mi mente, los ojos claros del hombre pelirrojo que me había apuntado con el arma, dispuesto a disparar.

Akihiko me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyé mi frente sobre su hombro llorando. Ni siquiera noté el momento en que yo había comenzado a temblar.

-Shh… Todo está bien… Tranquila… Ahora estas aquí, conmigo. Y nada malo te va a pasar…

Él me meció entre sus brazos, acomodándome en ellos como una niña pequeña. Busqué tranquilizarme.

-Detesto ser tan débil… Debes pensar que soy una llorona incontrolable…

-Sólo un idiota pensaría eso. No ha sido nada común por lo que pasaste hoy… Es normal que estés así, porqué aunque siempre luches contra los monstruos del Sengoku, nunca habías tenido que enfrentar los demonios que se ocultan dentro de los cuerpos humanos en tu época…

Me quedé en silencio analizando lo que acababa de decir. Era cierto, siempre luchaba contra toda clase de monstruos y animales extraños en el Sengoku. Pero esta era la primera vez que me tocaba enfrentar humanos ordinarios en mi época… La maldad y el odio siempre existirían sin importar la época o el lugar… Esta verdad me golpeó. Tampoco en la civilización moderna podía estar segura… Creo que en ese momento toda mi perspectiva e ideal sobre Akihiko se derrumbaron… Él, que siempre había resultado ser mi fuente de escape, se había convertido en una realidad dolorosa. Mi mente me quería decir algo más sobre esto, una verdad ineludible que aparté y demoré. No pensaría en ello ahora, no deseaba afrontarlo.

-Gracias…- suspiré, separándome un poco de él. Otra vez me sentía agotada.

-Ven aquí… - me indicó, colocando un mullido y gigante cojín sobre su regazo.

Lo miré un tanto sorprendida por la cercanía que aquello significaba. Otra vez mi consciencia me decía que no, que me retirara… Pero técnicamente, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo… Él solo me estaba proveyendo su apoyo, algo que yo ahora necesitaba…

"Qué carajo…" me resigné mentalmente, y acepté su invitación. Extendí mi cuerpo sobre el sofá y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el cojín. Entonces no pude evitar una pequeña risita irónica.

-¿Qué…? – preguntó él.

-Nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a reunir, de este modo… Después que llamaste…

-…Yo tampoco – aceptó él, comprendiendo la ironía de la situación a la que me refería.

-Quizás también seas psíquico, no sólo alquimista…- murmuré algo adormilada después de un momento de silencio.

Él no respondió. Por un momento consideré la posibilidad de que aquél té contuviese algo más que hierbas naturales, dado la rapidez con la que mis sentidos habían comenzado a adormecerse. Pero en realidad no me importó, quizás más bien se me antojaba agradecerle por regresarme al mundo de los sueños. Tanto mi cuerpo cómo mi mente necesitaban el descanso…

-Gracias…- alcancé a susurrar.

Entonces me pareció sentir sus dedos enredarse con suavidad entre mi cabello, antes de perderme en la negrura inmensa del reino de Morfeo.

_Continuará..._

**Hola de nuevo! Acá les dejo un capítulo mas bien algo corto, y como una especie de interludio entre lo que está ocurriendo. Estoy intentando en cierto modo compensar mis días de ausencia :)** **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, y dejando sus reviews. Yo AMO cuando ustedes dicen que AMAN mi fic jajaja, es un amor mutuo xD. Bueno, por ahí nos encontramos! Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.**

**Eli.**


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO XXIX

Precipicios… a todos les tememos… precisamente a aquél vacío que conlleva al fin es lo que más no asusta, la muerte. Muchos le temen al dejar de existir, al desaparecer de este mundo una vez que morimos. Pero lo que la mayoría desconoce, es que la muerte en vida, es mucho peor.

Posé la mano sobre mi pecho, y la dejé ahí quieta. Aquél músculo vital latía. Hacía correr mi flujo sanguíneo y mantenía este cuerpo con vida. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir una presión constante, que me hablaba de un vacío latente. ¿Si estaba ahí, por qué sentía que estaba ausente?... ¿Roto? Suspiré entristecida. Si tan solo pudiésemos ordenarle a nuestro corazón que sentir, entonces yo no estaría tan infeliz, tan miserable. Merecía ser quemada en carne viva por lo que sentía. Yo, era un monstruo. ¿Cómo podía merecerlo a él, si en mi corazón, había lugar para otro? Después de tantos momentos felices y difíciles juntos, después de todas las experiencias vividas y las batallas libradas… ¿Era posible?

La mirada ambarina de InuYasha se encontró con la mía. Su cuerpo reposaba sobre el grueso tronco de un árbol. Me observaba. Estaba segura de que podía notar en mí la tristeza y la amargura. Pero aún no me animaba a contarle, no me animaba a decirle lo que tanto me perturbaba… En vez, me di la vuelta tumbándome sobre la hierba. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el sol me diera de lleno en el rostro, dejándome llevar nuevamente por los recuerdos. Los necesitaba. Eran ellos, los que me devolvían una pequeña sensación de llenura, un mínimo grado de felicidad…

Desperté con un poco de frío. La manta que antes me cubriese yacía en el suelo revuelta. Me quedé quieta por una fracción de segundo y entonces comprendí que no había sido el frío lo que precisamente me había despertado. Un estruendoso sonido de platos al romperse rasgó el aire de la sala. Me levanté de un saltó y miré automáticamente hacia la cocina. Ante mis ojos asombrados, una especie de batalla campal se abría paso en ella.

Otro sonido de vidrios rotos, ésta vez acompañado del quejido de una voz masculina, resonó en la estancia. Retrocedí un poco al ver unas tazas de café volar por los aires y estrellarse contra un estante de madera. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando?

Me tomó un momento dilucidar lo que estaba ocurriendo con exactitud. Noté que la puerta de la entrada yacía colgaba, resquebrajada por la mitad, a un lado del marco. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al ver al lado de ella, una figura de pie que observaba con tranquilidad la escena. Casi me desmayé al reparar con mayor atención en aquél hombre. ¡¿Qué mierda hacía Sesshomaru en la época actual?

Otro quejido proveniente de la cocina llamó mi atención. Observé claramente, a Akihiko moverse velozmente para esquivar unos platos que volaban directamente hacia su cabeza. Temí lo peor cuando distinguí tres brillantes hilillos rojos caer desde su frente, pero su rostro lucía fiero, y su cabello estaba matizado por tintes marrones y dorados, lo que me indicaba que estaba usando sus poderes. Él miraba con atención a Sesshomaru.

Tenía la impresión de que en el furor de la acción, ninguno aún había notado mi presencia.

Busqué con la mirada algo que me ayudase a mí alrededor… un objeto, una idea, algo que me diese un plan… Nada, mi mente se había ido en blanco.

Observé una vez más la figura de Sesshomaru de pie al lado de la puerta ya inservible, y pude detallarlo con mayor cuidado. Vestía ropas de la época moderna, y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta. ¿Era mi impresión o se lo había cortado? E incluso las cicatrices moradas de sus mejillas habían desaparecido… "Espera un momento" me dije a mi misma, "¡Ha recuperado su brazo izquierdo!" Me lleve las manos a la boca sorprendida. Sus fríos ojos dorados observaban a Akihiko moverse en la cocina esquivando la vajilla voladora, se podría decir casi que con desidia. Aún me costaba creerlo. Ésta persona… ¿Sería realmente él?

-Sesshomaru…- mis labios murmuraron, sin poder evitar expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en mí. Y su rostro dibujo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de victoria.

-Con que ahí estabas… - dijo tranquilamente, cómo quien encuentra a su gato escondido detrás de la puerta. Lo miré extrañada sintiendo ese pesado acento, aún más fuerte que el de Akihiko. Entonces volví la mirada hacia él estupefacta, ¿…podía ser?

-¡Klaus! ¡NO! – gritó de repente Akihiko.

Lo miré perpleja. Entonces escuché un rugido furioso a mi izquierda que no me permitió profundizar la idea. Una hoguera gigante se encendió en la chimenea, e inmensas lengüetas de fuego salieron de ella en mi dirección. Pensé en crear un campo de protección pero ya era demasiado tarde. Era cuestión de segundos antes de comenzar a sentir mi piel arder en el fuego.

Me pareció escuchar un chorro de agua caer a borbotones de algún sitio, pero seguro que no sería más que mi imaginación. Cerré los ojos sin muchas esperanzas.

-¡Kagome!

Desperté de sopetón, agitada y respirando con dificultad. La silueta de InuYasha se dibujaba contra el sol sobre mí. Su rostro estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y me miraba perplejo. En mi sobresalto, me había levantado con brusquedad del suelo y casi había chocado mi frente contra la suya.

-¿Qué soñabas? – me preguntó con el ceño arrugado.

Lo miré sin darle respuesta. Él debía de sospechar muy bien con lo que había soñado… Desde hacía días que en mis sueños e incluso despierta, no hacía más que recordar mis últimos días al lado de Akihiko.

-No puedes seguir así Kagome – dijo con voz calma, pero claramente molesto.

Bajé la mirada con tristeza. Ya lo había intentado. Me había forzado a olvidarlo. A dejar de recordarlo y pensar en él. Pero era como ir en contra de los deseos de mi corazón. Posé la mano frustrada sobre él. Sin tan sólo pudiese gobernar lo que mi corazón quería… Mi mente, y mi razón no comprendían sus deseos.

InuYasha conocía lo ocurrido, los hechos. Pero incluso ahora, que todo había acabado, no encontraba las fuerzas de contarle mis sentimientos por Akihiko, ni de lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Desde entonces, me parecía que cierta distancia se había establecido entre InuYasha y yo, y no lográbamos establecer mayor contacto físico. Suspiré con tristeza, pensando en lo absurdo que esto me resultaba.

-Vamos- me indicó él.

-¿A dónde? – pestañeé sin comprender.

-Solo vamos – repitió.

Me lo pensé por unos segundos mientras él esperaba por mí ya de pie, pero me levanté enseguida sin analizarlo mucho. Me sentía como una marioneta, y me importaba poco lo que ocurriese a mí alrededor.

InuYasha me ofreció su espalda y me subí a ella sin muchos miramientos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a viajar sobre en ella. Sin embargo la cercanía me resulto un poco incómoda. Logré percibir por un momento que a InuYasha le ocurría lo mismo.

-Si quieres no…- me atreví a decir, pero para cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca ya nos encontrábamos viajando a gran velocidad saltando de árbol a árbol. Escondí mi rostro tras su espalda, refugiándome del viento helado.

A medida que avanzábamos noté que el clima se volvía un poco más gris. El sol ya no brillaba con la misma intensidad que antes. Alcé la vista y vi que el cielo se había convertido en un interminable mar de nubes grises.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – quise saber.

-No falta mucho para llegar, aunque deberemos detenernos por un momento. Hay demasiada humedad en el aire – me explicó.

Arrugué el ceño mirando a mí alrededor, como si la humedad fuese algo que pudiese ver. Pero desistí al instante comprendiendo mi estupidez.

InuYasha se detuvo sobre la copa de un árbol, buscando algo con la mirada y olfateando un poco.

-Es ahí…- susurró para sí, y dio otro salto hacia un árbol al pie de un lago parcialmente congelado. –Sostente con fuerza.

Me aferré a sus hombros con mayor ahínco, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos a una especie de abertura en la montaña que colindaba con el lago. Bajé de su espalda de un brinco y me quedé de pie observando el lugar. InuYasha se aventuró un poco más adentro y se sentó de frente al lago. Decidí ocupar lugar junto a él.

De repente, un manto de lluvia comenzó a caer precipitosamente. Lo miré asombrada, pero su vista seguía fija más allá del lago. Suspiré y dejé que el silencio reinara.

Cerré los ojos enfocándome en el sonido de la lluvia. Cuando era pequeña, mi madre solía decir que cuando llovía era porqué Dios lloraba… Otro suspiro, esta vez de nostalgia se escapó de mis labios. Todo era tan fácil entonces, y no lo sabía. Ahora yo lloraba por cosas más complicadas que un simple juguete. Y pensar que en aquél entonces eso parecía algo de vida o muerte… Entonces recordé el festival, y cuando había llorado frente a InuYasha. Algo en mí me decía que había actuado de una manera un poco caprichosa… ¿Sería Akihiko solo eso? ¿Tan solo un capricho, como un juguete?... No me convencía. Las palabras de InuYasha en aquel momento se me vinieron a la mente, golpeándome con fuerza.

"…¡Por qué estoy seguro de que cuando lo miras piensas que soy yo! ¡Y no puedes permitir que eso ocurra! Si por lo menos piensas enamorarte de él debes hacerlo de su verdadera esencia…su verdadera persona…Kagome…"

Era eso. Precisamente lo que él me había advertido era lo que yo había dejado ocurrir. Mi mente lo había sabido todo este tiempo y me lo intentaba decir a gritos, pero mi corazón se resignaba a aceptarlo. No era Akihiko de quién yo me había enamorado. Era de la sombra de InuYasha que él reflejaba. Los buenos tratos de Akihiko y sus cuidados, a pesar de que todos habían sido una farsa, me habían recordado al InuYasha antes de que Kikyo reviviese. Aquél medio demonio, al mismo tiempo rebelde y dulce que se había ganado mi corazón.

Al igual que en InuYasha, había visto en Akihiko un niño perdido y triste. Con la pérdida de sus dos padres, me había sentido inclinada a ayudarlo. Había querido convertirme en el motivo de sus sonrisas, la esencia de su felicidad. Lo que yo ahora representaba para InuYasha… Todo esto sin contar el terrible parecido de Akihiko con InuYasha, que no había contribuido más que a mi terrible confusión. Me había perdido en el reflejo de la imagen del hermoso hanyou que ahora tenía delante de mí. Lo observé con mayor detenimiento. Él no había emitido palabra durante todo mi entendimiento, y los párpados descansaban sobre sus ojos.

Muchas veces me había preguntado quien era el de mayor belleza. Ahora no me cabía duda de la respuesta. En la leve oscuridad de la pequeña cueva, y protegidos del exterior por la capa de lluvia que se extendía sobre todo el valle, los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron y me observaron con de un modo inusual en él. Podría decir que con un brillo cálido.

-Kagome, yo…- comenzó a decir, rompiendo con el silencio.

-Lo siento – lo interrumpí. Antes de que continuara, necesitaba decírselo. – Lo siento… - repetí desde el fondo de mi alma. -Yo… no sé realmente que fue lo que me pasó… Pero sólo me gustaría disculparme… Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti tampoco, y no he hecho más que causar problemas – afirmé buscando entre la tierra del suelo, un lugar en el que esconder la mirada.

Esperé que él me recriminara molesto todas las cosas que mal había hecho, pero para mi sorpresa se sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Si alguien tienen que disculparse aquí, tengo que ser yo… Fue solo por mis estúpidas decisiones que tú regresaste a tu época, decidiendo alejarte de mí…

En parte, al inicio eso era cierto. Pero en realidad, quizás el verdadero motivo de Akihiko para estar en el Japón lo habría llevado a encontrarme de un modo u otro. Pensar en esto me incomodó.

- Aunque… -asomó InuYasha - No puedo dejar de pensar que de algún modo, te ocurrió algo muy parecido que a mí y a… Kikyo.

Alcé los ojos algo molesta por la comparación, pero comprendiendo su punto.

-Supongo que tienes razón…El destino tiene unas maneras bastante retorcidas…- murmuré indignada.

La sonrisa de InuYasha se ensanchó. Se hizo de nuevo, un pequeño silencio.

-¿Por qué crees que ocurrió todo esto? –pregunté, soltando el aire con ello.

-Más que retorcidas, yo diría que las maneras del destino son bastante misteriosas – respondió con suavidad.

Suspiré pensando en ello, sí que lo eran. Y afuera, la lluvia continuaba sin dar tregua…

_Continuará..._

**...Un mes! y tantas cosas que han ocurrido... Me resulta un tanto inverosímil lo mucho que puede cambiar la vida en un tan corto período de tiempo! Pues no puedo más que ofrecerles mis más humildes disculpas por el retraso. Ha sido algo así como misión imposible poder sentarme a escribir. Ni dándome unas escapaditas con la laptop podía hacerlo...! haha toda una aventura la verdad.**

** Bueno, en este capítulo se han presentado varias pistas para el desenlace de esta historia, que como había mencionado antes, tristemente esta próximo! Espero que el vaivén entre el tiempo futuro con InuYasha y los recuerdos de Kagome sobre lo que ocurrió con Akihiko tras el incidente con los hombres de traje no les confunda mucho... Sino, no duden en preguntarme! jeje  
><strong>

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAs por continuar a pesar del marco de tiempo que me ha llevado poder continuar! Ojalá que hayan disfrutado éste cap y les haya gustado!  
><strong>

**He estado pensando que una buena manera de quizás seguir en contacto con ésta historia, sin desesperar entre cap y cap jeje, podría ser a través de mi blog personal... Es bastante sencillo, y realmente solo se trata de imágenes o música que siento reflejan mis escritos, y también gustos personales. Pues bien, es una puerta que me gustaría abrirles y espero encontrarme con muchas (o muchos) de ustedes por allí! Acá les dejo el link..  
><strong>

**Ésta página web por algún motivo no me deja poner el link por aca. Intentaré dejarlo en mi perfil, y sino para quienes conocen Tumblr, mi link es alwaystokiohotel. =) Luego ponen punto "tumblr" y despues el .com =)  
><strong>

**Miles de besos,  
><strong>

**Eli.  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO XXX

-No…- me negué. No pensaba dar un paso más hasta que él no me aclarara la situación.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí con un destello de desesperación.

-No hay tiempo… Vamos – se giró tomándome por la muñeca, dispuesto a seguir a paso rápido sobre la nieve.

-¡No! – me volví a negar tirando de mi mano. Esto era algo que no aceptaría.

Akihiko resopló y fijó la mirada sobre el suelo.

-Kagome, tienes que entender… Klaus está…

-Sí, eso mismo. Klaus – lo interrumpí. – Va siendo hora de obtener algunas respuestas.

Él levantó sus ojos hacia mí y me miró con precavida atención. Le sostuve la mirada decidida.

-No hay tiempo – me dijo con voz seca.

Yo volteé la mirada hacia la casa que habíamos dejado atrás. Probablemente Klaus aún permanecía adentro.

-Si nos dejó ir, y no me quemó viva, me parece que no tiene intenciones de salir justo ahora tras nosotros –bufé con sarcasmo.

Akihiko alzó una ceja.

-Yo que tú no lo tentaría.

Esta vez la que alcé la ceja fui yo.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que no debemos tentarlo…? ¿Cómo es que lo conoces tan bien?

Su expresión cambió a una de confusión.

-Ya te lo había mencionado antes… Klaus… Él es mi hermano.

Me quedé muda. ¿Cuáles eran las condenadas probabilidades de que esto de hecho ocurriera? Encontrarme no solo con la reencarnación de InuYasha en este mundo, sino también con su hermano… Esto no podía ser más que una broma pesada. O una pesadilla. Sí, seguro era eso. Tenía que despertar pronto. Llevé la mano derecha a mi antebrazo para pellizcarme.

-Kagome… Escúchame, no hay tiempo. Es mejor irnos ahora – me habló despacio, volviendo a tomar mi brazo.

-¡Un momento! –exclamé saliendo del trance, sacudiendo la mano de Akihiko. -¿Tu hermano?... ¿Estás seguro?

Akihiko bufó girando los ojos al cielo.

-¿Qué si estoy seguro? Después te doy la prueba del ADN, ahora vamos.

Achiqué los ojos.

-Idiota, como te burlas… - refunfuñé por lo bajo.

El hermano de Akihiko… que aparentemente también tenía poderes especiales, y había intentado asesinarme. "Dos días, no tienes más que eso…" había dicho dirigiéndose a Akihiko. ¿Pero dos días para qué?

Miré otra vez hacia la casa y luego a Akihiko quién estaba un tanto exasperado.

-Está bien- acepté – Vámonos.

Sin esperar por mucho se dio la media vuelta y lo seguí a través de la nieve que cubría el amplio jardín trasero de la casa. Fuimos hasta el frente de la casa, y para mi gran sorpresa, ahí estaba estacionado el auto negro de Akihiko, esperándonos.

-¿Mi casa? – pregunté anonadada una vez que observé el instituto pasar a nuestra izquierda. El resto del camino lo habíamos hecho en silencio

-Sí -afirmó sin decir más nada.

Esta vez la que bufé fui yo.

-"¿Sí?" – repliqué. -¿Y qué te hace pensar que los hombres esos no vendrán por mí de nuevo?

Akihiko no respondió de inmediato.

-No lo harán – me aseguró.

Me quedé mirándolo por un momento. Sus ojos estaban en la vía.

-¿Qué relación hay entre ellos y tú? – finalmente hice la pregunta que me había asaltado desde ayer por la noche y de la que no había tenido el valor de preguntar.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué a que me refiero? –bufé. – ¡Ellos hablaban alemán! Que curiosa coincidencia para empezar…

Akihiko me miró de reojo por una milésima de segundo. Y entonces un sentimiento de duda me asaltó. Sentí mi corazón palpitar con miedo. Nunca lo había imaginado porqué él y yo habíamos estado tantas veces a solas y él no había hecho nada malo… ¿pero y sí…?

-Fueron órdenes de Klaus. Él los envió, no yo – me aclaró, observándome con mayor detenimiento e interrumpiendo mi cadena de pensamientos. Hice lo posible por ocultar el miedo que me había albergado por un momento. Suspiré.

El auto se detuvo delante de las escaleras que subían al templo, y a mi hogar. Escalofríos me recorrieron el cuerpo al descubrir, a no muchos metros de distancia, el lugar en el que los hombres habían salido del auto obstaculizando mi camino. Sacudí la cabeza intentando fijar la mirada en alguna otra cosa dentro del auto. La hora sobre el tablero captó mi atención. "Las dos de la tarde…" pensé.

-¡Oh!...-exclamé cubriéndome la boca con las manos – Akihiko… ¿no dijo tu hermano que teníamos dos días?... ¡Debemos empezar ahora! ¿Qué es lo que el busca? Déjame ayudarte…

Una sonrisa agria se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hacer lo que él desea me llevaría mucho menos de dos segundos – me miró. – Y eso sin tu ayuda…

Me pareció percibir en su voz un deje de tristeza.

-… ¿Por qué no me asesinó, Akihiko? ¿Y qué era lo que buscaban esos hombres conmigo también?

Él bajó la mirada.

-No puedo decírtelo…

Me tomó un momento asimilarlo. Entendía si era un secreto, quizás algo personal… Pero a la que habían intentado matar dos veces era a mí. Me parecía que tenía así fuese un mínimo de derecho a saber.

-Obviamente sus planes me incluyen… Así que deberías decirme tras qué andan ellos… De ese modo podría al menos saber protegerme.

-Ya te dije que no vendrán aquí.

En su voz esta vez se escondía cierta frustración.

-¡¿Y cómo demonios estás seguro? ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que él no vendrá a buscarme en persona? Él también es un alquimista, ¿no? ¿Cómo podré defenderme de él…?

Siempre me había parecido claro el estado de desventaja en el que me encontraba frente a Akihiko… pero él, muy claramente al contrario de su hermano, siempre había buscado protegerme… Estaba entrando en un estado de desesperación. La garganta se me había cerrado, y creí que otra vez me iba a echar a llorar.

-Estarás bien –masculló él. Su mandíbula se había tensado.

-Akihiko… - le pedí vulnerable.

Entonces él abrió su puerta con molestia. Salió del carro y lo rodeó en dirección a la mía. La abrió y así la mantuvo esperando por mí. Salí despacio y con lágrimas empañándome la mirada. Sus ojos se demoraron un poco en mí. Por un momento pensé que me lo diría, y me consolaría como solía hacerlo. Pero en vez de eso, cerró la puerta y me dio la espalda. Lo miré rodear nuevamente el auto y entrar en él. El suave ronroneo al ponerlo en inicio no se hizo esperar, y ante mis incrédulos ojos, Akihiko apretó el acelerador.

Me quedé observando en el sitio lo que ante mis ojos, era una simple mancha negra perdiéndose al final de la calle. Limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de los guantes. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerme aquello?

.

El agua hirviendo cayó sobre mis hombros aliviando la tensión ahí se acumulaba. Me sumergí en la tina dejando el resto de mis pensamientos en la superficie. Necesitaba dejar la mente en blanco por unos momentos, y olvidarme de todo, incluyendo el teléfono móvil sobre la cama. Desde que Akihiko se había marchado, había estado consciente de la posición de éste a cada minuto, pero jamás había sonado.

Solté el aire debajo del agua liberando mi frustración, causando un grupo de burbujas salir a flote. Aún me costaba creer que Akihiko se hubiese marchado sin explicarme bien el motivo de lo que pasó esa misma mañana y la noche anterior.

Intenté no pensar en nada por los siguientes minutos, pero el sonido por el que había estado esperando toda la tarde finalmente fluyó desde la habitación. Salí del agua con premura tomando la toalla y casi cayendo de bruces al intentar pasar las piernas por sobre la tina y cubrirme al mismo tiempo.

Corrí hacía la cama y vi el nombre de Akihiko reflejado en la pantalla del celular. El estómago me dio un vuelco.

-¿Sí…? – contesté sin saber muy bien que más decir.

-… Estoy abajo – me anunció.

Enseguida miré mi desaliñada imagen en el espejo de pie. "Mierda" pensé.

-Dame dos minutos…- le pedí y tranqué.

Abrí el closet con una mano mientras con la otra me peinaba. ¿Y ahora que me ponía? Tomé unos jeans y un sencillo sweater de manga larga sobre el que tiré una chaqueta de invierno color caqui. Escondí el gran trozo de perla que siempre colgaba de mi cuello debajo del sweater y escurrí mi cabello con una toalla que después tiré sobre la cama.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos con el celular fuertemente apretado en una mano. Por suerte, el primer piso estaba vacío así que nadie me preguntaría que hacía o a dónde iba. Abrí la puerta principal de un tirón, y me encontré con él apoyado contra el marco.

-Esos fueron cinco minutos…- me recriminó con calma.

-Lo siento…- dibujé una media sonrisa. Él aún me debía unas disculpas. –Pasa – le indiqué.

-No…

Lo miré extrañada.

-Está bien así…

Entrecerré la puerta y me crucé de brazos.

-Tú dirás… - le dije con algo de frialdad. No le demostraría lo mucho que me había dolido su actitud al dejarme en casa.

Pude percibir que enfocaba su mirada en la mía desde la oscuridad, sin emitir palabra. ¿Para qué había venido sino era para disculparse? Desvié la mirada metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta ante el frío de la noche.

-No entiendo…- me expresé decidiendo romper con el silencio.- ¿Para qué has venido?

-…Kagome… ¿Crees el destino? –me preguntó obviando mi comentario. Arrugué el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres? – continué con ese tono frío, impersonal.

-… Si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas… Sin importar sus acciones… ¿Tú crees que después de la tormenta podrán disfrutar juntos de la calma?

Abandoné la careta de frialdad al sentir un flechazo de tibieza recorrer mi corazón. ¿A qué venía su pregunta?... De algún modo lo sabía. El destino… Algo me decía que nada en esta vida era coincidencia. En especial el modo en que había conocido a InuYasha y cómo había transcurrido mi vida estos últimos dos años…

-Sí creo que dos personas puedan estar destinadas a estar juntas… Más no estoy segura de si a pesar de sus acciones puedan disfrutar de una vida juntos… Después de todo existe algo llamado "libre albedrío," ¿sabes?

Él calló por un momento, y luego soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible…

-Ya veo… Entonces confiaré en la posibilidad del perdón… - murmuró para sí.

Lo miré extrañada. El día de hoy Akihiko había estado actuando de un modo muy inusual en él…

-Kagome… - me llamó.

Giré el rostro hacía él y percibí que se acercaba a mí. Ahí, debajo del pequeño tejado que nos cubría, Akihiko se acercó hasta dejar una distancia muy reducida entre nosotros. Casi podía percibir calidez de su aliento. Sus ojos dorados me observaron con atención, y pude percibir un sentimiento de tristeza en ellos. Su mano se detuvo en mi mejilla, y su pulgar me rozó el rostro con suavidad. Sentí que mi corazón palpitaba desbocado, y me faltaba el aliento.

Ahí, en la oscuridad, mi mente se confundió, y dejé que sus labios alcanzaran los míos en un leve toque. Sólo bastó ese pequeño roze para sentirme que estaba en ambos el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Akihiko se separó con delicadeza y fue solo entonces cuando noté que su mano, que antes había estado junto a mi mejilla, ahora sostenía algo poco más debajo de mi boca. Enseguida sentí un fuerte retorcijón en el estómago al comprender que lo que estaba dentro de su mano era el trozo de la perla, el cual aún guindaba del cordón en torno a mi cuello.

-Lo siento…- susurró de repente Akihiko.

Abrí los ojos con desmesurada sorpresa, y moví la mano veloz sobre la preciada joya pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tanto ella como Akihiko habían desaparecido en la penumbra de la noche.

_Continuará..._

**Muchas gracias por continuar! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor dejen sus REVIEWS! Que ahí nos econtramos ;) Besos,**_  
><em>

**Eli.  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

_Para este capítulo me gustaría recomendar la versión por Glee de la canción "Turning Tables."_

CAPÍTULO XXXI

Mis nudillos golpearon la puerta principal de la casa de Akihiko con relativa suavidad, considerando la marea de furia que se libraba en mi interior. Esperé unos minutos que me sirvieron para tomar unas cuantas respiraciones más e intentar calmarme, pero nadie abrió la puerta. Entonces noté el timbre a un lado, y lo pulsé varias veces con insistencia. Miré alrededor mientras esperaba, y descubrí una disimulada cámara escondida en una esquina superior de la pared. Mierda. Eso no era bueno. Si Akihiko se daba cuenta que se trataba de mí, probablemente me dejaría afuera en el frío.

La puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndome.

-Hola – me saludó una alegre vocecita. Bajé la mirada, encontrándome con la hermana pequeña de Akihiko.

-¡Kristen, hola! - le sonreí.

-¿Has venido a ver a mi hermano?- me preguntó.

-Sí – asentí disfrazando mi ira, y mostrándome lo más amigable posible. No quería asustarla.

-Está bien, pasa. Lo llamaré por ti.

-¡No…! – le pedí cerrando la puerta. –Es mejor si yo voy hasta él, no deseo interrumpirle. Seré breve.

La pequeña me miró analizándolo por unos segundos, sin estar completamente segura. Ensanché la sonrisa intentando infundirle un poco de tranquilidad.

-Supongo que estará bien –murmuró para sí misma.- Después de todo hermano me pidió que tratara a Kagome-chan como mi nueva hermana mayor.

La observé curiosa. ¿Por qué consideraba tanto si llevarme o no hasta donde Akihiko?, ¿y de verdad Akihiko le habría dicho eso? Bastante cruel de su parte, si todo lo que había querido era quitarme la maldita perla. Cerré los ojos molesta y busqué respirar para calmarme. Entonces recordé el día en que me había pedido que lo acompañara a la dichosa cena de trabajo. Ese día me había sentido algo así como una princesa, y la pequeña que tenía en frente había sido mi hada madrina. Suspiré con tristeza.

-Vamos, hermana – me sonrió Kristen, encerrando mi muñeca entre sus pequeñas manos.

Tuve que hacer varios ejercicios de respiración para no romper en llanto mientras ella me guiaba hasta una habitación al lado de la amplia sala. Una vez que entramos en ella, una moderna oficina, vi que estaba vacía. Miré sin comprender a Kristen, pero ella ya se había dado a la tarea de encender una vela blanca que estaba sobre el escritorio. La observé en silencio.

La pequeña llevó la vela entre sus manos y la posicionó en el medio de un plato de plata que se encontraba a modo decorativo sobre un estante. Entonces, una gran cuadrícula en el suelo se abrió dando paso a una elegante escalera de caracol.

Kristen observó mi rostro divertida.

-Ese es su laboratorio - me explicó.

-Ah, ya veo…Bueno, ¿te parece si desde ahora voy yo sola? Me gustaría darle la sorpresa – más sincera que eso no podía ser.

-Sí, claro- aceptó contenta. –Probablemente se encuentra en la primera puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y el agujero, ahora del techo, se cerró enseguida. Miré con detenimiento la pequeña sala vacía. Tenía tres puertas, dos a la derecha y una a la izquierda. Me detuve por un momento, sacando la mochila que había traído conmigo y dejándola sobre uno de los sofás. La abrí con el mayor silencio que pude y saqué de ella mi arco y el carcaj repleto de flechas.

Debía admitir que todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, podría incluso tomarle por sorpresa. Dejé la mochila vacía sobre el sofá, y coloqué una flecha en el arco. Nunca le perdonaría el modo en que había jugado conmigo, y mucho menos permitiría que me tomaran el pelo por segunda vez. Estaba harta de todo. Ahora si conocerían de verdad quien era Kagome Higurashi, sacerdotisa custodia de la perla de Shikkon.

Fui hasta la primera puerta a la derecha, pero un sonido a mis espaldas me alertó.

-Así que de verdad eras tú… No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta acá después de todo.

Me di la vuelta de inmediato y encaré a Akihiko con coraje.

-¿Dónde está? – le exigí.

Él arrugó el ceño.

-¿Por qué viniste? No se supone que deberías haber venido… - susurró para sí.

-Pues supongo que tus jueguitos para manipularme no funcionaron. ¿Acaso crees que estaría demasiado impresionada o atemorizada para venir? Puedes jugar conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero no tocarás la perla… -tensé el arco – Ahora dime, ¿dónde está?

-Kagome… -me pidió él sosteniendo su mano derecha en alto – Por favor, baja esa flecha. Puedes herirte a ti misma.

Solté un bufido de incredulidad.

-Como si eso realmente te importara…

-Kagome, de verdad, suelta el arco – me volvió a pedir esta vez dando un paso hacia mí.

No podía permitir que se acercara, y tampoco me estaba tomando en serio, así que apunté bien y disparé una flecha sagrada que se llevó unas hebras de su cabello negro estrellándose contra la pared detrás de él.

Akihiko abrió los ojos desconcertado. En su mirada, más que desconcierto, noté que comenzaba a crecer en él lo mismo que en estos instantes reinaba en mi corazón, un sentimiento de traición. Me sentí indignada, si alguien aquí era un miserable traidor, ese era él.

-La perla…- silbé entre dientes.

Akihiko no dio respuesta, pero enseguida noté cómo su aura comenzaba a cambiar. La estrella de diez puntas se hizo claramente visible en su frente, y su cabello se tiñó de mechones acaramelados. Sus ojos dorados me observaron calculadores. Tragué saliva pensando en InuYasha, ni él ni mi familia sabían dónde yo estaba. En realidad, justo después de que Akihiko desapareciera con la perla, había corrido a buscar mi arco y carcaj escondidos en el closet de mi habitación, y me había venido directo hasta acá.

Debía valerme por mí misma, y recuperar la perla a cualquier costo. Ésta era mi responsabilidad, e InuYasha no vendría para ayudarme.

-No me hagas hacer esto…- susurró él.

-No tienes que hacer nada, si me entregas la perla.

-Kagome… Sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo

Tragué saliva dolida, y molesta.

-¡Pues no! ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo único que comprendo es que me usaste para robarme la perla!... ¿Y sabes? –Agregué con una sonrisa agria – No me importa que juegues de esa manera conmigo, quizás hasta me lo merezco. Pero lo que si no puedo permitirte es que robes esa joya.

Él me observó confuso.

-¿Usarte? – Sonrió con melancolía –No entiendes nada…

-Obviamente… -ironicé.

-Kagome, deja a un lado el arco –me advirtió.

-No lo haré.

Tensé otra flecha.

-No me dejas opción…

-Que así sea…- concluí con la voz quebrada.

Disparé la flecha sagrada esta vez con intenciones de darle justo en el corazón. Había visto sus habilidades como alquimista anteriormente, y por lo tanto sabía que la flecha nunca llegaría a traspasarle ni siquiera la tela de su camisa. Sin embargo, debía dar el todo por el todo, así eso incluyese mi vida. El haber llegado a al Sengoku y despertado a InuYasha, incluso el haber roto la perla… nada había sido una coincidencia. El propósito de todo esto era mucho mayor, era mi deber ponerle fin a lo que hace quinientos años Kikyo no pudo con su muerte. La perla debía ser completada, y retirada de este mundo para siempre.

Así cómo lo había previsto, mi flecha sagrada fue succionada por un hoyo negro que se abrió frente a Akihiko. Llevé la mano hacia mi espalda para tomar otra flecha, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese sacarla del carcaj, el hoyo ovalado se tornó de un azul claro y Akihiko salió disparado de él en mi dirección. Su rostro desencajado reflejaba el esfuerzo de su maniobra, y sus brillantes ojos dorados me miraban con determinación.

El impacto no se hizo esperar. Por fortuna, ambos rebotamos sobre el sofá donde había dejado mi bolso y rodamos hasta caer sobre el suelo mientras forcejeaba para soltarme de él.

-¡No! –gruñó contra mí logrando aprisionarme.

Forcejeé una vez más intentando soltarme, pero era casi imposible. Mis pies no lo alcanzaban por mucho que lo intentara y mis muñecas yacían atrapadas sobre mi cabeza bajo el fuerte agarre de sus manos.

-¡Suéltame! –le grité a la cara.

-¡No hasta que te tranquilices!

-¡¿No hasta que me tranquilice? ¡Suéltame maldito traidor! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mi rostro, pero algo totalmente inesperado me hizo callar, dejándome atónita. Su boca se aprisionó contra la mía primero con fuerza, y después con exquisita ternura. Giré la cabeza a un lado cuando él hubo separado sus labios levemente de los míos, sin corresponderle el beso.

-No lo entiendes… -repitió sus palabras en un susurro.

-Déjame ir…- le pedí esta vez con mayor calma.

El me estudió por unos segundos y soltó el agarre. Me aparté un poco de él, y hundí la cabeza entre las rodillas sintiéndome derrotada. Más lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, verdaderamente no entendía nada.

-Espera aquí – me pidió.

Yo no le respondí, completamente inamovible. Él se levantó y se perdió de regreso en la puerta de la que había salido a mi encuentro. Aunque ahora todo estaba en silencio, sentía que todo a mí alrededor era caos. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar Akihiko, ni física ni emocionalmente. Además, la razón me sugería que me calmara por unos instantes y que lo escuchara pues en sus acciones había algo que no encajaba.

Escuché sus pasos acercarse de vuelta, y alcé la mirada.

-¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez y acabas con esta tortura? – le pregunté sin miramientos.

Akihiko se sentó a mi lado y me otorgó un vaso de agua.

-¿A qué tortura te refieres? – inquirió con seriedad.

-Ésta – le expliqué frustrada. – Tú y tus enigmas, el que nunca me expliques verdaderamente las cosas.

Él me miró con fijeza.

-¿Por dónde deseas que comience? –soltó.

Lo miré asombrada, hasta que por fin se disponía a decírmelo.

-¿Por qué me robaste el trozo de la perla?

-Precisamente por eso, porque es un trozo.

Lo miré sin entender.

-Klaus está tras la perla, -suspiró- no un trozo. El sospechaba que tú la tenías, y por eso irrumpió en la casa de esa manera esta mañana mientras dormías. Por eso te protegí, para evitar que él te hiriera y se hiciese con el trozo de la perla.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso anteriormente? Hubiese…-

-¿Qué? –me interrumpió. – ¿Hubieses llamado a InuYasha? Ese demonio no lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de ir tras mi hermano y matarlo. Es mucho más complicado que eso, no todo se resuelve con la muerte…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer tú entonces? Sólo tienes hasta mañana, y al igual que yo, nada más tienes un "trozo" de perla que me robaste.

Él me miró de reojo, y me sonrió.

-Mi hermano es muy fuerte, pero no es tan dado para la verdadera esencia de la alquimia como yo. Él cree que nuestros poderes obtenidos a través de milenios de sabiduría solo sirven para obtener lo que desea a través de la fuerza. Dime Kagome, ¿cuál es la mejor manera de calmar el llanto de un niño?

Abrí los ojos inquieta.

-¡No pensarás darle la perla!

Él ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Pero si no tenemos una…-acotó él.

-Me perdiste…-le dije condundida.

-¿Qué sabes de alquimia? – sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

-Muy poco- admití.

-Cuando alguien te menciona la palabra "alquimia," ¿qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente?

-La piedra filosofal…-respondí.

-¡Exacto! Precisamente eso.

-Un momento, ¿pero qué tiene que ver esa mítica piedra en todo esto?

-¿Qué aún no lo vez? Klaus sospecha que la perla que tú custodias, es la famosa piedra. ¡El grial de todo alquimista! Y aunque está en lo cierto, le haremos creer que no es así, ¡que tan solo ha dado con un falso intento de búsqueda!

-Espera un momento, ¿"aunque está en lo cierto"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Kagome, "la perla" _es_ la piedra. Aunque posean nombres distintos, se trata de lo mismo. Lo pude sentir apenas te vi cuando se rompió tu mochila en el instituto. En ese entonces, detecté tu aura poderosa y sagrada. Y a medida que pasé más tiempo a tu lado comprendí que eras tú aquella sacerdotisa de la que se hablaba en los mitos de la historia Japonesa. En cierto modo, sí vine al Japón, hacia mis raíces, intentando huir de mí hermano. Pero más que ello, intentaba hacerme con la perla primero que él. Y lo he logrado. Bueno, al menos parte de ella –agregó.

-Entonces todo éste tiempo… Realmente lo sabías desde el principio –aseveré.

-Fue mucha suerte, o quizás cosa del destino, que te encontrara con tanta facilidad. Pensé que me llevaría muchísimo más tiempo, quizás años. Después de todo, no era más que una leyenda que deseábamos descartar. Verás, Klaus y yo hemos estado cazando leyendas todo a lo largo del mundo guiándonos por cada trocito de historia que se refiera a un objeto de carácter mágico. Y a pesar de ser los alquimistas más poderosos, nunca habíamos podido dar con ella, hasta ahora.

Sentí un inmenso vacío apoderarse de mi corazón.

-Así que todo este tiempo, el único motivo por el que te volviste mi amigo, fue para intentar hacerte con la perla… Pues déjame decirte que no solo eres buen alquimista, ¡eres un magnífico actor! –me exalté.

Me puse de pie enfurecida, no quería escuchar más. No quería saber más nada de sus mentiras que tanto me herían.

-No…- su manó encerró mi muñeca, impidiéndome avanzar.-Yo no soy un buen actor.

Me obligó a girarme, atrayéndome hacia sí.

-Esto es lo que he intentado decirte… es lo que intenté decirte hace unas horas, con aquél beso… Sí, yo te robé la perla…pero tú Kagome, tú me has robado el corazón.

Su mano izquierda aún seguía sobre mi muñeca, y la otra sostenía mi rostro. Sus ojos lucían como miel derretida, de ese color que adoraba y me mataba. Los miré con mayor atención buscando en ellos la chispa de mi hanyou amado, aquél chico rebelde y cariñoso que gobernaba mi mente y alma, pero no la encontré. En cambio, encontré la esencia de un chico perspicaz, de una sagacidad impresionante, de una naturaleza calma, y a veces estoica, pero de una dulzura y magnetismo innatos.

-Akihiko…- susurré su nombre, y encerré su mano derecha con la mía. Suspiré ante lo que iba a decir- Yo… lo siento.

Él me miró dolido, comprendiendo.

-Pensé…- musitó intentando retirar sus manos de las mías.

-No…- le pedí sosteniéndolas- No te equivocas… Yo también te quiero… Es solo que… Aunque InuYasha a veces me hace daño sin pensarlo, hay algo en mí que grita por él. Me siento incompleta cuando no está a mí lado… Es por eso que no… Yo…lo necesito, por favor perdóname –concluí atropelladamente.

El negó sonriendo con suavidad.

-No… No hay nada que perdonar. No es un pecado ser como eres. Al contrario, eres una bendición.

Me sentí como la peor persona del mundo. ¿Cómo era capaz de arreglármelas para herir a las dos personas que más quería? Había traicionado en cierto modo a InuYasha, y le había roto el corazón a Akihiko.

-Kagome… -me llamó Akihiko tomando mi mentón para hacerme fijar su mirada en la suya. – Dejemos esto a un lado por ahora. Estamos cortos de tiempo y ahora que estás aquí debemos terminar lo que empezamos.

Akihiko volvía a ser el joven enigmático y sereno de siempre.

-Sígueme – me pidió caminando hacia la primera puerta de la derecha.

Lo seguí sin perderlo de vista. Me sentía preocupada, y un tanto desorientada. Yo no quería hacerlo infeliz, ¿pero cómo podía evitar lo que yo sentía?

Akihiko abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. El lugar estaba bien iluminado y se trataba de una especie de laboratorio, así como lo había mencionado Kristen. Recorrí la mirada curiosa a través de él, y me quedé boquiabierta ante lo que brillaba sobre un delgado cilindro plateado en el medio de la habitación. La perla de Shikkon resplandecía completa ante mis ojos.

_Continuará…_

**Pues…. Cómo diría una amiga mía… BAM! Jajaja. Este definitivamente ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos de toda la historia, bastante intenso y revelador, y también uno de los más largos que he escrito! Espero que les haya encantado y la espera haya valido la pena! Aún quedan unas cuantas cosas por explicar y ver como se termina de desarrollar este embrollo. Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen el fic, y siempre dejan sus opiniones e impresiones! Ustedes valen oro! Por favor no duden en continuar dejando sus comentarios y preguntas. Siempre busco responder lo mejor que puedo. En fin, nos vemos en los reviews! ;) Millones de besos y abrazos para tod****s.**

**Eli.**


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO XXXII

-Imposible…- murmuré. Me aproximé con lentitud hasta la perla de un brillo rosado. Emanaba cierto poder espiritual, pero no el gran poderío que se esperaría de una perla completa. La tomé entre mis dedos y noté que incluso su presencia era menor a la de un solo fragmento. –Estás de broma… ¿Una perla de juguete?

-Oye más respeto…- se rió Akihiko – Me llevó una cantidad de esfuerzo hacer esa réplica.

-¿De verdad crees que engañarás a tu hermano con esto? –señalé la joya.

-Esa es la idea. Recuerda, el solo quiere descartar una sospecha. Él no tiene modo de saber que realmente se trata de la piedra filosofal que fue rota en cientos de fragmentos. Me pregunto cómo una atrocidad así habrá ocurrido… Estoy seguro de que lo primero que Klaus haría sería matar al culpable de encontrarlo en este mundo… -mencionó pensativo.

Tragué saliva, y miré hacia un lado sintiéndome descubierta y avergonzada. La mirada de Akihiko se fijó en mi rostro y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

-No... No me digas Kagome, no puede ser….

Yo no pude hacer más que bajar la cabeza y desear que me tragara la tierra. ¿Qué le podía decir? Había sido un accidente…

Akihiko rompió a carcajada limpia.

-¡¿Tú? ¡Mein gott! De verdad que así no podemos dejar que Klaus se haga contigo, ¡serías historia! – dijo una vez pudo tomar un respiro.

-Te vas a hacer pipí encima…- refunfuñé - ¡Fue un accidente! ¡¿Ok? Intentaba recuperar la perla cuando eso ocurrió…

-Está bien, está bien – aceptó con mayor calma, pero aún respirando entrecortadamente. – Lo siento, es sólo qué…vaya… De verdad que no me lo esperaba. Es que bueno, aunque tú eres la sacerdotisa custodia en verdad que no dejas de ser Kagome primero… -agregó con un toque de dulzura.

Le sonreí sabiendo a lo que se refería. La torpeza era algo muy natural en mí, o mejor dicho, la mala suerte.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? –pregunté regresando al tema.

-Pues tenemos que idear un buen plan… Algo que le haga creer a Klaus que de verdad encontró la joya por sus propios méritos…

-Suena difícil… -comenté.

-No en realidad –agregó con una sonrisa un poco amarga – En realidad, me las puesto más fácil de lo que pensabas al venir hasta acá. Aunque claro, nunca estuvo entre mis planes ponerte en riesgo…

-No te preocupes por mí – le interrumpí. – Sólo dime qué hacer.

Akihiko se quedó pensativo por un momento. Parecía que se le hacía un tanto complicado explicarme.

-Kagome, primero que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Si esta idea no te parece, podemos pensar algo más.

-Suéltalo– le animé.

-Bien. ¿Recuerdas esta mañana cuando Klaus irrumpió en la casa?

-Como olvidarlo… -bufé.

Akihiko sonrió.

-Quizás te preguntarás cómo fue que nos encontró ahí…Él supo que fui yo quien intervino y te salvó de aquellos hombres armados porqué lo más seguro es que ellos se lo comunicaran. Verás, esos hombres me conocen porqué, al ser Klaus mi hermano, también están bajo mi mando. De hecho, aquella reunión de trabajo a la que te pedí que me acompañaras fue para despistarlos. Les di información falsa, y al verme ellos junto a ti, esperé que descartaran la posibilidad de que tú fueses la sacerdotisa custodia. Por qué, después de todo, no es normal que la presa se entregue directamente a las manos del cazador ¿Me explico hasta ahora?

-Sí –asentí.

Akihiko suspiró.

-Obviamente eso no funcionó. Yo metí la pata y Klaus lo supo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le miré sin comprender. Él me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa entristecida.

-No suelo aferrarme mucho a las personas Kagome, y aunque no lo creas tú has sido más que una excepción a la regla. Klaus comenzó a vigilarme más de cerca sin que yo lo notara, y entonces notó nuestra estrecha relación.

Bajé los ojos sintiéndome acalorada.

-Él debió de sospechar y seguramente envió a Albert a investigarte. No tengo duda de que fue así como te encontraron. Sin embargo, nunca esperé que Klaus tuviese el valor de venir a buscarte personalmente, incluso a sabiendas de que yo estaba contigo. Usualmente nunca nos metemos en los asuntos del otro, pero esta vez él cruzó la raya. Creo que no se esperó que yo encontrará algo más preciado para mí que la piedra filosofal…

Entonces detecté un brillo de tristeza en su mirar dorado.

-¿Acaso dices que él no se esperaba que me defendieras? –quise adivinar.

Akihiko negó con la cabeza.

-Pero ahora lo sabe –me aseguró. – Y es precisamente eso lo que quiero utilizar a nuestro favor. Klaus sabe que te protegeré a toda costa, y que ahora tú eres mucho más valiosa para mí que la perla. Tan solo necesitamos entregársela y dejar que él compruebe por sí mismo que no se trata de la piedra filosofal.

Desde hacía rato que su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto entre las decenas de pequeños contenedores que rodeaban las paredes del laboratorio.

Pensé un momento lo que Akihiko me estaba planteando, tenía sentido lo que me decía. Lo más importante de todo era proteger la perla.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunté, dispuesta a ayudar.

-Primero, debemos jugar al gato y al ratón –sentenció.

.

Nos movíamos a gran velocidad rebasando distintos coches a través de la oscura autopista. La perla falsa colgaba de mi cuello, y el estómago se me revolvía de los nervios.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que va a funcionar? –le pregunté a Akihiko.

-Créeme, a éstas alturas ya Klaus debe saber que estamos huyendo de la ciudad.

Asentí sin estar completamente segura de que eso fuese algo bueno.

-No te preocupes… -Akihiko buscó mi mano con la suya.- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, no dejaré que absolutamente nada te ocurra.

-No solo me preocupo por mí…

Una sonrisa socarrona asomó en sus labios.

-De mí no tienes que preocuparte. No solo soy igual o más fuerte que él, pero también somos hermanos- agregó como queriendo sentenciar algo.

Yo me quedé igual de insegura. Después de haber visto las numerosas batallas a muerte entre Sesshomaru e InuYasha dudaba mucho que el tener la misma sangre marcara algún tipo de diferencia.

-Relájate – me sonrió Akihiko.

Traté de imitar su sonrisa y cerré los ojos tomando aire. Nos quedamos en silencio y me dediqué a observar el paisaje nocturno a través de la ventanilla. Le eché una ojeada reloj del tablero y noté que llevábamos más de una hora de camino.

-Si quieres reclínate un poco – me aconsejó Akihiko – Esta huída debe parecer auténtica.

Lo observé asombrada.

-¿Por cuánto…?-quise saber.

-Un par de horas más – me respondió antes de poder terminar la pregunta.

-¡Cielos…! –exclamé.

Sus ojos se desviaron de la vía y se enfocaron en mí, preocupados.

-Si no te parece…

-Nada de eso. Debemos llevar esto acabo – le aseguré.

Akihiko se quedó en silencio, mirándome a intervalos.

-Muy bien –concluyó, subiendo la velocidad unos cuantos kilómetros.

Tal y como Akihiko había dicho, llegamos después de unas tres o cuatro horas de viaje. Apenas el carro se detuvo, salí precipitada de él en busca de estirar las piernas. Escuché la puerta de Akihiko cerrarse tras de mí mientras yo continuaba examinando nuestro alrededor. Estábamos rodeados de montañas cubiertas de nieve, y a nuestra izquierda se erguía una casa de madera.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunté.

-Lo más remoto que pude conseguir –respondió él con honestidad.

-Ya veo…- respondí con sarcasmo observando a lo lejos los picos nevados contrastados contra el cielo lleno de estrellas y limpio de nubes.

-Pasa –me indicó con amabilidad, señalando la puerta que sostenía abierta para mí.

Me interné en la oscuridad de la cabaña, y escuché a Akihiko cerrar la puerta.

-Vaya…-murmuré. –No veo nada…

-Hmm, tan sólo tenemos que encontrar el interruptor de luz.

-Me parece que será algo difícil –acoté tanteando la pared a la derecha de la puerta con mis manos. Esta situación se me hacía bastante familiar.

De repente una pequeña llama de fuego ilumino el lugar. Enfoqué la vista y descubrí admirada que provenía de la palma de Akihiko.

-Así será más fácil –me sonrió.

Continué mirando maravillada el fuego sobre su mano hasta que él consiguió encender las luces del lugar. Entonces miré a mí alrededor inspeccionando el lugar. Era bastante pequeño.

-Lo compré hace un par de meses con la intención de convertirlo en un tranquilo lugar de retiro.

Lo miré anonadada.

-¿De retiro?

-Y quizás de esquí –me guiño el ojo. – Pero nunca antes había venido como tal, solo el día en que lo compré.

Observé a Akihiko como si fuese una especia de extraterrestre.

-Existimos personas que nos conformamos con solo una casa, ¿sabes?- le dije a modo de divertido reproche.

Él soltó una risita y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

-Si tengo la oportunidad, ¿por qué habría de rechazarla? Además mira lo útil que nos ha resultado.

Me reí de su descaro y tome una manta lanuda a cuadros que había sobre una silla de madera. Akihiko encendió la chimenea utilizando el fuego de su mano.

-Estoy congelada- comenté mientras extendía la manta en el suelo al lado de la chimenea.

-Me parece que esto te hará falta- acotó, lanzándome unos cojines que tomó del sofá.

-¡Gracias! –los atrapé riendo.

Él me miró divertido y se sentó a mi lado.

-Pues me parece que a mi hermanito le llevará al menos unas cuantas horas encontrarnos.

Lo miré asustada y él me sonrió con suavidad.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Kagome.

Suspiré asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Todo estará bien…- me aseguró.

-Lo sé…-respondí.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando el crepitar de la hoguera. Recordé esa mañana cuando Klaus pensaba quemarme viva y Akihiko me protegió. Sabía que a su lado no tenía nada que temer, así como cuando estaba junto a InuYasha. Otro suspiro se me escapó y no pude evitar sentirme extraña. Así como me ocurría con InuYasha, también me sentía a gusto al lado de Akihiko. Lo miré de reojo, y recordé que no hacía mucho me había besado por vez primera, y luego otra vez había sentido la calidez de sus labios en el arrebato de nuestra batalla. Debía de admitir que nunca imaginé que nuestra relación se desarrollaría de este modo.

No podía evitar sentir que extrañaba mucho a InuYasha, y que lo deseaba junto a mí. Pero por otro lado, me sentía tranquila y contenta al lado de Akihiko, a pesar de toda la situación de caos que nos rodeaba. Quizás esto se debiese a que él se había encargado de protegerme y ayudarme durante todo este tiempo. Akihiko… ¿qué ocurriría con nosotros? Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el fuego, y mis dedos fueron hasta mis labios en busca de una respuesta ausente.

Entonces giré el rostro y me encontré con su mirada. La respuesta que buscaba, se encontraba sentada frente a mí.

_Continuará…_

**Ay Akihiko… ¿Qué haremos contigo? ¿Alguna voluntaria que lo consuele? Jajaja no se por qué algo me dice que hay más de una. ¿E InuYasha…? ¿Qué harían ustedes en el lugar de Kagome? Gracias por continuar leyendo y nos encontramos en los reviews! Besoss,**

**Eli.**

**P.D.: Disculpen algunos errores gramáticales que siempre se me escapan. Ahora mas que nunca entiendo la importancia de tener un editor jajaja ;)  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO XXXIII

Su hermosura a menudo solía dejarme maravillado. Quizás una de las cosas que más me atraía de ella era lo inconsciente que resultaba de su belleza tan natural. Siempre que veía su ceño fruncido, cómo lo tenía ahora, me hacía querer hacer cualquier cosa para animarla. Tenía la mirada perdida entre las llamas de la hoguera, y se había llevado dos dedos hasta su labio inferior. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué estaría recordando? ¿Pensaría en mí…ó en él?

De repente giró su rostro y sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos, curiosos. Parecía querer indagar algo, como si esperara encontrar una respuesta en mí. ¿Qué sería lo que la atribulaba tanto? Dejé que mi mirada paseara desde sus ojos achocolatados hasta su boca entreabierta, de labios rellenos y sonrosados. Quise acercarme de nuevo a ellos, y plasmar así lo que sentía por ella. Ya le había dicho lo preciada que era para mí. Incluso la había besado en dos momentos bastante difíciles para ambos, pero ella no me había correspondido. Estaba claro que ella lo amaba a él, y esto me pesaba profundamente.

Me puse de pie buscando enfriar mi cabeza y mis deseos de atraparla ahí mismo entre mis brazos. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, examinando cada movimiento.

-¿Quieres agua? –le pregunté serenamente mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-Sí… Gracias.

Abrí un gabinete que estaba medio empolvado y saqué de él dos botellas de agua. Menos mal se me había ocurrido dejarlas ahí el día que el viejo que vivía aquí me había vendido la cabaña. Caminé hasta ella, que otra vez se encontraba examinando las llamas de la chimenea, y le entregué el agua.

-¿Tienes alguna fascinación por el fuego o algo por el estilo? –intenté sonar ameno, ocupando asiento a su lado pero esta vez un poco más alejado.

-Dímelo tú. Tú eres el que parece manejarlo con maestría –respondió con una sonrisa que reflejaba… ¿picardía?

Ladeé la cabeza ligeramente. ¿De verdad insinuaba que era mi culpa el que nuestra relación estuviese de este modo? Cerré los ojos y negué con una sonrisa. Kagome no podía de verdad estar refiriéndose a algo así.

-…Akihiko –su voz me llamó con dulzura.

La miré atento a lo que tenía que decirme.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste el día del festival?- preguntó de repente.

Arrugué el ceño. El día del festival… Ese día había estado a punto de besarla por primera vez, pero ella no había estado lista para ello. En realidad, creo que nunca había estado lista para enfrentar lo que sentía por mí… Aún sus palabras sonaban en mi mente, atormentando hasta la última de mis células. "No, te equivocas… Yo también te quiero… Es solo que… Aunque InuYasha a veces me hace daño sin pensarlo, hay algo en mí que grita por él. Me siento incompleta cuando no está a mí lado…"

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pedí que especificara colocando, un tanto herido, esos pensamientos a un lado.

-Me refiero a…lo que me contaste sobre la herencia.

La herencia… Comprendí que su pregunta iba más allá de ello.

-Quieres saber si lo que te conté sobre mi padre es cierto –aseguré con un sabor amargo. Era normal que ella comenzara a cuestionar todo lo que hasta ahora le había dicho, en especial después de haber traicionado su confianza de aquél modo. Me sentía fatal de tener que haberle quitado la perla, pero no pude encontrar otro modo de protegerla. Sin embargo, tal y como se lo había dicho, aquél primer beso si fue real. Se trató de mi manera de decirle que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era sólo y nada más por ella.

Kagome bajó la vista avergonzada ante mi comentario.

-Todo lo que te dije ese día fue real.

-… ¿Incluso lo de tu matrimonio arreglado?

Sonreí con suavidad.

-Sí, incluso eso.

Sus cejas se volvieron a unir en una fija línea y su mirada descendió hasta el suelo. Claramente, no lo comprendía. Por supuesto que ella desconocía el pasado de mi familia, y ahora que ya sabía de la naturaleza de mis poderes, no me importaba explicárselo.

-Kagome, mi padre amaba muchísimo a mi madre… Por ello quiso mantenerla al margen del mundo oscuro de la alquimia. Así que siendo él un alquimista muy poderoso, ocultó sus poderes y riquezas tras el establecimiento de las compañías de autos alemanas. Nada de lo que te dije fue una mentira… Por eso me sorprendió tanto que mi hermano me siguiera hasta acá… Pensé que estaría más ocupado ahora encargándose de los negocios.

-¿Fue por eso que dijiste que no esperabas haberme encontrado a mí y a la perla tan rápido?

-Precisamente… Cuando vine acá mis preocupaciones eran otras. Admito que cuando te conocí todo se complicó un poquito porque ya estaba al tanto del mito de la perla– le sonreí.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Había ocasionado un efecto contrario al deseado. Tomé su mejilla con delicadeza y alcé su rostro hacia mí. Kagome se sobresaltó un poco ante el roce.

-Si hubo una pequeña mentira ese día, ¿sabes? Pero no fue más que para encubrirme y evitar que te alejaras de mí.

Me miró con curiosidad.

-Mentí al aparentar pensar que InuYasha era un estudiante más del instituto. Ya sabía desde mucho antes que él es un mitad demonio.

Kagome soltó una pequeña risita que me resulto enternecedora.

-¡Eso ya lo sabía, tramposo!

Me reí con ella encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Asentí feliz de notarla un poco más alegre.

-¿Por qué no te quisiste casar con aquella muchacha?

La miré extrañado. ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?

-Poco la conocía…

-¿Y no era bonita?

-Supongo que lo era… -respondí recordando a la egocéntrica joven rubia de impactante ojos verdes. -Quizás demasiado –agregué a modo de burla.

Kagome pareció quedarse pensando en ello.

-Nunca se puede ser demasiado bonita –determinó.

-No mientras no seas demasiado consciente de ello. Es decir, la belleza no se encuentra en las facciones físicas de una persona, sino en los detalles de sus expresiones y la personalidad que la hace única y especial.

Kagome me miró curiosa, y apartó la mirada con timidez al comprender que en parte me refería a ella.

Solté el aire sintiéndome increíblemente frustrado. Más que nunca estaba consciente de cada minuto que pasaba, pues sabía que después de esta noche todo cambiaría. Hoy debía tomar una decisión.

-¿Cuántos fragmentos faltan para completar la perla?

Ella me miró indagadora.

-Unos cuantos… -respondió dudosa.

Esbocé una sonrisa indignada. Hasta para eso dudaba de mí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella una vez que la completes?

Me miró con algo de terror.

-La perla debe ser eliminada de este mundo – dijo con algo de desesperación, lo cual me preocupó.

Aparentemente no pude ocultar por completo mi consternación porqué Kagome preguntó.

-¿Qué exactamente buscas de la piedra filosofal?

La miré seriamente. Eso era algo que no quería confesar… pero sí algo que debía confirmar antes de seguir adelante.

-Dime exactamente cuáles son los poderes de la perla de Shikkon.

Kagome se mostró claramente molesta de que hubiese evadido su pregunta.

-Provee de grandes poderes a su dueño, y puede alargar la vida por un increíble período de tiempo. Incluso un solo fragmento bastaría para mantenerte con vida si tu cuerpo se encuentra al borde de la muerte.

-Ya veo… -murmuré – Así que si puede traer los muertos a la vida… Así como esa mujer que intentó asesinar a InuYasha.

Kagome pareció impresionada ante mi deducción pero se apresuró a corregirme.

-No, es diferente… La perla solo puede ayudar a un cuerpo a andar, puede ser incluso un cuerpo vacío, hecho de cenizas. Necesitas el alma de la persona para poder revivirla.

Su voz cobró un tono de suma tristeza y pude comprender por qué es que ella nunca quería hablar de aquella otra sacerdotisa.

-Esa mujer… Kikyo… -dijo con dificultad. – Ella fue resucitada por una bruja llamada Urasue… Quién me capturó al ver que yo era su reencarnación e intento robarme mi alma. Sin embargo solo pudo llevarse un trozo de ella… Por eso es que Kikyo camina entre el mundo de los vivos alimentándose de las almas de las mujeres que mueren en un estado de congoja.

Suspiré arrugando la frente. Finalmente entendía porque InuYasha no me había permitido matarla cuando tuve la oportunidad. En cierto modo, aquella mujer era parte de Kagome. Era normal que ese hanyou se inclinara por protegerla también.

Fijé la mirada hacia un lado y me sentí extremadamente desolado. No por aquella mujer ni su relación con Kagome, sino porqué su historia le ponía fin a mi más vivo deseo, aquél que se escondía tras mi incesante búsqueda de la piedra. Resoplé riéndome con ironía. Ahora que la había encontrado, me resultaba completamente inútil.

Me puse de pie y le di la espalda a Kagome, olvidándome por un instante de todo. Era momento de finalmente aceptarlo, no había manera de traerla de regreso. La piedra no me serviría de nada…

-Madre…- se escapó de mis labios en un inaudible susurro.

No podría traerla de vuelta, el maldito cáncer había vencido. Todo aquél sufrimiento la había consumido hasta el último halito de vida, y yo no había podido hacer nada al respecto… Ni siquiera ahora era capaz de regresarla a la vida. Quizás mi padre lo había descubierto desde antes, y por eso había desaparecido… Había sido un completo idiota al no descubrirlo antes. Ahora reunir a mi familia, mi padre, mi madre y mis hermanos… No era más que un sueño imposible. ¡Un deseo vacío!

Cerré las manos en puños y sentí que la ira recorrerme el cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta, hice que el fuego de la hoguera se avivara fuertemente pero no pude controlarme.

-¡Madre…! –repetí esta vez en un grito contenido. Creo que la voz me había temblado producto de la furia que comenzaba a sentir.

El suelo comenzó a temblar ante mi impotencia, y dolor. Toda la cabaña se sacudía en una odisea de fuego y piedra.

De repente, sentí como una corriente de agua tibia comenzaba a cubrirme desde los pies y me engullía. Abrí los ojos sorprendidos notando que era un campo de protección lo que se extendía y comenzaba a cubrir cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

Me di la vuelta y observé a Kagome incrédulo. Ella permanecía sentada al lado de la hoguera con las manos unidas en oración. Una brillante cúpula la protegía de las fuertes llamas de fuego que ahora cubrían mitad de la habitación.

Bajé los ojos mirando la azulada capa de protección que continuaba su paso. Comenzaba a sentirme más tranquilo a medida que avanzaba. Era como sí se encargase de calmar mi ira, la cual no era más que el fruto de mi tristeza.

Cerré los ojos dejando que me engullese por completo y entonces pude sentirla. Kagome y yo, éramos uno de nuevo.

"Calma, todo está bien" susurró su voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Volví a mis sentidos y me enfoqué en manipular el viento helado fuera de la cabaña. Le ordené que entrase y acabase con el fuego. El suelo también había parado de temblar. Entonces abrí los ojos consternado y me arrodillé frente a ella.

"Cuanto lo siento… perdóname" le rogué.

Ella me sonrió con suavidad y cernió sus brazos a mi alrededor, permitiéndome desahogar en sus delicados hombros todo el dolor que había acumulado a lo largo de estos años. Permanecimos unos cuantos minutos en esa posición hasta que pude centrarme nuevamente.

-Kagome… -susurré.

-Está bien… No tienes que disculparte, Aki…

La miré algo sorprendido.

-¿Aki…? –repetí.

-Sí…- me sonrió ella.

La observé profundamente agradecido. En ella había podido encontrar este pequeño remanso de paz… Significaba tanto para mí… Desde la muerte de mi madre, ella había sido la única persona que había logrado, después de todo, curar mi corazón.

-Kagome… - la volví a llamar.

Ella me miró atentamente con sus brillantes ojos que no reflejaban más que ternura y la pureza de su corazón.

-¿Podría…? – murmuré sin terminar la pregunta.

Kagome comprendió enseguida y asintió con suavidad. Encerré su rostro con delicadeza entre mis manos y me acerqué con lentitud hacia ella.

Intentaría hasta el último instante porque ella cediera al amor por mí que ya sabía que existía en su alma. No daría esta batalla por perdida hasta haberlo intentado todo, hasta haber dado lo mejor de mí por tenerla. Lucharía por el amor de Kagome, hasta que ella pudiese estar clara de sus sentimientos.

Uní mis labios con los suyos en una suave caricia, y cerré los ojos entregándome a ella. Este sería el momento decisivo.

_Continuará…_

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Ay mi madreee! Estoy tan nerviosa y no puedo dejar de reirme como una estúpida! Y eso que no soy Kagome…! Jajaja. Dios mío… este muchacho… ok, ok. Vamos a ponernos serias… Me quedé con la mente en blanco…Ya va, necesito un momento.**

***Después de cinco minutos…***

**Ok, ya puedo organizar mis pensamientos. Pff… Estaba tan temerosa de escribir este cap, que me tomó alrededor de una hora y media siquiera empezarlo y comenzar a darle forma. Pero lo cierto es que después de la primera página comenzó a fluir por sí solo y no pude parar hasta ahora…! Estar dentro de la mente de Akihiko ha sido… ¡maravilloso! ¡toda una experiencia reveladora! Jeje Sentí muchas veces la necesidad de entrar en la cabeza de Akihiko para poder ahondar en sus sentimientos y relatar su historia, pero nunca me había sentido capaz de poder hacerlo. Espero no haber metido la mata… Por favor déjenme saber! ¿Qué se ha sentido experimentar las cosas desde su punto de vista? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que no las haya decepcionado…! **

**Espero todos sus comentarios, preguntas, y hasta quejas en los REVIEWS! Todo es bien recibido! =D Con cariño,**

**Eli.**

**PS.: Disculpen el notón de autor! X-)**


	34. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO XXXIV

En esos cortos segundos en los que sentí sus labios, mi alma se quedó en un estado de shock. Un ligero limbo del que me sentía incapaz de escapar. Akihiko.

Suspiré entre sus labios correspondiendo sus caricias, y es qué, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo? Él, que tanto había cuidado de mí. Siempre que lo había necesitado, Akihiko había estado ahí, haciéndome sonreír. Y ahora que él necesitaba de mí, ahora que lo comprendía… No podía. Sencillamente no podía. Todo este tiempo él había vivido con el propósito de revivir a su madre, y de todos, la frustración de su deseo había tenido que salir de mi boca.

Sin embargo, muy en lo hondo de mi corazón una amargura se alojó. Una que me gritaba que debía parar y alejarme. Adoraba y quería muchísimo a Akihiko, pero… era a InuYasha a quien yo amaba. Desde siempre había sido él el único por el que mi corazón se regocijaba, y a veces dolía. Él finalmente, muy en contra de su naturaleza, había luchado por demostrarme su amor… ¿Y era éste el modo en que se lo pagaba?

Estaba metida en una dolorosa encrucijada. En mi pecho, fuego y hielo se debatían quemándome por dentro.

-Akihiko…- suspiré, apenas pude tomar algo de aire.

Él se apartó de mí, observándome con detenimiento. Entonces recogió con su dedo una escurridiza lágrima que se había fugado de mi pobre intento de entereza. La miró con tristeza y pude percibir en sus ambarinos ojos un destello de derrota.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, llevándome ambas manos al corazón. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ofrecer mis patéticas disculpas, o desear que me tragara la tierra, el estruendoso sonido de un rayo nos sobresaltó.

Toda la pared de madera frente a mí, salió volando como si un huracán se la hubiese llevado. El aire helado nos caló los huesos enseguida.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?- bramó Akihiko poniéndose de pie. -¡Klaus!

Una corriente eléctrica me subió por la espalda, y una risa potente hizo eco de sus palabras.

-¡Pero si es mi pequeño hermano y su tacón de Aquiles…! –se burló la figura que aparecía brumosa entre la neblina de escombros. –Debo admitir que no esperé que escogieras un lugar tan práctico para esta situación. Tan solo un poco de viento, y tu amiguita podría salir volando cuesta abajo en esta misma montaña…

-Sabes muy bien que eso no te serviría de nada…- siseó Akihiko.

-Ah, eso es muy cierto –sonrió Klaus. Era la idéntica copia de Sesshomaru ataviada en un traje occidental. –Querré torturarla primero para que me diga dónde está la perla…

Su mirada se enfocó en mí, y avanzó un paso.

-¿Tan débil te has vuelto? –se mofó Akihiko.

Klaus se detuvo y le observó por unos segundos con detenimiento. Luego respiró fuertemente, y su sonrisa se amplío.

-¡Pero si esta aquí…La piedra!- afirmó complacido, retomando sus pasos en mi dirección.

Mi corazón retumbaba dentro de mí aterrorizado. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Akihiko se apresuró a ponerse delante de mí, bloqueándole el paso.

-Hermano… Ésta no es la solución…

-Quítate de mi camino –le espetó Klaus con frialdad.

-Esa no es la piedra, pierdes tu tiempo.

Klaus le miró ladeando la cabeza, y luego la enderezó.

-Eso lo decidiré yo –aseveró.

-Sabes que no te lo permitiré- concluyó Akihiko con la voz envenenada.

Klaus se limitó a sonreírle, sardónico, y le asestó un golpe en el rostro sin previo aviso. Akihiko apenas se movió de su lugar, pero se limpió el hilillo de sangre de su boca y lo miró aturdido.

-Klaus… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –le gritó.

-En este instante, haré lo que sea para tomar esa piedra, incluso si te pones en mi camino, hermano…

Ambos se miraron con chispas de fuego en los ojos, y lo que aconteció a continuación fue demasiado veloz para mis ojos. Una serie de llamaradas de fuego, ventiscas de hielo, e incluso rocas comenzaron a volar a través del claro que se extendía frente a la cabaña mientras Akihiko y Klaus se movían rápidamente a través de él en una batalla bastante equiparada.

-¡AKIHIKO! –desgarré mi garganta cuando vi atónita como el grueso tronco de un pino lo estampó contra otro más grande.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia él cuando Klaus se puso en mi camino, haciendo que me detuviese en seco. Sus ojos despiadados me miraban a un par de metros de distancia.

-Te haré trizas, y me haré con esa milenaria piedra que traes en el cuello.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al saber que este era mi fin. Akihiko yacía medio inconsciente detrás de Klaus, y yo no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo. Nuestro plan no había funcionado.

Klaus alzó su mano derecha hacia el cielo, moviéndola en círculos y creando un remolino que dirigiría hacia mí en cuestión de segundos.

-¡KAGOME!- vociferó una voz que me ablandó todos los huesos. - ¡Viento…CORTANTE!

Me cubrí la cabeza con los antebrazos, protegiéndome de la fuerte ventisca que pasaba a mi lado en dirección a Klaus.

-¡NOO! ¡Hermano! –retumbó la voz desgarrada de Akihiko en el claro.

Miré con sumo dolor hacia el lugar donde antes se encontrase Klaus. Akihiko no podía perder a su hermano también… Salí de la espalda de InuYasha, y corrí hacia él para ayudarle. Akihiko había perdido a Klaus también… Debía contenerlo antes de que matase a InuYasha, o este lo matara a él.

Me agaché a su lado y vi con sorpresa que el grueso tronco de pino yacía a un lado.

-Kagome – me llamó con voz contenida. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos que observaban con profunda ira a InuYasha. –Apártate.

-¡No! Sé qué es difícil de entender pero…

-¡No tenías que matarlo! –le gritó a InuYasha.

-¡Si no lo hacía él hubiese matado a Kagome! ¡¿Qué mierda querías? ¡¿Acaso la ibas a dejar morir?

Akihiko bajó la mirada temblando de ira.

-Kagome, apártate de su lado –me ordenó InuYasha acercándose a nosotros.

-Mi hermano nunca hubiese hecho eso… -susurró Akihiko con voz trémula.

Lo observé con profunda tristeza sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¡Feh! Ya deja de lloriquear, ese no era tu hermano- soltó InuYasha sin preámbulos a nuestro lado, enfundando su espada. –De todos modos confiaría en que tú hermano daría mejor batalla que esta simple marioneta…

Akihiko y yo le miramos aturdidos.

-¿Ma…marioneta? –repetí.

InuYasha asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia la pequeña marioneta de madera que yacía entre las tres marcadas cortadas sobre el suelo. Un largo cabello plateado relucía amarrado sobre ella.

Me llevé la mano a la boca sorprendida, no podía ser.

-¡¿Náraku?- prorrumpí.

-No…- respondió InuYasha apesadumbrado.

-¿Entonces quién…?

-…Kikyo – concluyó adolorido, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-¿Ki…Kikyo?- repetí aún más aturdida- ¿Pero cómo…?

-Al ver a Akihiko en la cabaña de Kaede, ella enseguida supo que se trataba de mi reencarnación. Por ello adivinó que la reencarnación de Sesshomaru también sería su hermano en esta época, pues generalmente las reencarnaciones ocurren en conjunto y conducen una vida similar a la pasada. Esto es para que sus almas puedan alcanzar la misión que tienen en esta vida y puedan descansar definitivamente. De lo contrario, volverán a reencarnar –su mirada se dirigió hacia Akihiko con recelo.

-¿Cómo supiste que fue ella? –pregunté.

-Desde el día en que te obligué a regresar a la época feudal comencé a investigar de que se trataba aquél olor nauseabundo cerca de tu casa. Cuando por fin pude descubrir que se trataba de una marioneta creada por Kikyo fuí de inmediato a buscarte, pero ya no estabas. Seguí tu olor hasta el hogar de este, -señaló a Akihiko- y fue cuando vi la marioneta hecha a partir de una hebra de cabello de mi propio hermano. El resto fue seguirla sigilosamente hasta acá.

Akihiko se puso de pie, observando con seriedad la marioneta en el suelo.

-¿Entonces dices que éste no ha sido mi hermano sino una marioneta creada por aquella mujer?

-Sí… probablemente todo este tiempo nunca ha sido tu hermano el que ha estado aquí sino esa marioneta controlada por Kikyo…Ni siquiera consideres el obtener venganza –soltó InuYasha de repente, mirando cuidadosamente el rostro de Akihiko.

Lo miré incrédula, pero más adelante lo entendería. Kikyo moriría de otra manera, a manos de Náraku.

Akihiko ni se inmutó, aún observando el trozó de madera.

-Estabas tan seguro de que tu hermano no actuaría de ese modo, qué nunca pensaste que Kagome realmente estaría en peligro, ¿No es así?

Akihiko enfocó su mirada en él, y después en mí.

-Cuanto lo siento, Kagome…

Su manó se extendió hacia la mía, y sentí la necesidad de abrazarle y decirle que no era su culpa. Que todo estaba bien, pero me contuve. InuYasha se interpuso entre nosotros dos.

-Es hora de irnos, Kagome – se dirigió a mí, que me encontraba detrás de él, pero con la mirada fija en Akihiko.

Miré a Akihiko consternada, no me sentía preparada para dejarlo. ¿Estaría bien después de esto? Él se comunicó sin palabras. Sus ojos me miraron amables, tiernos, dejándome saber que todo estaría bien. Respiré pesadamente, resignándome a la decisión de InuYasha.

-Está bien…- acepté.

Él me ofreció su espalda y yo lo miré incrédula.

-¿Prefieres caminar? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

Algo dentro de mí se removió cálidamente de verlo así, causándome una extraña emoción. Una suave sonrisa se me escapó.

-No…- respondí.

-Entonces vamos- me increpó.

Miré a Akihiko para despedirme, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y caminaba hacia la cabaña parcialmente destrozada. De haber sabido que ese sería el último instante en que lo vería, hubiese intentando quizás hacer de esa una despedida algo más dulce…

_Continuará…_

**Bueno…con este final entendemos un poco por qué Kagome fue que quedó tan deprimida después. Me gustó que Inu haya sido Inu, por así decirlo, en este capítulo. Fuerte, protector, orgulloso, celoso… Ya era hora Más allá de eso, espero que les haya gustado el desenlace con Klaus, que no resultó ser el verdadero Klaus. Porfa no quieran matarme y no se desencanten que esto aún no termina…! Nos encontramos en los REVIEWS! Millones de gracias a todas las que han dejado sus impresiones, gustos, quejas, pataletas, celebraciones, absolutamente todo! GRACIAS! Siempre leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews que son el alimento de esta pequeña historia =D**

**Besos,**

**Eli.**


	35. Chapter 35

CAPÍTULO XXXV

-Maldito seas, ¿Quién eres tú para humillarme de ese modo? - las palabras se escaparon de mi boca sin pensarlo dos veces.

InuYasha me observó inmutable sin emitir palabra. Su cuerpo descansaba erguido en un gesto de autosuficiencia contra una columna de la ancha sala. A su lado, una gran abertura en la pared dejaba ver el mar de copas nevadas de la cordillera que se extendía bajo nosotros. Tenía la sensación de que con solo extender mis dedos podría tocar las nubes. Después de haber escampado, salimos de aquella cueva y viajamos por otras dos horas más hasta llegar a esta especie de templo en el tope de una montaña. Me hacía sentir un poco incómoda incluso, pues me traía a la mente mis últimos recuerdos junto a Akihiko, en aquella pequeña cabaña escondida entre las montañas de mi época.

Lo miré enfurecida, pero el ya había desviado su mirada a través de la abertura en la pared de manera desdeñosa. Bufé incrédula y me di media vuelta para salir de ahí. ¿Qué demonios pretendía al decirme tales cosas? Él no entendía lo mucho que me dolía que Akihiko hubiese desaparecido de esa manera... El recuerdo de su casa vacía, la ilusión de su auto ausente esperándome al frente del templo Higurashi, sus sonrisas y gentiles maneras... Las facciones endurecidas que cobraba su rostro al preocuparse por mí... Todo ello me golpeó en el corazón dolorosamente. Entendía que debía dejarlo partir, pero nunca esperé que fuese de una forma tan abrupta... Muy en lo hondo de mi corazón siempre esperé a verlo nuevamente, nunca me resigné a no verlo nunca más.

Me di la vuelta dejando a InuYasha a mis espaldas, y caminé casi corriendo hasta una habitación, y me encerré en ella. Me lancé sobre el futón sin siquiera molestarme en limpiar mis lágrimas o cambiar mis ropas. Ignoré el hermoso paisaje que las puertas corredizas abiertas de par en par al balcón permitían ver, y me enfundé en una gruesa colcha de lana. No supe por cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí escondida, ni cuando caí dormida después de tanto llorar... Solo supe que cuando desperté, la noche era iluminada por millones de estrellas y una luna ausente. Era luna nueva.

Me puse de pié conservando la manta sobre mis hombros, a modo de capa. Hacía mucho más frío por causa de la noche. El estómago me rugió suplicando por alimento. Suspiré a sabiendas de que no podría ignorarlo por mucho, debía de alimentarme. Salí de mi habitación rumbo a la gran sala donde antes estuviese con InuYasha. Me parecía haber visto un gran plato de frutas sobre una mesa cuando recién habíamos entrado al lugar. Todo se encontraba en infinito silencio, incluso el sonido de mis pisadas eran amortiguadas por las medias sobre el piso de madera. ¿Acaso vivía alguien en este templo? ¿Y dónde se encontraría InuYasha?

Una buena cantidad de días habían pasado desde que regresamos a la época feudal, desde aquél día en el que batallamos a la marioneta de Klaus. No estaba consciente de cuantos... Ni siquiera sabía a qué día estábamos, pero tenía la sensación de que pasaba más de una semana...

Me acerqué a una jarra de metal que descansaba sobre una mesa de piedra, y me serví un vaso con agua. Suspiré caminando hacia el gran ventanal. Miré hacia la columna donde antes estuviese InuYasha.

"Maldición, Kagome... Ya deja de comportarte como cadáver en vida... Sí lo extrañas tanto, ¿por qué demonios no vas por él?"

Las lágrimas se habían agolpado en mis ojos en ese mismo instante. Él no sabía todo lo que yo había intentado por volverlo a ver, por encontrar a Akihiko. Pero era como si hubiese desaparecido del mismo mapa... Me sentía patética. Estaba consciente de lo mal que estaba obrando, ¿pero qué culpa poseía de ser tan apegada a las personas? ¿... de ser tan malditamente emocional? Por supuesto que su repentina ausencia me había pegado, y no solo me hería a mi misma sino también a InuYasha sin darme cuenta. Suspiré desahuciada. No podía dejar de cuestionarme si los sentimientos de Akihiko eran verdaderos. A pesar de que su motivo para estar junto a mí desde el principio había sido conseguir la perla, el me había aseverado que lo que sentía era real... ¿Entonces por qué había desaparecido de aquél modo? Supuse que lo mío no tenía caso.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, como gato enjaulado. Ojalá de un golpe en el pecho, pudiese hacer entender a mi corazón lo que mi cabeza comprendía. Esto era lo mejor, tenía que terminar de entender de una buena vez por todas que tan solo había asociado a Akihiko con InuYasha... Había mezclado mis sentimientos, eso era todo.

Abrí la ventana, y tomé asiento sobre el marco de la ventana. El aire helado me ayudaría a despejar mis pensamientos un poco. Baje la mirada y noté que me encontraba en un segundo piso. Extraño, pues no recordaba haber subido ninguna escalera cuando llegamos. Estudié con cuidado el pequeño patio al aire libre que se abría debajo, adornado por tan solo un gran árbol y rodeado de un bajo muro de piedra, que marcaba el inicio de ladera. Para mi sorpresa, pude detectar una figura de ropajes rojos sentado sobre él. No lo pensé dos veces antes de bajarme de la ventana y buscar la puerta de salida que me llevaría hasta él.

Rodeé el pequeño templo aún envuelta en la manta de lana, y me detuve a un metro de distancia de él. InuYasha se limitó a echarme un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse de que era yo, y después regresó la mirada hacia algún punto entre las infinitas copas de las montañas que se extendían a nuestros pies. Su mandíbula estaba endurecida en una expresión de seriedad.

-¿Puedo...? - pregunté tímidamente señalando el lugar junto a él, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna.

Tomé asiento sin importarme, y deje mis piernas colgar al vacío. El escenario ante nosotros era verdaderamente hermoso. El cielo oscuro era iluminado por millones de luceros, algunos de tintes azules y unos pocos de rojo. Me preguntaba por qué InuYasha había decidido traerme hasta aquí...

-InuYasha...- susurré, dejando que la pregunta muriera en mis labios. Lo sentía tan distante a mí que ni siquiera poseía el valor de formular la pregunta.

Dejé un leve suspiro escaparse de mis labios, y enfoqué la mirada en mis pies que se balanceaban golpeando la roca con los talones de vez en cuando.

El silencio reinó el sitio, acompañado por los típicos sonidos nocturnos de la naturaleza. Los grillos cantaban sin cesar y de vez en cuando el viento susurraba. Comencé a sentir un poco de frío, y ajusté la manta sobre mi pecho, buscando también cubrir mi cuello con ella.

-Entra - dijo InuYasha, o más bien me ordenó fríamente.

Yo no respondí, y tampoco me moví del lugar. Me moría del frío, pero no entraría. Quería estar a su lado porqué me hacía sentir tranquila.

-¿Por qué no entras? Hay suficientes habitaciones en este lugar como para que decidas estar aquí afuera -insistió.

Decidí obviar su comentario ofensivo, y le expliqué.

-Si yo tengo frío, esta noche tu también debes tenerlo. Así que no entraré al templo hasta que tú tampoco lo hagas.

-Feh... aún en este condición no soy tan debilucho como tú. Además, te olvidas de que mi haori, a diferencia de esa cobijucha de lana tuya, está hecha de la piel de ratas de fuego.

-Pensé que solo servía para protegerte del fuego...-quise acotar, alzando una ceja.

-...Hay muchas cosas de las que tú no sabes- aseveró con voz baja, un tanto apagada.

Lo miré con sorpresa, captando el trasfondo de su comentario. ¿A qué otras cosas se refería? Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al templo. Aseguré la manta en mis manos y me bajé con cuidado del murito, siguiéndolo.

Encendió una vela apenas entramos a la sala, y se sentó en el suelo cerca de la ventana, con la espalda descansando contra la pared.

Me quede de pie observándolo.

-¿No puedes dormir?- quise saber. Ésta situación me resultaba semejante a cuando yo había tenido pesadillas en el palacio de la serpiente Hakurisha, y él se había quedado junto a mí hasta quedarme dormida.

-Já...-bufó- Sabes muy bien que no duermo en noches como esta.

Arrugué el ceño recordando que era cierto. Usualmente en las noches de luna nueva, InuYasha nunca conciliaba el sueño. Me pregunté si alguna vez había tenido una experiencia extremadamente peligrosa debido a su condición humana, y por ello ya nunca podía estar tranquilo cuando sus poderes lo abandonaban. El recuerdo lejano de la noche de pesadilla en que la pasamos ocultos en una pequeña habitación de una monstruosa araña disfrazada de sacerdote, me vino a la vente. InuYasha estaba malherido, tenía fiebre y descansaba sobre mi regazo. Recordaba muy bien la sensación que me llenó el cuerpo cuando en su delirio, me había dicho lo bien que olía... Algo tan rudimentario para mí, pero tan significativo para él me había sacado los colores de inmediato. Fue a partir de entonces que comencé a tener mayor conciencia de su condición especial como hanyou.

Me sentí un poco nerviosa ante esa memoria y me pregunté si el también lo recordaría. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos dorados que me observaban atentamente. Intenté disfrazar mis emociones en vano; no había nada a mi alrededor que pudiese entretener mis pobres manos en algo. Pronto me encontré de pie, sin nada que hacer, presa del dorado intenso de su mirada. Sentí un nudo en el estómago, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el lado contrario. Miré hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, y luego de vuelta a él. No me sentía a gusto yéndome a la cama a sabiendas de que probablemente él no dormiría durante toda la noche. Además, más allá de eso, yo quería permanecer junto a él. Así que me acerqué hasta InuYasha, y tomé asiento a su lado.

Sus ojos me observaron con sorpresa, y le dediqué una suave sonrisa. No me iría, nunca lo abandonaría. Porqué a pesar de toda esta marea de emociones que se libraba dentro de mí, sabía que él era el trozo de madera que me mantenía a flote...La calma dentro de la tormenta. Dentro de mí bullía un amor por él que nunca se había apagado, y del que estaba segura nunca lo haría...

_Continuará..._

**Vaya... este capítulo ha salido medio a los trompicones, me costó un poco escribirlo. Quizás sea porqué estamos tan próximos al final... Wow pueden creerlo? el final... Que rápido se pasa el tiempo. Bueno... espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por los reviews =D porfavor no se olviden de dejar uno para este capítulo! Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado el desenvolvimiento de la historia y que todo haya quedado bien aclarado, si tienen preguntas porfavor no duden en hacerlas! ^^ A pesar de que la despedida de Akihiko fue un poco abrupta, el galante de Inu no deja de ser Inu, que es por ello que tanto nos gusta, no? No se si me explico hehe, mejor ya me voy a la cama x) Se les quiere un monton y muchos cariños, no se olviden de dejar sus reviewwws! :D **

**Eli.**


	36. Chapter 36

_Si lo desean, escuchen la siguiente cancion mientras leen el siguiente capítulo: Because I'm Stupid, by SS501._

CAPÍTULO XXXVI

En esta situación, no sentía que estuviese deseando lo prohibido. Al contrario, sentía que no era lo suficientemente valerosa para tomar lo que me pertenecía. Y todo debido a un sentimiento de culpa…

A mi lado, InuYasha continuaba mirando a través del ventanal en silencio, y yo no me atrevía a interrumpirlo. ¿Acaso se habría enterado? No, no era posible… Después del día de Navidad y cuando pasé con Akihiko esos cortos pero intensos días intentando esconder la perla del falso Klaus, InuYasha me había interrogado sobre lo ocurrido durante el camino de regreso a la época feudal, y yo le conté todo omitiendo ciertos hechos… A pesar de las dos semanas que habíamos pasado en la aldea de Kaede desde entonces, incluyendo mis ausencias a la época actual para buscar a Akihiko, aún no tenía el valor de decirle a InuYasha que Akihiko me había besado más de una vez. Un pesado suspiro se escapó de mis labios y cerré los ojos con pesar.

A mi lado, percibí que InuYasha me estudiaba ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo.

-No tienes que quedarte, nadie te lo ha pedido.

-Lo sé…-mí voz sonó cansada – Pero no deseo dejarte aquí solo.

InuYasha se quedó callado de nuevo.

-… ¿Sigues triste? – me preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Una suave sonrisa asomó la comisura de mis labios.

-Un poco…-admití, con los ojos aún cerrados. –Pero estoy feliz de poder estar a tu lado.

Sentí que InuYasha se removió un poco a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y vi que abría la boca para hacerme otra pregunta.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – le interrumpí. Sabía lo que iba a preguntar, pero aún no me sentía lista para confesarle el verdadero motivo de mi tristeza.

InuYasha me observó por unos segundos antes de responder. Era obvio que los dos teníamos algo que no queríamos que el otro supiera.

-Es el templo de los monjes de las flores…- respondió con voz fría- Miroku y yo una vez les ayudamos con un demonio oculto escondido en la alacena, y ellos a modo de paga nos ofrecieron venir a aquí cuando lo deseáramos.

-Ah… ¿y cómo es que ninguno de ellos está aquí ahora mismo?

-Es muy probable que se deba al invierno… Ellos crecen flores medicinales muy particulares durante la primavera y el verano. Debido a este clima y la inhabilidad de crecer las flores, seguramente ellos no ven propósito de permanecer en la cima de esta montaña y bajan a los valles.

-Ya veo… Es un lugar muy bonito –acepté.

InuYasha me miró sin decir palabra.

-Gracias por traerme –agregué- Tenías razón al decir que hacía falta distraerme.

Él dibujó una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

-No es nada…

En la penumbra, sus ojos marrones me cautivaron. InuYasha descansaba junto a mí en su forma humana, lo cual le hacía más vulnerable en todos los sentidos. El anciano Myoga había alguna vez mencionado que esta faceta le impedía ocultar sus emociones con la facilidad que le otorgaba su sangre demoníaca. Me sentí feliz de que InuYasha hubiese llegado a confiar tanto en mí como para mostrarme su lado humano. En su rostro había una expresión calma. InuYasha lucía satisfecho con mis palabras y su malhumor se había aligerado.

Busqué con timidez su mano apoyada en el suelo, y él me permitió tomarla. Quería eliminar la película de imperceptible hielo que nos separaba desde la desaparición de Akihiko, y regresar al estado de confianza y felicidad que habíamos alcanzado el día de Navidad.

-Quisiera… quisiera regresar el tiempo –admití con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Por qué lo dices…?

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla expresando lo que mi corazón no se atrevía. ¿Merecía de verdad querer a una creatura tan espléndida como él?

-Kagome…

InuYasha se acercó a mí, recogiendo la escurridiza lágrima con su dedo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó dulcemente.

Yo negué levemente con la cabeza y aparté mi mano de la suya, buscando alejarme de él. No merecía su preocupación ni sus cuidados.

-No…- me pidió él- ¡Por favor ya para de estar triste…! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?...- Percibí en su voz un deje de impotencia que me recordó sus duras palabras de hacía unas horas. Busqué retroceder un poco más sobre el suelo, pero inesperadamente él atrapó mi rostro con ambas manos, e inmediatamente plasmó un sentido beso sobre mis labios. Me quedé de piedra y más lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar incontrolables. Sus labios se separaron de los míos. –No puedo ser feliz si tú no lo eres…- susurró.

Entonces comprendí que su malhumor se debía a mí. La culpa se acrecentó, y un sollozo se me escapó. InuYasha volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos, en un intento de curar mi alma con su amor, pero esto no hizo más que recordarme al beso que me dio Akihiko cuando le disparé la flecha sagrada. Me estaba volviendo loca. InuYasha no entendía que yo no podía permitir que me quisiera ni un poco, pues yo no era merecedora de él.

Lo empujé levemente con mis manos, buscando que me dejara ir. Pero no me soltó. Comencé a forcejear y él me encerró con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos. Debía dejarme ir, él no sabía…

-Para…- supliqué con los ojos llorosos.

Él se separó, y me observó sin entender. Yo bajé la mirada e InuYasha me soltó enseguida, poniéndose de pie, alejándose de mí.

-Lo siento…- dijo con voz enronquecida.

-Malditos sentimientos humanos… - susurró luego, dándome la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

-Espera…-le rogué poniéndome también de pie – Permíteme explicarme…

Él se detuvo aún de espaldas, pero sin voltearse a mirarme.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho…Yo…Verás… Durante los días que estuve ausente con Akihiko…él me besó…

De inmediato su espalda se tensó, y se giró a verme incrédulo. Dio dos pasos rápidos hacia mí y me tomó por los hombros, yo bajé la mirada.

-Dime, Kagome… ¡¿Te forzó?

Enfoqué sus castaños ojos, sorprendida. ¿Qué si me había forzado? Lo cierto era que él me había besado, y no había hecho nada por detenerlo… Negué con la cabeza lentamente. Entonces InuYasha me soltó como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiese recorrido el cuerpo. Su mirada me habló de aquello que tanto temía ver en él, un sentimiento de traición.

InuYasha se marchó sin decir nada más, y me quedé de pie en el sitio, cubriendo mi rostro con las manos, sollozando. Me merecía cada segundo del dolor que estaba experimentando. Sin embargó un sonido desagradablemente conocido me alertó. Las serpientes cazadoras de almas de Kikyo revoloteaban por el lugar.

-¡InuYasha…! –exclamé casi sin voz.

No esperé ni dos segundos antes de darme la vuelta e internarme en el pasillo por el cual InuYasha se había perdido. Las puertas abiertas me pasaban con rapidez por ambos lados, pero no había rastro de él. Comencé a perder la esperanza cuando llegué a la última habitación que permanecía con las puertas cerradas. Alcé la mano temerosa, abriéndolas.

InuYasha se encontraba de espaldas a mí, de cara a la ventana, a través de la cual se veían las serpientes con claridad. Entré en la habitación conteniendo el aire. ¿Qué sería lo que InuYasha haría? ¿Ya conocía él desde antes la presencia de las serpientes?

-Están aquí para buscarme…- murmuró él de repente con seriedad.

-¿…Qué harás? ¿Las seguirás…? – ambos sabíamos muy bien hacían quién lo guiarían.

Transcurrieron dos segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

-No.

Por un momento pensé que había escuchado mal.

-¿No? – repetí anonadada.

InuYasha se volteó a verme.

-No- reafirmó.

Lo miré sin comprender.

-Hace días que tomé una decisión… Deberías saberlo…

-Oh, InuYasha…- gemí otra vez al borde de las lágrimas.

Recorrí los pocos pasos que nos separaban lo más rápido que pude, y me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo por la cintura y enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

-Lo siento, cuanto lo siento…

-No ha sido tu culpa pequeña… -me abrazó por la espalda con su mano izquierda, y entrelazó la derecha en mi cabello- ambos hemos sido unos completos tontos…

Me aferré con mayor fuerza a él, y de mis labios brotaron dos palabras que sellaron en el aire mis sentimientos por InuYasha.

-Te amo…

Él me separó de sí y me observó asombrado, parecía querer asegurarse de lo que había escuchado.

-Te amo – repetí con mayor seguridad.

Esto pareció despertar algún sentimiento en él. InuYasha esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos. Las serpientes continuaban revoloteando fuera pero poco nos importó. Ciertamente yo había perdido toda consciencia del tiempo, porque no supe en qué momento el sol comenzó a alzarse en el horizonte e InuYasha comenzó a transformarse entre mis brazos. Su boca continuó acariciando la mía, inmutable, y su cabello comenzó a teñirse de un sedoso plateado entre mis dedos. Una especie de fuego parecía haber envuelto al hanyou que ahora me besaba hambrientamente. Sentí la presión de sus garras sobre la piel de mi cintura, y sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, enfocando los míos. Su mirada de aquél dorado que tanto me fascinaba, me derritió en seguida.

InuYasha me alzó repentinamente con sus fuertes brazos, y yo dejé escapar una risita furtiva. Una sonrisa torcida me mostró sus colmillos mientras me dejaba caer sobre el futon. Él se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, y sus brazos descansaron firmes a ambos lados de mi cabeza. No me sentí asustada para nada, al contrario, lo observé maravillada como si se tratase de una magnifica ilusión. Las hebras plateadas de su cabello resplandecían al alba, y mis ojos yacían perdidos en la laguna dorada de los suyos.

-Eres sólo mía…- gruñó besándome con mayor ahínco.

-Inu…Yasha…

- No me importa cuántas veces te haya besado mi reencarnación, -agregó con mayor dulzura- ahora me perteneces sólo a mí Kagome Higurashi, porqué yo….también te amo.

En seguida fui consciente de la calidez que recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo. Finalmente sentí que podía respirar, que la vida volvía a recorrer mis venas. Sus ojos brillaron alegres, y cerré los míos al sentir sus labios recoger una por una las lágrimas de felicidad que derramé. En este nuevo día dejábamos todo el rencor, las dudas, los celos y la incertidumbre atrás. Entonces supe lo increíblemente afortunada que era, pues ahora podía afirmar con seguridad que InuYasha me amaba, y yo lo amaba de igual modo a él, infinitamente.

FIN.

**:) pss... llegó el capítulo final... Espero les haya gustado... Kag e Inu unidos. Cabe resaltar que este fic es como si fuese un capítulo dentro de la historia original de InuYasha. Quise conservar el final que Rumiko le dio a la serie, pues este me pareció excelente. (SPOILER) Kikyo muere a manos de Naraku, e Inu y Kag lo vencen y al final se casan y viven felices para siempre en el Sengoku ^^ (sorry si le arruiné a alguien el final, por eso puse "spoiler...") En fin, quisiera extenderles mis más infinitas gracias a todas las fieles lector s que me acompañaron en este viaje, este pequeño experimento que me devolvió a la escritura después de tantos años:**

_**Sakuchik, MikoAucarod, The-rasmus-live, Marlene Vasquez, Fanny R C, Isukis, CaFanel, Karla222, xLittleRed, Ranka Hime, Nicochan, LadyAkaneyRanma, Pekis0526, Luna, Xio, Abiy, Una Fan, serenatsukinochiba, Kurosagi, Dakira shinoby, InuyashaKagome, Cami-insuol, Sibila dark, Lorena, Nandeshko, Melikagome, Rainofwishes, Renee, Marianakawaii, Kaitoscarlet PF, Matty Girl N MelloLover, Ale-mur, Les nena moxa, Akane Aome, Rosedrama, Unknown 455204, Akari hiroyuki, Multinicks, Akane love, Inusakk24, Danita-inu, RominaZ, Akari kiryuu, Yura Nitta, Luniita turksa, Liizz, Belkis, Nyu-Miaka, Nigma37, HarunoHana29, Dark, Annprix1, Celeste Kairi, AliceMercadito, Kagome Hany, Dulce de Leche, Fa15, Sam, Layla Ryu, Meylin, Maru-chan1296, Aome1296, Hakudoshigle, MikuNat, Fanisa, y también a todos aquellos que leen anónimamente :) GRACIAS!**_

**P.S.: Se que aún quedó un cabo suelto en esta historia, así que les pido sigan al tanto y esperen por el ****EPÍLOGO!**** =D**


	37. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Parte I

A pesar de la lluvia que caía a cántaros fuera del aeropuerto, la voz calma de la mujer anunciando el próximo vuelo a Nueva York se escuchaba con claridad a través de los amplios pasillos repletos de personas y tiendas de todo tipo.

Aspiré con ansias el humo del cigarrillo, antes de apagarlo y tirarlo a la basura. No se estaba permitido fumar dentro del aeropuerto… ¿pero realmente que era lo que estaba permitido en estos lugares?

-Malditas adicciones…-resoplé para mis adentros divisando a mi izquierda el conocido logo de una cafetería internacional.

Cigarro, y luego café. Esbocé una sonrisa irónica. Ciertamente mi estadía en el Japón había trastornado más mi vida de lo debido, o mejor dicho, cierta japonesa lo había hecho…

El teléfono repiqueteó dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me apresuré a atenderlo.

-¿Ya estás en el avión? – sonó la voz profunda y frívola de mi hermano al otro lado de la línea.

-No, pero pronto lo estaré, Klaus – respondí con voz un poco cansina.

Usualmente Klaus no solía ser muy expresivo, pero a pesar de ello sus acciones demostraban sus intenciones. Sentí un aguijonazo en el corazón al pensar que Kagome hubiese mencionado que esto era algo que corría en la familia.

-¿Kristen viene contigo?

-Sí –confirmé mientras observaba a la pequeña distraída en una librería cercana.

-Bien, enviaré a Schauss a recogerlos.

-Entendido.

Un corto silencio se hizo antes de colgar.

-¿Se encuentra todo bien?

Más que a la situación, supe que se refería a mí.

-Todo en orden – repliqué sin mayor ánimo, pagando por el café.

-Nos veremos entonces.

La llamada se cortó. Devolví el teléfono al bolsillo y caminé hasta Kristen. Ella me observó de manera curiosa y aceptó la bolsa de papel que le extendí.

-Mora azul…-confirmo hurgando dentro de ella- Gracias.

Curvé los labios en una suave sonrisa y le señalé unos asientos cerca de los ventanales.

-Estaré ahí.

-Iré pronto – contestó ella, dándose la vuelta para seguir examinando los libros y dándole un bocado al bizcocho directo de la bolsa.

A medida que observé alrededor y tomé asiento jugando con el ipad entre mis manos, sentí que mi cuerpo se movía por inercia. No lograba conseguirme a mí mismo por más que buscara dentro de este cuerpo vacío. Si hacía algunas semanas había creído que finalmente sanaba, ahora el dolor palpaba mi corazón por segunda vez, con mayor ardor que el de antes.

Cerré los ojos rememorando, ayudado por el aroma del café, los labios sonrosados de Kagome y sus hermosos ojos fijos fuera de la ventanilla del carro a medida que abandonábamos el paisaje rural de invierno en dirección a la ciudad, a la mañana siguiente de aquella tormenta de nieve que me otorgó uno de los momentos más preciados de mi vida. La garganta se me cerró en un nudo y me vi en la necesidad de aumentar el volumen de la música que sonaba sólo en mi cabeza. Ajusté los audífonos y me obligué a estudiar el estado de las acciones de la compañía, y leer las noticias. Mi estadía en Japón me había aislado por completo del mundo actual, lucía algo así como un maravilloso sueño distante, uno del que no sabía si jamás me recuperaría.

Hice mi mejor intento por comprender los números y gráficos que se reflejaban en la pantalla, pero estos habían pasado a ser solo eso, números y figuras sin ningún significado. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar y oprimí la paca vacía de cigarrillos contra mi bolsillo. No sé cuantos llevaba ya en el día, pero sabía que no eran ni serían suficientes para anonadar la ansiedad y desolación en la que me había sumido.

Y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que no era su culpa… Ella no tenía la culpa de nada de esto. Kagome…

Cerré los ojos una vez más recordando los sonoros golpes de Kagome sobre la puerta de mi casa, alrededor de una semana después del incidente de la marioneta.

"¡Akihiko, Akihiko! Abre la puerta, se que estás ahí... ¡En el instituto me han dicho que te retiraste…! Comprendo si no quieres abrirme, sé que no he sido la mejor y todo esto ha sido mi culpa… ¡Pero por favor al menos contesta el teléfono!"

Su voz se resquebrajó y me pareció que sollozaba. Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no bajar a abrirle la puerta, besarla con furia y llevármela ahí mismo fuera del país. Sólo me había sentido de esta manera durante el funeral de mi madre, con las manos atadas, sin poder hacer nada al respecto más que observar como mi vida se desmoronaba ante mis ojos.

No había manera de que Kagome supiera que me encontraba en la casa en ese mismo momento, observándola desde los ventanales del segundo piso. Desde que permití a InuYasha llevársela luego de haber acabado con la marioneta, había procurado borrar cualquier rastro de mí mismo. Incluso la casa ahora lucía medio abandonada desde afuera. Ese mismo día, luego de nuestro último beso, tomé la decisión de desaparecer de su vida. Sería lo mejor para ella, pues finalmente me había asegurado de sus sentimientos. Ella no me amaba, al menos no tanto como a InuYasha. Sentí el rencor y los celos corroerme las venas. ¿Cómo era posible que yo fuese la reencarnación de ese mitad demonio? Aquél que se había llevado a Kagome de mi lado.

Enterré la cabeza entre las manos sabiendo que nada podía hacer. Ella era feliz junto a él. A mi lado la hubiese hecho miserable por el resto de sus días. Pero oh… Aunque ella ahora era feliz, las marcas ensangrentadas que había dejado en mi corazón aún dolían, ardían. Algo me dijo que eran heridas que solo el tiempo podría sanar. Afuera, la lluvia caía con mayor fuerza, y unos relámpagos retumbaron a lo lejos, haciendo eco de los alaridos de mi alma.

Parte II

Tres años pasaron desde que partí de Japón. No volví a poner un pie en ese país jamás y aún sentía pequeños pinchazos de dolor cuando alguien se refería a la nación de mi madre. Cada día había luchado por olvidar, y no pensar en la mujer que me había quebrado por dentro, a la que aún amaba en silencio. Caminé entre el bosque de altos y espigados árboles. Todo a mí alrededor refulgía de un brillante color verde. La naturaleza tupida y húmeda me embriagaba y hurgaba en las entrañas de mi alma. No me importó dejar que lo hiciera, pues no mucho quedaba de ella. Estaba vacía.

Las aves cantaban y el viento susurraba. Lo sentía, estaba cerca. Aparté unas lianas que caían como una cortina verde adornada de flores, y ante mis ojos se abrió la escena hermosa de un pequeño lago adornado por una cascada. Saqué el mapa rectificando las coordenadas, sino me equivocaba este era el lugar.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo con cansancio después de tantos días caminando a través del bosque y las montañas. Me saqué los zapatos y arremangué la camisa y los pantalones. Me quedé de pie con los ojos puestos sobre el lago y los árboles que se cernían alrededor. Tres años habían pasado desde entonces… luego de que Kagome me hubiese dicho que la perla de Shikkon no revivía a los muertos. Admito que en ese momento perdí toda esperanza de revivir a mi madre, pero luego de llegar a Alemania, mi hermano me iluminó la mente.

"Así que la piedra no se encuentra en Japón…" había susurrado Klaus para sí mismo, acariciando la barbilla con su mano, después de contarle lo acontecido omitiendo cosas como el pozo del tiempo, y la sangre demoníaca de… mi ser en una vida antigua.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me reí ante lo idiota que había sido al omitir la obviedad del asunto. Por supuesto que la perla de Shikkon no era el único mito que había allá fuera sobre la piedra filosofal. Lo único que logró darle un poco de sentido a mi vida entonces fue continuar con la búsqueda de la piedra. Dejé a mi hermano provisionalmente a cargo de la compañía de autos y le hice prometer que cuidaría bien de Kristen. A partir de ahí, me dediqué de lleno a recorrer los recónditos de este mundo que ya no había recorrido previamente con la meta de hacerme con la piedra. Tres años… tres años en esta incansable búsqueda que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más mantendría.

Un sonido entre los árboles me alertó, y enfoqué mis ojos probablemente ya oscurecidos en el sitio. Como si fuese posible, a lo largo de estos años mis poderes se habían agudizado, y ahora era capaz de utilizarlos con mucha mayor rapidez. Una creatura alada extraña, delgada y blanca como la nieve, salió volando de los arbustos y se sumergió a gran velocidad dentro del lago a una impresionante velocidad, causando un chapoteo cristalino. Ésta era la señal que había estado esperando, la primera que encontraba en muchísimo tiempo.

No lo pensé dos veces antes de lanzarme también dentro del lago. La seguí hasta el fondo del mismo, conteniendo el aliento. Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la seguía. Se internó dentro de un estrecho túnel que se abría dentro de la roca, y nadé detrás ella a través de él. Por un momento pensé que el animal no haría más que guiarme hasta aguas más profundas, pero finalmente salimos del túnel y vi que unos pocos metros hacia arriba de nosotros, se encontraba la superficie.

Asomé la cabeza con cautela a través del agua y observé que se trataba de una cueva. Reprimí mis poderes de inmediato y busqué esconder mi presencia; la cueva era iluminada por varias antorchas y en el medio de ella se alzaba una especie de altar. La creatura que me guió hasta aquí se asemejaba bastante a un tigre blanco, con la diferencia de que unas curiosas alas salían de su lomo. Salió del agua y se sacudió salpicando todo a su alrededor.

Sonreí aún medio oculto dentro del agua ante el magnífico animal. Había tantos tesoros mágicos ocultos en la Tierra… pero el escepticismo de la sociedad moderna había cegado a la humanidad. Ellos buscaban en el espacio, cuando ni siquiera sabían lo que se ocultaba en las profundidades del océano, o bosques tan apartados como este, dentro de su mismo planeta.

Consideré el salir al encuentro del tigre mítico, pero el altar que se alzaba pegado a la pared frente al agua me decía que esperara. Justo como lo preví, alguien más salió de las sombras al encuentro del animal.

Sentí que el corazón se paraba dentro de mi cuerpo, y mi alma se sacudía dolorosamente. La hermosa figura de una mujer, vestida con una túnica blanca, se acercaba y acariciaba al tigre con alegría.

-Dumia…Regresaste… A ver, ¿Qué conseguiste? – el timbre de su voz era exquisito, suave.

Mis pies reaccionaron antes que mi cabeza, pues aún me encontraba en shock. Salí con lentitud del agua, y así empapado mi cuerpo me llevó hasta ella, la extraordinaria ilusión de mi mente. ¿Era posible? Quizás había muerto ahogado, y ni lo había notado…

Ella alzó su mirada atónita al verme.

-¿Qui…quien eres humano? ¿Qué buscas?

Sentí que había perdido la voz en algún lugar de mi cuerpo. No pude más que acercarme a ella, ignorando el ronroneo amenazante que salía de la boca del animal a sus pies. Levanté la mano con extrema lentitud hasta su rostro, y lo acaricié con extrema delicadeza. Temeroso de que ella desapareciera como una ilusión frente a mí. Observé sus achocolatados ojos que me miraban incrédulos, ella se había quedado de piedra.

-¿Kagome…?- susurré bajito con la voz ronca.

Ella pareció salir de la impresión y sacudió mi mano de su rostro con un manotazo.

-¿Kagome? ¿A quién llamas Kagome, humano? Mi nombre es Sarai

- Sarai… - repetí sin poder creer lo que veía ante mis ojos.

Escruté su mirada indagando dentro de su alma, ¿de verdad no me reconocía? La verdad me golpeó devolviéndome a la cruda realidad. Esta joven mujer con poderes espirituales, de pie delante de mí, no era Kagome. Debía de ser… No… ¿Su reencarnación?... Entonces esto significaba que la verdadera Kagome debía de haberse quedado para siempre en la época feudal. ¿Se habría cerrado también el pozo…? Ese era el único modo que diera paso a su reencarnación en este mundo, pues no era posible que una persona reencarnada se encontrara en la misma era que su antiguo yo… Sólo yo me pude reencontrar con mi ancestral forma de hanyou debido a la grieta en el tiempo provocada por el pozo.

Retrocedí dos pasos sumamente dolido. Ella no era Kagome, definitivamente era…su reencarnación. El solo pensamiento me dolió de modo inigualable. Kagome ya no existía en mi tiempo, ella había regresado quinientos años atrás en el tiempo para quedarse junto a InuYasha, la esencia de mi alma en una época más antigua, lo que significaba… Lo que significaba que ahora ella estaba muerta…

Sentí que las piernas se me debilitaban y las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo. Entonces tuve unos deseos locos de huir de ahí, de esa maldita cueva que me había mostrado esa dura realidad, y de los hermosos ojos que me miraban sorprendidos. Aquellos ojos que tanto añoraba, y que ya no le pertenecían a mi amada Kagome.

Estaba a punto de girarme para lanzarme al agua nuevamente, cuando capté una nueva y poderosa energía. En el altar, a mi derecha, una uniforme roca de un profundo color púrpura, y del tamaño de la palma de mi mano se alzaba sobre una cúspide de oro. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y me aproximé a ella. No podía creer lo que veía… La piedra…Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera rozarla con los dedos, un rugido salvaje me alertó a mis espaldas.

Creé una pared protectora en cuestión de un segundo, y el tigre blanco rebotó cayendo a los pies de la mujer. Ella me miró furiosa, y juntó sus manos, lanzándome un poderoso hechizo que me costó contener pero que logré esquivar.

No pude evitar reflejar la sorpresa en mi rostro ante su ataque. Esta chiquilla planeaba darme batalla.

-Esa piedra no te pertenece –dijo con voz segura y amenazadora- Yo soy su custodia.

La sangre se me bajó a los pies sin poder creérmelo. Su delicado cuerpo escondía bajo la piel un enorme poder espiritual. Enfoqué la mirada en ella con autosuficiencia, y Sarai me la devolvió con serenidad, dispuesta a defender la piedra. Le sonreí arrogante, y la encaré. La historia se repetía.

Parte III

-¡Mamá, mamá!

Observé con amor al pequeño que corría a las manos de Sango. Miroku observaba la escena desde atrás enternecido.

-¡Mamá, mamá, mira lo que Akira hizo!

-Vamos, vamos Aito, sabes que tienen que compartir las cosas…- respondió Sango con voz conciliadora. El niño hizo un puchero y subió a manos de su madre. En tanto, Akira continuó jugando con su hermana gemela a través de la pradera, llamando a su hermano menor con voz angelical.

Suspiré enternecida, y quise dejar a la pareja disfrutar junto a sus hijos.

-¿Te vas Kagome?- preguntó Sango curiosa.

-Sí, daré una vuelta no muy lejos de aquí.

-No se aparte mucho, señorita – me advirtió Miroku con amabilidad.

Asentí con la cabeza e inicié una caminata, internándome en el bosque. Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi madre, y no podía evitar sentirme un poco triste al no poder estar con ella. Había abandonado todo en la época moderna al venir acá. Fue una decisión que me llevó alrededor de tres años tomar, y que finalmente acepté, cuando el pozo se abrió nuevamente para mí. Recordé la hermosa mirada de InuYasha al recibirme sorprendido en el pozo, y un suspiro se me escapó. No podía vivir sin él.

Llegué hasta un río cercano de aguas claras y cristalinas. El sol brillaba espléndido en el cielo, y sentí la necesidad de sumergirme en el agua. Tenía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un buen nado de ese modo, así que no lo pensé dos veces antes de desvestirme y entrar en el rio.

-Ah… que bien se siente…- suspiré, sacando la cabeza del agua.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la corriente acariciar mi cuerpo durante un tiempo. Pensé en la cena, y sorteé los posibles manjares que podía preparar esa noche. Sonreí alegre al pensar que se me antojaba algún platillo con calabaza. Escurrí el cabello, y me dispuse a salir del río contenta. Haría crema de calabazas y estofado con papas. Sin embargo, cuando salí del agua refrescante me encontré de cara con un sublime hanyou de ojos dorados que me observaba con reproche.

-¿Acaso crees que eres la única que ronda por este lugar? – me increpó, extendiéndome una toalla.

La recibí enseguida, sintiendo que se me encendían las mejillas. Aunque InuYasha era ahora mi esposo, igual no pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada frente a él, así en paños menores y empapada de agua como estaba. Acabábamos de celebrar la ceremonia matrimonial hacía unas cortas tres semanas.

-Gracias...- le sonreí, apretando la toalla contra mí pecho.

-Toma –me dijo, ofreciéndome las ropas secas que descansaban sobre la hierba.

Las acepté y fui a cambiarme rápidamente tras unos arbustos. Una vez lista, salí y me encontré con sus ojos fijos en mí.

-¿Vamos a casa? – le pregunté.

Él asintió, sonriéndome, y tomó una bolsa del suelo que traía consigo, la cual no había notado hasta ahora. Le miré curiosa echarla sobre su hombro, y de repente llegó hasta mí con una velocidad sobrehumana. Me tomó entre sus brazos, y solté una carcajada. Usualmente viajaba sobre su espalda, pero parecía que hoy iría abrazada a él.

-Sujétate bien, pequeña –me indicó divertido.

Después de unos minutos saltando de árbol en árbol noté que no nos dirigíamos a nuestra cabaña.

-Oye, ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa –me confesó.

Lo miré sorprendida, y él me sonrió.

-Hoy no llueve, así que llegaremos dentro de poco…

Lo miré sin comprender, ¿Qué tenía que ver la lluvia? Me encogí de hombros y enterré la cabeza en su pecho, deleitándome en aquél escondite personal que tanto me gustaba.

-Llegamos…- me informó él al cabo de unos quince o veinte minutos.

Alcé la vista curiosa, y me encontré con aquél templo de las flores, en el que admitimos y sellamos nuestro amor por primera vez. Sentí que lágrimas de felicidad acumulárseme en los ojos.

-Los monjes me dijeron que estarían ausentes por una semana, y me parecía que era hora de tu merecido descanso como niñera de Sango…

Lo miré embelesada, sin poder creérmelo aún. La situación no podía ser más perfecta.

-¡Gracias! –me abalancé sobre él, e InuYasha rió recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos.

-Vamos- me ofreció su mano. La acepté y entramos al pacífico lugar.

Después de preparar la cena con el contenido de la bolsa que había traído InuYasha, que había resultado ser hortalizas, frutas, y unos cuantos pescados frescos, ambos cenamos tranquilos con el hermoso escenario de las montañas a nuestros pies.

-InuYasha…- le llamé, me parecía que este era el momento ideal- Tengo algo importante que decirte…

Él dejó los palillos en el plato sobre la mesa, y me miró curioso.

Abrí la boca para explicarle pero justo en ese momento mi cuerpo me traicionó. Un mareo profundo me entró y sentí que me iba a desmayar. InuYasha me atrapó con rapidez antes de que diera con el suelo.

-¡Kagome, Kagome! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Me sentía un poco débil aún para responder. El me levantó entre sus brazos, consternado, y me llevó hasta la habitación preparada para nosotros. Noté maravillada que se trataba de la misma habitación donde le había confesado que lo amaba.

-¡Kagome! ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¡Responde! – sus manos aferraron mis hombros con delicadeza.

-Estoy bien…- le sonreí, acariciando su mejilla.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te paso? –Su ceño se arrugó, y bajó la mirada – Desde hace días que tu aroma ha cambiado, es algo distinto, Kagome… y eso me trae preocupado. Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Kaede ahora mismo.

-No seas tonto… Kaede ya lo sabe…

-¿Sabe qué cosa? – me interrogó curioso.

-Qué estoy embarazada…- respondí con suavidad.

InuYasha se quedó observándome por unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué tú…? – comenzó a repetir, y de repente la información pareció entrar su cabeza.

-¡Kagome!- exclamó, encerrándome en un repentino y fuerte abrazo.

-¿Estás feliz? –pregunté algo ansiosa, atrapada en sus brazos sin poder ver bien su expresión.

Su rostro salió de mis cabellos y se alejó un poco de mí para mirarme bien.

-¿Qué si estoy feliz? –Sonrió –Mi pequeña… ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?

-Quería hacerlo algo especial…- admití como una niña pequeña.

-¿Querías hacerlo algo especial? Oh, Kagome… El hecho de que esperes nuestro cachorro ya de por sí es algo especial. No hay nada que sea más especial o me cause más dicha que ello.

Arrugué un poco el ceño, algo divertida, ante la palabra "cachorro." Pero igual supe que lo decía con el mayor amor y que después de todo, era esa su naturaleza, un hanyou. Me pregunté si nuestros hijos tendrían las adorables orejitas de su padre.

-Mi hermoso hanyou… - le sonreí, tomando sus orejas entre mis manos.

-Me has hecho increíblemente feliz - me sonrió de vuelta, y sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso lleno de dicha. –Te prometo que te protegeré a ti y a nuestra familia por el resto de nuestros días, y los que sigan…Mi amada Kagome.

_Fin._

**Hola... pues aquí el Epílogo... Espero les haya gustado... No se si es normal que un epílogo tenga tres partes, pero así me salió. Las primeras dos son narradas por Akihiko y la última por Kagome... Espero de todo corazón que esta historia haya pasado a ser una de sus favoritas. Signifia muchísimo para mi que hayan llegado hasta aquí conmigo. Muchas gracias por sus previas felicitaciones y espero con muchísimas ansias sus reviews para este epílogo!**

**Miles de besos,  
><strong>

**Eli.  
><strong>

**_Sígueme a través de Tumblr (alwaystokiohotel) , Twitter (Eli_IK) o Facebook (Eli Novels) Visita mi página de perfil para los links completos, gracias!_  
><strong>

**P.S.: Este no es el fin de mis historias. Planeo poder escribir muchas más, con el favor de Dios. Ya tengo dos más en mente, pero no se si serán fanfics de Inu (y en tal caso serían Universos Alternos), aunque igual no pienso dejar escribir sobre él. Me encantaría que me acompañen a través de estas otras historias por venir. Asegúrense de "seguirme" como autora, o visitar mi perfil para que se mantengan al tanto de las nuevas historias ;) Por favor siéntanse libres de enviarme mensajes privados a través de aquí o postear en mi blog y preguntarme cualquier cosa! =D  
><strong>


	38. Para más de mis historias!

**Síganme por Tumblr (imaginaycree), y Facebook (Eli) ó (Eli Novels)**

**_Visiten mi página de perfil para obtener los links completos de estos sitios. Muchas gracias! _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli.<br>**


End file.
